Fairy Tail's Crystal Guardian
by Fairytail ninja
Summary: After Naruto's father abandoned him and his family. Naruto's mother made a difficult choice to save the lives of the two only people she had left. However, when Ur believes her children to be dead. What will happen to Naruto? Will he fall down the path of darkness with his sister or will he find someone to guide him down the path of light?
1. Chapter 1 Choices

I don't own Naruto or fairy tail.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

*spell*

Chapter 1. Choices

Ur Milkovich Namikaze was known as the most powerful ice make mage in all of Fiore. Many people recognized the woman not only for her beauty, but also her strength both physically and mentally. However, even the most difficult situations can bring the strongest people down onto their knees. And to say Ur was in a difficult situation was an understatement.

Ur was currently seated on the bedside of her eldest child's bed; his name was Naruto Namikaze.

Ur frowned as she brushed her hand through his spiky blond locks and looked Into his bright blue eyes. Having to admit to herself that he was a carbon copy of his father, but none the less he still acted just like she did.

"Kaa-chan." Naruto spoke weakly grabbing Ur's attention.

"Yes Naru-chan. What is it?" Ur asked softly while shifting her body closer to her precious child.

"Will me and Ultear ever get better?" Naruto asked in a low voice that made his mother's heart break.

Ur glanced over to her second child and Naruto's twin sister Ultear. Who was currently sound asleep, but Ur could tell the poor child was still suffering terrible pain. Ur shifted her gaze back to her son and gave a fake smile.

"Yes Naru-chan I promise. Kaa-chan will find a way to help you both no matter what." Ur said filling her son with hope.

Naruto started to couch rapidly, which alarmed Ur, but after a short moment he returned to normal. "Thanks Kaa-chan your the best." Naruto mumbled weakly under his breath, while cracking a small smile.

Ur bit the bottom of her lip, it pained her to see how much pain her children undergo everyday, but regardless neither Naruto or Ultear would ever stop smiling for her.

"Your welcome Naru-chan. Now forget all this talk and get some sleep like your sister." Ur instructed kindly, as she hoisted the covers over her son.

"Ok Kaa-chan. Love you, goodnight." Naruto said as he already began to drift off.

"I love you too Naru-chan with everything I have." Ur spoke softly as she kissed her son on the forehead.

Ur stood up from Naruto's bed and turned so she could kiss her daughter on the forehead. "Sleep well my precious daughter." Ur whispered in a quiet voice, before she walked to the door of Naruto and Ultear's bedroom. Giving her children one more glance before shutting of the lights and walking away.

Ur staggered through the house passing multiple picture frames that littered the wall. She stopped and looked at one in particular. It was a photo of her in a beautiful gown standing next to a tall handsome blond. This was a photo of Ur and her husband Minato on their wedding day. Ur smiled as she recalled that happy moment in her life as she continued to walk.

As the ice make mage walked into her own bedroom she couldn't hold it in any longer, Ur dropped onto her bed completely exhausted and burst into tears.

"Why dammit, why did this have to happen to them." Ur cried softly to no one but herself.

"After all those years of trying for a child I finally get blessed with twins. But if I don't do something I'm going to lose them both." Ur continued, but froze when she felt someone place a comforting hand on her backside.

"Ur-chan don't worry they are both strong like their Kaa-chan. Both Naruto and Uktear will pull through this." A masculine voice ensured.

Ur turned her head around to see a fairly tall, fair skinned man with spiky blond hair. He had long jaw length bangs and the most beautiful blue eyes that Ur loved. He was Minato Namikaze her husband and father of her two children.

"Oh Minato-kun your back how was your meeting?" Ur asked while whipping her tears away trying to change the subject.

Minato stood to his feet and sighed before waving his hand into the air.

"It was pretty boring but the Wizard Saints voted and accepted that Jura man I was telling you about. But that's not important tell me about the twins." Minato spoke quietly while removing his wizard saint emblem; which he wore around his neck and placed it onto the night stand.

Ur watched her husband and started to rub the side of her left arm, while her gaze focused on Minato.

"I'm glad your finally home. The twins condition is starting to grow worse as the days pass by. They desperately need help and soon." Ur explained while tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

Minato brought her into a hug and ran his hand through her hair. "Don't worry Ur-chan we will figure a way to help them." Minato spoke with undying confidence which sent chills down Ur's back.

"But we've tried every treatment and seen every doctor possible. Nothing has helped them in the least I just don't know what to do." Ur cried as she wrapped her arms around her husband and squeezed tightly. "I don't want to lose my babies!"

Minato frowned he was the strongest wizard in all Fiore and even he felt powerless to help his children.

"Well while I was out I heard some rumors about a way that could possibly cure them." Minato informed his wife grabbing her attention on the matter.

Ur broke her husband's embrace and looked directly into his eyes. Trying to detect any form of deceit, since she knew her husband couldn't lie to her. After a moment she could tell his words were genuine.

"What really? Tell me about it now." Ur almost shouted as she wanted to know anything to help her children.

"Well I heard rumors that the Bureau of Magical Development can cure any magical based illness. And help treat people with conditions like the twins have." Minato said but didn't seem happy about the idea, which surprised Ur a little bit.

"That's great Minato-kun we should plan on taking the twins there immediately." Ur proposed since she wanted to hurry and finally cure her children for good.

Holding his hand up to stop his wife who was already thinking of when they should depart, Minato sighed.

"But that's an option I don't think we should take." Minato finished his explanation shocking his wife to her core.

"What are you taking about? This might be the opportunity we have been searching for to cure the twins." Ur cried out not believing what her husband was saying.

"Yes there is a good possibility that this may be the chance we have been waiting for. But there is an ongoing investigation with the bureau. They are believed to be nothing more than a group of dark mages. With a goal of experimenting on children with high magical power levels for their own gain. For instance they are believed to have ties with ex-Wizard Saint Orochimaru." Minato explained while practically spitting out the man's name.

Ur bit her lip as slowly the feeling of helplessness creeped back into her body. "I see what you mean and I agree with you. I don't want to drag the twins into a situation like that. But what else can we do Minato-kun?" Ur asked looking up to her husband.

Minato ran a hand through his spiky blond locks, before returning his wife's gaze. "Well I've heard other rumors that there is a healer that lives in a secluded forest. She is known to posses the ability to cure all known illnesses magical or not. Though she is a better solution for the twins finding her and convincing her to help would be difficult." Minato said reveling their second option to his wife.

"What do you mean find her and convincing her?" Ur asked with a small amount of confusion.

"Well I don't know the exact location where she lives. But I do know even though she is a well known healer she isn't fond of other people and, is normally reluctant when it comes to treating patients." Minato explained, causing Ur to slump over and look down.

"So we are back to having no choices of treatment." Ur mumbled in a low defeated voice.

Minato hated to see his wife in such a defeated state, so with his mind decided he lifted Ur's head up with his hand so their gazes could meet.

"No I'm going to leave tomorrow and set out to find this woman. And I will convince her to heal our children even if I must sell my soul to accomplish that goal." Minato spoke with extreme determination.

"Are you sure about this

Minato-kun?" Ur asked in a surprised tone, since this decision was very sudden.

"I'm positive this is something I want to do. And if it works our children can have normal life's." Minato spoke with a smile just thinking about the idea.

"Alright Minato-kun it's decided. Now let's get some sleep I'm exhausted." Ur admitted as her husband nodded and turned off the lights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One year later)

Ur was seated on a large boulder that was located a few feet from the home she shared with her children. She was currently gazing out onto the snowy landscape which was laid out in front of her. While deep in thought.

'Its hard to believe it's been a whole year since he left us.' Ur thought sadly as she looked up and watched the snow fall.

The passed year had been nothing but difficult for Ur. To her husband's words he left the next morning without saying so much as goodbye to her or the children. Ultear was affected the most from Minato's disappearance. Since she would cry and ask nonstop when her father would return. Naruto on the other hand was incredibly smart for his young age. He believes that Minato abandoned them and refuses to speak his father's name or be called a Namikaze out of spite for the man.

Ur sighed heavily as she heard feet moving in the snow. "Naruto Milkovich what have I told you about coming outside? It's below freezing out here and you are sick now get your ass inside!" Ur yelled whole turning around to face her son and noticed he was in his underwear.

Placing his arms around the back of his head Naruto frowned. "But mom you know the cold doesn't bother me. It's actually relaxing to be out here." Naruto cried as he was sick of being cooped up.

"No buts mister! You march you ass inside and put some damn clothes on." Ur ordered and pointed to their house.

Naruto made a sound of astonishment and looked down. "Wait I'm not wearing clothes?" Naruto asked finally noticing his clothes were missing.

Ur had a sweat drop at her sons antics. "You really didn't notice your clothes were missing." She asked.

"Hey I can't help it I get my streaking habit from you!" Naruto yelled pointing at his mother.

Ur growled and pointed a finger back at her son. "I'm not a streaker! Now get inside." Ur instructed sternly.

Slumping over in defeat Naruto let loose a sigh. "Fine mom I'll go." Naruto grumbled before he turned around and headed for their house.

The blond walked a few feet before he started to feel light headed and found it difficult to keep his balance. Suddenly Naruto fell hard to the ground his face buried in the white snow.

"NARUTO!" Ur yelled as she ran over to her son's side and lifted him off the ground.

Ur quickly brought him into the house and, found her daughter Ultear in a similar state as her brother on the living room floor. She quickly placed Naruto down on the couch before grabbing Ultear off the ground and doing the same.

'They are both running a dangerously high fever. They have never been this bad before." Ur thought as she checked both her children's temperatures.

Ur watched both her children in their unconscious state helplessly. 'What am I going to do." Ur thought racking her brain for a solution.

'If only Minato-kun was here. He could handle this situation easier than me.' Ur thought and suddenly remembered what he said to her a year ago.

'Thats it I'll take them to the Bureau. I don't care about the dangers anymore my babies need help." Ur thought as she decided to resort to her only option she had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Bureau of Magical Development one week later)

Two men were walking down a well lit hallway passing multiple doors and windows. As the two men came to a stop they looked through a window and observed a small child being tested on and watched as she screamed in pain.

"Who is she?" A slender pale skinned man with long black hair asked.

"Her name is Ultear Milkovich. Her mother brought her here along with Naruto Milkovich her twin brother. They both suffer from holding to much magical power in their bodies." The second man said.

"Kukuku to much power you say they seem like perfect experiments for me. Wouldn't you agree master Brain?" The first man chuckled to the now named Brain.

"If you would like Orochimaru you may have the boy I am finished with him. But his sister still holds some value to me. Their mother won't come looking for them she already thinks their dead." Brain spoke darkly with a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Oh your too kind Brain but worry not I shall take excellent care of the boy." Orochimaru chuckled.

"I'm sure you will." Brain said as he moved over to an intercom.

Pressing down onto a button Brain spoke into the intercom. "This is master Brain have subject number fifty seven moved for transport for master Orochimaru." Brain ordered his men to go fetch the blond

Licking his lips Orochimaru was beyond happy. "Oh I'm so excited to begin testing the boy but tell me something Brain." Orochimaru spoke seriously grabbing the man's attention.

"What is it Orochimaru?" Brain asked with little care in his voice.

"This Naruto Milkovich boy tell me what was the name of his mother that brought him here?" Orochimaru asked.

The vile master waved his hand into the air. "Some woman by the name of Ur Milkovich. Why would you like to know?" Brain asked the pale ex-wizard saint.

"Oh no reason just curious." Orochimaru replied smoothly waving it off as Brain nodded reluctantly not fully believing the man.

However, Brain noticed one of his followers approaching them for down the hall.

"Any how follow this man and he shall take you to young Naruto." Brain said motioning to a hooded man and Orochimaru nodded.

Passing Brain by Orochimaru let loose a victorious smirk. 'You fool you may not know, but I sure do. That woman is the wife of Minato Namikaze. That boy is a true gem if he is that man's son.' Orochimaru thought to himself as he walked to find Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In a holding cell)

Naruto groggily opened his eyes and checked his surrounding. The blond noticed he was in an unfamiliar room with nothing but, an uncomfortable bed which he was seated on. Also there was a small wooden table with an old worn out stool, and finally there was a toilet for him to do his business.

"Where the hell am I. This defiantly isn't home." Naruto said out loud as he stood up and stretched.

The blond tried to rememberer how he was placed in this situation. He recalled talking to his mother outside their house before he passed out.

"Well after I passed out I don't remember a thing only brief flashes of people I've never seen before, but it doesn't explain how the hell I got here." Naruto mumbled as he heard the door unlock.

The blond watched as the giant metal door slowly opened. And a man walked into the room and looked at him.

"Here is the child Orochimaru-sama. Ready for you to collect and take with you." The man spoke in a calm and monotone voice.

Backing away in fear Naruto growled. "I'm not going anywhere with you till you tell me where the hell I am!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the hooded figure.

"Kukuku I like this one he's got spunk." A creepy voice said as Naruto noticed a tall pale skinned man walk In to the room.

"I said tell me where I am. Where is my sister and Kaa-chan at! Answer me!" Naruto demanded causing Orochimaru to chuckle.

Walking further into the room Orochimaru smirked. "Well to answer your question boy your Kaa-chan dropped you and your sister here so you could be cured of your little illness." Orochimaru replied smoothly.

"Well where is Ultear at? I wanna see my sister!" Naruto yelled wanting to make sure she was ok.

Orochimaru looked at the boy as a wicked thought passed thought his mind.

"Oh her? She is the reason I'm here to take you away. See this research center isn't equipped to help people like you and your sister. The poor thing all that's left is a bloody pile of guts and bones." Orochimaru lied and laughed as he watched Naruto's shocked reaction.

Backing away slowly Naruto's legs started to shake. "Ultear ...is ..dead?" Naruto gasped as he fell to the ground unable to stand.

"Yes I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." Orochimaru spoke in an insincere tone. "But if you want me to help you I have to see if your a durable subject." Orochimaru said as his neck started to extend.

"What are you talking about...Argh dammit!" Naruto yelled in pain as Orochimaru's neck shot out and the snake like man bit down on the blond's shoulder.

Happy with his work Orochimaru retracted his neck back and watched as the curse seal started to form on the blond's shoulder. Causing Naruto to grit his teeth as he held the area where he was bitten.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Naruto choked out feeling as if his shoulder was being dipped in lava.

"Oh nothing I just helped your little condition and gave you some little extra power. I'm sure one day you will thank me." Orochimaru chuckled as he walked near Naruto.

Naruto shuffled backwards trying to stay as far away from the man in front of him as possible. "You stay away. You stay the hell away from ME!" Naruto roared as his magical pressure spiked.

Orochimaru was taken back from Naruto's display. He never believed such a small child could hold such incredible power. Literally the entire complex was shaking from the Naruto's magical power alone.

'Such power and he isn't even channeling the curse mark. This child shall make a splendid body for me.' Orochimaru thought licking his lips.

Naruto stopped channeling his magic and looked at his surroundings. There was cracks in the ground leading from where he was at all the way up to the ceiling.

"Did I do that?" Naruto gasped unable to believe it.

"Oh why yes you did. And I must say the more I'm around you the more excited I'm becoming." Orochimaru admitted as he started to close in on the blond once more.

Naruto noticed Orochimaru nearing closer and the blond hair child held his hands up trying to protect himself.

"Get away from me!" Naruto cried out helplessly.

Orochimaru chuckled from the fear in Naruto's face and voice.

'Fear not youngling I will let no more harm befall you.' A sweet female voice called out in Naruto's head.

Naruto thought he was imagining things but, to his and Orochimaru's complete and utter shock. A dome made of pink crystals formed around the blond incasing him.

"What the hell is this!" Orochimaru yelled as he sensed no other magical power nearby that could create the dome.

Inside the dome Naruto was just as confused as the ex-wizard saint. 'What the hell is this?' Naruto thought as he reached out and touched the crystal.

Suddenly strange markings appeared all over the crystal and started to glow white before Naruto was blinded by the light they produced. From the outside Orochimaru watched as the crystal grew brighter and brighter with curiosity. Until it shattered into tiny pieces. Leaving no trace of Naruto or where he had gone.

"What the hell is this!" Orochimaru roared in absolute rage, as he just watched his new body completely disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

As the light started to fade Naruto slowly opened his eyes. But the blond found himself in a pitch black room unable to see two feet in front of him.

"Where the hell am I now." Naruto grumbled as he tried to feel around him to figure out his surroundings.

However, as Naruto started to move the room suddenly brightened up.

When torches burst to life from every angle.

Now Naruto could see exactly where he was. The blond child noticed he was in some sort of cave made out of the same pink crystal that had covered him just moments earlier.

"What is this place. It's amazing." Naruto said in awe.

"This is my home youngling." A voice that Naruto recognized from before spoke up.

"So it wasn't my imagination. Who are you and why did you help me?" Naruto asked as he searched for the voice.

"Follow my voice youngling and you shall have all the answers you seek." The voice explained.

Naruto turned in the direction he believed the voice was coming from and approached a massive opening and walked into it. As Naruto walked down the large Crystal path the blond eventually saw a bright light ahead. As Naruto walked passed the opening his eyes had to adjust to the sudden change of light.

As he slowly opened his bright blue orbs he couldn't believe his eyes."This can't be real." Naruto gasped as the seven year old gazed at the massive creature in front of him.

Standing proudly on a massive crystal perch. Was a giant white dragon with beautiful blue eyes even brighter than Naruto's. The blond also noticed pink crystal spikes that grew out of the dragons back and went all the way down to its tail. They were just like the crystals that covered the cave.

The dragon moved it's massive head down to where it was eye level with Naruto. "Greetings youngling my name is Kesshou. I am the crystal dragon." The now named Kesshou introduced, leaving Naruto standing speechless with a gaping mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter end

Well I've recently went through my story so far and noticed many mistakes so I'm trying to fix the ones that are obvious and take away from the reading experience, if I missed any this chapter PM me and tell me, but I'm gonna try and give the other first couple of chapters the same over haul as this one.

And If you haven't guessed yet Naruto will be the Crystal dragon slayer and as of right now Naruto is 7 and will be 20 at cannon also this will be a Naruto x levy pairing. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and leave a review on what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2 To grow Stronger

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

*spell*

Chapter 2 To grow stronger

Naruto stood in silence, while gazing into the magnificent sapphire eyes of the giant white Dragon; standing proudly in front of him. The blond's young mind was unable to grasp what was going on. Hell, until today Naruto thought Dragons were just a made up story his mother would tell him for fun.

"What's the matter youngling? I thought you wanted answers yet you don't speak." Kesshou said as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little overwhelmed that is all." Naruto admitted nervously, as he didn't fully know if the dragon standing before him was friendly or not.

"I understand this must be very confusing for you. Why don't I explain to you what happened. And if you have anymore questions feel free to ask." Kesshou proposed as she raised her head high into the air.

Naruto nodded and quickly relaxed himself against a large pink crystal. "Alright that sounds acceptable please explain." Naruto spoke respectfully.

"Well youngling you should know for starters I have been observing you for sometime." Kesshou admitted truthfully. "In fact I've been watching you ever since your birth."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked wondering why a dragon would observe him for such a long time.

"Well every single dragon shares a special link with a single human. Even though you may not feel it, the day you were born I felt your magical energy. And from that day on I watched you grow from afar with my crystal ball." Kesshou said as she held her massive hand out. Then by channeling her magic she produced a pink crystal ball between her claws; which was around the size of Naruto.

"You see with this, I can think of any place in Earthland and my crystal ball will show me an image of where I want to see. So I can keep track of the entire world, but more importantly I could keep track of you Naruto Milkovich." Kesshou explained while using Naruto's mother's maiden name. Since the large dragon knew about the boy's distaste for his father.

"But why watch me?" Naruto asked, while placing his head down. He couldn't comprehend why a dragon would keep an eye on him of all people. "There isn't anything special about me."

Kesshou chuckled at the small child's claim.

"I told you we share a link. And because of that link we share you are the only human capable of learning my magic." Kesshou informed, shocking Naruti from this revelation. "So in other words you are very special youngling."

Naruto locked eyes with the white dragon, and couldn't utter a word as he was completely speechless.

"But we are going off subject. Let me explain to you what happened after you passed out and lost consciousness. Then after that you may ask more questions."

Naruto nodded his head and looked towards Kesshou for the answers he needed.

"You see youngling after you passed out your mother brought you and your sister Ultear to a treatment facility. The men who ran the facility there promised to treat you both, but instead they preformed horrible experiments on the both of you. Causing your both so much pain that you probably passed out from intense pain and forgot about them. However, the worst thing is that they lied to your mother; by telling her that you were dead." Kesshou explained fully, causing  
>Naruto's eyes to grow wide with shock.<p>

'Mother thinks we are dead? Wait did they lie to me about Ultear as well.' Naruto thought to himself, but decided to wait and ask after Kesshou was finished talking.

"Though when that man the ex wizard saint Orochimaru tried to harm you. I felt your magical power spike. So in combination with my crystal magic and rune magic I teleported you here from harms way." Kesshou said reveling how she saved the blond.

"That's amazing Kesshou but, I still have so many questions." Naruto admitted causing Kesshou to nod.

"Then I will try to answer them all." Kesshou replied in a sweet motherly voice, which reminded him of his mother.

Pausing for a moment, Naruto struggled with putting his first question into words. Considering he feared the possible answer. "Well for starters is Ultear alive and could you save her like you did me?" Naruto asked praying his sister was actually alive.

The giant dragon bent her head down as if she was feeling sorrow for the blond. "I don't know the fate your sister suffered, but with my crystal ball I can't lock onto her magical signature because she doesn't share the link we do. However, I can use it to search the building she was last in." Kesshou explained as her crystal ball began to glow.

Naruto and Kesshou watched the ball as a imagine started to form. But what Naruto saw completely shocked him. All that was left of the magical bureau where his sister was last located at was smoldering ash and burning metal.

"How could this be Kesshou? I was just there only minutes ago." Naruto asked the dragon.

"No child you were there two weeks ago. You see my technique for teleporting is not perfected. As such it takes an extremely long amount of time for you to reach your destination. I'm sorry if your sister is still alive I cannot find her." Kesshou reveled sadly.

Naruto couldn't think of anything, as this new development had hit him like a ton of bricks. And simultaneously he began thinking if Orochimaru was telling the truth about Ultear. However, the blond shook those thoughts away as his thoughts drifted to his mother.

"That is all right Kesshou it isn't your fault, but what about my mother?" Naruto asked in a low and almost broken voice.

"Hmm I'd assume she is at your home allow me to check and see." Kesshou spoke kindly as her crystal ball began to glow once more.

Naruto watched again as an image of Naruto's mother standing in front of their house appeared on the ball and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least she is alright." Naruto muttered slowly, as he continued to watch Ur.

But as the blond watched more he saw two more children walk up to his mother. Holding out their hands showing ice sculptures.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked almost instantly, while looking at the children who were maybe a few years younger than him.

"It looks like your mother has taken up apprentices to teach." Kesshou replied while gazing down at Naruto to gauge how he would react. "What do you think about this?"

Naruto studied the face of his mother and after a moment, switched his sight over to Kesshou.

"She looks happy even though father left her, and she believes me and Ultear are dead... Good she deserves some happiness." Naruto answered, while giving the dragon a wide smile.

Kesshou looked down at the small child admiring his maturity. 'He is definitely worthy of becoming my dragon slayer.' She thought to herself.

"Yes she does youngling, but she isn't the only one who would like to take on a student." Kesshou spoke cryptically causing Naruto to tilt his head upwards and look at the crystal dragon.

"What do you mean Kesshou?" The blond asked with a mild hint of confusion.

"I mean I will give you a choice. Your first choice is I could take you back to your mother, or you could stay awhile with me and I shall train you to become my dragon slayer." Kesshou explained her offer to teach the blond.

Naruto thought for a second not wanting to make a rash decision. But the blond's eyes shifted to the crystal ball more importantly his mother. 'I have already caused her so much heartache for my weakness once. I shall become stronger, so she will never be hurt again.' Naruto thought with determination as he looked up at the massive dragon.

"I will stay here with you Kesshou I would be honored to learn your magic." Naruto said respectively while giving a bow.

"And I would be honored to teach you, but know this my magic isn't like most dragon slayer magic." Kesshou admitted, her voice laced with small traces of happiness.

"How is your magic different?" Naruto asked since he knew a little about magic, but nothing about dragon slaying magic.

"Well most dragons have only so many spells they can teach their slayer. I as well have a list to teach you, but the core of my magic is like your mother's maker magic it offers complete freedom and limitless options for the user." Kesshou explained as she made a life size sculpture of Naruto out of pink crystal.

Naruto's eyes brightened up as he inspected the sculptures astonishing detail. "Wow that's amazing Kesshou. I can't wait to start learning your magi..." Naruto stopped mid sentence, as an intense pain swept through his shoulder causing him to fall to his knees.

Kesshou bent down to examine her new student's predicament further. "Naruto allow me to look at where you were bitten." Kesshou order sternly, causing Naruto to comply as he slowly moved his hand for the dragon to get a better view.

The massive dragon frowned as she studied the intricate assortment of runes. "Hmm I must say that Orochimaru man was defiantly worthy of the title of a wizard saint." Kesshou spoke to herself while looking at curse mark.

"What do you mean Kesshou? What did he do to me?" Naruto grunted out in pain.

"Well it seems he placed this seal on you for multiple purposes. This seal not only injects massive amounts of dark magic into your body when you use it. I also see a brainwash and a tracker seal as well. But the most shocking thing is that there is some kind of demonic magical presence within that seal." Kesshou explained sounding absolutely shocked and appalled.

"Why would he do all this for?" Naruto asked, as the pain started to fade little by little.

"I don't know youngling, but thanks to my rune magic I should be able to remove this damn seal from your body without difficulty." Kesshou spoke in a soft voice giving the blond some good news.

"That's great Kesshou thank you. For everything you've done." Naruto muttered grateful to the dragon in front of him.

The white and pink dragon flashed a small smile. "Think nothing of it youngling now follow me and I shall show you where you will be living while I teach you." Kesshou instructed as she hopped off her perch and waited for her new dragon slayer to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Unknown location)

Deep down inside a large underground complex. Two men were walking down a barely lit hallway. All across the floor and walls, snake designs littered the area.

As the two men walked their steps echoed throughout the deathly quite passageways. One of the men was wearing a pair of black rimmed circular glasses that highlighted his dark onyx eyes. He had ash grey hair tied back into a ponytail that reached down to his upper back. His clothes consisted of a dark purple high collar over shirt with a white shirt underneath. His dark purple pants that matched his over shirt had a white cloth tied around his waist at an angle. And to finish his outfit, he had black plated fingerless gloves and blue sandals.

"I'm glad you have finally retuned Orochimaru-sama. I hope your visit to the bureau was fruitful." The man spoke as he looked to his leader.

Orochimaru had a frown plastered on his face remembering the incident two weeks ago when his new obsession escaped his grasp by some unknown phenomenon.

"In a way Kabuto. At first I found a true gem Naruto Milkovich. His mother Ur brought him and his twin sister to the bureau to help their condition of having too much magical power in their bodies." Orochimaru replied as he chuckled at his second in command's surprised reaction.

"Ur Milkovich the ice make mage? She is the wife of Minato Namikaze, so does that mean this Naruto and his sister are that man's children?" Kabuto gasped as he watched Orochimaru nod with a smirk.

However, the dark mage's smirk morphed into a scowl, as he tightened his fists in rage.

"Yes they are though somehow after I gave young Naruto the curse mark he disappeared from my grasp." Orochimaru seethed with a small scowl.

"He disappeared? Did he posses some sort of teleporting magic like his father?" Kabuto asked as he watched Orochimaru's scowl grow even larger.

"No to be completely honest I don't know how he escaped. He was trying to back away from me when a pink dome made out of some type of crystal surrounded him. And before I could get closer to inspect the dome it shattered leaving no trace of the brat." Orochimaru explained much to the shock of Kabuto. "To beat all I examined the leftover crystal and the magical signature was like nothing I have ever seen before. In other words in wasn't human."

Kabuto was shocked once more by this new development and began to think of what could of saved the child. Though after a moment of silence Kabuto was clueless, so he decided to change the subject.

"Well what about his sister what became of her?" Kabuto asked as he watched Orochimaru's scowl turn into a sadistic smile.

"Kukuku oh she is here with one of the sound five watching over her. She was very easy to manipulate into coming with me." Orochimaru chuckled as he began to tell how he found the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

It felt like Ultear had been walking for years. After the tiny Seven year old had demolished the bureau of Magical Development, bringing the gigantic research center to the ground in ablaze. She had set her sights on returning to her mother at their home. And prayed all the while that her twin brother was waiting for her as well.

The thought of her two most precious people, kept the young girl moving forward. Though she felt like toppling over from exhaustion, but she kept moving one foot at a time: With every step Ultear took you could hear the crunch between her small feet and the snow.

"Home isn't much farther away I'm sure of it. I'll be home soon Kaa-chan and Naruto-nii just wait for me." Ultear mumbled in a low and weak voice, while fighting her hardest to stay awake. Trying to produce some form of heat by rubbing her arms.

"It's so cold." The small child shuddered. Because even though Ultear had grown up in these freezing mountains she was more like her father. Who preferred a nice warm day and wasn't exactly built for cold weather.

"How Kaa-chan and big brother can walk around in the snow half naked I'll never understand." Ultear chuckled to herself, remembering memories of her two streaking family members.

Suddenly a bone chilling wind swept through the area blasting hard against Ultear. The little girl stopped in her tracks. The cold air causing her teeth to chatter and her arms to shake.

And after what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. Ultear decided to push herself forward in the direction of her home.

Slowly inching closer and closer to where she knew her home was located. Ultear started to fade from consciousness. Her tiny body beginning to feel weak and her eyes heavy. Her body reaching the point to where the small child tripped and toppled onto her knees about to finally pass out.

'Looks like I'm not going to make it.' Ultear thought to herself ready to give up.

"Don't give up push yourself harder!" A voice yelled out that Ultear recognized as her mother.

"Kaa-chan is that you?" Ultear called out starting to pick herself up.

"Yea keep going you can do it!" A voice of a young boy that Ultear took for Naruto called out.

"Brother?" Ultear called out weakly, while finally standing and moving towards the voices.

As Ultear walked she broke through the clearing and looked down a hill. To see her mother Ur Milkovich Namikaze. Who was standing with her arms crossed and a head look on her face.

Ultear was in tears as she couldn't believe that she actually made it home. The small girl was about to call out to her mother when a voice stopped her.

"Look master Ur I finally did it!" The small voice from before shouted in joy. Causing Ultear to look in the direction of the voice.

However, Ultear frowned, when she saw who the voice belonged to. It wasn't her older twin brother Naruto, but some kid with black hair wearing nothing, but his underwear. Standing next to the unfamiliar boy was another boy in his underwear, but he had spiky white hair.

"Neither of those two are Naruto, so where is he at?" Ultear whispered to herself as she watched her mother with the two strangers.

"Alright boys let's call it a day and go get some dinner!" Ur yelled as the two boys darted towards Ur.

Ultear watched as the two boys stopped in front of her mother. The two half naked boys looked up at Ur giant smiles plastered on their faces as she ruffled their hair.

"Did mother replace us?" Ultear asked in a low and heart broken voice. While a lone tear traveled  
>down her face as she watched them walk into her home.<p>

Ultear couldn't stand it any longer the small girl jumped to her feet. Tears fluttering down her cheeks as she ran in the direction opposite of her home. Ultear didn't know where she was going or why she was running.

The only thing she cared about right now was finding her brother, even if she didn't know where to look. As the girl sprinted across the forest running at the fastest speeds her little legs would carry her. Ultear had her head down not looking where she was going. This proved to be a poor choice for the girl when she smacked head first into an unknown object and fell hard to the ground as a result.

"Kukukuk watch were your going child. You might run into something dangerous little Ultear." Orochimaru chuckled as he looked down to the small crying girl.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" Ultear asked trying to hide her fear, but she wasn't succeeding very well.

Orochimaru smirked as he watched the girl shake uncontrollably. Not only from the cold, but from shear fear as well.

"Oh where are my manners my name is Orochimaru. And I was asked by your brother Naruto to come find you and take you with me." Orochimaru lied smoothly as Ultear perked up at the mention of her brother.

"Naruto is alive where is he?" Ultear asked desperately looking in the man's vile eyes.

"I hate to be the one to tell you of your brothers terrible demise. Though I feel you should know the truth. You see child after your mother abandoned you two I sheltered your brother and tried to cure him of his illness. But I'm afraid everything I tried failed miserably. And as the life left his tiny body he told me with his dying breath to find his dear sister Ultear and protect her." Orochimaru spoke with fake sympathy.

Ultear couldn't take it anymore tears were flowing down her face. It had happened again her mother actually abandoned Ultear just like her father did. And worse of all her brother Naruto, the person she cared for more than anyone was dead.

"Shh don't cry little one your brother wouldn't want you like this. Come with me and I shall protect you and give you strength." Orochimaru said as he held his hand out to the sobbing girl.

Ultear thought for a moment, gazing hard at the pale man's outstretched hand. Though after a brief second Ultear took her arm and wiped away her tears before grabbing his hand.

"Kuku good choice child." Orochimaru chuckled darkly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback end)

"That's a very interesting tale Orochimaru-sama. So shall this girl become your next test subject towards your perfect body?" Kabuto asked adjusting his glasses.

"No she has potential but she doesn't hold a candle to the power her older brother possesses. I will train her and use her as a tool to capture my true prize. Naruto Milkovich." Orochimaru answered with a chuckle.

Kabuto nodded as he continued to walk with his master when he remembered something.

"Oh Orochimaru-sama I almost forgot. We have received word from Kimimaro out in the field. Apparently, he was closing in on his target young Sasuke Uchiha." Kabuto said as he watched Orochimaru smile at the news. "Apparently he was able to kill the entire Uchiha family, and is currently tracking down Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha."

"Ahh this is wonderful news. Soon I'll have young Sasuke and then when I find Naruto, I shall be able to create my perfect body." Orochimaru spoke in a dark voice, pleased with the news he was given.

"If I may ask Orochimaru-sama why is Sasuke so important?" Kabuto asked not well informed about the boy.

"Well you see Sasuke is from a long line of powerful mages like his older brother Itachi. But the most notable member of his family is his grandfather Madara Uchiha. Because of his lineage I would love to preform experiments on the boy for my new body. And since his brother is too strong to capture alive and I require a living specimen I will take young Sasuke instead." Orochimaru explained reveling Sasuke's impressive lineage.

Kabuto nearly lost his footing, as he realized something crucial. "But Orochimaru-sama if Sasuke's brother Itachi is to strong to capture what if he interferes with Kimimaro's mission?" Kabuto asked pointing out the complication with Orochimaru's plan.

The dark mage merely waved his second in command of casually. "Yes I expected for Itachi to be by his brothers side and try to interfere. And even though Kimimaro would be a challenge for young Itachi. The Uchiha would still over power him in the end." Orochimaru spoke honestly, but not in a worried tone.

"But if you knew Kimimaro would fail why send him on this mission!" Kabuto asked not seeing his master's logic. "You're just going to lose one of your strongest mages!"

"It's true Kimimaro with his own power alone could never defeat Itachi. But with my improved curse mark, Kimimaro will not fail the mission." Orochimaru replied with a hidden smirk. "His power will be much greater, than anything young Itachi has ever witnessed before."

"Oh of course Kimimaro was the first Subject to survive the new mark and control his demonization to a certain degree how could I forget." Kabuto spoke in a victorious time, now almost certain for Kimimaro to overpower the Uchiha.

"Yes I'm afraid young Itachi will meet his match. I'll have to thank Zeref one day, for leaving behind all those books on how to create demons. It did wonders for improving my curse mark."Orochimaru chuckled his voice carrying throughout the empty passage ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Outskirts of Oshibana Town)

Itachi Uchiha son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha elder brother of Sasuke Uchiha. And the grandson of the most powerful wizard saint to ever live Madara Uchiha was currently dashing through the woods under the shroud of night. The raven haired teen had to focus his eyes ahead of him to avoid all the trees and obstacles in his path.

Itachi looked down for a moment to his younger brother Sasuke who Itachi was carrying in his arms. Making sure his precious brother was unharmed. Itachi shot out of a tree line at remarkable speed cursing his luck for now being exposed in the open.

"Dammit I need to make it back into cover." Itachi muttered to himself, as he dashed towards the nearest trees, in hopes of making an escape.

However, the young mage's senses kicked in as he jumped to the side. In order to avoid multiple bone like projectiles from their attacker.

"Impressive I didn't think you would react In time to avoid that attack." A monotone voice spoke out, as their attacker walked into the open clearing.

Itachi didn't answer he merely placed Sasuke on the ground and looked his little brother in the eyes.

"Sasuke I want you to listen to me fighting this man is unavoidable now. I want you to stay back while I handle this." Itachi ordered, as he motioned for Sasuke to step away.

"Alright Itachi just make sure you win. I don't wanna lose you too." Sasuke spoke weakly, thinking about his mother and father. Both of whom were murdered in front of his very eyes.

Itachi smiled before taping Sasuke on the forehead. "Don't worry Sasuke I will always be by your side." The elder brother replied with a smile.

Itachi was forced, however, to push Sasuke aside. Before unsheathing his sword and spinning around quickly to parry a strike from their attacker. As metal clashed with bone Itachi looked his attacker in the eyes and gave a blank expression.

Since Kimimaro's second sneak attack failed. The man pulled away from Itachi, by leaping a few feet away.

"Who are you and why the hell are you doing this?" Itachi yelled as he pulled his sword up dropping into a defensive stance.

"My name is Kimimaro leader of the sound five. I was tasked by my master, Orochimaru-sama to kidnap Sasuke Uchiha." Kimimaro explained, as he grew several bone spikes from his entire body.

'What could that man want with Sasuke?' Itachi thought to himself, knowing Orochimaru's reputation.

Without wasting anymore time Kimimaro dashed at Itachi. With speeds that only Itachi could follow.

*Dance of the Willow!* Kimimaro roared as he spun around on his heel And lunged at Itachi with a combination of strikes.

Itachi was forced to duck and weave passed each attack occasionally barely avoiding the man and receiving multiple cuts on his clothes and body.

Placing the Uchiha on the defensive, but the young Uchiha managed to parry the dark mage with his katana. Stopping Kimimaro's momentum and leaving the man wide open.

Itachi intended to capitalize on this opportunity, as he attempted to bring a horizontal slash across Kimimaro's stomach. Time seemed to slow down for Itachi, as his blade inched closer to slicing the man in two. Though to his complete and utter shock Itachi's sword bounced right of the mans stomach. Thanks to a bone which shot out of his back and wrapped around Kimimaro's stomach shielding him.

Not letting Itachi recover from his failed attack. Kimimaro hardened the bones in his fist and delivered a devastating right hook to Itachi's face. Sending him flying in the air before crashing hard against the ground, his sword flying out of his grasp.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled as he watched his brother be knocked across the clearing in horror.

"Do you really think you can defeat me? I am not one of Orochimaru's top mages for nothing. My Bone Pulse magic is something even you can't defeat." Kimimaro spoke with no emotion, while watching his opponent's every move.

Itachi slowly stood up his clothes a little torn from Kimimaro's bone attacks. Spitting out some blood, Itachi decided to get serious as his magical pressure started to slowly rise and the wind started to blow around him. His hair and the hem of his shirt began to flutter with the wind. Suddenly the wind grew more intense creating a mini twister. Though the Uchiha didn't stop there, he gave the dark mage one deathly serous gaze, before the young Uchiha burst into a pillar of pure black magical energy.

"Such amazing power, this is his true strength? It's overwhelming." Kimimaro gasped, as he eyed his opponent with a small amount of fear.

*Fire Demon Maelstrom!* Itachi yelled as he moved his arms forward expelling a massive wave of black fire towards Kimimaro.

Kimimaro quickly sprung into the air avoiding the intense inferno below. However, he didn't count on Itachi's speed as he felt the heat coming from above. Kimimaro looked up just in time to catch a quick glance of Itachi.

*Fire Demon Blazing Fist!* Itachi roared, bringing his black flaming fist down hard against Kimimaro's face. Repaying the man for the punch he gave Itachi moments ago.

The dark mage was sent hurdling to the ground fast and impacted hard with a loud crash. While itachi simply landed gracefully a few feet away. Then watched passively as Kimimaro started to stand, but was struggling.

"You're truly as good as they say you are. Itachi the Black Demon the only known user of Fire Devil Slaying magic. This is becoming more fun by the minute." Kimimaro spoke in a voice that sounded as if he was enjoying the fight. Even though he was already beginning to feel intense pain from Itachi's attacks, he managed to rise onto his feet.

Itachi didn't reply instead the Uchiha took off to engage Kimimaro again. As Itachi neared Kimimaro the young Uchiha's fist caught flame once more ready to deliver a deadly blow this time.

*Dance of the Larch!* Kimimaro yelled as multiple bones extended out of both of his arms and his upper back and knees.

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks to avoid running into Kimimaro and being skewered alive.

'Shit that was close.' Itachi thought to himself before he was forced to dodge a spiked arm to the head.

Kimimaro continued his onslaught trying to mortally wound the Devil Slayer. However, Itachi was a step ahead of him avoiding every strike sent his way.

While Itachi avoided his attacker, the young teen channeled his magical power into his lungs. Causing his chest to expand out.

*Fire Demon Hell's Inferno!* Itachi cried out, breathing a massive stream of black fire from his mouth. Making direct contact with the Bone Pulse mage point blank.

The force of the close ranged attack sent Kimimaro rocketing forcefully backwards hovering a few feet off the ground. Causing the dark mage to grunt in pain, as he grew bones from his arms. Using them to anchor himself onto the ground. So he could slow his speed down before performing a back flip, and landing on his feet.

After Kimimaro recomposed himself, the Bone Pulse mage looked to where Itachi was standing. But found that the Devil Slayer had completely disappeared without a trace.

*Fire Demon Flaming Feet!* Itachi yelled, appearing behind a surprised Kimimaro. Itachi then delivered a fierce blazing kick to the dark mage's ribcage, cracking multiple ribs in the process.

Kimimaro was sent rocketing to the side from Itachi's powerful kick, but unfortunately for Kimimaro the raven haired teenager wasn't finished with him.

*Fire Demon Flash Step!* Itachi shouted, before his entire body burst into flames. Completely disappearing, due to the high speeds in which he moved.

Itachi suddenly appeared slightly above Kimimaro, bringing down a swift kick to his stomach. The force from the impact sent Kimimaro straight to the ground. Before bouncing back up, with just enough height for Itachi to kick him a second time sending the mage sliding across the clearing.

Sasuke watched his older brother fight in awe. "Amazing I knew Itachi was a powerful mage, but he is knocking this guy around like its nothing." Sasuke muttered with amazement, while he watched his brother disappear once more.

Itachi reappeared over top Kimimaro with a flaming fist ready to end the fight once and for all. However, the Bone Pluse mage was prepared this time. Since he created bones around his body. Shielding him from Itachi's deadly strike.

'Damn I'm running low on magic at this rate I'll have to resort to using my curse mark.' Kimimaro thought to himself, but his eyes drifted to Sasuke and an idea formed in his head.

The dark mage lowered his bone shield and hopped away from Itachi as he pointed all his fingers at the small child.

*Ten Finger Drilling Bullets!* Kimimaro shouted, firing ten small bones out of his finger tips, all of them aimed for Sasuke.

"NO!" Itachi screamed in horror, while jumping into the path of the projectiles. Holding both his arms outwards, taking all of the damage from the attack. Saving Sasuke's life by doing so.

"Your wide open!" Kimimaro roared while pointing his palm out and firing a bone spike. That flew straight for Itachi at high speeds, before impaling the Uchiha in the stomach.

Itachi grunted in pain as blood started to pour from his multiple wounds, but mainly the one in his stomach.

The Devil Slayer gritted his teeth, while gripping the bone spike with both hands. And then without taking a breath, he jerked it out of his stomach and casted it aside.

"Hmmm looks like I was right you would do anything to save your little brother." Kimimaro pointed out with a small smirk, watching the blood pour out of Itachi's wounds.

Sasuke ran up to his brother and grabbed onto his torn shirt. "Itachi are you ok?" Sasuke cried out from behind his brother.

Itachi slowly turned his body and looked at his little brother. Doing so right as the moonlight began to shine down onto Itachi's bleeding Sasuke see all the blood and damage his brother had taken. In a result from protecting him.

"Don't worry about me Sasuke. You weren't hit by the attack were you?" Itachi asked more concerned for his little brother.

Sasuke shook his head. "No Itachi you saved me, I'm sorry. If I wasn't so weak you wouldn't have gotten hurt so bad." Sasuke choked out, small tears forming around his eyes. Because of all the pain he caused his brother. While thinking how completely helpless and utterly useless Sasuke was in helping his brother.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke, just when I tell you to run I want you to go. Do you understand me?" Itachi asked as orange aura started to cover his body.

"But Itachi." Sasuke began, but itachi stopped him by raising his hand signaling him to stop.

Itachi slowly turned his body to face Sasuke before removing his necklace. Which had three round silver charms attached to the chain. Then letting a small smile grace his lips, Itachi placed it around Sasuke's neck. Causing the younger brother to inspect the necklace with wide eyes.

"Itachi this necklace belonged to our grandfather." Sasuke gasped looking at the necklace of Madara Uchiha.

"Yes Sasuke it is a very precious Uchiha family heirloom and a sign of good luck for the Uchiha who wears it. I want you to take excellent care of it. As of today you are the last Uchiha so wear that Necklace with pride." Itachi spoke seriously, before coughing up some blood.

"What are you talking about Itachi your still alive." Sasuke cried looking at his brother, but Itachi grabbed Sasuke on the head before bringing their foreheads together.

"You never have to forgive me for this... No matter what happens from here on out.. I will always love you." Itachi spoke softly with a smile. Before a giant orange skeleton made out of pure magical energy appeared around him.

Kimimaro decided to stop standing around and charged at Itachi to attack him head on. But was stopped when the giant skeleton moved it's arm throwing a low fast punch at the mage. Ripping the ground up as it made it's way towards Kimimaro, before it made solid contact. Sending the man crashing into several trees that were located across the clearing.

"Now Sasuke!" Itachi yelled turning around not looking at his brother his eyes focused where he sent Kimimaro flying.

Sasuke hesitated for a second before gritting his teeth and running off. Tears falling down his cheeks that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight as he ran off.

Itachi smiled as a strand of blood started to pour out of his eye. Suddenly there was a tramendice spike of dark energy as the ground started to shake.

"What is this foul demonic presence." Itachi gasped with his eyes as wide as they would go. When a blur shot out of the tree line towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was running as fast as possible. Being to afraid to look behind him. The young Uchiha may not have had any form of magical training, but Sasuke knew enough to sense that malicious dark energy coming from behind him.

"Be safe Itachi." Sasuke whispered to himself as he kept running deeper into the woods.

As Sasuke sprinted across the woods he forgot to check his surrounding. And as a result he accidentally tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground. The young seven year old didn't stop however, as he rolled forward down a rather steep hill.

Smacking hard against old tree stumps and rocks while he fell. When Sasuke came to a stop he was covered in cuts and bruises from his fall. Blood dripping down from his forehead from where he now sported a rather large cut.

"Dammit that hurt." Sasuke grunted as he rose to his feet and started to hobble away.

However, Sasuke only made it so far before he dropped to the ground unconscious. Since his small body couldn't take anymore physical or mental strain.

Sasuke laid in his unconscious state unaware of the thunder which rolled in over his head. And out of nowhere, a large streak of blue lightning clashed against the ground by his side, followed by a large creature diving out of the sky and grabbing him. Before taking back off into the sky, carrying him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Few hours later)

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he grunted in pain. "Ahhh shit what the hell happened?" Sasuke asked to no one, but himself not expecting an answer.

"I saved you young Sasuke Uchiha." A deep masculine voice answered.

Sasuke was shocked as he turned to the unfamiliar voice. Though all Sasuke saw however, was darkness, but that quickly changed as all of a sudden two massive red eyes came to life through the darkness.

"Who are you and what happened to me." Sasuke asked taking a small step backwards.

"Do not fear me youngling." The voice boomed loudly, as the room brightened up from multiple torches that surrounded the area.

Now that Sasuke could see where he was he noticed he was inside a rather large plain looking cave. But he wasn't focused on the cave itself. No the young child had his eyes glued to the massive Dragon that was in the cave with him.

Sasuke noticed the dragon's light blue scales with large white patterns that resembled lightning bolts that seemed to cover it's entire body. But it's most noticeable feature was the blood red eyes that were currently staring him down.

"My name is Kaminari and I am the Thunder Dragon. As to what happened with you. I'm not sure myself I felt you were in dire need due to our link we share. So I came to your aid on a mere whim and found you." Kaminari explained to the young Uchiha.

"Our link?" Sasuke asked in confusion, wondering how he can share a link with a dragon he had never met before.

"Yes our link. See every dragon has one human that they share a link with. This link allows the dragon to feel the emotions of their human and sense were they are. However, this link also allows the human to be able to learn their dragon's magic. For instance you have a natural affinity for my Thunder Dragon Slaying magic." Kaminari spoke seriously, giving Sasuke a more detailed explanation of what a link is.

"Oh I see, but Kaminari by any chance did you see my older brother or anyone else when you saved me?" Sasuke asked looking up at the massive dragon.

The large beast seemed to frown. "No, I'm afraid there was no one around you youngling when I found you." Kaminari informed with a hint of sympathy as he lowered his head.

Sasuke looked to the ground and tightened his fists fearing if his older brother was alive.

"If I may ask youngling would you like to stay with me and learn my magic?" Kaminari asked offering to teach the young Uchiha. "I could teach you how to become strong."

Sasuke thought for a moment before he found his answer. "I don't have anywhere left to go my family is all dead and I don't know what became of my brother. Yes I will accept your offer I will become strong so I never feel helpless again." Sasuke spoke with a determined voice, while looking at Kaminari no longer intimidated by the beast.

Kaminari nodded pleased with his new dragon slayer's goal and vowed to himself to help him achieve it.

"Then let's began immediately youngling, please follow me." Kaminari ordered as he turned his body and began to walk.

Sasuke gave a simple nod, before the young Uchiha took his first steps into his new life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter end

#IMPORTANT#

In this story you may notice a few things like Naruto and Ultear are twins. And when cannon hits  
>Naruto,Ultear, Sasuke, Mira and a other Naruto character that will be in Fairy Tail will all be 20<p>

Levy, Cana, Elfman, Jet, Droy, and Erza will be 19

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, and Juvia will be 18

Now for the dragon 'link' with their slayer it's something I made up so Naruto and Sasuke could meet their dragons in a believable way.

And for Sasuke I hope no one has a problem with him in the story, cause though Naruto will be the main character. Him and Sasuke are gonna be like a very powerful sting and rouge.

Also for Kesshou's crystal ball she can't search for humans with it only Naruto because of their 'link' but she can see places I hope that might clear any confusion as well.

But in all I hoped you liked this chapter as it is an updated version where I fixed some issues I've noticed, I plan to do this with the other chapters, regardless that I may miss some mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3 Rivals or Friends

"Speaking" 'Thinking' *spell or technique*

Chapter 3 Rivals or Friends

(July 7 year x776)

Naruto was laying on his back huffing hard completely out of breath. The blond dragon slayer looked like he had been mauled by a wild animal his clothes were torn to shreds while his body was covered in scratches and scrapes. But the dragon slayer slowly groaned as he picked himself off the ground and looked up to his dragon.

"Ok Naruto I'd like to see you attempt the spell one more time. And remember what I said don't overwhelm the spell with to much magic." Kesshou said to her blond haired dragon slayer.

Naruto took a deep breath as he started to gather his magic. The blond twelve year old held out his right hand out and focused his Dragon slaying magic. Slowly but surly a tiny rotating pink ball of magical energy started to form in Naruto's hand.

"Kesshou I'm doing it!" Naruto yelled in excitement moving his eyes from the ball of magic in his hands to the crystal dragon.

But during the blonds excitement he forgot to concentrate on controlling the spell. And just like all the times before the pink ball exploded in his face sending the dragon slayer crashing into the ground once more.

"Naruto don't lose focus remember this spell is like your roar attack. When you Channel your crystal dragon magic instead of crystallizing it into a solid form you release it as a pure energy. But when you use your roar you just release the magic into a certain direction. Unlike this spell where you have mold the energy into a ball and keep it rotating while also not over powering the spell and having it explode in your face." Kesshou explained as she watched Naruto stand up.

"Ok Kesshou I understand let me try one more time. I know I'll master this spell." Naruto said with determination refusing to quit as he looked his dragon in the eyes.

Kesshou sighed as she looked at her slayer. She had come to admire his determination and will to never give in over the years they spent together, but the Crystal Dragon felt that one day the boys stubbornness would backfire on him.

"No Naruto we have plenty of time for you to master this spell. Right now I have something of great importance to speak with you about." Kesshou said as Naruto nodded and used his Crystal Dragon Slayer magic to make a pink crystal chair to sit in while he listened.

"What do you need to tell me Kesshou?" Naruto asked the massive white dragon.

Kesshou gazed down at her slayer unable to find the right words to say. "Naruto I will be leaving you in one year." Kesshou said softly with a hint of sadness shocking the blond haired boy.

"What are you talking about why are you leaving me?" Naruto cried out  
>not liking what he was hearing.<p>

"I'm sorry youngling but in one year every dragon must leave their humans for reasons I cannot tell you. We weren't even allowed to tell are humans we were leaving them, but I don't want you to feel like I abandon you so this is why I'm telling you I'm leaving." Kesshou said as she waited for Naruto to reply.

"I understand Kesshou and thank you for telling me this. Your always looking out for me." The blond said with a grin.

"Your welcome Naruto. But I must ask what will you do after your training is complete and I leave?" Kesshou asked already guessing what the blond would say.

"Well I'd probably go back home to my mom. It's been so long since I've seen her I can't wait to tell her I'm alive." Naruto said happily wanting to be reunited with his real mother.

Kesshou frowned after awhile she stopped letting Naruto see his mother with her crystal ball. The dragon would always tell Naruto that he should focus on his training, but the real truth is Kesshou would secretly watch Ur and noticed she and her two apprentices had disappeared some time ago and Kesshou has been unable to locate her since then.

"Naruto say you can't find your mother then what would you do?" Kesshou asked confusing the blond.

Naruto tilted his head at the strange question he really didn't know what he would do. The blonds main plan was to train to become strong so he could protect his mother.

"I really don't know Kesshou I didn't plan on not finding her." Naruto admitted truthfully.

"Well promise me this if you cannot find your mother you will find a new home and make new friends to protect. Because when a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong." Kesshou said softly.

"I promise Kesshou I will try." Naruto said with smile as he took Kesshou's words to heart.

"Good now let's get some rest we can talk more later. And tomorrow I have a feeling you'll master the Rasengan." Kesshou said sweetly as she began to walk off Naruto following close behind her.

( July 7 year x777)

It had been one whole year since Kesshou had reveled to Naruto that she would be leaving him in one years time. And currently the dragon slayer and his dragon were standing across from each other in silence.

"Hard to believe one year has come so quickly isn't it youngling." Kesshou spoke sadly breaking the silence.

"I know I told myself I was prepared for this day, but I don't think I am." Naruto said as small tears formed around his eyelids.

"It is alright to cry youngling. Your tears are proof of the bond we formed over the years together. But are time is growing short and I must depart." Kesshou explained as Naruto wiped away his tears with his sleeve.

"Ok Kesshou I understand." Naruto said quietly.

"But I have something to give you before I go." Kesshou said as she held her massive hand out and opened it to revel a small necklace with a leather chain and simple pink crystal in the middle held in place with two metal balls.

"I thought since you always run around naked I'd give you something that you wouldn't strip off." Kesshou said laughing at her half naked slayer's stripping habit.

Naruto ignored the stripping comment over the years the blond accepted his weird habit as apart of himself. And took the necklace out of Kesshou's grasp before placing it around his neck.

"Thank you Kesshou... I love it." Naruto said quietly his cerulean blue eyes fixed on the necklace around his neck.

"I'm glad you like it Naruto. Now it's time for me to go but before I go I shall teleport you to your old home." Kesshou said as Naruto looked confused.

"But doesn't it take about two weeks for someone to travel to their destination?" Naruto asked as he watched his dragon crack a smile.

"No Naruto over the years I modified my teleporting technique to where it's instantaneous." Kesshou said happily.

"That's amazing Kesshou!" Naruto yelled amazed how smart his dragon was.

"Yes but now it's time for you to go." Kesshou said as slowly a pink crystal started to form around the blonds legs and move it's way upwards.

"Goodbye youngling these past few years have been some of the best years of my life. And I want you to know I not only see you as my student and dragon slayer but as a son... I love you." Kesshou said as the the blond was completely covered by a glowing pink crystal before it shattered showing he was sent away.

(Land of Isvan)

As Naruto's eyes adjusted to his new surroundings the blond found himself on top of a snow covered hill with cold winds blasting against his skin. Naruto wasn't exactly dressed for the cold he was wearing a pink long sleeve button up shirt with a black sleeveless vest over top and matching black pants and shoes. The blond looked like he was more ready to join the Blue Pegasus guild rather than be out in the snow. But growing up in this climate the weather didn't affect the blond in the least bit. Instead of shivering from the cold Naruto lifted his head to the sky and gazed at the clouds.

"I love you too Kesshou." Naruto said calmly having a feeling his dragon was still watching him.

Naruto stood in place for a moment and let the snow fall against his face. Before the blond let out a sigh and decided it was time to be reunited with his birth mother. Naruto made his way down the hill and into the trees still knowing the surrounding landscape like the back of his hand.

As Naruto walked passed several trees he came to a stop at a certain tree in particular. Naruto ran his hands over the tree bark as he looked at the carving he and Ultear did together. It was a small picture with four stick figures that represent their family.

Naruto remembered he refused to let Ultear draw one to represent their father, but she snuck off in the middle of the night and craved one there anyway. The blond smiled at the memory of his sister when he found out about it she told him she didn't do it that someone else did. Naruto never believed her, but from that day on she would always go on saying their real father would return just like the one in the picture did.

"I really miss her." Naruto said to himself as a lone tear rolled down his face just thinking about Ultear.

Naruto decided now wasn't the time for tears he had mourned his little sister enough. Now it was time to finally return home and see his mother. Naruto turned away from the tree and made his was in the direction of where he knew his home was located. As Naruto continued through the forest eventually his blue eyes noticed a break in the tree line and a small glimpse of his home. The blond dragon slayer shot through the forest with new determination and speed unable to contain his excitement.

"Mom it's me Naruto I'm finally home!" The crystal dragon slayer yelled as he approached his home.

But as Naruto finally saw his home he stopped dead in his tracks and gasped. The door to his house was barely hanging on it's hinges and the windows were almost all completely knocked out. Without taking another thought Naruto shot to the door and ran into the house. As the blond scanned the room he saw furniture tipped over, books where scattered everywhere and there was broken glass all around him from fallen picture frames and other things.

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto said talking to himself as he continued to investigate his old home.

Naruto walked carefully through the house and passed his old bedroom that's he and Ultear shared. As Naruto peeked inside he noticed the bedroom was as torn apart as the rest of the house.

"It looks like someone tore the whole place apart looking for something, but what were they looking for? Was someone after mom is that why she isn't here." Naruto said to himself as he decided to check his mothers room for clues.

Naruto stepped into his mothers bedroom and quickly noticed that it was trashed far worse than the rest of the house. "Ok things are starting to slowly come together whoever did this was looking for something that involved mom without a doubt. The only other person with connections to this room would be ...Him." Naruto said becoming angry thinking about his father and having the thought that he was connected in his mothers disappearance.

Naruto brushed the thought aside and went over to his mothers closet to try and find something. As the blond opened the closet he found nothing but clothes. Naruto parted the clothes and decided to see if his mother may have hid something under a loose floorboard. The blond dragon slayer tapped his hand into the floor trying to find if a board was loose or sounded hollow.

"Dammit nothing here either!" Naruto yelled as he punched the back of the closet wall making a small hole to the other side.

Naruto looked through the hole and noticed their was a light on the other side. Naruto wasted no time as he coated his fist with a pink crystal and reared back for a punch and yelled.

*Crystal Dragon Hammer Fist!* and shot his fist forward smashing the wall into pieces reveling a long descending stairway.

"Well let's see what you've been hiding mom." Naruto said as he began to walk down the stairway.

After a short walk Naruto found a small study with a desk and a few bookcases. The blond made his way over to the desk and found a picture frame and a book. Naruto looked at the picture first. It was a picture his father took on Naruto's fourth birthday of him, Ultear and his mother all standing around a large cake his mother had made. Naruto smiled as he saw the grinning faces of two of his most precious people before he took the picture and placed it in his pocket.

The crystal dragon slayer then shifted his blue eyes on the book titled 'Advanced Ice Make Spells.' Naruto picked up the book and started to read the first chapter out loud to himself.

"Chapter one the Iced Shell spell. Iced Shell is a technique that uses the spirit and the physical body of the user to freeze the target into a block of ice. It is almost unmeltable as it is not actually a block of ice. It channels the user's body into the form of ice, destroying their body." After Naruto finished reading the first passage he decided place the book in his other pocket. Because something in the back of his mind was telling him to keep it.

"Well I might as well head to the closest town and see if anyone has heard anything about mom." Naruto said as he walked back up the stairway and through the house before coming outside.

As Naruto came outside he looked up into the sky. "Kesshou you told me to find somewhere else to go if I couldn't find my mom. Did you know something that you didn't tell me?" Naruto asked as he waited in silence knowing there would be no answer.

After a moment of waiting Naruto started to walk away from his old home, but the dragon slayer stopped in his tracks and held his hand out behind himself. And in a instant three pink crystal statutes appeared out of thin air behind the blond. Naruto turned his head to see the three statutes he made of himself, his mother and sister and smiled before walking away.

Naruto walked down a long path the led down the mountain to the closest town that his mother would take him and Ultear to for supplies growing up. As Naruto walked the snow started to slowly disappear as he started to leave the mountains and come down on a lower altitude, but Naruto suddenly found a familiar aroma thanks to his heightened sense of smell.

"That smell it resembles Kesshou. Is there a dragon nearby?" Naruto said as he changed his course and took off towards the scent.

As Naruto darted through the trees the scent started to grow stronger and stronger until Naruto shot into a clearing and noticed he wasn't alone. Naruto was currently standing across a boy around his own age of thirteen with spiky black hair. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt with a dark purple high collared unbuttoned short sleeve shirt over top of it. And finally he had dark grey pants and some sort of necklace around his neck. Both boys looked straight at each other neither saying a word until Naruto finally had enough.

"You smell like a dragon how come?" Naruto asked the the raven haired teen wanting to get straight to the point.

"I could ask you the same question, but I think we both know the answer. So tell me what's your name and who is your parent dragon?" The raven haired teen asked.

"It's rather rude to ask someone for their name without giving your own." Naruto shot back with a smirk.

The boy huffed already being annoyed by the blond. "It's Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha. I'm the Thunder dragon slayer of Kaminari. And you you are?" Sasuke asked motioning to Naruto to introduce himself.

"I'm Naruto Milkovich. The crystal dragon slayer of Kesshou." Naruto said a little happy to meet a fellow dragon slayer.

"Hmm it's interesting two dragon slayers meeting... Why the hell are you in your underwear!" Sasuke shouted pouting at the almost completely naked Naruto.

Naruto looked down and noticed his pile of clothes around his feet.  
>"Dammit it happened again!" Naruto shouted not even noticing he was in nothing but his underwear and necklace.<p>

'Happened again is he an idiot.' Sasuke thought with a sweat drop as he watched Naruto put his clothes back on.

"Well whatever I gotta be on my way." Naruto said as he finished putting his clothes back on and walked off.

However Naruto was stopped when Sasuke appeared in front of him in a bolt of blue lightning.

"Hold on your not getting away that easily. Not until we see who the stronger dragon slayer is." Sasuke said with a smirk blue lightning dancing around his body.

"I don't have time for this Sas..." Naruto began but was cut off as he had to avoid a fist curtesy of Sasuke to the head.

Naruto retaliated by sending his own strike at Sasuke, but the raven haired teen caught the fist with his hand. However Sasuke wasn't expecting for his entire arm to be encased in a pink crystal. Naruto took advantage of Sasuke's shock and went on the attack as he shouted.

*Crystal Dragon Hammer Fist!* and sent his now crystal coated fist smashing against Sasuke's face sending the Uchiha to the ground.

"I really don't wanna fight Sasuke I have more important things to take care of." Naruto said more concerned about finding clues about his mother.

Sasuke picked himself off the ground and spit out a mouthful of blood and charged blue lighting Into his arm shattering the pink crystal that covered his arm before charging at Naruto again.

Naruto was ready for Sasuke's assault, but was caught off guard when the thunder dragon slayer's body turned into blue lighting before Sasuke ran straight through Naruto sending electricity running throughout the blonds entire body. Sasuke wasn't done there however as his body reformed behind Naruto. The thunder dragon slayer spun around quickly and gave Naruto a hard kick to the ribs cracking a few bones in the process.

Sasuke watched as Naruto went rolling across the clearing and smirked. "Your not getting away without beating me Milko-bitch." Sasuke taunted as he watched Naruto stager up.

"Fine just don't get mad when I kick the shit out of you Sasu-gay." Naruto insulted back as he tossed his hands to the ground and called out.

*Crystal Dragon's Rose Garden!* and suddenly the entire clearing the two dragon slayers were fighting in was covered in pink crystal roses all making their way towards the thunder dragon slayer.

Sasuke was unable to do anything as he was attacked from every direction not being given the chance for a counter attack. Finally one more rose shot from under Sasuke sending him into the air. However Sasuke regained himself doing a flip in the air and falling downward onto Naruto.

*Thunder Dragon's Jaw!* Sasuke roared as he brought his hands together and coated them in blue lighting. Naruto saw the incoming attack coming from above and raised his hands into the air and shouted.

*Crystal Dragon's shield!* as a giant pink crystal shield formed between the two dragon slayers Sasuke didn't back down though he brought his attack down with full force against Naruto's shield. The two spells clashed together and fought for dominance, but slowly Naruto's shield started to crack so the blond decided to retreat by jumping backwards right in time to avoid Sasuke who came crashing to the ground finally breaking the shield.

Naruto watched as Sasuke quickly turned to face him and charged at the blond with lightning dancing around his entire body. Naruto watched his fellow dragon slayer rear back for a punch, but as Sasuke fired off his fist at the blond Naruto caught the fist with ease being a much slower attack then before. Naruto looked at Sasuke in the face and noticed his smirk before Naruto felt an incredible amount of lighting run through his body much more  
>Intense than earlier.<p>

Naruto recoiled back in pain as he let go of Sasuke's fist, but Naruto didn't get much of a chance to recompose himself as Sasuke gave Naruto a swift punch to the gut. The crystal dragon slayer doubled over in pain from the strike as Sasuke quickly grabbed his fellow dragon slayer by the top of his head and smashed Naruto's face against his knee and followed up by charging lighting into his leg and yelling.

*Thunder Dragon Claw!* and sent his leg smashing against Naruto's already cracked ribcage sending the blond flying into a tree.

Sasuke shot after Naruto to continue his assault, but was stopped as Naruto held his hand out and made multiple crystal spikes in an attempt to impale his fellow dragon slayer. However Naruto's attack didn't stop Sasuke as the thunder dragon slayer dodged every single spike placed in his path as he came closer and closer to Naruto.

As Sasuke arrived in front of the blond he sent a powerful fist to Naruto's gut again, but this time the blond looked up at his fellow dragon slayer and smirked before grabbing onto him. Sasuke was confused until he watched Naruto change into a crystal replica realizing it was a fake and a trap. Sasuke struggled to free himself from the crystal but stopped when he heard footsteps. Sasuke turned his head just in time to catch a glimpse of blond hair and a pink blur.

*Crystal Dragon's Mace!* the voice of Naruto roared as he slammed a crystal mace into Sasuke sending the thunder dragon slayer flying. Naruto wasn't finished however the blond held his hands up and yelled.

*Crystal Dragon Shard Frenzy!* and multiple crystal shards fired out of the blonds hands making their way to Sasuke.

The young Uchiha saw the incoming attack and turned his body towards the blond in midair while holding his own hands out and shouted back.

*Thunder Dragon Lightning Barrage!* as multiple bolts of blue lighting shot out of Sasuke's hands and impacted with Naruto's attack canceling each other out.

Sasuke landed safely in the ground and focused his magic energy for another attack. As Sasuke opened his mouth blue lighting visibly leaking out he shouted.

*Thunder Dragon's Roar!* and a massive steam of blue lighting shot out of Sasuke's mouth heading for Naruto. The blond dragon slayer acted quickly and started to gather magic for a counter attack before bringing his hands to his mouth.

*Crystal Dragon's Roar!* the crystal dragon slayer shouted as he fired a massive beam of pink energy out of his own mouth that clashed against Sasuke's roar.

As the two spell collided together they battled back and fourth for supremacy, but the end result was a tie as both spells exploded sending the dragon slayers flying backwards.

"Ahh dammit that hurt." Naruto groaned as he struggled to stand up barely having any magical power left in his body.

"Yea it did, but I'll give you credit Milko-bitch your not half bad but this fight ends here." Sasuke said from the other side of the clearing in just as bad shape as Naruto.

Naruto watched as Sasuke started to gather all of his remaining magical power for one last spell so the blond decide to do the same. As the two dragon slayers unleashed their last remanning magical power small gusts of wind propelled outwards from their bodies. Sasuke held his hand to the ground and blue lighting surrounded his hand. While Naruto held out his hand to his side and started to form a small pink ball of spinning energy.

*Dragon Slayer's secret art!* Naruto and Sasuke bother shouted together as the two dragon slayers shot towards each other at amazing speed they held their own spells back ready to strike.

*Rasengan/Chidori!* Naruto and Sasuke yelled together as blue lighting clashed with pink energy.

For a moment the whole world seemed to slow down as Naruto and Sasuke glared into each other's eyes with pure determination to win, but for a spilt seconded it was almost as if they could read each other's mind as they both cracked a small smile before their spells exploded sending the dragon slayers flying away from each other landing hard on the forest floor.

'He is a worthy opponent.' Sasuke thought to himself.

'That was fun I would like to fight him again.' Naruto thought with a smile.

'But next time we fight it won't be a tie.' Both dragon slayers thought as they drifted into unconsciousness.

From the bushes a little ways away from the two dragon slayers a single man who watched the entire fight between the two teenagers reveled himself. He was a fairly tall man with black hair and a matching beard with dark skin. He was wearing a ornate cloak along with a black dress shirt and an white ascot and black dress pants. This man was none other than Ivan Dreyar son of Fairy Tail's third guild master Makarov Dreyar.

"Well looks like today is my lucky day. I found not one but two dragon slayers." Ivan chuckled as he wrapped Naruto and Sasuke in paper dolls and walked off with them.

(Two days later)

Naruto groaned as his eyes slowly opened the blond didn't know where he was currently at. The last thing Naruto remembered was fighting Sasuke then blacking out. Naruto looked around his surroundings and found his arms were chained to a wall inside a dungeon cell. The crystal dragon slayer looked to his right and found Sasuke still unconscious in the same situation as he was.

"Hey Sasuke... Sasuke are you awake." Naruto whispered as he took his foot and tried to kick the raven haired teen awake.

The blond dragon slayer tried for a few minutes to wake his fellow dragon slayer. And after a few moments Sasuke's eyes shot open as he glared at Naruto.

"Will you quit kicking me you damn annoying blond!" Sasuke shouted finally wide awake to angry to realize the situation they were in.

"Calm down Sasuke I needed to wake you. Do you know where the hell we are?" Naruto asked shaking his chains trying to get Sasuke to get the picture.

Sasuke looked around their surrounding and noticed they were both chained and in a dungeon cell.

"I don't know what happened after we both lost consciousness." Sasuke said not likening how things were playing out.

"Well maybe I could fill you both in on what happened." A creepy voice chuckled.

Naruto and Sasuke both turned their attention to the voice and found a man with dark hair standing at the cell bars with his arms crossed.

"Who the hell are you? And why the hell are we locked up?" Sasuke yelled in rage.

"My name is Ivan Dreyar. And to answer your second question I saw you two young dragon slayers fight and I realized you were perfect test subjects for my little project." Ivan answered with a sadistic grin.

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto roared as he raddled his chains trying to break free.

"Well see you boys were what most people call first generation dragon slayers. Which are dragon slayers who learned dragon slaying magic from a real dragon, but there is also second generation dragon slayers. They obtain their dragon slaying magic not from dragons but by having dragon lacrima implanted in their bodies." Ivan said explaining the two children about dragon slayers.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "You said we were first generation dragon slayers. So what did you do to us?" Naruto asked.

"Clever boy. You see I had an idea what if I took a first generation dragon slayer like you two boys and implanted a dragon lacrima into your body. In theory I could create a dragon slayer who could use a drive power to amplify their magical power and enter dragon force on will." Ivan said shocking the two teens.

"Enter dragon force on will." Sasuke gasped knowing about the dragon slayer ability from his dragon.

"Yes you two are now the perfect dragon slayers the third generation!" Ivan shouted laughing maniacally.

Naruto and Sasuke both had wide eyes at what they were told not believing the mans words.

"Why do this to us? What do you gain from all of this?" Sasuke asked with a growl.

"My reasons are my own. Maybe it was for scientific pursuit or maybe I did it to gather new weapons to use against my fathers shitty guild, but I would never tell you brats." Ivan said with a laugh as he walked off.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he watched the man walk away and turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Well what the hell are we gonna do now?" Naruto asked his fellow dragon slayer.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting the hell out of this shit hole." Sasuke said as he breathed a small bolt of lighting onto his chains breaking himself free.

"Well I'm definitely not staying here either." Naruto said as he made crystals expand out of his arms to cut his chains to ribbons freeing himself as well.

"And now for the door." Saskue said as he charged lighting into his fist, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Let's try a more quiet method." Naruto said with a smirk as he made a small pink key in his hand.

Sasuke huffed in annoyance but nodded anyway as Naruto made his way over to the door and after a few seconds unlocked their cell.

"Well time to kick some ass." Sasuke said with a smirk as he walked out of the cell.

But Naruto stopped him yet again by grabbing his arm.

"What's your deal Milko-Bitch?" Sasuke yelled starting to get pissed at the blond.

"Think clearly Sasuke we are both still recovering from our fight and we are in an unknown area with who knows how many hostile threats. We need to be stealthy and use are heads to get out of here." Naruto said trying to use reason with his fellow dragon slayer.

"Then what do you think we should do." Sasuke asked having no other plan besides fighting his way out.

Naruto walked over to a rather large window and opened it so he could peer outside. "We can sneak out through here " Naruto said as he pointed out the window. Sasuke went to look out the window and looked at Naruto like he grew another head.

"Are you an idiot we are at least two hundred feet in the air we would die." Sasuke shouted at his fellow dragon slayer.

"Sasuke you forget my magic has much more possibilities than you could imagine." Naruto chuckled as he made a slide starting from the window and ending on the ground with his dragon slaying magic.

"There is no way in hell." Sasuke said looking at the crystal death slide.

"Oh just go you pussy." Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke out the window sliding head first to the bottom.

"Naruto you asshole!" Sasuke shouted as he went down the slide closely followed by Naruto.

As the two dragon slayers made their way to the bottom Naruto destroyed the crystal slide with a click of his fingers. "Well let's get out of here." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone turning away from where they just escaped.

Sasuke frowned at the blonds words. "Why the hell should I stick around with you for?" Sasuke yelled more than asked.

Naruto sighed already knowing how stubborn Sasuke is after only knowing his fellow dragon slayer for a short time. "Come on Sasuke we should stick together there is strength in numbers. So If that Ivan bastard comes after us again two dragon slayers are better than one." Naruto said trying to reason with the teenager.

"Fine we can stick together. Just don't slow me down." Sasuke said with a huff as he started to walk off Naruto walking right by his side.

(Two nights later)

It had been two full days since Naruto and Sasuke had escaped from Ivan's grasp. And if someone were to ask the two dragon slayers where they were at or where they were going neither would have the slightest clue.

Currently Naruto and Sasuke were seated in silence around a small camp fire they had built to cook the fish that Sasuke had caught from a small lake nearby. Well it was more like Sasuke electrified the entire lake and just grabbed the ones that floated ashore.

Naruto sighed as he watched his fellow dragon slayer. Sasuke was gazing into the fire deep in thought twiddling the piece of jewelry that was placed around his neck with his fingers. Naruto being tired of the silence decided to speak.

"So were did you get that necklace from?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke flinch.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Sasuke said in an almost sad tone showing a small hint of weakness in the arrogant dragon slayer.

"Painful memories I could relate." Naruto said picking up on the boys sadness and watched as Sasuke's head jerked up.

"Oh really you can?" Sasuke growled as he stood up.

"Do you know what it's like to watch a man kill your entire family right in front of your eyes? Do you know what it's like to run away with your brother trying to escape, but only for him to tell you to run away and live while he sacrifices his life. To feel weak because you were to powerless to help him fight back? WELL DO YOU?" Sasuke yelled shocking the blond with his words.

Naruto didn't move from his seat as he lowered his head down his blond locks shadowing over his blue orbs.

"No Sasuke I don't know what that feels like... But I know what it's like to have a father abandon you to see your mother broken because her children are dying and she is all alone and helpless... I know what it's like to feel weak though to feel completely useless unable to do anything, but like you i know how it feels to lose a sibling I lost my own twin sister Ultear. I guess me and you have both been through some hard times haven't we." Naruto said in a low voice as he finally looked up to Sasuke.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be completely shocked at the blonds words as he bent down and took his seat again.

"I'm sorry Naruto I shouldn't have snapped like that." Sasuke admitted showing a little bit of sorrow.

"It's fine Sasuke you didn't know." Naruto said not being mad at the raven haired teen and understanding the reason for his outburst.

"If I may ask what happened to your mother?" Sasuke asked.

"Well when my dragon Kesshou found me she gave me two choices. One I could return to my mother who believes that not only my sister is dead, but me as well. My second choice was to stay and learn Kesshou's dragon slaying magic, but thanks to Kesshou I saw my mother and seen she had decided to take on apprentices so instead I made my choice to train with Kesshou and return to my mother after my training so I could be strong enough to protect her." Naruto explained with a small smile thinking about his mother.

"But obviously that didn't happen so why are you here?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's question. "Well when I returned home I found my mother missing and my home a mess it was like someone had torn it apart searching for something. So after finding nothing I decided to head to the nearest town for clues on my mother, but instead I ran into you." Naruto explained to his fellow teenager and dragon slayer.

Sasuke was about to apologize for his behavior. If he would have just let Naruto go they may have not ended up in this situation, but the thunder dragon slayer changed his thoughts as he smelt something from the bushes.

"Who is there come out now I can smell you both." Sasuke shouted as he and Naruto both turned to the direction of the smell.

Naruto watched with interest as a boy around his own age maybe a year younger walked out of the bushes. He had spiked blue hair with some strange marking or tattoo on the side of his face. Naruto also noticed he was wearing a plain black shirt with grey pants and a rather large backpack, but Naruto's eyes were drawn away from the boy and were shifted to the rather small child poking out from behind his back.

'She looks just like Ultear.' Naruto thought as the painful memories of his sister started to surface once more.

Sasuke looked at the two children the boy was very calm, but the girl behind him looked frightened.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout I thought you two might have been someone else." Sasuke said trying to make the small child feel better.

"No it was my fault we haven't ate in a few days and Wendy here said she smelled food. So we got a little to excited my apologies." The blue haired boy said as he bowed.

"No your fine why don't you two sit down and eat with us we have plenty have food." Naruto said with a grin.

"Thank you that is incredibly kind of you." The boy said as he and the girl took a seat, but the dragon slayers both noticed she was still uncomfortable around them.

"So you said her name was Wendy could I ask what your name is?" Sasuke asked the boy while Naruto grabbed to pieces of fish.

"My name is Jellal." The now named jellal said as Naruto handed him and Wendy their food.

"It's nice to meet you both I'm Naruto and the stick in the mud behind me is Sasuke." Naruto said with a grin getting a small giggle out of the girl.

Naruto looked down at the girl finally getting a good look at her. She had short dark blue hair and was wearing a white shirt with a red collar and blue shorts, but Naruto's eyes widened when he finally smelled the girl as her scent was no longer hidden behind Jellal's.

"Your a dragon slayer." Naruto gasped shocking everyone by the campfire.

"How can you tell she is a dragon slayer?" Jellal asked preparing himself to protect Wendy if needed.

"Because dragon slayers have a heightened sense of smell which explains how she was able to smell out campsite. And because the both of us are dragon slayers we can easily recognize one of our own." Sasuke said with a smirk watching Wendy and Jellal's reactions.

"You both are dragon slayers like me?" Wendy asked speaking for the first time.

"Yea we are I'm the crystal dragon slayer and Sasuke is the thunder dragon slayer." Naruto said as he made a small crystal dragon in his hands to show Wendy.

"That's awesome I'm the sky dragon slayer." Wendy said happily as she started to ask Naruto and Sasuke all about their dragons.

Jellal watched with a smile as the small girl laughed and giggled while talking to her fellow dragon slayers. 'Maybe they can watch over her when I leave.' Jellal thought with a small smile as his attention was brought to Naruto.

"Hey Jellal how about you and Wendy travel with us for awhile." Naruto said as with his trademark grin.

The blue haired boy thought for a moment before he looked over to Wendy who was almost begging to travel with the boys.

"Sure the more the merrier." Jellal said happily as Wendy jumped into his arms thanking him.

(Three months later)

It has been three months since Naruto and Sasuke had begun traveling with Jellal and Wendy. And Naruto believed he couldn't have been happier. Over the three months Naruto and Sasuke both had formed a brother sister bond with Wendy as the girl looked up to both of the dragon slayers as role models. Also in the three months Naruto and Sasuke had learned the truth about Jellal and learned were he was truly from. Naruto was shocked at first when he learned of another world, but being raised by a dragon he was used to seeing the unimaginable. Though Naruto and Sasuke knew the truth about Jellal the three boys chose not to tell Wendy and risk confusing the small girl. Speaking of Wendy she was currently perched upon her big brother Naruto's shoulders. The two dragon slayers were standing a few feet away from Sasuke and Jellal who were talking to each other.

"So your really gonna go." Sasuke said as he looked at his friend.

"Yea I have a lot of things I must do if I wish to protect this world. All I ask is you watch over Wendy for me." Jellal said in a low voice.

"Don't worry about it me and Milko-bitch will watch over her." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Thank you. And may I ask have you decided where you three will be heading?" Jellal asked.

"Yea me and Naruto talked about maybe joining a mages guild." Sasuke answered as Jellal nodded.

"If I may I recommend you join Fairy Tail. They are supposed to be one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. I was planning to join in a few years from now under the disguise of the name Mystogan." Jellal said reveling his plans.

"That might not be that bad of an idea and don't worry if you join the guild as well we would keep your true identity a secret." Sasuke reassured the blue haired boy.

"Thank you Sasuke." Jellal said politely.

"Don't mention it, but before you go you should say goodbye to Wendy." Sasuke said as he moved his eyes to the small girl.

Jellal nodded as he made his way over to Wendy and Naruto.

"Hey Jellal look what big brother Naruto made for me!" Wendy giggled as she held up a pink crystal necklace just like Naruto had.

"That is a very beautiful necklace Wendy, but I need to speak with you." Jellal said seriously as Wendy tilted her hear in confusion.

"What is is Jellal?" Wendy asked in a sweet voice.

Jellal paused for a moment unable to find the correct words. "Wendy I'm leaving I won't be traveling with you three any longer." Jellal said sadly as he looked away.

Wendy was shocked she couldn't believe her ears. "What! But Jellal we were gonna travel together and be a family why are you leaving?" Wendy asked starting to cry a little.

"I'm sorry Wendy there is things I must do alone that are very dangerous, but don't worry I'm sure we shall see each other again. And until then Naruto and Sasuke will watch over you." Jellal said as he started to walk away.

Wendy quickly hoped off Naruto's shoulders and wrapped her arms around his body. "Ok Jellal I understand, but promise me we will see each other again." Wendy cried as Jellal turned around and looked at her.

"I promise Wendy we shall see each other again one day." Jellal said happily while tears were rolling down his face.

Naruto watched from afar as Jellal turned around and started to walk away. The blond haired teen decided to walk over to Wendy and ruffle her hair.

"Don't worry Wendy I will always be at your side." Naruto said kindly.

"Well if that's the case I should stick around as well. I don't want little Wendy here to turn into a stripper." Sasuke chuckled as he walked over to his fellow dragon slayers.

"What ever Sasuke." Naruto huffed as he turned around and Wendy giggled.

"Don't worry big brother Sasuke I won't be a stripper like Naruto is." Wendy said with a laugh as Sasuke joined in on the laughter.

Naruto had a tick mark and decided to change the subject. "So where are we going from here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I talked with Jellal and he said we should go join the Fairy Tail guild." Sasuke answered and Wendy perked up at the mention of a guild.

"That sounds like a good idea why don't we make our way towards magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild." Naruto said with a grin pointing down the dirt road earning a nod from Sasuke and Wendy as the three dragon slayers all decided to continue traveling onward.

Chapter end

So how has the chapter?

And real quick Sasuke's outfit will be what he wore in the movie road to ninja and Wendy and Naruto's necklace they have will be like Tsunade's necklace only pink not green.

And lastly if you have any questions or ideas PM me or leave a comment.


	4. Chapter 4 Brothers Rage

Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 4. Brothers Rage

Naruto sighed as he walked down a long dirt path located in the middle of the forest. The blond dragon slayer was walking in the lead carrying a completely exhausted and asleep Wendy on his back. Naruto was currently thinking about all that has transpired in the past few weeks. it has been two weeks since Jellal had separated from the group of dragon slayers, so the young thirteen year old from another world could travel on his own. And even though Wendy was heartbroken when Jellal left Naruto and Sasuke both did everything they could to make the small dragon slayer happy again. This of course only strengthened the bond the boys shared with the small child. However, since Naruto and Sasuke didn't always see eye to eye they would occasionally butt heads, but Wendy always seemed to be the glue that held their small group of three together.

But today also marks two weeks since the three dragon slayers decided to embark towards the Fairy Tail guild. And after two weeks of traveling Naruto was starting to get tired of sleeping in the forest and eating fish, berries and other things they would scavenge to eat. But Naruto could help but think what his life will be like once he joins the Fairy Tail guild.

The blond dragon slayer already planned to take missions for money as expected, but Wendy was a major priority for himself and Sasuke. They talked about maybe taking turns watching over Wendy and taking her with them when they go on missions. But the two teenagers didn't have much of a choice they were the only kind of family she had and because of that they both have to take responsibility for her.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts as he moved his eyes to see his fellow dragon slayer Sasuke who was observing a small map of the surrounding landscape.

"So Sasuke how far away are we from Magnolia?" Naruto asked breaking up the silence.

Sasuke folded the map into a small square and placed it inside of his jacket. "From what I can tell we are about a days travel from the nearest town, and from there it's another days travel by train till we reach Magnolia." Sasuke replied as he moved his hands into his pockets.

Naruto nodded before looking up into the sky and noticed the sun was slowly reseeding into the horizon.

"It's getting dark Sasuke I think we should find someplace to set up a camp sight." Naruto said as he slowed down and surveyed the area.

"Yea, I agree. We can rest up and finish traveling tomorrow." Sasuke said agreeing with Naruto's logic.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and started to sniff around for a moment before pointing off into the trees. "We can head off the path a little bit towards the west I smell a stream in that direction we can use for food, water and bathing." Naruto said as he turned to the west and walked off Sasuke following close behind.

After walking for a couple of minutes the three dragon slayers walked into a rather small clearing perfect for their camp sight. Naruto walked over to a large tree and placed the sleeping Wendy down gently against it before he walked over to the thunder dragon slayer.

"Sasuke why don't you go collect some food and water I'll start on the camp fire and pitch some tents." Naruto said as he made two crystal buckets and handed them to Sasuke.

"Alright I'll be back in a few minutes." Sasuke said as he disappeared into the tree line headed towards the nearest stream.

Naruto watched Sasuke leave and decided to start on the camp sight. The blond quickly gathered wood from the surrounding trees for the camp fire and started to make a pile to burn the wood. After a few moments Naruto finally made a decent fire to cook whatever Sasuke caught. Naruto moved to the next thing on his to do list and quickly made three crystal tents for him and his fellow dragon slayers to sleep in.

Happy with his progress Naruto walked over to the small girl he treated as a little sister and gave her a little shake in a attempt to wake her up. After a few seconds Naruto didn't get a reaction so he tried a different approach.

"Wake up Wendy." Naruto said softly as he watched the sky dragon slayers begin to awake.

"Yes Naruto-nii what is it?" Wendy asked groggily. Looking up at the blond dragon slayer.

"We have set up camp for the night why don't you go to the stream and clean up, Sasuke should be back soon with some dinner." Naruto said as he helped the girl stand up.

"Ok Naruto-nii where is the stream at?" Wendy asked as she started to stretch, but before Naruto could give a answer someone beat him to the punch.

"All you have to do is walk for a few minutes and follow the path behind me Wendy." The voice of Sasuke said as he walked into the clearing with a bucket of water and a bucket of fish.

Naruto and Wendy both turned towards Sasuke and watched him lay the buckets by the fire.

"Ok thank you Sasuke-nii I'll be quick." Wendy said happily as she walked off to where Sasuke said the stream was.

Naruto watched Wendy walk off with a smile before he walked over to Sasuke and started to prepare dinner for himself and his fellow dragon slayers in silence.

"Hard to believe we have only known each other for a few months and look at us now." Naruto chuckled breaking the silence while he started to prepare the fish.

"I know what you mean. If someone told me I'd be traveling with a blond stripper and a small girl I'd say they were an idiot but..." Sasuke took a pause and sighed. "I would lie if I said I didn't enjoy our time together. Wendy has kinda grown own me and even though your an annoying stripper you haven't really pissed me off in awhile." Sasuke admitted truthfully not looking Naruto in the eye.

"So I haven't pissed you off in awhile huh? Guess I should try harder then." Naruto joked as he gave Sasuke a ruff nudge on the shoulder trying to iterate him. "But I'll agree with you Wendy has really grown on me as well, when I'm with her she reminds me so much of my little sister Ultear it's nostalgic." Naruto said with mixed emotions, but didn't get a response from Sasuke.

After a few minutes of cooking in silence Naruto and Sasuke both started to sniff the area and noticed something unfamiliar. Naruto played it off nonchalantly however as he continued to prepare dinner.

"Sasuke do you smell that?" Naruto asked in a low voice trying to not attract attention as he placed a stick through a fish.

"Yea it's about twenty scents I don't recognize, most likely they are all nothing but a bunch of bandits wanting to rob us." Sasuke answered in a low voice. "I say we wait for them to make a move you take on half and I'll take half." Sasuke said quietly already gathering small amounts of his magic.

Naruto nodded as he prepared for a fight, but stopped when he heard a loud shriek that carried across the forest from a voice he and Sasuke both recognized.

"WENDY!" The dragon slayers yelled together as all the bandits shot into the clearing to attack them.

(With Wendy moments earlier)

After Wendy had left her 'older brothers' the small dragon slayer wondered through the woods for a few minutes before stumbling onto a small stream right where Sasuke said it would be.

She bent down on her knees and started to wash her small hands in the stream, before cupping them together and collecting some watering in her hands to splash in her face. As the girl washed her face she thought to herself what life would be like once she joined the Fairy Tail guild.

Of course, Wendy only being five years old she really didn't know much about what a guild is or what people from a guild do. The only thing she knew about guilds were the small things Naruto and Sasuke had told her. Naruto told her that a guild is an amazing place where you can make new friends who all have powerful magical abilities. Sasuke on the other hand agreed with the blond dragon slayer, but was more set on fighting the powerful mages rather than making friends with them.

Wendy sighed as she stood up finished with cleaning herself up.

'I don't really mind what Fairy Tail is like as long as I have my big brothers by my side I'll always be happy.' Wendy thought to herself with a smile as she turned around to head back to her brothers.

However, the sky dragon slayer didn't make it to far as she bumped into someone. The force of the unexpected collision was enough to send poor Wendy down to the ground.

The small girl opened her eyes and looked up and saw two figures standing over top of her. The sky dragon slayer did the only thing she could think of sheet out a loud scream for help, but before she could shout out her brothers names something smashed against her small head knocking her unconscious.

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

Naruto and Sasuke had just finished defeating their attackers. The fight was over before it began a group of untrained bandits were no match against two third generation dragon slayers. Naruto scanned the area and noticed the men trapped in pink crystals covered from head to toe. And also the men shaking violently from having Sasuke electrocute them to an almost near death state.

"Sasuke we need to hurry up and check on Wendy." Naruto said not waiting for a response as he was already running to where he last knew she was located. Sasuke followed his fellow dragon slayer both having their minds set on protecting Wendy at all costs.

As the the two mages sprinted across the forest Naruto started to see visions in his head first he saw his sister Ultear smiling like she used to always do, but she slowly started to disappear and a familiar building came into view. It was the building that he and his sister were brought to by their mother. The building that Kesshou had saved Naruto from, But Ultear wasn't as lucky and Naruto was reminded of this when he saw the building explode leaving nothing but smoldering ash. Then lastly Naruto saw his mother waiting for him in the distance with a smile, but slowly she started to fade into nothingness. Naruto gritted his teeth out of all the times to remember his failure and heartache why now.

While Naruto was struggling with the memories of his past and how he failed his family Sasuke was having similar thoughts. The thunder dragon slayer was reminded how because of him his parents were murdered and because of his weakness his brother had to sacrifice his own life so that Sasuke could escape alive.

'I failed so many people already and paid for my mistakes.' Naruto thought as he started to run faster leaking small amounts of magical energy.

'But I trained for years to gain the strength to never fail again.' Sasuke thought as he picked up speed and caught up to Naruto.

'So now isn't the time to feel sorry for all the things that have happened in my life.' Naruto thought as pink aura started to form around his body.

'Now is the time..' Sasuke thought as blue aura appeared around his body just like Naruto.

'To save my little SISTER!' They both thought at the same time as they shot off at incredible speeds towards Wendy's scent.

In a mere seconds Naruto and Sasuke shot out of the tree line into an open clearing. Naruto was the first out of the dragon slaying duo to spot his little sister as he saw the unconscious form of Wendy and two men standing over top of her Naruto absolutely snapped.

Without thinking a single thought the blond dragon slayer shot across the clearing in a matter of seconds in a blind rage and reared his crystal covered fist back ready to deliver a devastating punch to one of the unexacting men from behind. And without a single warning Naruto smashed his hand against the mans head with such force the pink crystal that coated Naruto's hand shattered.

The blond dragon slayer watched with a smirk as the man he punched went sailing into a tree smashing straight through it sending the tree and the man crashing onto the ground. Naruto stood straight up and without moving another inch muttered two simple words.

*Crystal Drive.* as he released massive amounts of pink magical energy from his body creating a small twister that surrounded him.

The second man who was only a few feet from the blond mage was absolutely shocked at what just happened he didn't even feel Naruto's presence until he attacked his partner and started to release his power.

However, the man didn't get much of a chance to think any further as he was sent violently flying into a tree curtesy of Sasuke who spoke similar words as Naruto did as he came to a stop.

*Thunder Drive.* right as Sasuke muttered the words he unleashed unrealistic amounts of power just like Naruto was.

Speaking of Naruto the blond dragon slayer turned his attention to Wendy and started to diagnose her situation.

"Naruto how is Wendy doing?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes from where he and Naruto sent Wendy's attackers flying.

"She is fine a little banged up and unconscious, but she will be ok." Naruto Said as he picked the little girl up and moved her to safety.

"Alright you watch over her I'll teach theses bastards why no one messes with Wendy." Sasuke said blue lightning dancing around his body.

"Ok Sasuke, but if you need help I'll jump in for the assist." Naruto replied as he noticed two men walking out of the clearing.

"Aww shit that hurt you little prick!" A man with a red long sleeve shirt and blue pants with shoulder length black hair yelled as he walked back I to the clearing nursing the bruise Sasuke gave him.

"Quit being such a little bitch Kochi." The other man spoke as he walked into the clearing wearing a similar outfit but having brown hair instead of black.

"Shut up Kimchi you asshole." The now named Kochi yelled at his partner kimchi as they began to fight between themselves.

Sasuke watched the two men argue from afar with no emotion and finally had enough. "Who the hell are you two and why did you attack us!" Sasuke yelled grabbing both the men's attention.

Kochi took his finger and pointed to his cheek that bore a strange snake like marking. "We and Kimchi and Kochi the famous demon brothers from the shadow snake guild." Kimchi said with a smirk waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke looked at the two men with indifference "Never heard of you," Sasuke said in an uncaring voice causing both men to face fault "but what I do care about is that you hurt my little sister... And for that your going to pay!" Sasuke growled already gather his magical power for a spell.

Kochi laughed as he watched Sasuke prepare to fight them both. "Who does this kid think he is. We are some of Orochimaru-sama's elite mages." Kochi said reveling who is master was.

Sasuke eyes widened at the mention of Orochimaru. He was the man that sent the order to capture Sasuke and even though he failed Sasuke lost not only his brother, but his entire family to the hands of that one mage.

"So you work for Orochimaru huh?" Sasuke asked his anger slowly rising.

"Well, we are members of a one of the many guilds that sever directly under him, but technically yes we do." Kimchi said with a sadistic grin as he bent down into a running stance. "But enough talk I'm gonna get payback for earlier you little shit." Kimchi growled as he took of in a burst of speed towards Sasuke.

'Fast.' Was all Sasuke had time to think before he was sent rocketing backwards off his feet by a powerful blow to the face from Kimchi.

Unfortunately, for Sasuke he didn't get a break as the other man Kochi shot his arm forward stretching it at unrealistic lengths grabbing ahold of Sasuke's leg. The thunder dragon slayer was jerked violently into the air before being slammed with incredible force onto the ground creating a small crater when he made impact.

Naruto watch the whole scene from a few yards away with Wendy cradled in his arms. The blond gritted his teeth knowing he couldn't help his friends without leaving Wendy unprotected. 'Dammit Sasuke you can't be done that quick get up and fight.' Naruto thought, but sighed in relief as he saw Sasuke stager up to his feet.

Sasuke growled as he looked at the men that were standing in front of him and without warning he inhaled a large amount of air puffing out his chest and focused his gaze at the men who attacked Wendy.

*Thunder Dragon's Roar!* Sasuke yelled as he expelled a twister of blue lightning from his mouth in the direction of Kimchi and Kochi.

As Sasuke spell inched closer to the pair of dark mages Kochi stretched his entire body and jumped in front of his brother creating a human shield. Sasuke smirked as the attack hit the man dead on causing a explosion of blue lighting picking up dust around the two men.

"Well looks like that's one down..." Sasuke began as the dust settled, but was to shocked to speak further when he saw both men standing in front of him completely unharmed. "How is this possibly I hit you head on with my attack you shouldn't even being standing." Sasuke shouted in disbelief as he heard Kochi laugh.

"You really lucked out kid your little dragon slaying magic won't work on me thanks to my rubber man magic, but once we beat you I think Orochimaru-sama will be very pleased to know we captured him an actual dragon slayer." Kochi chuckled as Sasuke clenched his fist not liking how things were going.

"Enough gloating brother let's end this quickly." Kimchi said in a rather board tone getting a nod of acceptance from his brother.

Both dark mages took off towards Sasuke ready to finish off the dragon slayer without wasting anymore time. However, both men were forced to stop in there tracks and jump backwards to avoid a multitude of crystal spikes that blocked their path.

"Well looks like you need some help Sasuke." Naruto spoke as he appeared beside the dragon slayer and held his hand out.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's out stretched hand before turning his head in the other direction before accepting the help. "Yea, whatever, I had them on the ropes I was about to get the advantage." Sasuke said trying to mend his pride.

"Don't be hard on yourself Sasuke I observed both if them while I was watching over Wendy. They have flawless teamwork and decently strong magic. I don't think I could take them one on two." Naruto admitted while also showing his amazing observation skills.

Sasuke didn't say anything until he noticed the absence of Wendy. "Naruto where the hell is Wendy at?" Sasuke yelled more than asked.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke I took her a little ways away from here, so even if we lose they shouldn't find her." Naruto said as he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Without blinking Naruto caught a fist from the rubber man magic user Kochi who used his magic to attack from across the clearing. Naruto quickly channeled his crystal dragon slaying magic into the mans fist incasing him in a pink crystal from his fist all the way to his shoulder.

"I'll take this clown on you focus on the other mage." Naruto said as he took off in a burst of speed towards Kochi.

Naruto arrived in front of the the man and held his hands out from behind his body and started form a crystal object in his hands.

*Crystal Dragon's Mace!* Naruto called out as he slammed a crystal mace into Kochi sending the man onto the ground.

"Your gonna pay for what you did to Wendy!" Naruto yelled completely serious now.

(With Sasuke)

The thunder dragon slayer kept turning from side to side only catching small glimpses of Kimchi due to his amazing speed.

"You really think you can beat me you little shit?" Kimchi asked as he punched Sasuke from behind before quickly taking off again. "With my runner man magic you can't even keep up with my speed." Kimchi yelled as he punched Sasuke in the jaw. "This is just to easy." Kimchi chuckled as he came to a stop and watched Sasuke hit the ground.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and winced in pain as he rose up to his feet. "So you think I can't keep up with your speed?" Sasuke asked in a low voice as he watched Kimchi disappear in a burst of speed. "Cause I don't think you can.." Sasuke started as his hand sparked to life with blue lightning. "Keep up with my LIGHTNING!" Sasuke yelled as he threw the lightning out of his hand hitting Kimchi dead center in the chest.

Not wasting anytime Sasuke shot after Kimchi sending a flurry of punches and kicks at the dark mage knocking him around like a rag doll.

(With Naruto)

Naruto ran straight for Kochi and gave the dark mage a ruff elbow to the stomach before following up with a strong uppercut to his jaw. As Kochi recoiled back in pain Naruto gathered his magic power and called out.

*Crystal Dragon's Roar!* And unleashed a pink twister of magical power point black at Kochi sending the dark mage flying back in pain.

Naruto watched the man go sailing through the air with a smirk. "That was for my little sister." Naruto said as Kochi landed on the ground with a thud.

As Kochi was laying on the ground he quickly found company from his brother who landed beside being sent flying by Sasuke moments earlier.

"Bro we need to switch up our opponents quick." Kochi said in desperation.

"Yea that's a good plan if we can capture two dragon slayers Orochimaru-sama will let us join his elite ranks." Kimchi said as he stood up and ran after Naruto and Kochi after Sasuke.

Naruto watched as his and Sasuke's opponents switched places and reacted quickly by placing his hands onto the ground and shouted.

*Crystal Dragon's Rose Garden!* and massive crystal vines and roses sprouted from the ground between Naruto and Kimchi. But to Naruto's complete and utter shock Kimchi ran passed and avoided Naruto's attack before punching the blond in the face sending Naruto skidding back.

"You think you can defeat me all your dragon slaying magic is nothing but an over glorified maker magic, but it's not like maker magic is powerful to begin with." Kimchi taunted as he Naruto gritted his teeth. "With my speed you won't be able to defeat me just like your friend won't be able to win against my brother." Kimchi said with a laugh.

Naruto's had heard enough as he held both his hands behind his back and thought back to his mother.

(Flashback)

It was the first month since Naruto's father had disappeared with no trace and because of this Naruto had over taken his fathers duties around the house. Currently, the blond was inside the kitchen doing dishes while his little twin sister Ultear wasn't feeling well, so she laid down for a nap. Their mother, however, was outside chopping firewood to help heat their home, even though Ur and Naruto loved the cold Ultear enjoyed a heated home.

Finally, done with the dishes Naruto hopped off the small chair he was using so he could reach the sink. And the blond quickly ran to the door and walked outside to find his mother. Naruto didn't have to search long however as he saw his mother a few yards away standing in a rather strange pose. Curious as to what his mother was doing Naruto snuck closer and watched carefully.

*Ice Make Rose Garden!" Ur yelled creating giant ice roses and vines that stretched across their front yard.

Naruto was completely amazed at the sight he was seeing. The blond knew about both his parents magic, but he had never seen Ur use her ice make and finally seeing it for the first time Naruto thought it was beautiful.

"Wow Kaa-chan your amazing!" Naruto shouted grabbing Ur's attention.

Naruto watched his mother turn around with a somewhat unpleasant look and Naruto knew what was coming next. "Naruto Namikaze what have I told you about coming outside?" Ur asked, but noticed the look Naruto gave her when she used his fathers last name and bit her tongue.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan, but I came to tell I was finished with the dishes and I saw you practicing your magic, and I just had to watch." Naruto said in his defense.

Ur sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't be mad at him for doing things she would always do at his age. "It's ok Naru-chan just promise me from now on you'll try to stop coming outside without my permission." Ur asked sweetly.

"No promises Kaa-chan." Naruto said with a toothy grin. "But if you teach me some of your magic it might make me listen to you more and even help with my condition." Naruto said as Ur's face lit up at the thought.

"Well, I guess if you learn to control your magical power and expel it for your body it may help you and your sister both." Ur said as she took a pause. "Yup I've made up my mind tomorrow I will be teaching you both how to use Ice Make." Ur said happily as Naruto jumped into his mothers arms happily.

(Flashback end)

As Kimchi rushed Naruto the blond didn't change his stance, but the ground around the blond started to freeze over as blue and pink aura swirled around him.

(Flashback)

Naruto looked up at Kesshou panting hard for lack of air after performing a spell neither of them would have guessed he would be able to accomplish.

"Hmm intreating it seems you can mix your dragon slaying magic with your mothers maker magic for stronger spells, but." Kesshou said but stopped as Naruto hit the ground. "It leaves you extremely drained." Kesshou finished with a sweat drop.

(Flashback end)

*Crystalized Ice Dragon Mode.* Naruto yelled loudly as the entire clearing floor was encased in ice trapping not only the dark mages, but Sasuke as well.

Kimchi struggled to break free as he look towards Naruto. "What the hell is this you little shit." Kimchi yelled with rage.

"You hurt my sister and you mocked both of my Kaa-chan's magic." Naruto began as he walked over to the dark mage with a blue and pink spinning ball in his hand. "Your going to pay!" Naruto yelled as he took off with a burst of speed.

*Dragon Slayer's Secret Art.* Naruto yelled as he slammed the ball into Kimchi's gut. *Iced Rasengan!* As the spinning ball of energy drilled against the dark mage the end result was Kimchi sent flying across the clearing into the woods before exploding in a massive dome of blue and pink magical energy.

Naruto watched his attack go off with a smirk before falling to the ground on his back. "Yup I put way to much into that attack." Naruto said with a grin as he couldn't move his body.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke watched Naruto's attack with wide eyes. 'Has he been holding back on me all this time.' Sasuke thought in disbelief.

However, the raven haired dragon slayer shock off the thought as he noticed his opponent trapped in ice much like himself. Sasuke decided to use the advantage that Naruto gave him and use it towards his favor. Sasuke channeled blue lightning into his legs to break the ice. As Sasuke stepped out of the ice he looked at Kochi who was to distracted by Naruto's attack to move.

"Alright Sasuke his body is normal except when he uses his rubber man magic to counter my lightning." Sasuke said to himself as he took off towards Kochi. "I just have to catch him off guard!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed a lightning covered fist into an unsuspecting Kochi's face send a shock throughout his body.

As Kochi limped over unconscious Sasuke breathed a sigh if relief before staggering his way over to Naruto. When Sasuke reached the blond he helped him to his feet.

"Man you can't move after one attack how lame are you." Sasuke said with a small chuckle.

Naruto smirked at his friends attitude. "Well if it wasn't for that attack I don't think you would have beaten your opponent." Naruto fired back with a laugh.

Sasuke turned his head and pouted at the blonds comeback. "Yea, whatever. Let's just go find Wendy." Sasuke grumbled.

"Yea that's a good idea I hid her inside a hollow tree in that direction." Naruto said pointing forward and Sasuke nodded as he helped Naruto walk in the right direction.

(With Wendy)

Wendy groaned as she started to open her eyes. The small five year old quickly started to rub her throbbing head and channeled her sky dragon slaying magic to ease her pain. After a few moments Wendy crawled out of the tree she was inside of and looked around in confusion. "Where is Naruto-nii and Sasuke-nii at... They didn't leave me did they?" Wendy asked herself hoping she was wrong.

As the little girl walked through the forest she started to recall what happened before she lost conciseness. She was at the stream cleaning herself up when she ran into someone she never met before and he knocked her out.

"So they didn't abandon me... But where are they." Wendy said as she started to tear up but stopped when she heard some rustling in the bushes. "Naruto-nii... Sasuke-nii." Wendy called out as she turned around hoping to see her older brothers.

However Wendy jumped back in fear when four strange men walked out of the bushes instead of her brothers. "Sorry brat try again." One of the men laughed as Wendy turned around to run away.

Unfortunately, for the small girl three more men jumped in front of her cutting her escape route off. "What's the rush for stay a little bit." The same man from before said again earning laughter from all the men around Wendy.

Wendy looked around desperately for a way to escape she wasn't strong like her older brothers she didn't know how to fight. As the men all slowly started to close in on her she shrieked. "Naruto-nii Sasuke-nii I need you!" Wendy cried out as loud as she could.

"Ha no one is coming to help you brat now come here." The man said as he was about to grab Wendy, but a man appeared in a flash of yellow light and in an instant punched the man in the jaw sending him flying.

Wendy looked up with wide eyes and saw a tall figure in a large black hooded cloak who had saved her. Wendy was shocked even further as the man disappeared and yellow flashes started to appear all around the her and the group of men as quickly one by one all the men fell to the ground unconscious.

"You are safe now." A voice spoke behind Wendy causing her to jump.

The sky dragon slayer turned around to see the face of the man who had saved her and couldn't believe her eyes. "... Naruto-nii is that you?" Wendy said in disbelief looking at the man with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes.

The man simple shook his head showing he wasn't Naruto, but before Wendy could ask who he was the man pointed behind her. "Your brothers are in that direction." The man said calmly.

Wendy turned around and looked in the direction the man pointed. "Thanks for everything mister if you don't mind me asking.." Wendy started as she turned around and noticed he was gone. "What was your name.." Wendy finished to herself.

Deciding to push the man out of her thoughts Wendy walked down the path where her rescuer said her brothers were located.

"Hurry up Sasuke I can smell Wendy close by." The voice of Naruto carried through the clearing to Wendy causing her to perked up as she started to run towards the voice.

"I'm going as fast as I can maybe if I didn't have to lug your sorry ass around we would have found her sooner." Sasuke yelled as Wendy could now see her brothers.

Naruto had his arm draped around Sasuke's shoulder and the blond mage was using his friends body for support as they walked. "Hey Sasuke I think that is Wendy." Naruto said as he squinted his eyes at the small girl running their way.

"Naruto-nii Sasuke-nii your both alright!" Wendy shouted as she ran towards them.

"It is Wendy." Sasuke said with relief as the child came barreling into them sending all three of the dragon slayers to the ground.

"I missed you both so much I'm glad your ok." Wendy cried as she held onto Naruto and Sasuke tightly.

Naruto smiled as he propped himself up. "I'm glad your safe Wendy, but I hid you away in a tree what happened." Naruto asked wanting to make sure everything was ok.

Wendy eyes lit up when she remembered what happened. "Oh some people found me, but I was saved by an angel that looked like Naruto-nii." Wendy said happily causing both the dragon slayers to tilt their heads in confusion.

"An angel?" Sasuke asked.

"That looked like me." Naruto added in.

"Yea Naruto-nii it was amazing I was surrounded by all these bad guys and then the angel came in a flash of yellow light and defeated all the bad guys before disappearing, but before he left I saw his face he had the same bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair as you." Wendy said with a giggle.

"That's an amazing story Wendy did you get the mans name?" Sasuke asked.

Wendy turned her attention to Sasuke with a frown. "No I didn't get to ask him for his name." Wendy admitted sadly.

During this whole conversation Naruto was running his mind nonstop unable to believe everything Wendy had told him. 'Yellow flashes Wendy mistaking a man for me... Without a doubt in my mind it's that man, but what the hell has he been up to all these years and why did he choose now to revel himself and only to save Wendy. It doesn't make any sense.' Naruto thought to himself as he was broken by his thoughts by Wendy.

"Naruto-nii what do you think about the angel." Wendy asked sweetly.

Naruto looked down with his hair covering his eyes his now dull blue eyes. "Be careful Wendy sometimes angels are nothing but demons in disguise." Naruto said softly with a hint of anger.

Wendy looked confused at Naruto's words. "What does that mean Naruto-nii?" Wendy asked not understanding the question.

Naruto simply ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it Wendy. Let's go we still have to get to Fairy Tail." Naruto said quickly changing the subject as he stood up.

"Ok Naruto-nii your right let's go." Wendy said as she followed Naruto.

Sasuke watched the blond with a careful eye. 'He is hiding something and it has to do with the man that saved Wendy.' Sasuke thought to himself as he followed his fellow dragon slayers.

(Three days later)

It has been exactly three days since Naruto, Sasuke, and Wendy were attacked by members of a dark guild that served under Orochimaru. However, the three dragon slayers moved passed that and now were standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and noticed he was standing with an uncaring demeanor not nervous about joining the guild, but Wendy was a different story she was so nervous she was shaking.

Naruto rested his hand on the small girls shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry Wendy me and Sasuke will be here with you don't be scared." Naruto said with a smile as Wendy smiled back.

"Ok Naruto-nii." Wendy said happily.

"Anytime Wendy." Naruto said with a grin as he placed his hands on the guild door. "Shall we go inside?" Naruto asked.

"Yes let's get this over with." Sasuke said sick of waiting.

Naruto nodded and pushed open the doors. As Naruto walked into the Fairy Tail guild and looked around Naruto could only think of one thing this place was absolutely insane. People were fighting and knocking over tables others were passed out on the floor completely drunk. Naruto also noticed a small boy that was maybe a few years younger than himself with pink hair fighting with a boy that Naruto swore he saw before. As Naruto was trying to take all while scene in someone grabbed his attention.

"Why hello there what brings you three to my guild?" A voice called out besides Naruto.

The blond turned to his left and saw a short man with gray hair and a friendly smile. "Oh, we were wondering if we could speak to the master about joining Fairy Tail." Naruto answered as he looked down at the man.

"Well your in luck my boy I happen to be the guild master Makarov Dreyar." Makarov said happily holding his hand out for Naruto to shake.

Naruto was about to accept the hand, but stopped as he sensed something coming his way. Naruto reacted quickly and incased the unknown object in a pink crystal before it could make contact with him or the master.

"What the hell is this!" Natsu yelled as he was now covered from head to toe in a pink crystal.

Everyone in the guild turned to the doors, but mainly had their attention focused on the three dragon slayers. Nervous with the attention he was getting Naruto decided to continue his conversation with the master as he shook the masters hand.

"Greetings master Makarov it's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto said politely as he motioned to Wendy. "I'd like you to meet Wendy Marvel she is a sky dragon slayer." Naruto said as he moved his hands to Sasuke. "This is Sasuke Uchiha he is the thunder dragon slayer." Naruto said reveling who Sasuke was shocking most of the guild members. "And I'm Naruto Milkovich the crystal dragon slayer." Naruto finished as the guild was completely silent.

"Th... Three dragon slayers." Natsu gasped not believing there were three more people like him.

"That is amazing." Erza said across the guild hall while she was holding Mira in a headlock.

"Tch they look like a bunch of pussies to me." Mira scoffed.

"Mira-nee language!" Lisanna yelled at her older sisters rude behavior.

"A thunder dragon slayer huh." Laxus said in a low voice from the second floor balcony eyeing Sasuke.

'Milkovich.' Gray thought with wide eyes looking straight at Naruto.

Makarov was grinning as wide as possible looking at the three dragon slayers mainly Naruto. "It's nice to meet you all and I would love to have you all become members of my guild." Makarov said happily before turning around. "Alright everyone we have new family members so you know what that means!" Makarov yelled out.

"It's time to PARTY!" The entire guild yelled as it was thrown back into chaos.

Wendy had her hands together with stars in her eyes. "This place is amazing isn't it Naruto-nii and Sasuke-nii." Wendy asked as she received a nod from Sasuke and a toothy grin from Naruto.

(Few hours later)

It has been a couple hours since Naruto had joined fairy tail and the blond mage was currently seated at the bar as he watched everyone in the guild. The pink haired boy Natsu was talking up a storm with Wendy asking her all kinds of questions about her dragon. And over in a corner Sasuke was sitting at a table with the masters grandson Laxus and having a very simple conversation consisting of nothing, but grunts and nods of recognition. Naruto was brought from his thoughts by the arrival of someone else.

"Do you always strip down into your underwear." The master deadpanned as he looked at the blond who was wearing nothing but his necklace and underwear so you could see the pink Fairy Tail guild mark he wore proudly on his chest.

Naruto looked at the small man and waved it off. "It's a habit I got from my mother." Naruto said casually.

The master rubbed his chin as he hopped onto the bar and used it as a seat. "Hmm I never knew Ur-chan to be one to strip in public." The aged master chuckled.

Naruto's head shot around to the master at unreal speed. "You knew my mother?" Naruto gasped.

The master chuckled at the boys reaction. "Yes, I've met her on a few occasions as your father would bring her with him when the wizard saints would hold a meeting." Makarov said as he took a pause and looked at Naruto. "However, she stopped coming when she gave birth to twins." Makarov said as he looked up at the guild ceiling. "I remember it like it was yesterday Minato-kun was the happiest I had ever seen him. He kept going on and on about being a father he even asked me to be you and Ultear's godfather." Makarov said completely shocking the blond.

"Your my godfather how come I've never heard either of my parents mention you before?" Naruto asked the small guild master.

"I don't know why your parents never mentioned me before especially your father, but you may not know this... your father lost both of his parents at a young age, and since they were both good friends of mine I took Minato in and raised him." Makarov said quietly with a smile. "I watched him grow into one of Fairy Tail's most powerful mages to ever live and even achieve the title of a wizard saint. And now I get to watch his son grow into a man as well funny how the world works isn't it." Makarov said with a grin looking at the blond.

Naruto was completely floored he couldn't even think of a response his father the man he despised for so many years. Lost his family as well and he was a member of this guild. "If you don't mind me asking... My fathers parents how did they die?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice.

Makarov looked down to the ground remembering the night that he lost his two best friends. It was a night that would haunt him for the rest of his life. "They were murdered by an ex-wizard saint... A man by the name of Orochimaru." Makarov said causing Naruto to slip out of his seat.

Naruto couldn't believe it the man he met all those years ago the man Keeshou saved him from was also the man who killed his fathers parents. Naruto stood up and turned away from Makarov. "I'm sorry I need to go clear my head... Thanks for telling me all this we can talk more later... Ojii-san." Naruto said as he walked off.

Makarov watched Naruto walk off with a smile and a lone tear cascading down his cheek. "He is just like his father." Makarov said to himself.

(Outside the guild)

Naruto was standing on a grassy hill watching the sun go down deep in thought. 'So that Orochimaru bastard killed my grandparents, but that still doesn't excuse my father from abandoning us... does it?' Naruto thought to himself.

After a moment the blond ruffled his hair In frustration. "Ah dammit I don't even know!" Naruto yelled out as he turned around.

As Naruto turned around he came face to face with the boy he saw earlier. He was wearing well no clothes, but like Naruto he was wearing a small necklace around his neck. But the boy had spiky black hair not blond.

Naruto looked at the boy with curiosity. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes my name is Gray... Gray Fullbuster and I wanted to ask you what your mothers name was?" The now named gray asked.

Naruto perked up finally realizing where he saw this boy before. "My mothers name was Ur, but you should know that you were her student." Naruto said shocking gray.

"How did you know that?" Gray asked knowing Naruto shouldn't even know who he was.

"The dragon that raised me Kesshou, she had a crystal ball that could be used to spy on other people. I saw you and the other boy training with my mother. I saw how happy you two made her so I vowed to become stronger to help protect her, but when I finally came home she was gone." Naruto said become sad taking about the last part.

Gray looked down tears starting to flow out if his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm the reason your mom wasn't there." Gray said as he took a pause having a difficult time forming the words in his mouth. "I'm the reason Ur is dead." Gray said dropping to his knees.

Naruto felt like he had been stabbed through the heart not only was his sister dead, but know his mother was as well. "How... How did she die?" Naruto asked his voice void of all emotion.

Gray continued to sob for a moment before recomposing himself. "A demon attack my village and killed everyone even my mother. I went to Ur and asked her to train me in magic, but one day I heard the demon was in a town close by so against Ur's protests I left to fight it...however I was completely out matched and I was going to die until Ur came and saved me. She tried he hardest to kill the demon, but it was to strong and in the end she resorted to using the Iced shell spell to save me sacrificing herself in the process." Gray said as he looked up to Naruto. "So, for my sins i want you to be the one to strike me down so I ask for you to KILL ME!" Gray roared shocking Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the younger mage with a saddened look. "When she died did she die with a smile?" Naruto asked causing gray to look up with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked not understanding the question.

"When she died was she smiling?" Naruto asked again.

Gray thought for a moment before looking the blond in the eyes. "Yes she did, but what does that matter?" Gray asked the blond as he saw Naruto held his hand out.

"When I saw my mother with you she gave you the same look of love she would always give me and my sister. And she proved that love by sacrificing herself for you. Why should I hate you or bring harm to you? As far as I'm concerned we are like brothers." Naruto said with a grin.

"Your just gonna forgive me that quickly?" Gray asked as he took Naruto's hand.

Naruto pulled the ice make mage to his feet and brought him into a hug. "There is nothing to forgive I hold no anger towards you. My Kaa-chan held a great amount of love and respect towards you so I will do the same." Naruto said in a low voice shocking gray.

"Thank you." Gray murmured as he felt a massive weight being lifted off his shoulders.

At the guild doors master Makarov watched the entire scene with a smile at how things turned out between the boys and was excited to see what the future held for his guild. 'Ur. Minato. If only you can see your son now. I can just tell that he will be a great mage in the future.'

Chapter end

Well here is the Next chapter and I hoped it was enjoyable and a good way for Naruto, Sasuke and Wendy to join fairy tail.

Also last chapter I didn't state Naruto's outfit he will dress like hibiki from blue Pegasus after the 7 year gap only the colors changed a little.

And finally I am completely rewriting my other crossover and changing just about everything so keep an eye out for that in the future. And feel free to review the chapter is you like


	5. Chapter 5 A New Teacher

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 5. A New Teacher

In the one week since Naruto had joined Fairy Tail the crystal dragon slayer hasn't had much free time to himself. After Naruto had learned the truth about his mother from Gray the two mages started to spend more time together. Naruto had even been helping Gray progress in his ice make magic giving the younger mage a few tips and pointers. Though Naruto wasn't an expert on ice make like his mother he was still able to use it very proficiently since ice make was so similar to his crystal dragon magic.

But something that has been bothering Naruto nonstop was his father. The dragon slayer didn't know if he should hate the man or feel sorry for him. Even though the master revealed to Naruto both of his fathers parents were murdered at a young age the blond believed that still wasn't a plausible excuse for abandoning his wife and children. So, because of the doubts of his father Naruto was found himself a new goal find his father and figure out just why he left.

However, this wasn't Naruto's main objective it was to find a way to free his mother and break the iced shell spell. And like usual Naruto's instincts were right because that book the blond took on ice make magic turned out to be very helpful in finding a way to accomplish his goal. For the passed week, Naruto still hasn't taken his first mission yet he has been doing nothing, but learning everything he can about the spell. And today was no exception since the blond was currently seated at a table by himself somehow managing to read while the entire guild was in chaos.

As Naruto's bright blue eyes scanned through each word eventually reaching the end of the sentence he sighed.

'Its been a whole week and I've still made little progress in finding a way to break the spell. The only thing in this stupid book is something called moon drip and that would kill her.' Naruto thought to himself as he started to think about giving up.

'I can't give up on Kaa-chan yet, but I need to start taking some missions Sasuke has been paying all the rent for our apartment we share with Wendy.' Naruto thought as he shifted his gaze over to his little sister figure who was trying to stop Mira and Erza from fighting.

The blond dragon slayer looked to the back of the room to see Sasuke. The thunder dragon slayer was relaxing at his usual table with to most peoples surprise the masters grandson. Naruto wasn't that surprised however he had got the chance to speak with the elder blond mage and figured out Laxus was a bigger asshole than Sasuke so the two were a fitting pair and even went on a mission a couple days ago together.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts as he heard a sweet voice trying to grab his attention.

"Um excuse me ... Um hello." The person called trying to grab Naruto's attention.

The blond dragon slayer turned around and blushed a little when he saw the girl standing on the other side of his table. She was a small girl with a slender figure and shoulder length blue hair that had an orange bandana tied into it. She was wearing an orange tank top that matched her bandana and she also had white pants.

"Uh hey." Naruto said nervously not really knowing how to act properly around a girl since half his life he was raised by a giant lizard.

The girl gave Naruto a sweet smile before siting down across from him. "Hey we haven't got a chance to talk yet, but I've noticed all week that you've been reading and since I love books I thought I'd come introduce myself. The names Levy by the way Levy McGarden." The now named levy said in a friendly tone.

"Nice to meet you Levy-chan I'm Naruto Milkovich." Naruto greeted as he took a pause. "Wait you've been watching me?" The blond asked considering most of the time he was relaxing around the guild he was in his underwear.

Levy turned a whole new shade of red at Naruto's question and quickly started to shake her head no. "No... Umm yes... Wait no ... I mean." Naruto held his hand up and stopped Levy before she could go any further.

"It's ok Levy-chan I know you weren't stalking me or anything, but we got of on a ruff start why don't we start over and tell each other a little about ourselves?" Naruto proposed and Levy nodded.

"Ok I'll go first. My name is Levy McGarden I'm twelve years old and I use solid script and rune magic. My biggest hobby is reading books of all genres. And I love this guild and all of my friends, but I dislike anyone who bad mouths either." Levy said and Naruto nodded with a grin.

"That's really cool Levy-chan the dragon that raised me used rune magic too, but let me tell you a little about me. I'm Naruto Milkovich and I'm thirteen years old. My magic is my crystal dragon slaying magic and my mothers ice make magic." Naruto explained as he made a Fairy Tail emblem in each hand one hand had a pink crystal and the other one was made out of ice. "My hobbies are training and spending time with my precious people. I love the guild and everyone that's apart of it. And I dislike a certain snake bastard and have mixed feelings about my father." Naruto said causing Levy to give him a questioning look, but decided not to ask questions she shouldn't.

"That's really amazing Naruto-kun and to think I use the same type of magic as the dragon that raised you." Levy said with a smile.

"Yea ruin magic is pretty cool I know Kesshou did all sorts of amazing things with it." Naruto said thinking back to his parent dragon.

"Yea ruin magic has almost unlimited possibilities. You can set traps or protective runes. You could even use it to counter or break a spell." Naruto's eyes widened as an idea hit him, but didn't interrupt Levy. "And I've even heard of a man you probably don't know him his Name was Minato Namikaze he was one of the strongest members our guild has ever had. He was able to use rune magic to create spells. Like for instance he could place a gravity rune on someone to slow down their movements completely." Levy explained shocking Naruto that she knew about his father, but he was a famous wizard saint from the guild so Naruto wasn't to shocked.

"Actually Levy-chan I do know Minato Namikaze... But I would always refer to him as Tou-san." Naruto admitted causing Levy's eyes to shoot wide open.

"Really your father is Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash of Fairy Tail?" Levy asked completely shocked by the revelation. She couldn't believe that she was talking to Yellow Flash of Fairy Tail's SON!

"Yea he is, but I don't like to talk about him if that's ok." Naruto said in a depressed voice.

Levy saw the sadness that appeared in his normally bright and cheerful blue eyes and looked to the ground. She wondered why it made Naruto depressed to talk about his Tou-san. After a few seconds of silence between the two Naruto decided to speak up.

"Um Levy-chan I have a favor to ask you." Naruto asked as the girl looked up with a curious expression.

"What do you need Naruto-kun?" Levy asked. Not minding helping the blond in the least.

"Well you said you use rune magic and I would like to ask you If you could teach me to use it as well. I know I'm asking a lot since you would have to spend more time helping me learn how to use it properly, but if you help me I'll promise to make it up to you somehow." Naruto said thinking rune magic may lead to a way of helping his mother.

Levy was a little taken back no one had ever asked her to teach them magic before and she did like the idea of spending more time with the blond dragon slayer. "It's no problem Naruto-kun I would be glad to help you." Levy said sweetly and gave the blond a smile.

"Your the best LEVY-CHAN!" Naruto shouted as in one swift move he jumped out of his clothes and gave the girl a hug from across the table.

While the almost completely naked Naruto was busy hugging Levy who had a trickle of blood running down her nose. She was glad that Naruto couldn't see her face the he was hugging her. Levy's teammates Jet and Droy were fuming across the room at how close the blond was getting to the girl they both had eyes for.

Jet growled as he turned to his best friend Droy. "Look as that bastard he comes into our guild and jumps all over Levy-chan." Jet hissed as he looked back to Naruto.

"Yea I see what you mean we should go teach that prick a lesson." Droy said as the duo started to stand, but stopped when they saw Erza and Mira about to seriously fight and decided to watch before continuing.

"You stupid tin can bitch!" Mira yelled as her left arm turned into her satan soul.

"Ugly whore I'll cut you to ribbons!" Erza yelled back using requip to grab a sword.

Wendy watched the two fight with a frown. Wendy hated when friends fought especially her Nii-san's Naruto and Sasuke. The sky dragon slayer decided to stop the older girls so she stepped between them and held her hands out.

"You two shouldn't fight we are all friends here why don't you guys just make up." Wendy proposed in a weak voice a little intimated by the older girls.

Erza and Mira looked down at Wendy with a fierce gaze frightening the small child. "Shut up you brat!" They growled together causing Wendy to run off crying.

As Wendy started to run she brought her hands to her eyes to hide her tears. "Nii-san's Erza and Mira are being mean to me!" Wendy cried as she made it a solid two feet before feeling someone grab ahold of her.

Wendy looked up the see Naruto and Sasuke both looking down to her with a kind smile. "Wendy why for you go over there with Levy-chan for a minute. Your brothers have some things to take care of." Naruto said in a low sweet voice pointing to Levy.

Wendy nodded before walking off to Levy. Naruto and Sasuke watched Wendy walk off before their faces shifted from kind to absolutely pissed. The dragon slayer duo walked over to the arguing girls and flared a small amount of their power.

Mira and Erza turned and looked at the two boys not intimated since they were two of the most powerful mages of the guild and they passed Naruto and Sasuke off as being weak like Natsu.

"What the hell do you assholes want?" Mira asked rudely.

Sasuke looked at the white haired girl blue lightning starting to crackle around his body. "You made Wendy cry." Sasuke said in a low angry voice.

Mira scoffed and waved Sasuke's statement off. "Well maybe if she would grow up some she wouldn't be such a cry baby." Mira teased inviting Sasuke for a fight.

Naruto ignored the take over mage and decided to let Sasuke deal with her as he looked towards Erza. "We can take a lot of things but when someone messes with our Nee-chan then we get angry." Naruto said as Erza showed no signs of worry.

"Your stepping out of your league I'll have to teach you both how to behave." Erza said in a commanding voice as she reared back for a punch.

Everyone in the guild was now watching the display that was occurring in the center of the guild. Gray watched from a few tables over. "What is Naruto-nii doing Erza and Mira are monsters." Gray whispered to himself hoping the person he now saw as an older brother would be ok. He knew that Naruto was strong, but to pick a fight with either Erza or Mira he wasn't sure his older would live.

On the other side of the guild Natsu was sitting at a table with Lisanna and elfman and had a slightly different reaction to the situation. "I'm defiantly getting in on this fight." Natsu said as he stood up and took off.

As Erza's fist came within inches of making contact with Naruto the blond casually grabbed the girl by her wrist stopping her attack and in a matter of seconds incased her in a pink crystal only leaving her head exposed. Shocking Erza by what he just did to her. She wasn't the only one for the entire guide looked in awe and amazement to Naruto capturing Erza in Crystal.

However, Naruto sensed something coming behind and noticed Natsu running towards them with a flaming fist. Without as much as a warning Naruto used his dragon slaying magic to make a barely noticeable pink crystal in the pink haired dragon slayers path. Causing Natsu to trip and go barreling into Sasuke knocking the thunder dragon slayer into Mira.

As the three mages landed onto the ground the entire guild froze in place, except for one crystal dragon slayer who was laughing historically at the sight in front of him.

Naruto looked down to see his rival slash best friend laying on top of Mira their lips locked together as both of them were completely red from embarrassment. After a moment of silence Sasuke stumbled off of Mira unable to speak. Mira, however, didn't lose her ability to speak and tried to hide her embarrassment with her anger.

"What the hell was that for!" Mira yelled as she glared at Sasuke who was still as red as she was. This was both their first kiss and they didn't know what to make of it.

Sasuke turned away from the girl and disappeared in blue lightning wanting to leave the humiliating experience behind him. As Sasuke left the entire guild stayed silent for a few more minutes before bursting back to life laughing at the two mages expense. Naruto turned and looked at Mira and Erza and decided the two had enough and walked back over to Levy.

As the blond dragon slayer walked he passed Jet and Droy who looked away from him, but both were shacking uncontrollably from their legs up since they were to afraid to confront the blond now after witnessing what he did to Erza.

(One month later)

It's been one month since Levy agreed to teach Naruto how to wield rune magic and to her complete surprise not only did the blond absorb all the information she teached him like a sponge. Levy realized Naruto was a flat out genius. Now Levy could understand how Naruto was Minato's son since he was famous for his incredible intellect which was something Naruto obviously inherited. But Levy was not the only person Naruto spent time with the blond haired dragon slayer would occasionally train with Gray and help his little brother figure learn how to become a more rounded mage both physically and mentally.

However do to his routine Naruto has been able to actually only take very few quests. Most of them being lame fence painting or cat chasing, but it paid the blonds rent well a small portion of it Sasuke would pay the rest always complaining about paying the rent so Naruto decided he should start taking up some more higher paying missions.

But at Naruto's current pace that wasn't going to happen since like always the blond was sitting in the guild hall with Levy right beside him teaching him more about runes.

"So you have to make sure every rune you draw is precise or what will happen?" Levy asked as she looked at Naruto.

"That's simple if it's not precise the runes will become nothing, but a bunch of useless scribbles." Naruto answered.

Levy nodded her head in recognition to the blonds correct answer. "Very good Naruto-kun. You know I'm starting to run out if things to show you." Levy said a little embarrassed while rubbing the back of her head.

Naruto waved of Levy's comment with his hand. "Nah your really smart Levy-chan I'm sure you have plenty more to show me." Naruto replied giving her a foxy grin.

Levy was about to thank the blond for the complement when suddenly someone slammed a piece of paper on the table. Naruto and Levy looked up to see Jet and Droy and Levy formed a tick mark on her head. Levy wasn't stupid she knew Jet and Droy's feelings for her, but she didn't care for them in the same way. Levy saw them as more of brothers than a potential boyfriend. And Levy also noticed Jet and Droy's jealously towards Naruto since they have been spending so much time together. However the solid script mage was starting to grow tired of her two friends childish antics.

"Jet! Droy! What is your guys problem?" Levy yelled as both boy winced at her tone.

Naruto seeing what was going on decided to save the two boys before they could say something they would regret.

"Don't be so angry Levy-chan it looks like they were just excited about going on a mission." Naruto grabbed the mission request and looked it over as his eyes grew wide. "Your kidding me right?" Naruto almost shouted as he looked at Jet and Droy.

"What are you talking about?" Jet said in a uncaring attitude.

Naruto sighed at Jet's response. "I'm talking about this mission." Naruto said as he held out the mission request. "This is an A-class quest something that you three are absolutely unprepared for." Levy listened to Naruto's words and quickly snatched the mission request from the blonds grasp to read for herself.

After a moment of looking the paper over Levy moved her gaze to her teammates and gave them a look as if they were crazy. "What are you two thinking the highest mission we have ever completed was a C-class and both of you landed in the hospital for two weeks and all we were doing was walking some dogs!" Levy yelled flailing her arms trying to release some of her pent up aggression.

Jet and Droy both looked to the ground to ashamed to look Levy in the eye. Naruto watched team shadow gears little quarrel and had an idea. The blond dragon slayer placed his arm on Levy's shoulder to grab her attention. "I have an idea I've been wanting to take some higher paying jobs so why don't you guys take the mission and I'll tag along with you." Naruto said causing all three members of team shadow gear to look at him with wide eyes.

"That's nice of you to offer to help Naruto-kun, but I don't think we should take this job." Levy said agreeing with Naruto's earlier statement of them not being ready for an A-class mission.

Naruto pulled Levy into his chest with one arm causing her to blush. "Don't worry I'll be with you guys I haven't really taken many high rank missions lately, but I can kick Sasuke's ass and the lowest mission he takes are A-class." Naruto said as he started to get Levy to believe they could actually complete the mission.

"If you really think we can accomplish the mission than let's go." Levy said as Jet and Droy agreed not wanting to look weak in front of Levy.

"Alright it's settled then. We can all meet at the guild doors in three hours I'll go tell master we are taking this quest." Levy nodded as she watched Naruto walk off to find the master and turned around and looked at Jet and Droy.

"I want you two to make a promise to me that you won't fight or cause an issue with Naruto-kun while we are on this mission." Levy said looking at her two friends with a completely serious face.

Jet and Droy looked at Levy with complete shock at what she said. "Levy you really think.."

"I said promise me." Levy said sternly cutting Jet off.

Jet and Droy looked away from their crush. "We promise Levy we will get along with him." Jet and Droy mumbled together.

Levy sighed it wasn't a sincere promise, but she took it as is. "Well as long as you two keep your promise I won't get mad at you for acting like jerks to Naruto-kun these passes few weeks. I really like him and I would like to see three of my closest friends get along." Levy said as she walked off to get prepared for their mission saying nothing more to the pair.

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked through the guild hall in search of his godfather to show him that he will be taking a quest off the board with team shadow gear. As the blond walked he passed Gray and gave him a friendly wave which he returned. Not paying attention Naruto felt something bump into him the crystal dragon slayer looked down to see Natsu's little friend and Mira's little sister Lisanna.

"Oh I'm sorry for bumping into you Lisanna, but why are you in such a rush?" Naruto asked as he could tell the girl was clearly winded from running due to her red face and giant breaths of air she was taking in.

Lisanna looked up and brightened up at noticing Naruto. "It's amazing Naruto me and Natsu were playing in the forest and found a real dragon egg!" Naruto's eyes shot open at the mention of a dragon egg. "You should come see it it's almost as big as Natsu we can hardly carry it around, but we are going to go hatch it and raise it." Lisanna said with a smile secretly thinking about being Natsu's wife and raising the dragon.

Naruto looked down at the younger mage. He didn't have the heart to tell her that it couldn't be a dragon egg since they are much larger than a full grown human according to Kesshou. "That's really amazing Lisanna you and Natsu better take very good care of the egg then." Naruto said as he watched Lisanna nod before taking off out the guild doors.

Deciding to find the master so he can go home and gather his things Naruto went on his way as he spotted his godfather sitting casually on the guilds bar. "Hey Ojii-san I'm leaving for a mission." Naruto said as he placed the request form down for Makarov to inspect.

"Hmm an A-class quest to destroy a cursed object that is guarded by a demon. To save a small farming village from the curse that has been plaguing their land." Makarov said as he read the quest and then looked at Naruto. "This is your first big mission if I'm not mistaken are you going in on this alone?" The master asked not worried if Naruto was ready for the mission, but he wanted to make sure no harm befell his godson.

"Actually Ojii-san I wasn't gonna take this mission team shadow gear was, but since I feel they are not ready for an A-class mission I'm gonna tag along with them." Naruto explained as the master nodded with a smile.

"Your concerned about the well being of your fellow guild members. An admiral trait you inherited from both your parents." Makarov said with beaming pride at how even though Naruto had experience so many hardships his godson was still headed down the correct path and has even been helping others like Wendy who has no real family, but Naruto with the help of Sasuke practically raises her and treats her like a little sister. Or how Naruto has forgiven young gray and even become a brother figure to him as well.

The master watched as Naruto smiled before turning around and waving to him. "See you when I get back Ojii-san." Naruto called out when suddenly Makarov had an nostalgic feeling as for a second Naruto's figure shifted to Minato and it brought back the memory of Makarov watching him walk off headed for his first major quest.

"Yea you come back safe you damn gaki." Makarov yelled back to the blond as a lone unseen tear escaped from his eye. 'Naruto make sure they come back safe.'

(Three hours later)

It's been almost exactly three hours since Naruto had told Levy and the rest of team shadow gear to meet him in front of the guild hall. And as the blond walked to the guild he carried Wendy on his shoulders since she would be tagging along on the mission as well. As the dragon slaying siblings walked they saw their guild and more importantly their teammates for the mission Levy, Jet and Droy.

Naruto saw that Levy had noticed them and decided to wave down his friend. "Hey Levy-chan I hope we are on time." Naruto called out to her as he and Wendy walked closer.

"Yea you are right on time, but what is Wendy doing here I thought we were going on a mission?" Levy asked pointing at the small five year old.

"Oh I forgot Sasuke already left for a mission and it's my turn to watch over Wendy so she is going to tag along with us." Naruto said shocking the three mages in front of him.

"You said we weren't ready to take on an A-class quest, but your bringing a five year old!" Jet yelled pointing at Naruto.

"Yes I said you weren't prepared I never said anything about Wendy, but not only was Wendy trained by a dragon me and Sasuke have been teaching her how to fight properly." Naruto said with a grin as he pointed to the small girl on his shoulders.

"Yea Naruto-nii and Sasuke-nii are really strong and they both have showed me how to fight." Wendy said in a cute voice, but still tried to sound tuff.

Levy accepted the explanation and grabbed Naruto by his sleeve. "Well come on then let's hurry to the train station." Levy said as she began to walk off.

"Oh kami give me strength." Naruto mumbled as he already started to feel sick at the mention of the word trains.

(On the train)

Payback was sweet was the only thing Jet and Droy could think of right now. It has been a total of two minutes since the group of fairies had bordered a train to travel to their destination and all three members of shadow gear were very surprised to find out the blond dragon slayers weakness to transportation. Naruto was currently hunched over holding his stomach in absolute pain.

"Naruto-kun do you need some help." Levy asked sweetly as she tried to help the blond by rubbing his back.

Wendy looked at her big brother and sighed. "Don't worry Levy neither Naruto-nii or Sasuke-nii can handle transpiration very well, but I know how to help him." Wendy said as she held her hands over Naruto and casted Troia on the blond to cure his motion sickness.

Naruto immediately shot up and pulled Wendy into a hug. "Thanks Wendy I feel great." Naruto said happily as he let go of the sky dragon slayer.

Levy smiled at the blonds near limitless energy. "I'm glad your feeling better Naruto-kun." Levy said as Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Levy-chan I'm just glad Wendy is able to help me." Naruto said with a chuckle while Wendy and Levy joined in on the laughter.

But after a few seconds they stopped and their group went into an awkward silence. Not likening the quite Naruto decided to start a conversation.

"You know me and Levy-chan know each other pretty well and so do me and Wendy, but I don't really know anything about you two and Wendy really only knows me so why don't we tell a little about ourselves since we are working together." Naruto proposed as everyone looked at him.

"What would you like us to say about ourselves Nii-san?" Wendy asked as Naruto scratched his cheek and thought for a moment.

"Well maybe ours names, age, what type of magic we use, our likes and dislikes and our goals for the future." Naruto answered with a foxy grin.

"Alright I'll go first. My name is Wendy Marvel and I'm five years old. I use sky dragon slayer magic which is mainly used for healing and support. I like Naruto-nii and Sasuke-nii plus everyone in the guild. I dislike anyone who tried to hurt my precious people. And finally my goal for the future is to become a powerful mage and make my brothers proud." Wendy said as Levy nodded.

"That's a very good goal Wendy, but I'll go Next I'm Levy McGarden and I'm twelve. I am a solid script and rune mage. I like Naruto-kun and all my friends at Fairy Tail. And I dislike people who bad mouth my friends. And my dream for the future is to become a well known author." Levy said as Naruto smiled knowing Levy's love for books.

"Well I'll go next the name is Jet plain and simple, and I am twelve years old. My magic is called high speed and it makes me the fastest man in the whole guild. My likes are Levy-chan and the guild. My dislikes are people who look down on me and consider me weak. And my goal for the future is to take A certain girl on a date." Jet said sending a final look towards Levy.

"That's a very intreating magic Jet." Naruto said being friendly to the high speed mage who ignored the blond comment. "Um ok .. Why don't you go next Droy?" The blond asked.

"Ok, whatever, my name is Droy, I am twelve years old as well, and I use plant magic. I like Levy-chan and most of the members of Fairy Tail." Droy sent Naruto a quick glance. "I dislike arrogant jerks and my dreams for the future is the same as Jet's." Droy said as he was rather quick and to the point.

"Well looks like I'm the last one left. I'm Naruto Milkovich, I am thirteen years old, and I'm the crystal dragon slayer, but I can also use my Kaa-chan's ice make magic and rune magic thanks to all that Levy has showed me. However I have a long way to go till I'm as good as her." Naruto praised causing Levy to blush. "As for my likes I love everyone in Fairy Tail especial Wendy, Levy, Gray and my godfather master Makarov." Levy, Jet and Droy's eyes shot open at the mention of the master being Naruto's godfather. "However I dislike a certain dark mage more than anything. And my goal.. No my ambition is to one day be reunited with my mother and save her from her fate." Naruto finished as he closed his eyes finally done with his Introduction.

"Naruto-kun you never told me the master was your godfather." Levy gasped looking at Naruto for answers.

"Yea the master raised my father so when me and my twin sister were born the master was asked to be our godfather." Naruto explained giving team shadow gear even more questions.

"You have a twin sister?" Jet asked trying to picture a female Naruto.

Naruto looked down and frowned. "I had a twin sister, but she died a long time ago." Naruto said as the train became deathly quite.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry to hear that." Levy said finally starting to realize all the pain and heartache Naruto hides behind his cheerful and caring personality. It became a mystery to her how Naruto's life was before he met his dragon.

"It's fine Levy-chan, but we should rest up we have a few more hours before we arrive at our destination." Naruto said as the other four mages nodded in agreement.

(Few hours later)

After riding on the train for a couple of hours Naruto and company finally arrived to their destination and have been traveling down a long dirt path on an open grassy plain. Naruto looked over to Levy who was the designated navigator since Naruto deemed her the most reasonable choice.

"So Levy-chan mind telling me how far away this village is?" Naruto asked as he felt Wendy move around on Naruto's shoulders.

"Yea Levy I'm starting to get tired." Wendy wined causing Naruto to form a sweat drop.

"You haven't walked any since we got off the train." The blond dragon slayer mumbled.

Giggling at Naruto and Wendy's antics Levy looked at the boy that she was slowly starting to have feelings for. "Anyhow we are pretty close to the village. It's located in a small valley that's only a few minutes from where we currently are." Levy said and Naruto perked up.

"Finally, I've been itching for some real action let's hurry up and start moving faster." Naruto said as he took of running with Wendy giggling happily enjoying the ride.

After a few minutes Naruto came to a stop and noticed the path took a steep decline with a small town placed at the bottom. Naruto eyed the town carefully and noticed their wasn't a lot too it even for a small farming town this was strange. There was no crops or even any signs that people have attempted to grow crops. And there was also no farm animals it was like it was just nothing, but buildings however Naruto could pick up around forty different human scents. Which doesn't make sense how a town like this could sustain so many people.

"Naruto-nii what's the matter?" Wendy asked noticing Naruto was thinking about something.

"It's nothing you should worry about Wendy I'll protect you." Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw team shadow gear finally catch up. "Let's go everyone and keep on your guard I have a bad feeling about this place." Naruto said as Jet scoffed.

"What's the matter it's just some crappy run down village." Jet said as he walked passed Naruto.

"Yea if your afraid we can protect Levy-chan and Wendy while you wait here." Droy said taking a shot at the blond as he walked with his friend.

Levy grabbed Naruto's hand causing the blond to turn around and look at her. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun they really don't mean what they are saying their nice guys it's just..." Naruto stopped Levy from going any further.

"It's fine Levy-chan I know what's going on, but I want you to promise me that you will be cautious." Naruto asked in a low voice showing his concern

"Ok Naruto-kun I promise I'll be carefully, but we should go catch up with Jet and Droy." Levy said as Naruto agreed and they went to go catch up with the two mages.

Naruto, Wendy and Levy caught up to the two male members of team shadow and saw that they were talking with an old man who was wearing brown tattered robes with an old walking stick. "Why hello there I take it your the rest of the young mages here to help us." The man said with a friendly smile.

"Yes we are, my name is Naruto Milkovich of Fairy Tail and if you don't mind could you explain what's been happening around here?" Naruto asked as he watched the man stroke his beard.

"Well there if you travel in the deeper into the valley you will find a rather large cave where the demon dwells." The old man took a pause. "However, the demon is just the guardian. You see almost 400 years ago our ancestors sealed that demon away, but unfortunately he has managed to escape and is using ancient relic to curse our land. We need you to defeat the demon and destroy the relic." The man said as everyone nodded besides Naruto.

"Alright we will save your village don't worry about it." Jet reassured giving a thumbs up.

"Yea team shadow gear has never failed a mission yet." Droy added in giving Naruto and Levy a sweat drop.

"Very good then I'm trusting you five with saving our village don't let me down." The old man said as he started to walk away.

Naruto watched the old man walk off with a keen eye before turning to his fellow mages. "Ok I here is how things are going to go down I want you three." Naruto pointed to team shadow gear. "To go ahead and scout the cave I'm going to check around here for a little bit, but I don't want you guys to enter the cave and engage the enemy until I've caught up." Naruto ordered causing Levy to nod.

"Alright Naruto-kun we will head out and wait for you be careful." Levy said with concern towards the blond as she and the rest of team shadow gear left towards where the demon was located.

As Naruto watched Levy walk away he felt Wendy tap on his head. "Naruto-nii why are we not going to help them?" Wendy asked a little confused.

"There is something I want to investigate before we continue this mission any further." Naruto answered as he snuck through the small village.

Naruto moved at a swift pace making sure to keep himself and Wendy concealed. The blond dragon slayer arrived to a window of a small house and noticed the inside was completely barren. 'Strange there is no people or furniture inside it's like this house is only for show.' Naruto thought as he went to investigate more houses and found that every house was empty.

'Ok I'm starting to dislike what I'm finding here' Naruto thought as he continued on. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this mission and that else was going on.

(With Levy)

Levy was standing on a small ledge with the rest of team shadow gear looking down onto the small cave entrance waiting for Naruto and Wendy to arrive. The group of three have been waiting for the dragon slayers to arrive for some time now and Levy could notice how impatient her teammates were becoming.

"Let's just go ahead and go." Jet said all of a sudden standing to his feet.

"Yea I'm getting sick of waiting for that bastard to show up. The three of us can handle this." Droy said as he began to walk off with jet towards the cave.

Levy jumped to her feet and grabbed the back of Jet and Droy's shirts trying to stop them. "Are you guys crazy we need to wait for Naruto-kun and Wendy!" Levy shouted trying to use reason with her two friends.

Jet scoffed at Levy's words. "Like a stripper who dresses in pink and an five year old will be any help." Jet said not wanting any help from Naruto.

"Yea Jets right Levy-chan so are you coming with us or not?" Droy asked causing Levy to grit her teeth.

The blue haired girl looked in the direction Naruti should currently be at and quickly looked to the ground. "I'll go with you guys." Levy mumbled in a sad voice.

Jet and Droy nodded as they continued to walk however Levy hesitated for a second and looked back hoping to see the blond dragon slayer. 'Naruto-kun please hurry we are going to need you.' Levy thought to herself as she started to walk towards the cave.

(With Naruto)

Naruto has been wondering around the village for a good thirty minutes now still unable to find any signs of life. 'What the hell is going on I smelled well over forty scents when we arrived, but they all have vanished and this place is pretty much uninhabitable. I need to go check on Levy-chan too and make sure nothing has happened to her." Naruto thought as he turned his attention to Wendy who was now walking beside him.

"Ok Wendy we are going to go meet up with Levy-chan and the others now." Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"Ok Naruto-nii, but I've been picking up a wired scent for a little bit. Though my nose isn't as good as yours ok Sasuke-nii's." Wendy said as Naruto started to sniff the air and found the strange smell Wendy was talking about.

'Blood.' Naruto thought with a shocked expression as he grabbed Wendy. "Sorry Wendy, but we gotta be quick." Naruto said as he took off with the small girl in his arms.

After a few minutes of running towards the scent Naruto saw two people laying in front of the cave entrance beaten and bloodied. "Jet! Droy!" Naruto yelled as he heart sank a little as he didn't see Levy.

Naruto stooped in front of the two boys and set Wendy down so she could use some healing magic on them. "What happened to you guys?" Naruto asked as he watched Wendy start to heal them.

Jet grabbed Wendy's arm and looked at her. "We are fine Wendy thank you, but Levy maybe hurt far worse than us save your strength." Jet let go and looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry we went inside without waiting... We only took this mission to show Levy how much cooler we were than you, but everything we did backfired." Jet said as Naruto nodded already knowing their reasons for taking the A-class quest.

"Yea Jet is right we thought we could defeat that monster without your help and Levy would notice our strength, but we were beaten horribly. Levy keep fighting though she told us to go get your help, but we collapsed right here unable to go any further." Droy started to tear up and slammed his fist on the ground. "Dammit we are so pathetic who knows what could be happening to Levy right now." Droy cried out as Jet nodded.

"We are worse than pathetic we are compete trash.. We put Levy in danger so we could look cool." Jet added in.

Naruto closed his eyes and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "Your not trash." Naruto spoke calmly causing both Jet and Droy's eyes to widen. "I know why you took this quest and why you've been so hostile towards me... And I'm not mad at you for that I understand your anger and jealously. However you guys have each said you wanted to show your strength or prove your not weak... Well at the current pace you are going you will never accomplish that." Naruto said as Jet and Droy both looked away. " you will never find true strength because you are fighting for the incorrect reasons. Instead of trying to prove you are strong so people will think you are cooler. You shouldn't give a damn what other people say about you. You should fight to protect your precious people and even be willing to give your own live for theirs." Naruto said as he stood up and gave Jet and Droy both a serous look. "So I'm going to go save Levy-chan and do everything thing beside fail to save her because she is one of my precious people... And I hope one day you two can be one of my precious people as well." Naruto said as he took off into the cave Wendy following close behind leaving the two boys to think over the blonds words.

"He isn't that bad of a guy huh Droy?" Jet asked with a small smile.

"No he isn't." Droy answered back as he let out a sigh of relief knowing Levy will be ok.

(With Levy)

Levy was panting hard practically running on fumes now. It has been five minutes since she had told Jet and Droy to go get Naruto's help because of the demon standing in front of her. Speaking of the demon it looked like it wasn't winded in the least bit. The demon was around the same size as Naruto and old lot enough had the same stature as a human. with long wild brown hair and blackish purple skin with a feral grin showing of it's long row of canine teeth. Another things was it was actually wear clothes the demon skin right black shirt and pants. Levy found this odd that a demon would wear clothing, but didn't have much more time to think as the creature let loose a loud howl before running straight for her holding out his long sharpe claws intending on slicing her in two.

Unable to move Levy watched as the beast came within inches over her and she closed her eyes to afraid to look. 'This is it.' Levy thought as she gritted her teeth waiting for the pain.

However nothing happened so the solid script mage opened her eyes to see the claws of the demon inches for her face. Only being stooped by the shirtless blond who was grasping hard on the demons wrist.

"You ok Levy-chan?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to give her a look over.

"Yes Naruto-kun I'm fine now thanks to you." Levy sobbed out not believing the blond made it in time.

Naruto nodded before turning back to the demon. "Good why don't you take a step back and have Wendy check your wounds I'll take things from here." Naruto spoke as pink aura started to slowly appear around his body.

Levy nodded as she started to back away, but watched Naruto rear his leg back before sending a crushing blow to the demons stomach sending it flying across the cave with tremendous force. "That was for my friends asshole." Naruto growled as he exploded in an pink aura showing he was activating his Crystal Drive.

Levy watched Naruto with awe. "He is giving off so much magical power." Levy gasped. She didn't think that anyone so young and around her age processed so much magic in them.

"Yea Naruto-nii is really strong I know Sasuke-nii complains all the time how he holds back during their fights." Wendy said making her presence known.

Levy turned around to see Wendy behind her. "Really Wendy I would have never guessed Naruto was that strong his magical pressure is way larger than mine." Levy said as she turned and saw Naruto punch the demon into the cave wall.

"Yea he is, but your hurt let me heal you." Wendy said as she prepared to give Levy some treatment.

However Levy shook her head and stopped the small girl. "No I'm fine Wendy nothing is really wrong with me, but do you see that thing on the alter over there?" Levy asked pointing in the direction opposite of where Naruto was fighting.

Wendy looked to see a strange rock placed on a large alter with torches surrounding it. "Yea I see it." Wendy answers back.

"Good I need you to run over their and destroy it. That's the relic the demon is protecting and it must be destroyed." Levy said as Wendy nodded.

"Ok you can count on me." Wendy said with confidence as she took off after the alter.

Back with Naruto the blond was weaving in and out dodging all the strikes sent his way from the demon in front of him. The blond dragon slayer secretly made a patch of ice with his ice make causing the beast to loose his footing and without warning Naruto jumped in the attack incasing his fists in crystals to make his attacks more powerful. As the blond sent one final punch towards the demon sending it to the ground with a thud. The blond felt an immense amount of dark magical energy sweep thought the cave.

"You fool what have you done." The demon muttered as his body shifted to that of a young boy shocking Naruto.

(Moments earlier)

Wendy was standing over top of the strange black stone and breathed a little to calm herself down. "Ok Wendy just like Naruto-nii and Sasuke-nii showed you." Wendy said to herself as she held her fist into the air.

*Sky Dragons Fist!* Wendy yelled as she slammed a fist coated in wind onto the black stone breaking it in half.

Right as the stone broke to Wendy's complete and utter surprise dark energy shot out off the rock and engulfed her before she even had the chance to react.

Naruto felt the over bearing magical power and turned to see Wendy walking towards him with a dark shroud covering her body and her eyes closed shut. "Wendy what's the matter?" Naruto asked looking at his little sister figure.

Naruto was taken back though as he watched Wendy's eyes shoot open reveling blood red eyes and a sadistic grin on her face. "Nothing is wrong Naruto-nii." Wendy replied in a dark twisted voice.

Chapter end

What going on with the town and the people? Why did the demon turn into a boy? Happen to Wendy? Find out in the next chapter!

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter I had fun writing it cause I just keep going and I think this might be my longest chapter yet I'm not sure thought. But tell me what you thought of the chapter and are excited for the next chapter.

Also the rewrite for my old story will be out in a few days so keep yours eyes open for that.


	6. Chapter 6 Demons, mages, and cats?

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 6 Demons, Mages and Cats?

Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked at his precious little sister Wendy Marvell. She was currently standing a good distance from the blond dragon slayer, but was close enough to where Naruto could clearly see something was wrong with the girl. Her normally kind and beautiful brown eyes were replaced with two evil and sinister looking dark red eyes with black slits for pupils.

"What's the matter Naruto-nii is something bothering you?" Wendy asked her voice dark and twisted unlike her usual shy and sweet self.

Naruto didn't give a response however, instead the blond dragon slayer looked to the demon that had shifted into a boy. Then Naruto turned to look at Levy and noticed she was also in some state of shock due to Wendy's current position. Fed up with all the questions swimming throughout his mind Naruto finally snapped.

"What the hell is going on here!" The blond yelled in rage his voice carrying itself throughout the large silent cavern.

"Maybe I could shed some light on what is truly going on." A familiar voice chuckled.

Naruto looked towards the voice and noticed the old man from the village that had hired him for the quest. Who was slowly walking over to Wendy finally making his presence known.

"I knew something was up what the hell did you do to my imouto?" Naruto yelled angrily flaring his magical power creating small cracks in the ground around him.

"Who me?" The old man pointed to himself with a laugh. "I didn't do anything to this small child. Her current state is something she brought upon herself."

"Your lying now tell me what you did to Wendy!" Naruto shouted and gripped his fist at the the mans laughter.

"I'm many things child, but in this exact moment a liar isn't one of them." The man spoke as he stopped walking and placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder. "You see that boy laying on the ground beside you has been stopping me and my underlings from releasing this demon that was sealed within that stone for some time now, but I had a stroke of genius what if I hired some mages from a light guild and pose as an old feeble farmer and have the mages do my dirty work for me. And I must pat myself on the back my plan worked beautifully." The man said causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

'I knew something wasn't right, but because of my lack of judgement Levy-chan, Jet and Droy all got hurt... And Wendy.' Naruto thought as he looked at his little sister and noticed her sadistic smirk.

"And now the demon is free I shall control it's power to bring destructing to all of Fiore paving the way for Zeref-sama's resurrection!" The old man yelled laughing like a maniac.

"Control me?" Wendy asked looking at the man. "That's going to be pretty hard..." Wendy stated grabbing the mans attention.

The old man turned and looked at the possessed Wendy. "What are you talking abo..." The man was unable to finish his sentence due to Wendy's wind coated hand that was now pierced through his chest.

"Since your dead." Wendy finished ripping her hand from the mans chest blood splashing against her face in the process.

As the aged dark mages body fell lifelessly onto the ground Naruto's eyes shot open at what he just witnessed his little sister do. Levy brought her hands to her mouth and gasped not believing she just watched a small child murder a grown man.

"What's the matter Naruto-nii it's not like he didn't deserve it." Wendy chuckled kicking the mans motionless body.

"Wendy." Naruto mumbled unable to say anything else being to shocked to even think rationally.

"You need to stop her." The boy laying on the ground coughed out showing he was still conscious.

Naruto shot his gaze over to the boy who was struggling to stand on his feet. "What are you talking about?"

"You need to kill the demon before it can escape for here. And the only way to accomplish that is to kill it's host." The boy reveled causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

Before Naruto could even try to reason with the boy a black magic circle appeared over top of his body and transformed him back into his demon form. "And since it is my duty as the only remaining member of the Inuzuka clan left. I Kiba Inuzuka will fulfill the task handed down to me by finally Killing YOU!" The now named Kiba yelled as he charged at Wendy.

Naruto watched in horror as dark magical energy appeared around Kiba's out stretched hand that was on course to run Wendy through. But to make matters worse the blond dragon slayer watched as Wendy's eyes returned back to there normal brown color and brought her hands up in defense shifting to her normal personality.

"Naruto-nii save me!" Wendy cried out in a frightened voice causing Naruto to react on instinct by placing both his hands onto the ground and covered the entire cave floor with pink crystals. Trapping not only Kiba, but Wendy as well.

"What are you doing?" Kiba yelled trying to jerk himself free, but was having little to no success.

"Just hold on for a second. Wendy is still in there I wont let you hurt her." Naruto tried to reason with Kiba as he walked over to him and Wendy.

Unfortunately for Naruto he failed to notice Wendy's hidden smirk. The sky dragon slayer slowly held her hands towards the two boys.

*Demonic Sky Dragon's Twister.* Wendy mumbled as a large magic circle appeared in front of her hands before expelling a massive gust of wind at Naruto and Kiba.

Unable to react quick enough at the surprise attack Naruto was sent flying across the cave shortly followed by Kiba. Who was freed from the crystals that were trapping him on the floor due to Wendy's attack. As Naruto smacked against the cave wall he gasped in pain before falling to the ground.

"Damn that hurt since when can Wendy pack that much power begins her attacks." Naruto moaned out in pain as he started to get up.

"It's the demon possessing her. It's amplifying her magical power making her attacks stronger." Naruto looked to his right to see the Kiba laying on the ground clutching his ankle in pain.

"Well what can we do to save her?" Naruto asked in desperation.

"Tch well I can't do shit now thanks to my ankle, but you can still do something." Kiba replied looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Im willing to do anything I can to help Wendy just tell me what I have to do."

"Your not going to like this, but the demon needs to be stopped and since it's possessed that girl the only way to kill the demon is to kill her." Kiba explained causing Naruto to tighten his fist.

The blond dragon slayer looked over to Wendy who was standing completely still. "There has to another way to save her... I've already lost one sister I'm not losing Wendy as well." Naruto mumbled hardly able to speak.

Kiba looked over to Naruto with a sad expression. "Look this thing was a monstrosity that killed hundreds of people. My ancestor fought against it centuries ago and were only able to seal it away." Kiba winced as he stood to his feet. "According to my clan archives that demon holds incredible destructive power when it's in it's true form, but it's still just as strong when it takes over someone's body."

Naruto listened to Kiba's explanation and formed an idea in his head. "What if I could get the demon to show it's true form and then fight it off and destroy it without hurting Wendy in the process." Naruto proposed thinking there may be a sliver of hope for saving Wendy.

"It's possible, but getting the demon to leave her body will be the hard part." Kiba said as he leaned against the cave wall for support.

"Ok I'll take care of Wendy. Why don't you go over there with Levy she is a member of my guild and she might be able to help you figure out a better way to stop the demon if I fail." Naruto said earning a nod from Kiba.

"Alright I'll make my way over there you just make sure you stop that thing at all cost." Kiba grunted out as he started to hobble his way towards Levy.

"Don't worry I will." Naruto reassured as he started to walk over to where the possessed Wendy was waiting.

"What were you talking about Naruto-nii?" The possessed Wendy asked as she noticed Naruto approaching.

Naruto flinched still not used to the state Wendy was in. "Oh nothing to worry about imouto." Naruto said lazily trying to distract the demon while he silently made a crystal quickly wrap around Wendy trapping her.

Wendy looked around and noticed she was being held in place by what seemed to be pink crystal ropes that wrapped around her entire body.

"Tsk tsk Nii-san that wasn't a very nice thing to do." Wendy chuckled as slowly wind started to propel from her body before she let loose a powerful gust if wind shattering the crystal ropes.

'Dammit I'm running low on ideas that don't involve Wendy getting hurt.' Naruto thought as he was starting to feel powerless like all those years ago.

"Naruto-nii I'm starting to get bored. Let's play a game." Wendy chuckled as she held her hand out producing a magical circle.

'Aww shit.' Naruto thought as he watched a twisted of wind shoot out from Wendy's hand heading straight for him.

Naruto placed his hands onto the ground and prepared to mix is ice make and dragon slayer magic together for a more powerful barrier. However, before Naruto could even form a barrier he watched Wendy's attack change course and looked to find her attacks new destination Levy.

"LEVY!" Naruto cried out as he watched the blue hair girl freeze up unable to move, but before the attack could make solid contact Kiba shoved Levy out of the way taking all the damage on himself.

Without wasting a second Naruto darted across the cave to the downed Kiba and ran to his side with Levy.

"Kiba talk to me are you ok!" Naruto cried out hoping the boy would be alright.

"Yea... This is." Kiba stopped to cough up some blood. "This is nothing." Kiba finished with a small grin.

"You saved me, why?" Levy asked wondering why someone who was their enemy only a few minutes ago would save her.

Kiba coughed and gave the to fairies another weak smile. "It's was the job handed down throughout my clan to guard this place. So when I pledged to protect the world from this demon I pledged not only to stop anyone from freeing the demon. I also pledged to place my life on the line to protect others." Kiba said weakly and Naruto gritted his teeth.

'If I hadn't hesitated this could have been avoided.' Naruto thought as he felt Levy place a hand on Naruto's hand.

"Thank you for saving me Kiba." Levy said before she looked Naruto in the eyes. "And Naruto-kun don't blame yourself none if this is your fault." Levy added in causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"But Levy-chan.." Levy stopped Naruto from speaking with her hand.

"I know you yours blaming yourself, but this isn't your fault. So get up and fight back because your imouto needs you." Levy said trying to get Naruto to be his old self again.

Naruto rose to his feet his blond locks over shadowing his eyes. "Your right Levy-chan." Naruto looked up to revel his pink glowing eyes. "I can feel sorry for myself later. Right now Wendy needs me." Naruto said as he looked over to the possessed dragon slayer.

Naruto shot forward with incredible speed and appeared a few feet in front of Wendy. 'Forgive me Wendy.' Naruto thought as he made a crystal pillar from under Wendy sending into the air.

Naruto grabbed the girl by her ankle and tossed her across the cave sending her rolling on the floor. Before taking off again and placing his hands behind his back.

*Crystal Dragon's Mace!* Naruto yelled as he swung his giant crystal mace with the intentions of striking Wendy.

However, the small girl placed her hands to protect herself. "Nii-san what are you doing?" Wendy cried out in her regular voice catching Naruto off guard.

The crystal dragon slayer stopped his attack inches above the sky dragon slayer.

"Wendy are you in there?" Naruto asked unable to see her hidden smirk.

"Yes I am." Wendy mumbled as she started to stand to her feet. "But I'm not Wendy." The small girl laughed as she breathed a powerful gust of wind from her mouth hitting Naruto point black sending the crystal dragon slayer flying back into the air.

Unfortunately for Naruto the demon possessing Wendy shot in the air soaring high above Naruto before retracting her head back and releasing another roar of wind towards Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Levy cried out as she watched the blond dragon slayer land roughly onto the ground after being struck from the attack creating a large cloud of dust.

"Please be ok please be ok." Levy mumbled to herself as she watched the dust cloud begin to settle.

As the dust disappeared Levy noticed Naruto on his knees panting hard. "I need to help him." Levy said to herself as she stood up and prepared to assist her fellow guild member, but was stopped by Kiba who grabbed onto her foot catching her attention.

"If you want to help him you need to separate the girl and the demon." Kiba said still to injured to stand.

"But how can I do that my only magic is solid script and rune... That's it!" Levy said as she pulled out a magic pen and begun to write runes onto the floor.

Over with Naruto the crystal dragon slayer wasn't fairing to well against the demon possessed Wendy. 'Im running low on steam... I could always use my Crystalized Ice dragon mode, but that might do more damage to Wendy than good.' Naruto thought as he watched Wendy approach him.

Naruto tried to get up, but had no success and fell to the ground to exhausted to continue any further.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." The possessed Wendy walked over to Naruto wind covering her tiny hands. "And I'll make sure to make Wendy watch as I make her kill her precious nii-san." Wendy chuckled causing Naruto to tighten his fist.

"You bastard get out of Wendy!" Naruto growled as he was suddenly kicked onto his back by Wendy.

"Yea this is a pretty weak body and since my actual body is sealed away maybe I should take yours after I kill you." Wendy chucked and Naruto's eyes widen.

'So only half of the demon was sealed away that's why it has to take over a body.' Naruto reasoned in thought.

"Goodbye nii-san." Wendy chuckled as she raised her hands into the air, but froze in place. "What the hell is this!" The demonic Wendy shouted in anger.

"It's simple." Naruto and Wendy turned to see Levy standing besides glowing runes. "The rules of runes are absolute and since your surrounded around them." Levy made a hand motion by holding both her hands out. Wendy and Naruto looked around to see they were completely circled by glowing runes. "You can't move... Or stay in Wendy's body." Levy finished with a smirk as Wendy fell to the ground leaving a figure made out of shadows.

"You bitch." The demon yelled in anger looking at Levy only she couldn't tell it was looking at her since it was nothing but a shadow.

"Your lucky I'm not in my full form and can't survive without my body." The demon revealed as he started to fade. "But my underlings will revive me and unleash my full power. And then you will know the power of the most powerful demon E.N.D." The now named E.N.D said as he faded into nothingness.

Levy watched the scene and sighed. "It's over." Levy said as she walked over to Naruto and Wendy.

Levy arrived to the dragon slayers and found Wendy wrapped around her older brothers arms as they were both unconscious. "He looks even cuter when he is asleep." Levy mumbled as she bent down and brushed is blond locks.

"Thank you Levy-chan." Levy smiled at Naruto's words. "I'd love more ramen." Naruto finished and Levy had a sweat drop at Naruto's sleep talking.

"I better get Jet and Droy so they can help me take everyone back to the guild." Levy sighed as she stood up.

(Few days later at the guild)

Naruto started to slowly stir awake and as he slowly opened his bright blue eyes he looked up into the ceiling. 'Where am I?' The blond thought to himself as he looked around the room.

Naruto noticed several empty beds and white walls and sighed. 'Dammit I'm in the guild medical ward.' Naruto thought with irritation and started to get up, but found something holding him down.

The dragon slayer looked down and noticed a clump of blue hair that belonged to the currently sleeping Levy. 'She looks awful, how long has she been here?' Naruto thought as he sat up making sure to not wake Levy.

"You know she hasn't left your side once since you arrived back." Naruto turned to the familiar voice to find his godfather Makarov Dreyar standing at the door.

"Oh hey Ojii-san." Naruto greeted turning his focus back to Levy.

"You shouldn't be so depressed." Makarov said as he walked over to Naruto's bed. "Everyone is fine Jet and Droy had only a few small injuries and Wendy doesn't even remember anything after she broke the demon free. In fact she wanted to heal you, but I wouldn't allow it since you would recover on your own without her exhausting herself. And that Kiba boy has even decided to join our guild... Unfortunately he fits in perfectly with everyone else." Makarov finished with a small joke trying to cheer the blond up.

However, Naruto didn't join in on the masters laughter. Instead he tightened his fists and looked to the sheets of his bed. "Ojii-san this was my first big mission and because of my poor choices and hesitations. Wendy, Levy-chan and everyone else got hurt in someway." Naruto took a pause as he gripped his necklace. "I trained with Kesshou to become strong enough to protect my love ones, but I was useless." Naruto said and Makarov sighed.

"Naruto let me tell you a story involving your father." Makarov said grabbing the blonds attention.

"What about him?" Naruto asked the aged wizard.

"Well you aren't the only one from your family to experience hardships. You see when your father took his first major mission it was a joint mission with a few other legal guilds and young Minato was assigned the leader of the mission." Makarov said as he started reminisce about the past.

"The mission was simple engage and eliminate a dark guild, but unknown to the masters or the mages that accepted the mission. There was a S-class dark mage hiding within the dark guild that eliminated half of the light guild alliance mages. Your father was able to defeat the man however, thanks to the aid of a certain woman Ur Milkovich." Naruto's eyes widen at the mention of his mother. "But even though the mission was considered a success Minato still blamed himself for everything that went wrong under his lead." Makarov said as he waited for Naruto's reaction.

"So how did he deal with it?" Naruto asked in a soft voice.

Makarov chuckled. "He didn't he sat around the guild and sulked for weeks." Makarov said as he started to smile.

"No offense Ojii-san, but how is all this supposed to help me?" Naruto asked his laughing godfather.

"Because after a few weeks of Minato sulking I called in a favor and a certain Ice Make mage came and she knocked some since into Minato." Makarov couldn't contain his laughter thinking back to Ur and Minato, but after a few seconds he settled down. "Your lucky though cause you already have someone to knock some sense into you." Makarov added in as he shot Levy a glance.

Naruto looked down at the sleeping Levy and ran a hand through her hair and gave a smile. "Thanks Ojii-san that helped." Naruto said and Makarov nodded.

"That's good, but now I must ask you something serious." Makarov said switching from his carefree personality to completely serious.

"What is it Ojii-san?" Naruto asked.

"Well young Sasuke has brought it to my attention that you two are third generation dragon slayers. And you where made into ones by a man named Ivan Dreyar..." Naruto cut in.

"I take it you are related to that man in someway." Makarov nodded.

"He is my son and Laxus's father." Makarov's voice hitched. "He was excommunicated from the guild due to his actions, but I want to know if you remember where is hideout was." Makarov said wanting to find his traitorous son.

"I'm sorry Ojii-san, but me and Sasuke ran lost in the woods for awhile until we ran into Wendy. So I have no clue where he is." Naruto answered.

"Your fine Naruto Sasuke have me the same answer. Just come to me if you find or remember anything about Ivan." Makarov instructed.

"You got it Ojii-san." Naruto chuckled as he suddenly felt Levy begin to stir.

"Ahh that was a good nap." Levy mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

As the blue haired girl removed her hands and opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of a smiling blond. "Naruto-kun your awake!" Levy shouted as she have the blond a hug.

"I'll leave you two alone." Makarov chuckled as he walked out of the room.

Naruto heard the door close and grabbed Levy by the shoulders before breaking the hug. "I wanted to say thank you Levy-chan for saving Wendy." Naruto said sincerely as his respect for Levy was growing even larger.

"It was fine Naruto-kun I'm just glad your ok." Levy said a little embarrassed.

Naruto smiled and finally noticed he was fully clothed. "How did I get all these clothes on?" Naruto asked as he looked towards Levy.

"Well you took you shirt off during the fight and your pants were ripped pretty bad so when we got back to the guild I put so fresh clothes on you." Levy answered back and Naruto have her a sly grin.

"Oh so you seen me naked?" Naruto giggled as he saw Levy turn bright red and poke her fingers together.

"Well... Um ... I." Naruto started to laugh as he waved is hand.

"I'm teasing Levy-chan I walk around half naked all the time it's not like you haven't seen anything you haven't seen before." Naruto said and Levy looked away for the blond rubbing her head.

"Yea um sure Naruto-kun." Levy said hiding her nose bleed.

"Well I'm getting tired of laying around let's go into the guild hall." Naruto proposed as he stood up and started to stretch.

"Alight Naruto-kun." Levy said as she whipped her nose bleed.

Naruto walked over to Levy and held his hand out and after a moment the blue haired girl took his hand. Then the two faired took off out to the main hall.

Naruto and Levy walked into the main hall to see everyone gathered into a small circle. "Hey what's all the commotion?" Naruto asked grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hey nii-san glad to see your alright." Gray said as he gave Naruto a grin.

"Thanks gray. Mind telling me what's going on?" Naruto asked again.

"It's nothing everyone is just looking at flame brains stupid egg." Gray chuckled as he pointed to Natsu.

"NARUTO!" Natsu ran over to his fellow dragon slayer. "Look a dragon egg." Natsu said as he produced a decently sized egg and held it in Naruto's face.

"Natsu you idiot. Naruto-nii just woke up give him some space." Gray yelled with a tick mark.

Natsu growled as he handed the egg to Naruto. "Hold this Naruto I'm gonna kick this streakers ass." Natsu growled as he handed Naruto the egg.

"I forgot how much I missed this place." Naruto said with a sweat drop as he watched Natsu and Gray go at it again.

Levy giggled at Naruto's remark, but turned her attention to Jet and Droy who made there way over to the blond. Naruto looked the two over before grinning. "How are you guys doing?" Naruto asked kindly.

Levy watched her two friends praying they would act civilized, but to her shock they both gave a bow. "Thank you!" They shouted together.

"Eh." Levy said as she looked back and forth between the three boys.

"What you said to us on the mission was completely true." Droy admitted as they both looked at Naruto.

"And we took your words to heart and we would like to take you on your offer of being friends." Jet added in.

Naruto gave a toothy grin. "I'd be happy to be your guys friend." Naruto said as he suddenly felt the egg move and crack.

"Natsu it's hatching!" Naruto yelled.

"Wha!" Natsu shouted and squeezed his way out of Gray's grasp and ran over to Naruto.

Everyone in the guild watched with interest as the egg cracked open and two small cats popped out.

"Cats?" Naruto said as he held a small white cat.

"This isn't a dragon!" Natsu yelled as he held an identical cat except it had blue fur.

"Natsu-kun they are so cute!" Lisanna said as she eyed the cat in Naruto's hands.

"Um here Lisanna this would be yours I guess." Naruto said as he handed the girl the white cat.

However, before Lisanna could hold the cat for more than two seconds it jump back into Naruto's hands.

"Looks like it wants to be with you Naruto-kun." Levy joked.

Naruto held the small cat up and look into it's eyes. "It's has blue eyes just like me." Naruto said as she watched the cat yawn.

"I'm gonna call mine Happy!" Natsu shouted as he held the small cat into the air.

"What are you going to call yours Naruto?" Lisanna asked sweetly.

Naruto looked at the small girl with confusion. "Lisanna this is yours and Natsu's cat I can't take it." Naruto said, but Lisanna shook her head.

"She wants to be with you so take good care of her." Lisanna said and gave the blond dragon slayer a smile.

"Ok umm what should I call you." Naruto said as he held the cat into the air.

"Why not name her Bara?" Levy asked as she looked at the cat.

"Hmm I like how about you?" Naruto asked the small cat.

"Aye." Was all the cat said.

"Well it's settled your name is Bara." Naruto said with a grin excited to show Wendy his new cat.

Thinking of Wendy Naruto looked around with confusion. "Where is Wendy at?" Naruto asked hoping someone would give him an answer.

"That cry baby is off doing missions with that asshole Sasuke." Mira said making her presence known.

"What did you say about Sasuke's ass Mira?" Naruto asked planing to embarrass the girl for calling Wendy a cry baby.

Mira turned bright red as she turned her head followed by the guild erupting in laughter.

Naruto grinned. A lot has happened in the past few days, but as long as Naruto had his guild he could take on anything.

Chapter end

Sorry this took me awhile but I hoped you likes the chapter and like Naruto's cat and Happy's sister Bara which means rose.

And as for E.N.D being the demon and only half of him being sealed away it was something I came up with after reading a little further into the latest FT arc.

And I hope you all like Kiba joining as the guild as the 3rd and probably finale Naruto character to be in the guild.

And finally check out my other story Naruto's despair. Which is a rewrite of my first story Fairy Tail brothers.


	7. Chapter 7 Becoming S-class

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 7 Becoming S-class

It has been three months since Naruto's first major mission. And in the past three months Naruto has hardly done anything besides take missions and train so he could become stronger to protect his friends. However, Naruto hasn't been alone during these times. As he still trained with Levy to improve his Rune magic and he would help Gray work on his Ice Make. And would rotate between doing missions with team Shadow Gear and Gray.

But Naruto would always have his talking cat Bara accompanying him where ever he traveled. Speaking of Bara over the passed few months her growth and abilities had completely shocked not only Naruto, but the entire guild as a whole.

The first major shock was when Bara was about four weeks old she began to speak english. And not simple words like her brother Happy, but full blown sentences. And as expected when she began to speak she started to become more self conscious about her lack of clothes. So Bara started wearing a plain black shirt with matching leather pants.

But this led to the small white cats next surprise. Just like her brother Happy, Bara possessed the ability to grow wings and fly. But Bara had something that set her off from her brother. And that was discovered during one of Naruto and Sasuke's spars. When a rouge attack was sent in Bara's direction and she managed to grow to the size of a full grown human and deflect the attack. Unfortunately she ripped out of her clothes and was so embarrassed she refused to use that form again.

But besides that one incident everything involving Bara had went pretty smoothly as she would watch Naruto train from a much farther distance. And today was no exception. Since Bara was peaking out the guild's window while Naruto trained with Gary.

"Alright Gray I want you to show me how fast you can create objects with your Ice make." Naruto said as he stood across his little brother figure.

Gray nodded and dropped into an Ice make stance just like Ur thought him. "Alright Naruto-nii, but I still don't see how making things faster will make me a stronger mage like you." Gray said as he channeled his magic.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry Gray this will all make sense eventually. And once you get your making speed faster I'll show you one of my best techniques." Naruto crossed his arms. "Now enough talk show me how far you've come." Naruto said completely serious.

Gray nodded and a blue magical circle appeared around his hands. And within seconds Naruto watched with a calculated gaze as Gray made hundreds of ice swords, shields and other shapes.

"Ok Gray you can stop." Naruto said as he held his hand up. "Now we can begin the second part." Naruto said and Gray instantly perked up.

"Finally I've been waiting to move to the finale step for months." Gray said expressing his joy of finally being able to advance.

"Alright Gray before we get started I want you to tell me all I've taught you so far." Naruto said and he noticed Gray seem a little annoyed.

"Well so far all you've showed me is how to use a thought projection and increase the speed of my maker magic." Gray answered and Naruto nodded.

"Very good Gray." Naruto praised. "Now I can start teaching you a technique Kesshou thought me." Naruto said and within an instant another Naruto appeared.

"This is what I wanted to teach you Gray." Both Naruto's spoke at the exact same time.

"I don't understand Naruto-nii you've already showed me how to do a thought projection." Gray said and both Naruto's cracked a smirk.

"That's true Gray, but now I'm gonna teach you how to use a solid thought projection of sorts." Naruto reveled and enjoyed the small look of confusion on Gray's face.

"What do you mean by solid and of sorts?" Gray asked not truly understanding what Naruto was talking about.

The fake Naruto walked slowly towards Gray. "You see during some point during a fight you'll encounter a foe who posses speed that will surpass your own. So to counter that Kessou thought me how to trap an enemy." The real Naruto explained as the fake Naruto grabbed ahold of Gary making it impossible for him to move.

"What the hell Naruto-nii!" Gray cried out in surprise as he struggled to break free.

"And this was the way she showed me how." Naruto stated as his clone turned into a crystal statue much to the surprise of Gray. "You see Gray I make a moving statue out of either crystals or ice and then use a thought projection to disguise it." Naruto explained as he clicked his fingers and the crystals around Gray shattered.

"Amazing your able to make your crystals and ice move, but how is that possible?" Gray asked unable to believe Naruto discovered how to make moving ice and crystal objects.

"It isn't possible Gray since ice and crystals are solid objects that can't move." Naruto admitted and Gray opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto stopped him. "But if you have amazing control over your magic and tremendous making speed it's very possible. You see if you can change the structure of your ice make just a little from completely solid to flimsy. It grants whatever you make complete freedom and mobility. Do you understand what I'm saying Gray?" Naruto asked after he finished his explanation.

"Yea I think I do. You made me practice my ice make constantly so I can begin to learn how to make moving objects. And you showed me how to do a thought projection to disguise whatever I make. And by doing so I create the perfect decoy that also functions as a trap." Gray said and Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Your absolutely right and now that you know the concept you can begin practicing it. But also you can start making moving ice attacks sense the applications with maker magic is limitless." Naruto said and Gray nodded.

"Yes I'll get working right away..." Gray stopped speaking as him and Naruto both felt the ground shake and sirens go off.

"What the hell is going on Gray!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"It's that damn Gildarts he is back." Gray mumbled as he fell to the ground finally losing his balance.

"Who?" Naruto asked as the ground stopped shaking and the blond went to help his fellow fairy.

"He is the guild's strongest wizard, but he's a big goof and obliterates things on accident with his magic. So the town made the 'Gildarts Shift' to move the building out of his reach." Gray pointed to the sky and Naruto noticed the buildings that were raised high into the air.

"He can't be that much of an idiot that the town would go this far." Naruto said thinking the towns actions were a little extreme.

"Well let's go into the guild and you can see for yourself." Gray said as he turned to the door.

"Yea might as well see what classifies as the strongest mage in the guild." Naruto said as he followed Gray into the guild.

As soon as Naruto and Gray walked into the guild Bara jumped from her seat by the window and jumped onto Naruto's head which was where she usually stayed when she was with the blond.

"Naruto your finally done training. Did you stop because of all the shaking?" Bara asked in a happy voice as she loved being around her favorite person.

"Yea we are done, but apparently all that shaking was because the guilds strongest mage is returning and I'd like to meet him." Naruto informed the small cat.

"But I thought you were the strongest?" Bara asked with a small pout thinking no one was stronger than Naruto.

Naruto chuckled at his small partners antics. "No Bara there are plenty of people in this guild that are just as strong as me if not stronger." Naruto admitted as his eyes drifted to one of his fellow guild members and the target of affection Levy who was waiting at the door with the rest of the guild.

"Hey Levy-chan!" Naruto called out and watched the blue haired grin turn around.

"Naruto-kun!" Levy called back with a blush as she watched the blond approached her with Gray and Bara.

"Nice to see you too Levy." Gray said without emotion.

"Yea don't go out of your way to make us feel important." Bara dead panned.

Levy rubbed her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry guys guess I didn't notice you all." Levy said trying to hide her affections for a certain blond.

"You didn't notice them cause you were to busy checking out Naruto." Happy giggled as he floated over to the group.

"You never learn Happy." Bara mumbled as Naruto and Levy both swatted at the blue cat trying to harm the small cat and hide their blushes at the same time.

"Alright a FIGHT!" Natsu yelled as he planned to attack Naruto and Levy.

"Back off Naruto-nii!" Gray yelled as he punched Natsu across the guild smashing him into Kiba who was currently talking with Cana.

"What the hell!" Kiba shouted as he looked around the guild and found Elfman and decide to just act. "I'll smash you into the ground!" Kiba roared as he tackled Elfman and the two boys went barreling into half the guild.

"Guys stop this!" Wendy shouted as she stood in the path of Kiba and Elfman only to be knocked over by the fighting boys.

"Oh this is enough!" Sasuke shouted as he watched Wendy hit the ground and fired a bolt of blue lighting at the boys.

Unfortunately he was off target and nailed Naruto right in the back sending the blond flying to the ground and ruined his shirt all in one go.

"Dammit Sasuke this was my favorite shirt!" Naruto yelled as he managed to strip into his underwear within seconds and charged at his fellow dragon slayer.

Levy watched Naruto blaze by with a nose bleed. 'I love this guild.' Levy thought as she eyed Naruto's almost completely naked body.

"Don't worry Naruto-nii I got your back!" Gray called out as he stripped into his underwear as well and ran after Sasuke.

"What the hell get away from me you damn streakers!" Sasuke yelled as he prepared for a fight.

"Oh yea all out brawl!" Natsu shouted as he jumped towards Sasuke, Naruto and Gray ready to fight.

"Stop this at once!" Erza ordered from across the guild.

"Oh shut up tin can." Mira growled from behind Erza.

The red head spun around and gave Mira a death glare. "I'll kill you bitch!" Erza proclaimed as she jumped after Mira.

As the guild was in chaos Bara looked down to her brother who she was currently sitting on. "This is all your fault idiot." Bara scolded her little brother.

"Aye." Happy groaned in pain.

Bara was about to continue her scolding, but stopped as the guild doors slammed open and everyone froze in place as a single man casually walked into the guild hall.

"Looks like you guys haven't changed a bit." The man teased.

Naruto leaned into Gray and whispered in a low voice. "Is that Gildarts?"

Gray nodded "yea that's him." Gray answered back.

"So that's the guilds strongest mage huh." Sasuke said since he himself had heard rumors about the man.

"What no one is going to welcome me back?" Gildarts asked with a chuckle.

"GILDARTS FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled as he charged at the man.

Gildarts turned to the direction of the fire dragon slayer and slammed him into the ground in one swift movement. "Hey Natsu it's good to see you. Looks like you've grown." Gildarts said and half the guild had a sweat drop at the mans casual way of handling Natsu.

Naruto watched the scene with a small amount of interest since defeating Natsu wasn't a difficult things to do. Well at least for Naruto it wasn't.

"Beating Natsu doesn't mean much, but he defiantly has an aura of power about him." Naruto said as he stared at the man calculating his every movement trying to figure more out about him.

"I'll agree with you on both things. He would be an interesting man to face in a fight." Sasuke admitted as he made his way over to the man and Naruto followed.

"Hmm who are you two?" Gildarts asked as he noticed Naruto and Sasuke approach him.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha... A third generation dragon slayer of thunder." Sasuke said eying Gildarts with nothing, but determination to fight the man.

Half the guild was confused especially Natsu at what Sasuke said about being a third generation dragon slayer. However, Gildarts passed it off for a moment and looked at Naruto.

"And you are?" Gildarts asked.

"I am Naruto Milkovich. A third generation crystal dragon slayer. And also an Ice Make mage and Rune mage." Naruto said reveling to the guild he was also a third generation dragon slayer.

"Hmmm you both said you are third generation dragon slayers, but I've never heard Natsu refer to himself as one care to explain to me what it means?" Gildarts asked since he was a little curious as well as the rest of the guild.

"We are the strongest of dragon slayers." Sasuke started. "We were both trained by real living dragons. Like most dragon slayers like Natsu and Wendy who are considered first generation dragon slayers. But then there is dragon slayers who had dragon lacrima inserted into their bodies making them a second generation dragon slayer." Sasuke took a pause and shot a quick look to Laxus. "But finally we are third generation which are dragons slayers who have been trained by a dragon and posses a dragon lacrima." Sasuke explained and smirked at the guilds shocked reactions.

"This makes us the only dragon slayers who can freely enter dragon force at will." Naruto added in with a grin.

Gildarts looked down to the boys and was about to challenge them to a fight, but didn't get the chance as a voice stopped him.

"Gildarts I'm glad to see your back." Makarov called out as he walked over to the ace of Fairy Tail.

"Master it's good to see you as well. And it seems you've found some new additions to the guild." Gildarts said talking about Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yes young Naruto and Sasuke are two of our most promising guild members, but they aren't the only new additions there is the sky dragon slayer Wendy and the take over mage Kiba Inuzuka as well." Makarov said pointing to Wendy and Kiba introducing them both.

Gildarts waved too Wendy and Kiba and gave a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you both..." Gildarts looked back to Naruto and Sasuke. "And I can tell you two are strong maybe even close to reaching my level." Gildarts said shocking the whole guild with his words.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke are almost as strong as Gildarts." Levy gasped as she knew Naruto was strong, but didn't believe he was that strong.

Mira scoffed and looked at Sasuke. "Please those to bitches are nothing I could defeat them no problem." Mira boasted.

Gray was standing by Natsu who had hobbled away from Gildarts.

"Sure Naruto-nii is a strong mage, but Gildarts is unreal he has to be joking right?" Gray asked to no one in particular.

'Third generation dragon slayers. Strong as Gildarts. What else are those two hiding?' Natsu thought to himself.

Wendy stood and didn't like all the negative things she was hearing how people were doubting her Nii-san's strength.

"Naruto-nii and Sasuke-nii are unbelievably strong." Wendy admitted as she has seen both the boys go all out before.

"Sure they might be strong, but not as close as him." Cana said looking at her father and Gray, Levy, Natsu and everyone else agreed except for Wendy and Kiba.

Wendy was about to open her mouth to protest, but Kiba stopped her by speaking. "Wendy is right. I know for a fact Naruto posses unreal power. And I would bet Sasuke does too."

"What are you taking about dog breath?" Mira asked in her usually rude way.

Everyone else turned to look at Kiba who didn't seamed irritated by Mira's comment. "Well you see when me and Naruto first fought he completely outclassed me. And I could sense he was holding back." Kiba admitted to his fellow fairies as he gazed directly at the blond dragon slayer. "He has something about him and you will all come to see it in due time." Kiba said causing everyone to give him confused looks before they turned to look at Gildarts and the two dragon slayers.

"I wanna fight you two." Gildarts announced out of the blue causing the whole guild to drop into dead silence. Since Gildarts has never challenged anyone to a fight.

"Alright we accept." Sasuke said without taking a thought speaking for the both of them.

"Hold it right there." The master ordered as everyone gave the short wizard their attention. "You know very well what's coming up Gildarts you can fight the boys then." The master said being a little vague and Gildarts nodded.

"That's acceptable master, but if you need me I'll be resting at my house for awhile then." Gildarts said as he turned and gave everyone a wave goodbye.

Naruto watched the man disappear out of the guild before turning to the master. "What is coming up that will involve us maybe fighting him?" Naruto asked.

Makarov chuckled. "Well you two are new, but the S-class exams are drawing near and I shall be picking this years candidates in the next few days." Makarov said and with an instant everyone besides Naruto, Sasuke, Wendy and Kiba began scrambling around the guild for more jobs to take.

"How could we forget the exams!" Natsu yelled as he fought through the crowd of mages to grab a mission.

"I'll see you guys at home." Naruto said to Sasuke as he wanted to be away from the chaos. "Come on Bara!" Naruto shouted and the small cat flew over towards the blond.

(Later that night)

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed unable to sleep. 'Dammit I'm going to be awake all night at this rate.' The blond thought to himself as he turned to his right to see Sasuke sound sleep in his own bed snoring loudly.

'Loud bastard.' Naruto thought as he looked to the door and noticed a figure walk by.

"Wendy?" The blond mumbled as he rolled out of bed to see why she was walking around so late at night.

Naruto walked out of the room he and Sasuke shared and made his way down the hallway his sights set on the room Wendy and Bara shared together.

"Wendy." Naruto whispered as he crept into the room and found the girl and talking cat both in deep sleep.

"Naruto-nii..." Wendy mumbled in her sleep.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and walked over to the sleep talker. "Yes Wendy." Naruto said in a soft voice.

"He is here." Wendy mumbled confusing the blond with her words.

"She is probably having a dream." Naruto reasoned as he felt a light breeze sweep through the room.

"Looks like she forgot to close the window." Naruto chuckled to himself as he walked over to the window.

As the blond arrived at the window with the intentions of closing it. However, Naruto gazed outside to find a lone figure in a black cloak staring him down.

"The hell." Naruto muttered as he watched the figure walk off, but caught a quick glance of blond hair and tightened his fist. 'Thats him I can even recognize his scent.' Naruto thought as he hopped out the window onto the streets below.

"What direction did he go." Naruto said as he looked to his left and saw the man for a brief second before he disappear into an ally. "Got you." Naruto shouted as he took off sprinting into the night determined to catch his father.

Naruto rounded the corner into the ally, but the man was one step ahead of the blond as he took to the rooftops with great speed. "Dammit he is quick." Naruto growled as he channeled his dragon slaying magic to create a stairway leading to the rooftops.

Naruto arrived on top of a building to see the man waiting for him with his arms crossed. "Quit running I have so many questions. Like why did you save Wendy and why follow us to Magnolia and..." Naruto took a pause as he gritted his teeth. "Are you my TOU-SAN?" Naruto shouted has his magical power spiked creating a small cracks to appear on the roof where the blond stood.

The man reached into his pocket and grabbed a three pronged kunai and quickly hurled it at Naruto's feet. The blond dragon slayer bent down with wide eyes and grabbed the strange weapon. "So it is you." Naruto said in a low voice as his grip on the kunai tightened. "In that case..." Naruto tossed the kunai aside and brought his hands behind his back. "You have some explaining to do and I plan to get my answers. Even if I have to force you!" Naruto declared as a pink and blue magic circle appeared on the floor around them.

*Crystal Ice Rose Garden!" Naruto shouted as flowers and roots made from a mixture of crystal and ice. Rose from the streets below and made there way towards the man.

Without skipping a beat the man jumped over Naruto's attack and landed besides the blond. And without letting Naruto attack again he slapped a piece of paper against the blonds backside.

"What the hell." Naruto cried out in surprise as he tried to grab for the paper.

"I don't have time for this." The man spoke as he clicked his fingers and the paper began to glow bright due to the runes that covered it.

"What the hell is... Going ... On why... Do I feel ... So tired?" Naruto asked as he crashed onto the ground completely unconscious.

(The next morning)

Naruto shot out of bed and quickly shielded his eyes from the sunlight. "Ah what kind of dream was that?" Naruto groaned as he rolled out of bed.

As Naruto stood up something fell off his body. "A piece of paper?" Naruto mumbled as he grabbed the paper and unfolded it.

"You can succeed where I failed." Naruto read to himself as he scanned over the words. "That's all there is?" Naruto asked a little annoyed by the vague message.

But right as the blond finished speaking the words began to rearrange themselves and form strange markings. "These are runes, but what is this supposed to mean?" Naruto looked out his window. "Just what have you been doing all these years Tou-san?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

Deciding to hide the note in a safe place where no one could find it. Naruto walked over to the picture he had of himself Ur and Ultear and hid the note within the picture frame.

'Ok maybe I'll ask Levy-chan to help me with this note later, but for now I should get dressed.' Naruto thought as he went through his daily routine of getting dressed before walking down stairs headed for the kitchen.

Naruto walked into the small kitchen and noticed Wendy and Bara waiting for him. "Hey imouto and Bara good morning." Naruto greeted as he walked over to the cupboard.

"Good morning Naruto-nii! Did you sleep well?" Wendy asked her older brother figure.

Naruto pulled a cup of instant ramen out of the cabinet before giving the girl a look. "You could say my night was eventful." Naruto answered not showing any real emotion which was uncommon for the blond dragon slayer.

"Oh and how was your night eventful?" Bara asked picking up on the blonds strange tone.

Naruto began to cook his cup of ramen and didn't look the talking cat in the eyes. "Just some bad dreams nothing to major that and Sasuke's constant snoring." Naruto said as he heard Wendy chuckle.

"Sasuke-nii is pretty loud." Wendy giggled out.

Bara frowned as she looked at Naruto. "What kinda of dreams where you having?" Bara asked not letting Naruto drop the subject that easily.

Naruto grabbed his ramen and blew it off. "I really don't remember the details all that's well sorry Bara." Naruto replied quickly as he began to eat his ramen.

Bara huffed in annoyance "fine, but you should hurry up and eat apparently thee master has a big announcement and I'd like to be present for it." Bara said and Naruto nodded.

"Ok I'll hurry, but why don't you and Wendy head off and I'll catch up in a little bit." Naruto proposed to the small cat.

"Yea Bara-chan, Sasuke-nii already left a few minutes ago maybe we can go catch up with him." Wendy said happily as she stood up from her seat.

"Fine Wendy we can go ahead." Bara sighed as she floated over to Wendy.

"Alright goodbye Naruto-nii I'll see you in a little bit." Wendy said as she walked towards the door giving a wave bye.

"Wait Wendy before you go come here." Naruto instructed and the tiny girl obeyed.

"Yes nii-san what is it?" The sky dragon slayer asked.

Naruto made a small pink crystal in his had and quickly drew a few runes before handing it to Wendy. "I'd like for you to channel your Troia spell into this crystal." Naruto said as Wendy took the crystal.

Wendy nodded and did what her older brother figure said without further question. "There you go." Wendy handed Naruto the crystal back. "But why did you want me to do this for Nii-san?" Wendy asked a little confused by the blond actions.

"It's something I've been working on lately, but I can explain later, but why don't you make your way towards the guild." Naruto said as he pocketed the crystal.

"Alright Naruto-nii I'll see you in a little bit." Wendy giggled as she walked over to the door where Bara was waiting impatiently.

"Ok Wendy you and Bara be safe and stay out of trouble." Naruto called out as he watched the small child and white cat disappear out the door.

"Well might as well clean up before I head out." Naruto mumbled as he threw his empty ramen cup away and began to clean the mess Wendy and Bara had made.

After Naruto was satisfied with his cleaning the blond dragon slayer headed out the door onto the streets of magnolia. As Naruto walked down the busy streets he caught a glance of a crowd of people surrounded by the crystal and ice spell he had created last night.

"So all of that really did happen." Naruto mumbled as he stalked over to the scene.

As Naruto passed through the crowd he felt someone tap on his shoulder. The blond dragon slayer turned around to see his godfather and the master of his guild master Makarov with a unpleased look on his face.

"Walk with me Naruto-chan." The master stated as he walked off.

Naruto sighed as he clicked his fingers and destroyed his own spell. "Alright master I'm coming." Naruto mumbled.

As the the two fairies walked through the town in relative silence the master decided to finally speak. "So you had a productive night it would seem."

"I guess you could say that." Naruto mumbled still a little upset about the whole ordeal with his father.

"I guess Minato-chan gave you the slip didn't he." Makarov chuckled and Naruto's eyes shot open as he dashed in front of the man cutting off his movements.

"How did you know my father was here?" Naruto asked rather quickly.

The master simply dug into his pocket and produced a three prong kunai. "I found this by the little display you left. And it isn't hard for me to recognize who this belongs to." Makarov said as he tossed the kunai to Naruto.

"But how do you know this one belongs to him anyone could have a kunai like this." Naruto said in defiance even though he knew the master was correct.

"Because Minato-chan had a habit of caving things on his kunai." The master reveled as he motioned for Naruto to see for himself.

Naruto looked at the Kunai and noticed small slash marks by the hundreds that covered the entire kunai. "What the hell do all these marks mean?" Naruto asked never knowing about his fathers strange habit.

The master chuckled as he pointed to the kunai. "You see Naruto-chan whenever your father would take a new mission he would slash tick marks on his kunai to represent everyday he was away from his family. But when he would return he would give the kunai to the person he thought about the most on these missions." The master reveled and waited for Naruto's reaction.

'So has he been on a mission this whole time? If so why not tell me or Kaa-chan where he went. And why would he give me the kunai and leave again.. Awww dammit the more I think about him the more questions I receive.' Naruto thought as he stared at the kunai with a mixture of confusion and anger.

Makarov watched the boys inner struggle and decided to take his mind away from his father. "Naruto-chan why don't we head to the guild I have a important announcement that will involve you." Makarov said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It involves me?" Naruto asked as he pointed to his chest.

The master chuckled as that began to walk towards the guild. "Well it involves a few other people as well." Makarov pointed out.

Naruto accepted the masters answer and the two continued to the guild in relative silence. After a few minutes of walking Naruto and the master walked into the guilds doors and noticed the guild was thrown into it's normal chaos.

"Everyone settle down now." Makarov said nicely, but no one paid attention to the small master.

"Cheeky brats." Makarov mumbled as he prepared to use his titian magic.

Naruto held his hand out and stopped his godfather. "Don't worry jiji-chan I got this." Naruto reassured as he held his hand out in front of him and a pink magical circle appeared.

Makarov watched with Interest at what the blond dragon slayer had planned, and within seconds Naruto unleashed his crystal dragon slaying magic in the form of ropes binding everyone in place besides Levy, Wendy and Bara.

Gray looked down at the pink crystal with a tick mark. "What the hell Nii-san!" Gray yelled out at the blond.

"Tch annoying blond." Sasuke murmured as he channeled his thunder magic throughout his body destroying only the crystal that was trapping him.

"Mmm mmmm mmmm." Natsu tried to yell through the crystal that covered his mouth.

"Why would I fight you? I already trapped you in my crystal." Naruto fired back at the pink haired dragon slayer.

"He can actually understand that?" Mira said with a sweat drop across the room.

"And you can't understand it?" Sasuke chuckled as he stalked over to Mira.

"Whatever must take a stupid dragon slayer to understand one." Mira insulted. "Now don't just stand there help me out of here." Mira yelled as she noticed Sasuke was moving freely.

"I'm sorry I only speak stupid dragon slayer not arrogant brat." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Mira fumed until a she was hit with an idea and a small smile graced her lips. "Actually Sasuke you do. And remember I could tell everyone in the guild our little secret all mighty dragon slayer." Mira said and loved Sasuke's reaction.

"Whatever." The thunder dragon slayer seethed as he broke Mira free. "But you better keep your end of the deal and never tell a soul." Sasuke warned the white haired girl.

"Or what?" Mira asked challenging the dragon slayer to do something.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped as he heard the master speak up.

"Alright brats listen up." The master looked at Naruto. "Naruto let everyone go." The master ordered.

"Alright jiji-chan." Naruto said as he clicked his fingers and all the crystals burst into dust.

"Ok now that I have all your attention I can make my announcement." Makarov said as everyone looked towards him. "As you know the year is drawing close to an end. As such it's time for this years S-class exams." Makarov yelled and the guild erupted in cheers.

Makarov held his hand up to silence the guild. "This year will be different however, each S-class candidate will be able to choose two partners to take with them on the trials. Also everyone from the guild will be free to come and spectate as long as no one interferes with the exam... Now let me introduce this years candidates." Makarov said and everyone leaned in hoping they would be chosen.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Makarov yelled and the whole guild turned to the thunder dragon slayer.

Sasuke nodded as he went to grab his partners for the exam.

"Erza Scarlet!"

Erza folded her arms and smirked. "I shall beat all who stand in my way." Erza proclaimed.

"Mirajane Startuss!"

Mira looked towards Erza with a scowl. "I'm coming for you tin can." Mira growled.

"And last, but not least Naruto Milkovich!" The master yelled out.

"I'll give it my all and win." Naruto said with pure determination.

Makarov looked at all the candidates for this years exams. "We shall meet at Magnolia train station in three days to depart to where the exams will be held so prepare yourself and give it your all!" The master shouted causing the guild to go into another uproar.

Naruto creeped through the crowd his eyes set on his little sister Wendy. "Wendy come over here." Naruto said as he waved for the small girl to walk to him.

Wendy walked over to the blond and tilted her head. "Yes Nii-san what is it?" Wendy asked in a happy voice.

"I want you to be one of my partners for the exams." Naruto said with a grin.

Wendy rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Sorry no can do Naruto-nii." Wendy said and Naruto have a nod.

"Good we shall make a great... Wait did you say no?" Naruto asked saying the last part rather quickly.

"Yea sorry Nii-san, but Sasuke-nii asked me first and I already said yes." Wendy explained hoping here blond older brother wouldn't be mad.

"It's ok Wendy I'll find someone else." Naruto mumbled as he thought about strangling a certain dragon slayer for picking Wendy before him.

As Naruto was thinking of ways to get revenge in Sasuke he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. The blond dragon slayer turned around to see a beat red Levy standing next to a shirtless Gray.

"Um hello Naruto-kun I was just... Well we were wondering if maybe um you would like..." Levy trailed off to nervous to ask the blond the her question.

"She means we want to be your teammates for the exams." Gray said getting a little tired of Levy's shyness around her older brother figure.

Naruto perked up. "That would be awesome." Naruto shouted as he have Levy a hug. "Why don't we meet at my house and we can discuss how we are going to prepare for the exams." Naruto proposed to his new teammates.

"Alright that sounds good." Gray said rather lazily.

"I agree with Gray." Levy added in.

"Ok then it's settled why don't you guys follow me then." Naruto said happily as he walked off with Levy and Gray following close behind.

(Naruto's house)

Naruto walked into his small home that he shared with Sasuke, Wendy and Bara and held his hands out. "Well here we are home sweet home." Naruto said with a small laugh.

Levy walked in behind Naruto and was surprised how clean his home was since she figure Naruto and Sasuke would leave it a complete mess.

"This is a very nice place you have Naruto-kun." Levy said sweetly.

"Yea Naruto-nii this isn't that bad at all." Gray added as he too had never stepped foot within Naruto's house.

The blond dragon slayer grinned at his two friends kind remarks. "Thanks guys me and Sasuke try to keep the place as clean as possible, but with Wendy and Bara it can sometimes be a challenge." Naruto joked as he never minded picking up after the small girl and cat.

"But come with me I have something I've been working on that I would like to show you guys." Naruto said as he motioned for Levy and Gray to follow him.

"Ok Naruto-kun lead the way." Levy said as she and Gray followed the blond mage up a flight of stairs and down a hallway before stopping at a closed door.

"I'm gonna warn you guys don't mess with Sasuke's stuff that bastard is so finicky about his things he hates for people to mess with them." Naruto explained as he opened the door to the bedroom he shared with Sasuke.

The three fairies walked into the bedroom to find two beds one neatly folded and made the other had a pile of pillows and blankets onto of it. Paying no attention to his bed Naruto walked over to the small night stand and grabbed a small pouch that rested onto of it.

"What are those Naruto-kun?" Levy asked as she pointed to the small brown pouch.

Naruto opened the pouch and pulled out a pink crystal in the shape of a pill. "It's a solider pill something of my own design." Naruto flicked the crystal over to Levy. "You see it's a combination of my crystal magic and my rune magic." Naruto began and Levy looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"But what exactly is a solider pill I see a few storage and filter runes, but I don't understand it's purpose." Levy said unable to see the big deal with Naruto's pill.

"Your very observant Levy-chan. You see I store some of my magical energy into the pill with the runes and then add in the filter so any person may use the pill to refill their magical energy instantly." Naruto explained further and Levy's eyes shot wide open with realization.

"Naruto-kun that's genius I never would have thought to use runes in such a way. What else have you come up with?" Levy asked as she handed the pill back to Naruto.

"Well I've been testing with Wendy's healing magic to see if I can make any medical pills. So far all I can is a motion sickness pill. But back to the solider pill even though it instantly refills your magical energy if you take more than one a day you could over dose and go through nasty side effects." Naruto said and Levy nodded.

"But still these are amazing Naruto-kun you've done more with runes then I would ever imagine." Levy said in awe at Naruto's ability.

Naruto grinned at the blue haired girls praise. "Thanks Levy-chan I even have a few more hidden surprises, but I'll save those for later." Naruto grinned and looked to Gray who had been oddly silent.

"Hey Gray what's the matter?" Naruto asked catching his little brother figure odd behavior.

"I can never say sorry enough." Gray mumbled as he had a lone tear within his eye.

Levy was confused by Grays words and wondered why Gray could never say sorry enough. Since he and Naruto were so close. Naruto on the other hand frowned as he followed Grays gaze to the picture of Ultear, Ur and himself.

"It's not your fault Gray." Naruto said in a low voice.

Gray tightened his fist. "How can you say that? How can you treat me like a brother after what I've done?" Gray asked.

Naruto sighed as he walked over to Gray and placed a hand on his head "I already told you why would I despise the person my Kaa-chan fought so hard to protect." Gray looked to Naruto and watched as he picked up the picture. "You know my Kaa-chan told me something once after my father abandon us. And that was if you live regretting your past." Naruto began.

"You can never love your future." Gray finished as Ur had told him the same words.

Naruto nodded. "I see Kaa-chan told you the same thing. Now all you need to do is let go of your regret." Naruto said with a soft smile.

"But how could I possibly accomplish that?" Gray asked unable to forgive himself.

Naruto handed the picture to Levy and brought Gray into a tight embrace. "You have plenty of people who care about you. you realize this don't you?" Naruto took a pause. "I was weak and couldn't protect the people I loved. So I became stronger so I could never lose someone I love again. You could do the same and grow stronger, but you need to let go of all the regret within your heart to do so. And I will be there to help you since you are my Precious Otouto." Naruto said causing Gray's eyes to widen.

"Thank you... Thank you Nii-chan." Gray mumbled tears flowing down his cheeks.

Levy watched the whole scene and felt a tab bit awkward sense she never knew anything about Gray and Naruto's relationship and still even has next to no answers. However, the blue haired Mage admired the blonds kindness and could see just how amazing of an individual Naruto really was by how he treated Gray. 'You just make me like you even more and more each day.' Levy thought as she looked down at the small picture of a smiling Naruto with his family.

'So this must be Naruto-kun's twin sister, but he said she died. I wonder what happened?' Levy shifted her focus from Ultear to Ur. 'She is beautiful. However Naruto-kun told me he wished to save her from her own fate. What could that mean?' Levy thought as she noticed something sticking out of the back of the picture frame.

'What do we have here.' Levy said to herself as she inspected all the runes that we drawn onto the paper.

"Find anything interesting?" Naruto asked causing the girl to jump in surprise and almost drop the picture and piece of paper.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to pry I just wanted to..."

"Whoa Levy-chan slow down it's alright I was actually gonna have you take a look at that and help me figure out what it's for." Naruto explained.

"What is it exactly Nii-chan?" Gray asked looking at the paper Levy had.

"It's just a paper filled with runes someone gave me. And I need help figuring out what they are for." Naruto answered.

"Well actually these runes are for reversing some kind of spell, buts it's far from being complete." Levy explained as she was busy examining the paper.

"What kind of spell is it tying to reverse?" Gray asked.

"Well let's see it's trying to reverse..." Levy began as she read through the runes.

"Iced shell." Naruto answered and both mages shot Naruto amazed looks for different reasons.

"How did you know it was the iced shell spell Naruto-kun?" Levy asked since she thought he didn't know anything about the runes on the paper.

"Call it a guess." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Naruto-nii is this really a way to free Ur." Gray finally stammered out.

"It just might be." Naruto said in a low voice and Levy raised a confused eyebrow.

"Alright I wanna know who is Ur?" Levy asked finally tired of knowing nothing about Naruto and Gray.

"Her name was Ur. Ur Milkovich she was my Kaa-chan and the woman who taught Gray magic." Naruto began causing Levy's eyes to widen. "She sacrificed her life by using the iced iced spell to save Gray from a demon that destroyed Gray's home." Naruto said and Gray looked down.

"I see so your that's what you meant by you wanted to save your Kaa-chan from her fate." Levy said as she pulled out a pen and a blank piece of paper. "In that case I'll do everything I can do to help." Levy said as she copied the runes down to study.

"Levy-chan you don't have to.." This time Levy stopped Naruto.

"No Naruto-kun I want to help, but I'll see you guys tomorrow I have to begin working on these runes." Levy said as she gave Naruto a wave goodbye and walked off.

"Yea Nii-chan I better go too." Gray said as he started to walk off.

"Alright I see you guys off." Naruto said as he followed his friends down the steps to the door.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun/ Naruto-nii." Levy and Gary called together as they left headed on there own separate directions.

Naruto looked up into the sky. 'Tou-san how did you have all these notes on iced shell did you know about Kaa-chan?' Naruto thought to himself for a second before he disappeared back into his house.

(Three days later at the train station)

At the train station Naruto was standing next to a pouting Bara as he waited for the rest if his team to arrive for the exams.

"Bara I said I was sorry." Naruto moaned out getting tired of being ignored.

"You don't even know why your sorry." The small cat said looking at Naruto with one eye closed.

"Well maybe you could tell me why." Naruto said in a pleading voice.

Bara sighed. "Fine I'll tell you. I'm mad because you didn't chose me to be one if your partners for the exams." Bara explained to the blond.

Naruto bent down to the small cats level. "Bara it's not that I didn't want you to be one of my partners. It's just Levy-chan and Gray offered to help and it would be rude to turn them down, but just cause I'm taking them and not you doesn't mean we aren't a team anymore got that." Naruto said ending with a small smile.

Bara huffed at the blonds words not truly mad at him. "Fine, but don't expect me to cheer you on like those idiots." Bara said pointing ahead.

Naruto was confused by Bara statement until he looked ahead to find Levy, Jet and Droy. And Naruto realized what Bara meant by idiots since Jet and Droy were dressed from head to toe in weird clothes.

"Who's gonna win?" Jet asked loudly as he was beating loudly on a drum.

"Naruto!" Droy yelled out as he was swinging a flag that held a chibi Naruto, Levy and Gray.

Levy scurried over to Naruto rather quickly to escape the two embarrassing boys.

"Hey Levy-chan what's with Jey and Droy?" Naruto asked with a small laugh.

"They wanted to come cheer us on... And of course they had to do it in the most over the top way possible." Levy mumbled out. Though Levy thought it was a kind gesture she was still embarrassed a little.

"Well I think it's pretty cool we have people to cheer us on. In fact I think I'll go over there and..."

"You go over there and do a cheer and I'll claw your eyes out." Bara said in an unserious voice, but still showed her claws to the blond.

"Oh your no fun Bara." Naruto said with a pout.

Levy giggled at Naruto's child like attitude. "So Naruto-kun has anyone else arrived yet?" Levy asked looking around the train station.

"Yea me, Bara ,Sasuke and Wendy all arrived here together. They are over there with Natsu since he is Sasuke's second team member." Naruto explained as he pointed to his left.

Levy turned to see Sasuke sitting on a bench with his arms crossed and Wendy and Natsu to his right talking to each other. "He looks exited." Levy joked looking at Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah that's Sasuke for you, but Erza and her team are also here." Naruto pointed out.

Levy looked to see Erza standing next to Kiba and Cana and raised an eyebrow. "She chose Kiba and Cana." Levy stated looking at the strange team.

"Yea Erza was low on choices and Kiba and Cana have done a few missions together so they have decent teamwork." Naruto explained to the blue haired mage.

"Oh so that just leaves Mira and I'll take it she is going to take her siblings as partners." Levy said as she turned to Naruto for answers.

"Well Sasuke said she was taking her siblings don't know how he knows that, but like Gray Mira and her siblings aren't here yet." Naruto said as he wondered where his little brother could be.

"Hmm it's not like Gray to show up late I wonder what's keeping him." Levy said.

"Well now is your chance to ask him since he is here." Bara said as she pointed to the station entrance.

Naruto and Levy looked to see their teammate Gray Fullbuster walking in his regular cool attitude only to pass by Jet and Droy and form a tic mark.

"What the hell is this?" Gray growled as he saw the chibi version of himself.

"Looks like you losers have a little cheer group." The voice of Mira laughed from behind.

Gray spun around and glared at the white haired take over mage who was standing with her two younger siblings.

"What did you say?" Gray asked as he glared at the take over mage.

"Oh nothing just called you and your little blond friend a loser. Gotta problem with that?" Mira asked with a smirk.

Gray tightened his fist. "Don't you dare talk about Naruto-nii like that." Gray warned.

"Oh why should I?" Mira asked with a laugh.

"Mira-nee quit being so mean." Lisanna pleaded to her older sister.

"I'll do what I want Lisanna after all in a couple if days I'll be known as the guilds youngest S-class mage." Mira proclaimed not worried about her opponents.

Gray laughed. "Please you couldn't even defeat me let alone Nii-chan." Gray pointed out causing Mira to scowl.

"What did you say bitch?" Mira growled with pure rage.

"I said that I could..."

"Gray cut it out." Naruto yelled stopping the boy before he could get himself into a fight.

Gray looked to his older brother figure who was across the station staring him down. "Naruto-nii she was." Naruto placed a hand on Gray's head displaying amazing speed.

'He moved halfway across the station in seconds. I can't even move that fast in my Satan Soul .' Mira thought unable to move since she was now a little intimidated by the smiling blond.

"Let's go Gray save the fighting for later." Naruto said with a small smile ruffling Gray's hair.

"Ok Nii-chan." Gray mumbled as he followed Naruto back over to Levy.

"And Gray." Naruto began.

"Yes Nii-chan. What is it?" Gray asked.

"Promise me from now on just because you have the power to defeat someone you won't give into their taunts and fight them for no real reason." Naruto said as he peered over his shoulders to give Gray a quick glance.

"I promise Nii-chan." Gray said in a low voice.

"Good you might possess S-class strength, but sometimes you can be as hotheaded as Natsu." Naruto turned around and laughed. "What am I going to do with you? Foolish little brother." Naruto said as he slung his arm around the boy.

"ATTENTION BRATS EVERYONE GATHER TO THE DESIGNATED TRAIN FOR THE EXAMS!" Makarov yelled grabbing everyone's attention.

Naruto sighed. "Hey Levy-chan come on we better hurry Jiji-chan can be pretty impatient." Naruto called out as Levy nodded and walked over with Bara, Jet and Droy.

"Come on Bara you need to wear your uniform as well if you wanna cheer everyone on." Jet said as he held his hands motioning to Droy who was holding a small Bara sized cheer leading outfit.

"Hell no." Bara huffed in annoyance.

Naruto picked the small cat up with a chuckle. "You know Bara sometimes you be about as difficult as Sasuke." Naruto laughed.

"Whatever I'm nothing like him." Bara said in denial.

"Wow Milko-Bitch talking behind my back are you." Everyone turned around to see Sasuke, Wendy and Natsu. "And I was gonna be nice and have Wendy cast Troia on you to help you on the ride." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto waved Sasuke's remark off. "I don't need Wendy. No offense imouto, but I have all the motion sickness relief I need right here." Naruto said as he produced one of his Troia pills Wendy helped him make.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu asked not understanding what Naruto meant.

"It's something I came up with to help me with my motion sickness." Naruto explained. "But now isn't the time for me to try and teach you Natsu. We need to hurry and get on the train." Naruto said as he ate the crystal pill.

"Yes Naruto-kun is right let's hurry." Levy added in and everyone nodded in agreement.

(Few hours later)

Naruto hopped off the train followed by his fellow fairies and the master as well. "Ah it feels good to stretch." Naruto said as he looked around the area to see they have been dumped off in the middle of no where.

"Alright Brats listen up!" Makarov yelled getting all the mages to look towards him. "This years S-class exams as you can tell will be very different as you may already be expecting. And it will kept getting that way as I explain this years rules." The short Master took a pause to collect his thoughts.

"This year is simple to become S-class you must locate a scroll that is hidden within this forest. There are three scrolls so that means three out of the four of you could pass the exam together." Makarov reveled shocking all the mages around him.

"I take it these scroll won't Be easy to obtain if three fourths of us have a chance of getting a scroll." Naruto said and the master nodded.

"Yes two of the three scrolls are guarded by our current S-class mages Laxus and Gildarts. The third however is the easiest and unguarded." Makarov explained to the group.

'Hmm Gildarts I did want to fight him. And I'm picking up a strong scent of booze and cheap women's perfume to the west.' Naruto thought to himself.

'Laxus it's time to see if I truly surpassed you.' Sasuke thought as he looked to the east.

"Alright since you all know the rules begin!" Makarov yelled and within seconds Naruto and Sasuke both darted off.

"Naruto-kun/Nii-chan wait up!" Gray and Levy yelled together as they chased after the blond dragon slayer.

"Alright let's go!" Natsu yelled as he ran after Sasuke with Wendy.

"Good luck Natsu!" Happy yelled as he watched his friend run off.

"Shit we better go too." Mira shouted as she took off into the forest with her siblings.

"Kiba! Cana! Charge!" Erza commanded as she pointed forward before dashing at top speed.

"Yea yea miss bossy whatever." Kiba mumbled as he slowly walked into the forest with Cana.

"I swear this guild is full of idiots." Bara mumbled to herself.

"AYE!" Jet, Droy and Happy yelled together.

(With Naruto)

The blond dragon slayer dashed across the forest at a decent pace as he was waiting for Levy and Gray to catch up.

"Naruto-kun could you at least slow down and tell us where your heading." Levy called out.

Naruto stopped running and waited for his team to arrive beside him. "Sorry about that guys guess I got excited." Naruto chuckled embarrassedly.

"Well where are you headed you and Sasuke both acted like you knew where to go." Gray said displaying his observation skills had improved.

"Your correct Gray me and Sasuke both know where a scroll is. He is headed towards Laxus and we are headed towards Gildarts." Naruto said calmly.

"WHAT!" Gray and Levy shouted together.

(With Sasuke)

"Sasuke-nii slow down I'm not as fast as you and Naruto-nii yet." Wendy cried out desperately trying to keep up with her older brother.

Sasuke slowed down. "Sorry Wendy I got a little carried away." Sasuke said as he ruffled her hair.

"That's ok Nii-san." Wendy giggled.

Natsu grinned at the brother and sister moment before finally sniffing the air. "That scent... It's Laxus we are running right for him." Natsu gasped out not believing they were heading for one of the guild mages he wanted to fight most of all.

"Yea it's Laxus. We are going to go fight him and take his scroll." Sasuke said in an uncaring attitude.

"OH HELL YEA!" Natsu yelled as his fists bursting to life with fire.

"But Nii-san you always go around saying that he is as strong as you or Naruto-nii if not stronger. Why don't we go after the unguarded scroll I can smell something that resembles the master and paper." Wendy pointed out, but Sasuke shook his head.

"No if I'm to become S-class I want to earn it. I need to see if I have enough strength yet." Sasuke said as he turned and began to walk in the direction of Laxus.

"Oh yea I knew joining up with Sasuke would be fun!" Natsu roared as he followed the thunder dragon slayer.

'Why does he always have to try to get stronger for?' Wendy thought to herself before she decided to keep moving.

(With Erza)

"Keep moving!" Erza demanded as she and her team stalked through the forest.

"Yea yea you've said that about fifty times already." Kiba groaned causing Cana to laugh.

"Be nice Kiba-kun you promised you would cooperate and follow orders." Cana pointed out.

"Yea yea I know, but I don't really care what we do as long as I don't have to face off against one of the guilds S-class members or those third generation dragon bone heads I'll be fine." Kiba said causing Erza to give him a glance over.

"You said you fought Naruto and he beat you into the ground with ease is that why you don't wanna fight him or Sasuke?" Erza asked and Cana focused on her friend wanting to know as well.

"I told you in due time you'll come to see his strength. And don't think I'm afraid to fight either of them. I just know how I stack against them and I'm not at their level... Yet. Through Naruto did complement me and say I could probably defeat you or Mira." Kiba said with a smirk as he looked directly at Erza.

'Naruto and Sasuke really surpass me and Mira that much? He has to be bluffing.' Erza thought to himself since for the longest time the only people truly stronger than her and Mira were The master Gildarts and Laxus.

"Hey I smell something." Kiba said suddenly as he began to sniff the air.

"What is it Kiba-kun?" Cana asked.

A black magical circle appeared under Kiba before He shifted to his demon dog form. "It's Mira and her team they are close. I'm always picking up what I believe is a scroll right between both our teams." Kiba explained to the two girls.

Erza held her hand out and grabbed a sword. "Than let's take advantage of are element of surprise shall we?" Erza asked with a small smirk.

Cana nodded and grabbed her cards. "On your go Erza."

"Alright then 3...2...1... Attack!" Erza ordered.

(With Naruto)

"You have to be kidding me Nii-chan Gildarts is the best in the entire guild we wouldn't stand a chance." Gray gasped not believe someone as brilliant as Naruto could be so dumb at a time like this.

"Yea Naruto-kun listen to Gray we still have time to go after the unguarded scroll." Levy said since the exam just really started.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't get me wrong when I tell you both this. Cause I really want to be S-class, but I'd rather see how I would stack against someone like Gildarts in a fight." Naruto said to his two teammates stirring up their confusion.

"Why would you need to do something like that for?" Levy asked not understanding the blonds reasons.

"To see how strong I've become." Naruto said simply as he held his hand out. "Here a solider pill for each of you. You don't have to fight with me, but if you do these will help." Naruto said as Gray and Levy both accepted the pills.

"I never said I wouldn't help you Naruto-nii only that your crazy." Gray said as he pocketed the pill.

"Yea Naruto-kun I'll always stand beside you no matter what you do." Levy said sweetly as she pocketed her pill.

"Thanks guys that means a lot." Naruto said in a low voice.

"That's real touching I'm glad the guild is still full of people who cherish their comrades." A masculine voice chuckled.

Naruto shot around with wide eyes to find Fairy Tail's ace. Lazily tossing a scroll up and down with his right hand only able to think one thing. 'How did he sneak up on me?'

(With Sasuke)

"Listen I'm going after Laxus head on. Wendy your job is to stay back and support me and Natsu. And Natsu you switch between assisting me and Wendy." Sasuke ordered.

"Alright Sasuke-nii I'll do my best." Wendy said with a small amount of confidence.

"Oh yea I'm all fired up I can't wait!" Natsu yelled loudly as he Sasuke and Wendy shot into an opening clearing.

"Jeez you sure took your sweet time getting here didn't you." A familiar voice chuckled.

Sasuke looked up to see Laxus resting up in a tree with both his eyes closed shut. "You know me I like to leave my victims in suspense." Sasuke said with a grin blue lightning dancing around his body.

"Victim huh." Laxus chuckled as his body morphed into lighting and reappeared in front of Sasuke. "Well let's see if you can back up your words!" Laxus roared as he threw a hard punch at Sasuke.

However, the raven haired dragon slayer was able to jump backwards and avoid the attack. "Wendy! Natsu! Remember your assignments!" Sasuke yelled as he dashed towards Laxus.

(With Erza)

"Bitch!" Mira shouted as she tried to punch Erza.

"Slut!" Erza taunted back as she avoided the punch from the demon girl and tried to impale Mira with her sword.

Mira avoided the sword strike and used her tail to trip Erza. "Got you now tin can!" Mira yelled as she brought her foot into the air intending to crush Erza.

"You wish!" Erza shouted as she requipped a spear and used it to trip Mira bringing her crashing onto the ground.

Over with Kiba the takeover mage was busy resting against a tree. With the beaten forms of Mira's siblings around him.

"Kiba-kun I think you went a little over board." Cana said trying to see if her friends were ok.

"Hey I told them I didn't want to fight it isn't my fault I kicked their asses." Kiba said in his defense.

Cana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well do you at least wanna help Erza?" Cana asked as she looked over to the fighting girls.

Kiba opened an eye to see Erza and Mira exchanging blows and took a deep breath before exhaling. "Fine I'll help miss bossy and maybe I can go back to napping." Kiba mumbled as he held his hand out.

*Demon Pulse!* Kiba yelled as he fired a black ball of magical energy from his hand towards Mira.

Unfortunately the attack was off course and missed the girl. "Well shit." Kiba said as he watched his attack completely eradicate the scroll the two girls were battling over.

(With Naruto)

"So are you ready?" Gildarts asked as he slowly approached the group of fairies inch by inch drawing closer releasing more and more of his magical power.

'Shit here we go.' Gray thought.

Levy gulped as she brought her magical pen out her arm shaking in fear.

"Don't worry guys." Naruto mumbled as Gray and Levy both shot him a look.

"Your afraid, but I'll protect you." Naruto said as pink energy began to appear around his body.

*Crystal Drive.* Naruto whispered as he dropped in a fighting stance.

Gray looked towards Naruto and gritted his teeth. 'Dammit Gray you failed Ur. Your not failing your big brother!' Gray thought to himself as he stood beside Naruto.

Levy watched Gray and decided to follow his lead. "I won't stay back and let you fight alone this time." Levy said with determination.

Gildarts cracked a smile at the bond the two mages shared with the blond. "Let's see what you three have shall..." Gildarts was cut off as he was forced to use his crash magic to destroy two crystal spikes that rose from the ground.

"Aright right everyone let's go!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Gildarts.

"Got it Nii-chan!" Gray yelled as he brought his hands into the ground.

*Ice Make Floor!* Gray yelled covering the forest floor in ice.

Naruto dashed across the ice and covered his hands in crystals. "Let's see how you handle this!" Naruto yelled as he sent a flurry of punches straight at Gildarts.

"Not bad kid." Gildarts praised as he dodged all of Naruto's attacks, but noticed the blonds attack speed was rising.

*Solid Script Water!* Levy called out as the word Water appeared above Gildarts.

"Now Gray!" Levy shouted and the ice make mage nodded.

*Ice Make Freezing Rain!* Gray shouted as the water above Gildarts turned into ice shards.

Gildarts caught Naruto's fist with one hand before taking his other hand to destroy Gray's spell, but was shortly struck in the stomach by Naruto's free hand. And was sent sliding across the ice floor.

'Their teamwork is almost flawless maybe I could go all out.' Gildarts thought to himself as he stood upright. "You made me move the last blond to do that was a man named Minato, but that was a long time ago." Gildarts chuckled as he looked at Naruto knowing the dragon slayers relationship with the man.

"You knew my Tou-san." Naruto gasped.

"Oh course I did, but now is the time to fight not talk." Gildarts yelled as he held his hand to the ground demolishing the ice floor.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke jumped back and gathered his magical power into his lungs.

*Thunder Dragon's Roar!* Sasuke yelled as he breathed a stream of blue lightning.

*Lightning Dragon's Roar!* Laxus yelled back as he shot yellow lightning to counter Sasuke's attack.

As the two breath attacks collided they bursted into a large dome of blue and yellow lightning canceling each other out.

Natsu watched Laxus and Sasuke fight with wide eyes. "Laxus is a dragon slayer too." The fire dragon slayer gasped as he was too stunned to move.

Sasuke saw this and turned towards the pink haired boy "Get your head into the fight Natsu!" Sasuke yelled "Wendy give us some support!" Sasuke ordered and Wendy nodded.

"Got it Nii-san." Wendy said as she channeled her magic and raised her hands into the air.

*Arms! Vernier! Armor!* Wendy called out increasing Sasuke and Natsu's speed, strength and defense.

Sasuke gripped his hand and let the power run throughout his body. "Yea this should give me an edge." Sasuke mumbled as he prepared to engage Laxus again.

"I got this!" Natsu yelled as he speed towards Laxus.

"Weak." Laxus mumbled as he punched Natsu into the ground knocking the dragon slayer out cold.

Sasuke sighed at the outcome of Natsu's attack. 'I should probably take time to train Natsu like Milko-bitch does with his little streaking follower.' Sasuke thought as he turned to Wendy. "Hey Wendy I want you to stay back from here on out I'll be fighting solo." Sasuke said.

"Alright Nii-san. I'll stay back and watch." Wendy said as she stepped back.

"So the real fight begins now." Laxus said with a grin as he charged at Sasuke.

"Let's see how strong you've become Sasuke!" Laxus roared as he brought a lightning covered fist behind his back.

*Thunder Drive!* Sasuke yelled as he expelled blue magical energy from his body.

"What don't I show you my strength!" Sasuke yelled as he dashed towards Laxus.

(With Naruto)

"Gray attack with me!" Naruto yelled as he dropped back into an ice make stance.

"Got it." Gray yelled as he mimicked Naruto.

*Ice Make Duel Geyser!* Naruto and Gray shouted together as they unleashed two pillars of ice towards Gildarts.

"Maker magic a poor choice against me." Gildarts said as he waved his hand canceling the spell out with his crash magic.

*Solid Script Fire!* Levy yelled from behind Gildarts sending a stream of fire made from the word fire.

"That's not gonna work..."

*Ice Make hammer!* Gray shouted using Levy's attack to gain the element of surprise on the S-class mage.

Gildarts smirked as he crossed his hands. 'Nice try.' He thought before using his crash magic to destroy both attacks.

*Dragon Slayer Secret Art Rasengan!* Naruto yelled as he slammed the pink spinning ball into Gildarts back sending the man recoiling backwards.

"Don't forget there is three of us old man." Naruto chuckled as he watched Gildarts ride to his feet and dust himself off.

"Damn that packed a punch I haven't taken a hit like that in a long time. I forgot what real pain felt like." Gildarts joked not showing any real signs of damage.

"Well there is more to come!" Naruto yelled as he charged straight for Gildarts.

"Head on attack not the smartest move." Gildarts pointed out as he caught Naruto's fist.

"Grabbing ahold of a dragon slayer. Not the smartest move." Naruto said mimicking Gildarts while he incased the mages arms in crystal.

*Crystal Dragon's Roar!* Naruto yelled explaining a large amount of pink energy from his mouth. Smashing against Gildarts point blank.

Levy and Gray shielded their eyes from the massive amounts of dust that was kicked up from Naruto's attack.

'Lets see how he likes that.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the dust settle.

"Not bad." Gildarts voice called out.

Naruto, Levy and Gray's all shot open at the same time as they saw Gildarts standing in the exact same position as before only his cloak was more torn than usual.

'No way that was more breath attack at full power at point blank.' Naruto thought unable to believe his eyes.

'He... He is a monster.' Gray thought as he was feeling the same hopelessness he felt all those years ago.

'He really is the guilds strongest.' Levy thought unable to see how they could prevail now.

"Well enough playing around I think it's time I go on the offensive, just know I hate holding back." Gildarts said as he started to drop I to a fighting stance.

(With Sasuke)

"Amazing." Wendy gasped as she watched Sasuke and Laxus battle,

Currently Sasuke and Laxus were nothing but blue and yellow streaks of lightning that were clashing against each other. But suddenly the blue streak which was Sasuke came barreling to the ground being knocked from the sky.

"Sasuke-nii!" Wendy cried out as she watched her older brother landed hard into the ground.

"Dammit that hurt." Sasuke grunted as he rose to his feet and noticed Laxus land in front of him.

"You fought hard Sasuke, but your still no match for me." Laxus said causing Sasuke to growl.

'I can't give up. If I fail to surpass Luxas then I'll never be able to pass Naruto in terms of strength.' Sasuke thought as he decided it was time for his last resort.

"I'm not done yet Luxas I still have one more ace in my sleeve." Sasuke reveled to the blond dragon slayer.

(Flashback)

Sasuke smirked as he stood across from a panting Naruto who was barely standing.

"Just give up Milko-bitch. I've one this time." Sasuke declared as he himself didn't have much left in himself either.

Naruto gripped his fists as his blue eyes hardened. "I'm not losing." Naruto said calmly as blue and pink aura began to circle around his body.

'Its that same power he used before... How is he doing this.' Sasuke thought as he noticed Naruto's magical power suddenly spike to incredible levels.

*Crystalized Ice Dragon's Roar!* Naruto yelled expelling a pink and blue breath attack larger than Sasuke had ever scene before.

"Shit." Sasuke shouted as he dove away from the attack only able to avoid it by a mere inch.

"Dammit I missed." Naruto mumbled as he fell to the ground.

Sasuke looked to the downed blond with a smirk before his face shifted to absolute shock as he seen the damage Naruto's attack had made. 'If that would have hit me I would have been done for.' Sasuke thought as he looked at the mile long path Naruto's attack had carved out.

Sasuke was to shocked to move instead he fell to his back and laid there in silence just thinking to himself.

Eventually Naruto had woke up, but left the thunder dragon slayer to be alone since Sasuke was obviously in deep thought.

"How is he so stronger than me? Why am I so weak compared to him?" Sasuke cried out slamming his fist into the ground.

"Well looks like someone is being a sour puss." A familiar female voice chuckled causing Sasuke to growl.

"Piss off Mira I'm not in the mood for your shit today." Sasuke said as he would rather be alone right now.

"Today? Look around jackass the sun has been set for two hours it's night." Mira said back being just as rude.

"Oh. Than why the hell are you out here for?" Sasuke asked since walking out in the forest at night time wasn't something people normally did.

Mira huffed before turning around. "That blond bitch said you two spared and you haven't left the forest all day and he was worried about you. So the master asked me to come find you." Mira said lying about the second part.

"Tch I'm fine nothing to worry about." Sasuke said in an odd way that even Mira was able to pick up on.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked for a spilt second showing a small amount of compassion.

"I've just feel weak and inferior nothing you need to worry about." Sasuke said.

"Oh the great Sasuke Uchiha feels weak." Mira laughed causing Sasuke to start walking away.

"Whatever I don't need this. I should be training to increase my strength." Sasuke said as Mira laughed some more.

"What your going to train in the middle of the night just because you lost against that stupid blond bitch." Mira said taking a shot at Naruto.

Sasuke snapped around and appeared in Mira's face within seconds. "Don't talk about him like that." Sasuke growled surprising Mira since he always insults Naruto on a daily basis.

"Sorry geez didn't mean to hit a sore spot." Mira said trying to calm the dragon slayer down.

"Whatever I need to go learn how to mix two spells together like Naruto. So I can finally surpass him in strength." Sasuke said as he turned away.

"Oh and how are you gonna do that? Last time I heard your were a one trick pony. Or should I say dragon slayer since all you know is your slayer magic." Mira pointed out causing Sasuke to look to the ground.

"Your right I don't possess any other magic, but to achieve my goal of strength I will do anything." Sasuke said as he turned to look straight at Mira.

Mira blushed this was a side of Sasuke she didn't know and for some reason she wanted to help him. "I could teach you a second magic." Mira mumbled quietly.

"Wha what?" Sasuke stuttered out thinking he heard her wrong.

"You heard me. I mean I thought my little brother and sister how to use magic so why can't I teach you." Mira said trying to switch back to her cocky self.

"But what would you gain from helping me?" Sasuke asked as Mira turned blood red and spun around hiding her blush.

'Think Mira um what's a good lie um... A date yeah that's good... Wait what the hell am I thinking? Ahhh..' Mira was broken from her thoughts by Sasuke who tapped on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked since the take over mage was acting a bit strange.

Mira waved Sasuke off. "Yes I was just thinking of what you owe me. And since there isn't a lot you can offer me why don't you take me out for dinner." Mira said stunning Sasuke.

"Um ok I guess if you teach me how to use a second magic we can go to dinner." Sasuke mumbled as he started to turn away. "Talk more about it later bye." Sasuke said quickly as he disappeared in blue lightning.

Mira stood in silence for a moment thinking what she had just said and her mind finally clicked. "Ahhh what the hell was I thinking!" She shrieked.

(Flashback end)

'Thanks for all the help Mira-chan.' Sasuke thought to himself as a purple magical circle appeared around his feet.

"What's this?" Luxas mumbled as he watched Sasuke with interest.

*Demonic Thunder Dragon Mode!* Sasuke yelled as he erupted in a purple pillar of light.

"Such power." Luxas gasped as he was forced to shield his eyes from the dust and dirt being ripped from the ground.

But slowly the pillar started to disappeared reveling a demonic looking Sasuke with dark ash grey skin and blue lightning dancing around his body.

"Sasuke-nii." Wendy asked no longer recognizing her older brother.

"Don't worry Wendy I finally have the strength." Sasuke began as he disappeared in unreal speed. "That I need!" Sasuke yelled as he buried a lightning covered fist into Luxas's gut.

(With Naruto)

Naruto turned to Gray and noticed he was gasping hard for air just like Levy. 'Dammit they are both completely gassed and we haven't even hit him more than twice.' Naruto thought as he looked at his friends.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we can still fight we have your pills you made after all." Levy said as she reached into her pocket along with Gray.

"No." Naruto mumbled as he made two crystal spikes to cut through the pills.

"What the hell Naruto-nii!" Gray shouted not believing what the blond just did.

"It's my fault we are in this mess so I'll be fighting solo. Don't worry though I'll be fine." Naruto said as he gave Levy and Gray a smile before he was shrouded in pink and blue magical energy.

*Crystalized Ice Dragon Mode.* Naruto said softly as his magical pressure rose to incredible levels.

'Powerful just like his father.' Gildarts thought.

*Crystalized Ice Dragon Barrage!* Naruto yelled as he made shards made from a mixture of ice and crystals by the thousands all headed directly towards Gildarts.

"You just won't learn will you." Gildarts said as he held his hands out, but sensed something to his side.

Gildarts was able to catch a small glance of blond hair before a fist connected hard with his face. Causing his body to buckle and fly across the giant clearing the four mages had created during their fight.

"Amazing." Gray mumbled as he witnessed the true power his older brother possessed.

"I can't believe Naruto-kun has so much power." Levy gasped as she looked over to the downed Gildarts.

Gildarts slowly rose to his feet nursing his jaw. 'I see his first attack was nothing, but a diversion. He is definitely quick witted like his father. And definitely inherited the Namikaze right hook.' Gildarts thought chuckling to himself at the last part.

"Alright Naruto if your going to get serious so will I." Gildarts proclaimed as he burst Into a pillar of white magical energy.

(With Erza)

Erza and Mira where currently tag teaming Kiba as they blamed the boy for destroying their chances at becoming S-class.

"Kiba you bastard..." Erza stopped speaking as she felt the over bearing magical pressure.

"What is that?" Mira gasped.

"I take it someone is having a pretty intense fight. I saw we go check it ok." Kiba said hoping the girls would take the bait and stop beating him.

"Yea let's check it out." Erza said as the group all agreed.

(With the master)

Makarov was walking through the forest with Bara, happy, Jet and Droy Intending on finding Naruto, but suddenly felt the huge spike in magical power and looked ahead.

'Gildarts what the hell are you doing.' Makarov thought as he began to lead the group towards the huge white pillar.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain as he looked ahead to see Laxus smirk who was barely standing upright.

"You did good Sasuke. This fight doesn't have to continue anymore you've earned this." Laxus said with a small hint of pride as he tossed Sasuke the scroll.

'I did it.' Sasuke thought as he dropped his transformation and fell to the ground unconscious.

"This guy." Laxus chuckled as he picked Sasuke up, but suddenly noticed the powerful magical pressure and looked to the source.

"What is that?" Wendy asked weakly feeling a bit flustered by the power she was feeling.

"It's probably Gildarts trying to scare one of the candidates." Laxus answered as he noticed Natsu shoot up.

"Gildarts is fighting let's go watch." Natsu shouted as he grabbed Wendy and darted off with the girl.

Laxus sighed as he watched the energetic dragon slayer. "Might as well go myself." Laxus mumbled as he began to walk.

(With Naruto)

"This power is unreal." Gray gasped as he was shivering the power Gildarts was producing, but noticed Naruto was completely calm.

Gildarts stopped releasing his power and looked with Naruto with a confused gaze. "Few can stand up to me when I unleash my true power. Why are you so calm?" Gildarts asked.

"Why you ask" Naruto said as he opened his palm and walked foreword. "It's simple really." Naruto said as he began to form a pink and blue Rasengan. "I've come to far to just give IN!" Naruto yelled as he dashed straight for Gildarts.

As Naruto grew closer to Gildarts he sudden shoved his Rasengan into the ground creating a small cloud of dust.

"Well that was pointless." Giladrts said as he noticed Naruto shoot through the dust cloud.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled as he slammed head first into Gildarts gut.

Gildarts gasped as the wind was knocked from his body, but was still able to grab Naruto.

"You still haven't learned old man."  
>Naruto chuckled as his body turned into crystal trapping the man.<p>

"What the!" Gildarts began as he tried to break his crystal bindings.

*Crystalized Ice Sword!* Naruto yelled as he slammed a pink and blue sword into Gildarts back.

*Crystalized Ice Dragons Barrage!* Naruto quickly called as he summoned thousands of shards to continue his attack.

*Crystalized Ice Geyser!* Naruto said as he made a pink and blue pillar from underneath Gildarts sending the man into the air.

*Crystalized Ice Dragon's Roar!" Naruto finished as he unleashed his breath attack at full force against the man.

'Thats all I got.' Naruto thought as he panted hard and watched Gildarts fall onto the ground.

"So strong." Levy gasped as she watched Naruto's onslaught.

"Not bad." Gildarts spoke up.

"No way!" Gray shouted as he watched Fairy Tail's ace beaten and bloodied stand to his feet.

"You are definitely the strongest mage I've fought in years. Hell only your father was the only other person to push me to my limits." Gildarts admitted as he walked over to Naruto who had nothing left to give.

"It looks like your about done though it's a shame we just gathered a crowd to." Gildarts said as he pointed his thumb to his left.

Naruto looked to see all his fellow Fairy Tail mages looking at him with different looks of amazement and all. Since they were able to whiteness the last few attacks Naruto used.

"This fight isn't over. I can still fight." Naruto mumbled as he staggered over to Gildarts and reared back for a punch.

The crash mage simply closed his eyes and batted the blond away. "Just give up." Gildarts mumbled.

"Never." Naruto choked out as he rushed the man again only to be knocked down once more.

"I can't lose I can't fail anymore." Naruto groaned as he fought through the pain and rose to his feet.

"Stop this stop this." Levy mumbled to herself as she watched Naruto get beaten down over and over.

"Let me ask you something why are trying so hard? what are you fighting for?" Gildarts asked Naruto who was panting uncontrollably.

Naruto's eyes went as wide as they could go. What was he fighting for? Was there anything left to fight for? He lost his twin sister. He lost his mother when Gray told him she sacrificed herself. What was there left to fight for anymore.

"NARUTO DON'T GIVE UP!"

Naruto looked to where the voice came from and found Levy standing there along with Wendy, Gray, Lisanna, Mira, Elfmen, Natsu, Cana, Kiba, Jet, Droy, Master, Erza, and everyone else from the guild. However, what really caught his attention was that Levy had tears running down her cheeks. At that moment he remembered what Kesshou told him and knew what he was fighting for now.

"I ask again what are you fighting so hard for what is your purpose?" Gildarts asked once more as he watched the blond fight to slowly stand.

"What am I fighting for? I'll tell you what I am fighting for." Naruto softly spoke as his magic began to slowly grow that only the Master and Gildarts felt it.

"I wanted to be stronger so that I could not be weak anymore and make my mother and sister proud." now everyone started to feel Naruto's magic grow.

"However, that was not the only reason why I fight, because if you have something that you want to protect." Naruto's magic now could be seen radiating off his body in a pink hue.

"ONLY THEN CAN YOU BECOME TRULY STRONG!" Naruto screamed out as his magic exploded into a tiny maelstrom.

"I already lost my family. My father abounded me. My sister is dead. My mom sacrificed herself to save her students." Naruto's magic was slowly beginning to grow even larger.

"But now I have a new family, new friends, new brothers and sisters, and I will protect them all even if it costs me my life!" Naruto screamed as his magic was to the point where he could use the strongest spell Kesshou thought him.

"I WILL BE THIS GUILD'S GUARDIAN TO PROTECT THEM FROM HARM AND MAKE SURE THAT ARE SAFE FROM ANY THREAT THAT COMES TO THEM!" Naruto yelled with pure determination.

Gildarts was standing there smiling at the determination that Naruto had and how much magic he was pumping out.

Everyone else were struggling to stand still from all the magic Naruto was releasing. Erza and Mira were taken back by what Naruto was doing. Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Cana Kiba, Elfmen, Jet, Droy, and Lisanna were in awe to how magic Naruto had. Levy was feeling a bit flushed by how much magic she was feeling it was overwhelming, but yet she felt protected. Makarov was smiling with pride to what Naruto had announced and knew that Naruto was ready to become S-Class maybe even a choice for his successor as master in the future.

*SECRET DRAGON SLAYING ART: CRYSTAL TITAN DRAGON!* Naruto roared as a giant pink Crystal Dragon formed around his body towering over everyone watching. It was as big as Makarov's Titan magic.

Everyone stood there watching in awe at the spectacle they were seeing and found that Naruto was in the mouth of the giant crystal dragon.

"Who would have guessed Naruto had this much power." Erza gasped as she stared at the giant dragon.

"I know he completely out classes me." Mira added in.

"I told you all." Kiba said with a proud smirk.

"Go Naruto you can win!" Bara yelled out finally cheering for her partner.

'Minato if your watching I hope your as proud of your son as I am.' Makarov thought with a wide smile.

'I only have enough magic to hold this for one minute.' Naruto thought to himself as he commanded wordlessly for the giant dragon to attack.

The dragon brought down it's giant claw down onto Gildarts catching the mage by surprise smashing him into the ground.

The dragon quickly rose it's hand for a follow up attack, but it's hand began to slowly crack before it shattered completely. "Guess I had less time than I thought." Naruto mumbled as he knew that he didn't have much magic left took out the soldier pill that he had on him and ate it to regain some of his magic. With his magic the Crystal Titan Dragon started to repair itself and deliver the punch to Gildarts who jumped out of the way.

The punch left a crater that left the Fairy Tail Mages in awe at how powerful the Crystal Titan Dragon really was.

"Get ready Gildarts for I am putting I have left into this finally attack;" announced Naruto as the Crystal Titans Dragon's mouth started to gather magic energy.

Seeing that the attack was going to be extremely powerful Gildarts took a defensive stance and started to gather his Crash magic around himself for protection, while Makarov got the rest of the mages back to avoid the blast radius and shockwave that would come from the attack.

"Are you ready Gildart! Well here it comes! Crystal Titan Dragon's Roar!" Naruto shouted the attack and unleashed a roar that was at least 4 times bigger then his regular Dragon's Roar. The Roar hit Gildarts, but didn't stop there. It continued onward obliterating the trees, rocks, and anything else that stood in the roars way.

When the Roar ended the Crystal Titan Dragon crumbled letting Naruto fall to the ground. When they dust clear the Fairy Tail mages saw nothing but a wasteland where part of the forest was a couple of minutes ago.

"Naruto!" Levy yelled as she dashed towards the blond who was lying on the ground passed out due from the lack of Magic.

"Nii-san!" Wendy cried as she ran over to Naruto and quickly began to preform her healing magic and ignored her fatigue.

"He should be fine." Gildarts said as he hobbled over to the blond. "He's and S-class mad now he has to uphold the guilds image after all." Gildarts joked as he laid his scroll on Naruto's body. Everyone stared at Gildarts seeing that his missing half his shirt and his cloak was gone.

"How are you still standing," questioned Grey wondering what kind of being the ace of Fairy Tail was.

"I covered myself in my crash magic to protect myself, but I underestimate the Roar and had to bring my magic to full power to not get seriously hurt. I have to say that there few people that can make me go full power just to have me protect myself," replied Gildarts.

Everyone was shocked at what they just heard and saw Naruto in a whole new light for what he did to Gildats.

"So Naruto and Sasuke both passed the exam ehh." Makarov said happily that he was right about the outcome of the exams.

"Seems like it master the twin dragons of Fairy Tail pulled it off." Kiba said as he walked over to the short master.

"You know Kiba-chan that has a ring to it... Naruto and Sasuke the Twin Dragon's of Fairy Tail." Makarov chuckled thinking his godson may have just earned his first moniker.

Chapter end.

Holy hell that took a while.  
>I hoped you all enjoyed it and sorry for the wait I've been really busy,<br>But I tried to give a good long chapter to make up for it.

And I hoped you liked the S-class exams and the little SasukexMira moment and Sasuke's demonic thunder dragon mode.

But like always leave a review and no flaming please :)


	8. Chapter 8 The Naruto and Sasuke Tag Team

(A/N ok something I wanted to say, but forgot was Sasuke's demonic transformation will be like his curse mark form without the wings. Also someone has said I kinda under powered Gildarts and I did a little, but all I did was have Gildarts go all out. Naruto did no real damage besides tear his clothes up. So Gildarts is still OP. And Naruto won't be fighting weak enemies he will be fighting guild masters and other strong enemies who will all have a little power boost. so Naruto will have to be strong enough to fight them. But all in all thanks for the good reviews you guys are awesome)

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 8 The Naruto and Sasuke Tag Team.

(5 Years later, year x782)

Naruto sat passively against a small oak tree as he watched his little brother figure Gray. Spar against the boy that Sasuke has been training over the past five years Natsu Dragneel.

"Come on match stick if you really wanna be S-class your gonna have to learn to defeat someone like me." Gray taunted trying to get under Natsu's skin and cause him to make a mistake.

Naruto cracked a smile at Gray's comment. 'Your growing up little brother. I still can't believe it's been almost a whole year since you've become S-class.' Naruto thought since after Naruto and Sasuke became S-class over the following years. Kiba, Erza, Mira, Mystogan and Gray all in that order were able to become S-class.

Speaking of Mystogan or as Naruto and Sasuke know him as Jellal. The three boy's reunion was something Naruto still remembers vividly.

(Flashback two years ago.)

Naruto was currently sitting at a table with as usual Levy who was right beside him and Bara. Who was placed on top the blonds head.

"So Naruto-kun how was your and Gray's last mission?" Levy asked deciding to start a conversation.

"It wasn't that hard we defeated a tyrant rescued a princess and restored balance back to a country. Just your average A-class mission." Naruto replied lazily.

"Wasn't that hard? We barely completed that mission it was more of the lines of a S-class quest." Bara yelled out as she jumped off Naruto's head to look him in his bright blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun why do you always take on such dangerous quests?" Levy asked since whenever Naruto leaves for a quest she always becomes sick and cannot eat or sleep because she worries about him.

"I don't know maybe I just like a good challenge every once in awhile. I've been close to dying on so many missions I've lost count." Naruto replied as he looked to Levy and noticed her red face.

"Idiot." Levy mumbled as she stood up and walked away.

Naruto watched Levy leave the guild hall with a frown and quickly turned to Bara. "What did I do wrong Bara? I thought we were having a fun conversation." Naruto asked desperately.

Bara sighed at her blond partners actions. "Naruto you are one of the strongest and smartest people I know, but we it comes to understanding a women your a bigger idiot than Natsu." Bara answered as she hopped of the table and left Naruto to his own thoughts.

'But what is there to understand about Levy that I don't already know? I know I love being around her and being able to talk with her and hear her beautiful laugh.' Naruto looked to the ceiling and smiled. 'And her smile always makes me get butterflies wait... Do I like Levy.' Naruto thought to himself.

As Naruto thought to himself he was broken from his thoughts as someone tapped him on the back. The blond dragon slayer looked over his shoulders to see Sasuke waiting rather impatiently.

"What is it Sasuke? Cause right now isn't a good time." Naruto said as he couldn't push Levy from his mind.

"Just come with me trust me you won't believe me unless you see for yourself." Sasuke said as he motioned for Naruto to follow.

"Alright Sasuke, but this better be worth it." Naruto mumbled as he began to follow his fellow dragon slayer.

Naruto and Sasuke exited the guild together in silence and walked throughout the streets of magnolia. Before coming to a halt at the town outskirts.

"Ok Sasuke you've lost me. Why did you drag me all the way out here." Naruto asked with a small hint of annoyance.

"Because I asked him too." A voice called out and Naruto spun around recognizing the voice and scent.

"Jellal!" Naruto cried out as he saw his old friend and quickly rushed over to him bringing the blue haired boy into a hug.

"Good to see you too Naruto. I see you've gotten stronger." Jellal wheezed out since Naruto was currently crushing his lungs.

Sasuke noticed his friends distress and quickly grabbed Naruto. "Let's try not to kill out newest guild member." Sasuke said with a smirk as Naruto's face lit up.

"So your finally going to join the guild?" Naruto asked happily.

"Yea I've went as far as I could go, but if I wish to continue helping this world I need to stop raising so much suspicion. So I believe it's time for me to join a guild and become a legal mage so I can raise less suspicion when I travel." Jellal answered as he started to conceal his face.

"And what's the disguise for? I know your from the other world and each person has their own counter part, but the chances of you finding yours in this world is slim." Naruto said as he didn't understand his friends reasons.

"Actually Naruto I've already found my counter part. And he happens to be on the wizard council. So this disguise is of absolute importance." Jellal answered and Sasuke nodded.

"We understand Jellal and don't worry we will keep your secret safe." Sasuke reassured.

"Thank you." Jellal bowed. "But from here on out call me Mystogan and also try to keep this a secret from Wendy as well I wouldn't wanna involve her in this if something goes wrong." Mystogan said and Naruto and Sasuke both nodded.

"Don't worry it might crush her if she ever finds out, but we will keep this a secret between us. For her sake." Naruto said.

"Good now that that's out of the way why don't we head to the guild hall. I already told the master Mystogan would be coming and he would like to meet him." Sasuke said and the other two boys agreed.

As Naruto, Sasuke and Mystogan walked together. The two dragon slayers told Mystogan how their life's have been over the past few years since their last time seeing each other.

"That's very interesting and I'm glad you both have taken such good care of Wendy." Mystogan said happy she had Naruto and Sasuke watching out for her.

"What can I say she has grown on us both, right Sasuke." Naruto said as they stopped at the guild doors.

"Yes she has. I just hope she doesn't recognize your scent." Sasuke said as he placed his hands on the guild door.

"Shit I didn't think of that." Mystogan said cursing that he forgot about Wendy's enhanced sense of smell.

Naruto placed a hand on Mystogan's shoulder and gave him a smile. "Don't stress over it we will think of something as we go." Naruto said as he opened the doors to the guild.

As the three boys entered the guild they were immediately met by an extra excited Natsu. "Sasuke! Naruto! You guys missed it the master announced that someone new would be joining our guild." Natsu yelled ignoring Mystogan completely.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose at his students behavior. "Natsu we already know." Sasuke sighed as he looked at the pink haired boy.

"What? How did you guys know?" Natsu half shouted grabbing the attention of a few of the guilds members.

"Natsu you can't be that dense come on look closely what is different than usual?" Naruto asked half tempted to smack the dragon slayer across the guild.

"Well you and Sasuke look and smell the same as usual." Natsu looked close at Mystogan. "And I've never met this guy before so I don't know what's different with him." Natsu answered and Naruto and Sasuke groaned.

'For Kami's sake he can't be serious.' Naruto thought as he looked at the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Wait a minute!" Natsu shouted pointing at Mystogan causing more people to look at him. "Are you here to see the new guild member?" Natsu asked with confusion.

"Natsu you idiot." Sasuke growled as he bonked the fire dragon slayer on the head. "He is the new member!" Sasuke shouted.

"So this is the new guild member how do you know him Naruto-nii?" Gray asked as he walked over with Kiba, Wendy, Erza, Cana, Levy, Jet, Droy and a few others.

Naruto was about to think of something, but Sasuke stepped forward. "The master asked us to show him around the town and we were just ending our tour with the guild." Sasuke quickly lied and the group of mages accepted the respone.

Kiba held his hand out to Mystogan and gave a friendly grin. "Nice to meet you the name is Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba greeted and Mystogan quickly took his hand.

"The name is Mystogan." Mystogan said trying to change the way he sounded since Wendy might recognize his voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mystogan-san." Wendy said sweetly and quickly began to sniff the area causing Naruto, Sasuke and Mystogan to tense up.

"You smell familiar." Wendy said as she looked at Mystogan with confusion.

"What do you mean familiar Wendy you just met." Erza said not seeing how the girl could know the mage in front of them.

"Yea I agree with what Erza said you must just be imagining things Wendy." Levy said as she still hasn't acknowledged Naruto yet or even looked in his direction.

"No I'm sure I've met you before Mystogan." Wendy said as she looked at the mage trying to figure out how she knew him.

Inside Mystogan's wrappings that concealed his identity the mage was sweating terribly.

Catching onto Mystogan's distress Naruto stepped forward. "Wendy your probably just picking up on me and Sasuke's scent. Since we've been walking around town with him." Naruto lied hoping the girl wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"No the smell isn't anything like yours or Sasuke-nii's." Wendy said and Naruto inwardly cursed.

"Then what is the smell like?" Gray asked as he looked at Mystogan.

"Hey why don't we give Mystogan hear some space." Sasuke chuckled as he tried to pull his friends away from the growing crowd of mages.

Mira scoffed as she walked over to Sasuke and started poking him in the chest with her finger. "Your hiding something so spill it." Mira demanded and Sasuke started to retreat.

"What is there to hide we are just trying to give are new guild member the space he needs. Not scare him off." Naruto said as he jumped in between Sasuke and Mira.

Gray scratched the back off his head. "I don't know Nii-chan your acting pretty strange." Gray said causing Naruto to wave his hands wildly.

"No I'm completely normal now if you will excuse us." Naruto grabbed ahold of Mystogan and started to push through the crowd of Fairies. "We have to go talk to the master." Naruto finished.

"Thats it that scent it's Jellal-nii!" Wendy shouted as she turned and looked at the mage.

'Shit.' Naruto thought as he stopped dead in his tracks.

Sasuke took a deep breath before face palming. 'I just had to help her improve her sense of smell.' Sasuke thought to himself as they were slowly running out of lies.

Erza looked at the masked mage with a mixture if confusion and rage. "Jellal." Erza mumbled as she summoned a sword planning to revel the mages identity herself.

"Well you guys tried. Now we will do this my way." Mystogan mumbled as he grabbed one of the staffs on his back.

The moment Mystogan touched his staff the entire guild except for Naruto and Sasuke began to feel extremely exhausted.

"What is going on." Erza mumbled as she fell to the ground.

"Jellal." Wendy said as she crawled towards the makes boy before falling to the ground asleep.

Naruto looked around to see every single member of the guild laying on the guild floor unconscious. "What did you do to them?" Naruto asked as he turned to Mystogan.

Mystogan tapped his staff with his free hand. "Simple sleep spell. Don't worry I'll lift it when I leave." Mystogan answered.

"I'd say it's a little more than just a simple spell since you took out almost my whole guild." A familiar voice chuckled.

The three boys spun around quickly to find Makarov standing with his arms crossed. "Jiji-chan/master!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted together, but Makarov held is hand up signaling them to stop.

"Follow me to my office you have some explaining to do." Makarov said as he walked off.

"Alright jiji-chan." Naruto said as he, Sasuke and Mystogan followed the short man.

(Flashback end)

After Naruto had explained to his godfather who Mystogan really was the master promised to help keep the boys secret. And whenever Mystogan would come back to the guild he would use his sleep spell since it was easier that way.

'Natsu isn't that bad of a fighter. His training with Sasuke has really paid off.' Naruto thought as he went back to observing Natsu and Gray's spar.

"Your ...going ..down ...Snowman." Natsu gasped as he was panting hard for air.

"Sorry flame brain... the only one going down... is you." Gray said panting just as hard as Natsu.

Deciding the spar has gone on long enough Naruto rose to his feet. "Alright guys it's a draw now go get some rest." Naruto ordered as he walked over to the two mages.

"But Nii-chan I was about to win." Gray wined.

Natsu glared at Gray. "No I was about to win bastard." Natsu growled not accepting Gray's claim.

"Wanna go again?" Gray asked as he got in Natsu's face.

"Hell yea." Natsu replied as they smashed their foreheads together and fought for dominance.

Naruto sighed and held his hand out incasing both boys in pink crystal's up to their head. "Seriously you guys never learn." Naruto said as he turned and started to walk away.

"Hey let us go Nii-chan!" Gray shouted as he tried to shake his way free.

"Yea don't just leave us here!" Natsu yelled as he struggled to try and break free.

"Sorry can't hear you guys." Naruto snickered as he opened the guilds back door.

"Naruto!" Gray and Natsu shouted together.

Naruto turned his head and smirked. "Maybe I should leave you guys to bond." Naruto joked as he raised his hand into the air. "But you'd still find a way to try and kill each other." Naruto finished as he clicked his fingers and freed the boys.

"See you guys inside." Naruto laughed as he walked into the guild.

As Naruto walked through the guild he noticed Wendy, Bara and Levy sitting at a table together and smiled.

"Hey Wendy, Bara and Levy-chan!" Naruto called out as he walked over to the girls.

Wendy smiled as she saw her older brother walk over. "Hey nii-san how are you?" Wendy asked sweetly.

Naruto ruffled Wendy's hair before taking a seat besides her. "I'm fine what are you all doing?" Naruto asked kindly as he looked between Levy and Bara.

"We were discussing the latest mission me, you and Gray went on." Bara answered in an irritated tone.

"Oh you mean the S-class quest we took to destroy a nest of Wyverns." Naruto chuckled as he looked at Levy who was slowly turning red.

"Yes that quest." Bara said without emotion.

"That mission was fun. Were you talking about how there was dozens of them or how I fought the alpha and it was almost as big as my titan dragon." Levy gripped her hands hard. "I tell you I thought it was gonna die for sure, but luckily the cave collapsed and crushed most of them and then me and Gray were able to defeat the rest." Naruto admitted.

"Nii-san why do you always take the most dangerous missions?" Wendy asked since she has recently stopped accompanying Naruto on quest since they are just to difficult for her.

"Well someone has to take them. If not the people I help by taking those missions may never be saved." Naruto explained as he dug into his pocket. "Like this quest to slay a monster that has be attacking a small village. That I'll be taking on my own." Naruto said as he laid the request down for the three females to see.

"Naruto-nii this is an S-class quest!" Wendy shouted as she gazed over the paper with Levy who was getting redder by the moment.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "So I'm an S-class mage and I've completed hundreds of S-class missions before. This shouldn't be very difficult." Naruto said not worried in the least.

"Yes, but how many of those quest were you alone?" Bara asked and Naruto scratched his head.

"Well um I don't know." Naruto replied since he would normally team up with Gray and occasionally Sasuke.

"Well I do know. And you haven't done one solo S-class quest." Bara said not earning a reaction from the blond dragon slayer.

"Well I guess it's time I took my first one then." Naruto said carelessly.

Levy suddenly shot up to her feet and began to walk off without muttering a word. "Levy-chan where are you going!" Naruto shouted as he rose from his seat leaving his mission request behind.

"Levy-chan." Naruto called out again as he watched her walk out the guild doors and break off into a sprint.

For a spilt second Naruto noticed tiny water droplets that sparkled in the sun flowing off her face. 'Was she crying?' Naruto thought to himself as he decided to chase after her.

As Naruto darted after Levy a certain white haired girl walked over to the table where the two mages were only a few moments ago.

"What do we have here?" Mira said to herself as she picked the mission request up and smirked as she read it over.

"Elfman let's go find Lisanna. We have a mission." Mira yelled to her little brother.

(With Naruto)

"Levy-chan wait up!" Naruto yelled as he chased the blue haired girl throughout Magnolia.

*Solid Script Oli!* Levy shouted as she created an oil slick between her and the blond.

Naruto tried to slow down, but had no success as he ran straight into the large puddle of oil and fell onto his back sliding across the street. As Naruto came to a stop by smacking into a building he groaned in pain.

"Using magic... That's totally cheating Levy-chan." Naruto mumbled as he rose to his feet.

Naruto looked ahead to see that Levy had almost disappeared down the street. "I'm not letting you get away that easily." Naruto said as he was surrounded in pink aura singling the activation of is Crystal Drive.

'This is starting to get out of hand.' Naruto thought as he darted after the girl at improved speed.

Naruto started to slowly gain on Levy as they turned down each street until Naruto could see Fairy Hill's in the distance. "Levy-chan can we at least talk?" Naruto shouted as he watched the blue haired mage arrive at the massive mansion door.

"NO!" Levy shouted as she quickly opened and slammed the door on the blonds face.

Naruto stopped and tried to open the door, but found that it was locked. "Levy-chan can we please talk." Naruto knocked on the door and waited for a response.

After a few moments of silence Naruto began to knock again. "Levy what has been up with you lately. You always get upset when I talk about my missions, but you've been getting worse recently. So tell me what's the matter." Naruto said as he waited for the girl to speak.

After a few seconds Naruto decided to give up and walk away, but stopped as he heard Levy's voice. "Your so damn selfish."

Naruto spun around back to the door. "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked not understanding the girls random outburst.

"That's just it you don't even know what you do!" Levy yelled through the door.

Naruto flinched at the girls tone since Levy had never yelled at him before. "I'm sorry Levy-chan... But could you at least tell me what I've done so I can fix it." Naruto said, but didn't get any reply.

"Well if you feel like talking I'll be at the guild." Naruto said as he walked off.

As Naruto made his way back to the guild he sighed. "Why can't all girls be simple like Ultear was. I always knew what she was thinking." Naruto looked up to the sky. "I miss you imouto." Naruto mumbled.

(Unknown location)

Ultear Milkovich Namikaze was known and feared in the world of dark guilds. As Orochimaru's second in command and strongest mage surpassing the sound five and Kabuto in terms of strength and ability.

And over the years the now eighteen year old girl resembled her mother more than ever now. Much to her dislike since she still hates the woman for abandoning her and her precious older brother Naruto. Speaking of Naruto. Ultear was currently staring at a photograph that held the face of a smiling blond and a smirking raven haired boy. The title of the article by the picture was 'Naruto Milkovich and Sasuke Uchiha. The Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.'

"It's can't be him... Nii-chan is dead this can't be him!" Ultear yelled as she threw the article out of her face and gripped her head trying to figure her was through her own thoughts.

"He's dead that's what Orochimaru said, but if that true who is this mage.. He looks like an older version of Nii-chan and he even goes by the same name it has to be him." Ultear said to herself as she felt a strange sensation sweep throughout her body.

Ultear was broken from her thoughts by a knock on her door. "Excuse me Ultear-sama." A voice called on the other side.

"What is it!" Ultear shouted since she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Orochimaru-sama would like to see with you." The voice spoke nervously.

'Well I might as well go and confront him about this Fairy Tail mage that looks like Nii-chan.' Ultear thought as she stood up and grabbed the article before walking to the door.

The youngest Namikaze twin exited her room and traveled down the long barely lit hallways that were covered in strange snake like designs. 'Snakes, I couldn't hate snakes enough as is and seeing them everywhere I go doesn't help.' Ultear thought as she kept walking.

Eventually she arrived at a large door that lead into Orochimaru's lab. Where the man spent most of his free time. "Here goes nothing." Ultear sighed as she opened the door and walked into the room.

Ultear found Orochimaru currently sitting on a small chair and looked up as he noticed her. "Ahhh Ultear please come in I have something to discuss with you." Orochimaru said as he motioned for the girl to walk closer.

Ultear walked forward and without muttering a single word slammed the article right in front of the pale skinned man. "Explain this!" Ultear demanded as she pointed to the blond mage on the picture.

Orochimaru studied the picture for a moment before cracking a small smile. "And what could I tell you about this picture that you can't already see for yourself?" Orochimaru asked as he rose from his chair and looked the girl in the eyes.

"You obviously know something. There is few things you don't know." Ultear pointed out causing Orochimaru to chuckle.

"Yes I do know you believe this boy is your brother. And I also know that I witnessed young Naruto die right in front of me all those years ago." Orochimaru said lying about Naruto.

"Then exactly who in the hell is this!" Ultear yelled as she pointed back to the picture.

Orochimaru folded his arms and thought for a moment. "Who knows maybe it's your brother. Or someone who has stolen his identity. There is also the possibility he has nothing to do with your brother, but know this I witnessed your brother die myself so take that into consideration as well." Orochimaru said and Ultear looked to the ground.

"I see... But what was the reason you wanted to see me?" Ultear asked changing the subject.

"Oh yes I almost forgot." Orochimaru grabbed a small folder and handed it to Ultear. "You remember the boy Jellal right?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes he was the slave we brain washed to see over our experiments at the tower of heaven." Ultear answered not understanding the importance of the boy.

"Yes that's the one. You see young Jellal has currently become a member in the wizard saints and joined the magic council under the disguise of the name Siegrian. I'd like you to also join the council and keep a tight ... Hold on young Jellal and make sure he doesn't do anything to foolish." Orochimaru said and Ultear nodded.

"Alright Orochimaru-sama I will get on it right away." Ultear said.

"Kukuku good and maybe while you are within the council you can figure out a little more about this mage who resembles your brother." Orochimaru said and noticed Ultear's face darken.

"Oh I plan to." Ultear said as she walked off.

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked through the guild doors with a depressed look on his face. 'What am I gonna do about Levy-chan.' Naruto thought as he walked further into the guild with his head down.

"Naruto-nii!" Naruto looked up to see Wendy and Bara coming towards him.

"Yes Wendy what is it?" Naruto asked nicely.

"Oh you know damn well what it is. Just exactly what happened with Levy." Bara said not letting the blond get away that quickly.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Naruto mumbled as he looked down to the ground.

Wendy saw the hurt look on her brothers face as well as Bara and decided to not discus the topic any longer.

"Why so glum Naruto-chan?" Naruto, Wendy and Bara all turned in the direction of the voice to see the master slowly walking over to them.

"It's nothing jiji-chan." Naruto quickly said giving a fake smile.

"Hmm it didn't seem like nothing earlier when Levy rushed out the guild." Makarov said catching Naruto off guard. "Follow me Naruto-chan." Makarov said as he began to walk away.

"Alright jiji-chan." Naruto said in a soft voice as he followed his godfather to the back entrance of the guild.

"So why was she so upset with you?" Makarov asked as he opened the back door.

Naruto ran his fingers through his blond locks trying to father his thoughts. "In all honesty jiji-chan I don't know why. I mean if I talk about a mission I go on or what happened during any of them she always gets mad and walks away." Naruto explained with a hint of frustration.

"Seems your more like your father than you even know." Makarov chuckled causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh and how am I like him?" Naruto asked not really liked being compared to the man.

"Well for starters he came to me years ago with the exact same problem you are facing now." Makarov reveled shocking Naruto.

"What did he do about it?" Naruto asked rather quickly.

Makarov stifled a laugh. "Nothing he was completely clueless on how women act." Makarov said causing Naruto to form a tick mark.

"I thought the point of this story was to help me?" Naruto asked and Makarov waved his hands with a grin.

"Don't worry Naruto-chan this story does have a happy ending. You see though your father was clueless eventually the girl that had troubled him so much confronted him and told him how she felt. It was a good thing to. It would have been a real shame if Minato-chan let Ur-chan go." Makarov said.

"Yea, but Levy-chan isn't as straight forward as Kaa-chan was." Naruto pointed out.

"That's true she isn't, but even though you share your fathers looks and power. You have your mothers personality pegged down. So why don't you confront Levy and tell her how you feel and maybe she will open up to you." Makarov proposed to his godson.

Naruto tightened his fist. "But I don't even know how I feel about her. I mean I love being around her and she always make me happy, but I just don't know what to say." Naruto practically yelled from frustration.

Makarov turned away from the younger mage. "Well I'm departing for the annual guild masters meeting later tonight. And each master is allowed to take two members of their guild with them. I was thinking about showing off you and Sasuke since you both have grown tremendously in power." Makarov said.

"That sounds good jiji-chan. I'll go get my stuff ready and be back here in one hour." Naruto said as he turned around.

"Good I'll go fetch Sasuke and offer the chance for him to accompany us." Makarov said and Naruto raised his hand to wave.

"Alright jiji-chan that sounds good." Naruto called out as he disappeared back into the guild.

'Hopefully this trip will help clear his mind.' Makarov thought as he slowly walked back into the guild.

(One hour later)

Naruto arrived into the guild with a small back slung over his shoulder. "Where is jiji-chan at?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he scanned the area for his godfather.

"He is probably running late." Naruto growled with a tic mark. "Might as well wait for him." The blond added as he saw Gray at a table talking to Natsu of all people.

"Hey guys what's up!" Naruto called out as he waved the two mages down grabbing their attention.

Gray noticed his older brother and gave him a smile. "Hey nii-chan, nothing much Natsu is just complaining how he didn't get to go on a S-class mission with Lisanna." Gray explained.

"Oh I didn't know Mira was taking her siblings on a S-class quest. In fact I thought I took the last quest off the S-class request board." Naruto said confused how Mira got a mission request.

"Mira had a quest alright I saw the request sheet myself." Natsu grumbled still upset about not going.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And what were the mission details?" Naruto asked.

"It was to fight some monster that has been attacking a small village. The mission pay was huge and I bet fighting the monster would have been so cool!" Natsu yelled in jealousy.

'Why does that mission sound oddly familiar?' Naruto thought to himself as he reached for his pocket to pull out his request, but found nothing.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed outwardly confusing Gray and Natsu.

"What's the matter Naruto-nii?" Gray asked he noticed Naruto burry is face into his hands.

"I'm such an idiot." Naruto mumbled through his hands. "That was my mission and I left it on one of the guilds tables by accident. Mira must have took it since it was the last mission on the board." Naruto explained cursing himself for his carelessness.

"What's the big deal Nii-chan it's just one mission you'll get another one. And I'm sure Mira will be able to handle it no problem." Gray said trying to cheer the blond up.

"Yea Naruto and don't forget Elfman and Lisanna will be with her too." Natsu added in.

Naruto shook his head. "You guys don't get it. That mission has been on the request board for three whole years without a single person completing it." Naruto reveled shocking both boys.

Natsu slammed his hands on the table standing to his feet. "What you can't be serious!" Natsu shouted.

"Yes it's true, but tell me has Mira left yet?" Naruto asked hoping he still had time to stop the girl from taking the quest.

"Sorry Nii-chan Mira and her siblings took off awhile ago." Gray mumbled while rubbing his head.

"Dammit I'm such a moron!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"Yea no arguments there." A familiar voice chuckled.

Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke standing behind him with a smirk plastered on his face. "Go to hell Sasuke." Naruto fired back.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke asked picking up on the blonds hostility.

"He is upset cause he left a mission request on the table and Mira took it." Gray said causing Sasuke's eyes to widen.

"You idiot!" Sasuke grabbed ahold of Naruto's shirt. "How could you be so careless!" Sasuke yelled into Naruto's face knowing very well what the mission was that Mira had taken.

"I got distracted." Naruto mumbled as he looked away from Sasuke.

"You got distracted? Well that's just great cause now Mira and her siblings are walking into a suicide mission, because you got distracted!" Sasuke shouted in rage.

"Hey back off." Gray demanded as he pushed Sasuke away from Naruto. "How the hell was Nii-chan supposed to know Mira would take that mission?" Gray asked.

Sasuke growled not really upset with Naruto he was more worried about Mira. "I don't know." Sasuke said as he started to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. If you would like we could follow her and makes sure they are safe." Naruto proposed in a weak voice.

"No we already promised the master we would accompany him. And besides Mira is a big girl and she would never forgive us if we crashed her mission." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Alright looks like you have that settled." Naruto, Sasuke, Gray and Natsu all turned to see the master waiting patently.

"Jiji-chan were you listing to are conversation the whole time?" Naruto asked as he watched the small man nod.

"Yes I have. And don't worry I know Mira took the mission and I believe she and her siblings will complete the mission." Makarov answered and eased the boys worries a little.

"So when shall we depart master?" Sasuke asked pushing Mira from his mind.

"We can leave right now if you would like." Makarov replied and Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"Yea jiji-chan let's go." Naruto said as he turned towards the guild door with Sasuke ready to embark towards the guild masters meeting.

(The Next day)

Naruto walked in silence in deep thought much like his fellow dragon slayer Sasuke who was to his right as they followed the master who was taking lead.

'What am I gonna do about Levy-chan?' Naruto asked himself.

'Maybe I should just confront her about it? But what if she asks me why she is upset and I don't know,' Naruto thought with dread.

'What is she never wants to talk to me again because of how stupid I am.' Naruto thought as he started to become depressed.

While Naruto was facing his inner struggles involving Levy. Sasuke was in a similar state.

'Quit thinking about it Sasuke you know Mira she is a strong mage she will be fine.' Sasuke reasoned to himself.

'But she also took the mission that was almost to dangerous for you and Naruto to take.' Sasuke thought causing him to worry even further about the white haired girl.

Makarov peered over his shoulder to see the looks of sadness and worry. That dawned the faces of Naruto and Sasuke. "We have arrived!" Makarov decided to announce bringing Naruto and Sasuke both out of their trances.

Naruto looked up to see a decent size building just a few yards down from the path they were traveling down. "So we are finally here." Naruto ran his hands through his hair before sighing. "Let's get going then." Naruto mumbled as he walked forward.

"Yea might as well get this over with." Sasuke said as he followed the blond.

Makarov watched the two boys and took a deep breath. "Those brats need to loosen up for once." Makarov said to himself as he walked after two of his strongest mages.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked into the building they noticed it was a very spacious and elegant room. With dozens of tables filled with mages from multiple guilds.

"This is different." Naruto said talking about how calm and collected the room of mages were.

"Yea after spending a few years in the guild you forget what it's like to not be surround by chaos." Sasuke said as he suddenly felt the master give him and Naruto both ruff pats on the back.

"Why don't you two go mingle with the other mages. I know for a fact there is many people here that would like to meet the Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail." Makarov said with a small laugh.

"And what will you being doing master?" Sasuke asked the small man.

"Well this place is pretty dull so I'm gonna show these people how Fairy Tail parties." Makarov answered as he took off towards the nearest bar.

"SHOW ME THE BOOZE!" Makarov yelled earning a sweat drop from Naruto and Sasuke.

"You just had to ask him didn't you?" Naruto dead panned.

"My bad I forgot the master was an energetic drunk." Sasuke said back in an emotionless voice.

"Yea he is, but we might as well... What the hell are you doing?"Naruto shouted as he turned to the short red head who was sniffing him.

"What a lovely perfume you have Naruto-san." The man said as he spun around and did a pose.

'What the hell is with this guy?' Naruto thought a little disturbed by the man.

"And you must be Sasuke." The man said as he quickly moved over to Sasuke and began to sniff him as well. "Your perfume is extravagant." The man said slowly looking up to Sasuke.

"Piss off weirdo!" Sasuke growled as he batted the man away.

"Mmmmeeeeeenn!" The man yelled out as he landed onto the ground by the feet of another stranger.

"Ichiya you moron." A green haired woman who was wearing a blue hat that bore the Blue Pegasus guild mark scolded to the now named Ichiya.

"Don't scare off the cuties." The woman said as she walked over to Naruto and Sasuke and ran her hand across both their chests.

"I'm Karen by the way Karen Lilica. And that idiot behind me is Ichiya we are members of the Blue Pegasus guild." Karen said introducing them both.

Naruto awkwardly waved hello. "Um hi I'm Naruto Milkovich and this is Sasuke Uchiha we are." Karen put her finger up to Naruto's lips causing the blond to blush.

"Oh I know very well who you two are. The Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail are more famous then you both think." Karen said in a sexual voice creeping them both out.

'I heard Blue Pegasus master was an odd ball, but his guild members are just as unusual.' Naruto thought as he started to back away from the women.

'If she touches me again I'm electrocuting her.' Sasuke thought as like Naruto he was trying to retreat from the mage.

"Why don't you give Naruto-dono and Sasuke-dono some space." A tall muscular bald man said as he walked over to the group of mages.

"Beat it Jura, can't you see I'm trying my luck with two of Fiore's top bachelors." Karen said with a small hint of anger.

"Top bachelors what the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked never hearing a thing about that before.

Karen raised an eyebrow as she looked at the blond dragon slayer. "Oh you must be joking right?" Karen said in a non-believing tone.

Naruto shook his head causing the woman to sigh. "Really do you even read Sorcerer Weekly? You two make some article in about every single issue." Karen said pulling out a small magazine and began to flip through the pages before handing it to Naruto.

"Which Fairy Tail mage has the best abs?" Naruto read out loud as he saw multiple pictures of him and Gray lounging around the guild without shirts like normal. And even some pictures of Sasuke and Natsu.

Naruto shot a look to Sasuke. "Did you know about stuff like this?" Naruto asked his fellow dragon slayer.

Sasuke smashed his hand against his face to relive some stress. "Yes Mira has shown me a few articles." Sasuke reveled in a very unhappy tone.

"Well thanks for showing me this. Even though I could have lived my life without ever knowing about it." Naruto said as he handed the magazine back to Karen. "By the way it's nice to meet you I believe the name is Jura." Naruto said as he held his hand out to the bald mage.

The man nodded as he took Naruto's hand. "Yea I am Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale." Jura said grabbing the attention of Sasuke.

"I've heard about you, your Iron Rock Jura ace of Lamia Scale and ranked number ten in the wizard saints." Sasuke said reveling he knew a small amount of knowledge about the man.

"You are correct Sasuke-dono I am a member of the wizard saints much like your master and also like Naruto-dono's father." Jura said shocking everyone including Naruto.

"Your father was a wizard saint." Karen gasped as she pointed a shaking finger towards Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes since he knew Naruto's father abandon him, but didn't know exactly who the man was.

"Yes my father was a wizard saint his name was Minato Namizaze. He was ranked as the strongest wizard saint." Naruto said reveling to the small group of mages who is father was.

"If your father is so important why do you go by the name Milkovich?" Karen asked and Naruto tightened his fists thinking about his father and how the last time he saw the man was a few years ago. And Naruto still had so many questions about him.

Picking up on Naruto's sudden shift in mood Jura placed his hand on the blond dragon slayer. "Why don't we let Naruto-dono enjoy the party. The questions can come at another time." Jura said with a small laugh.

Karen huffed in annoyance since now she wanted to flirt with the blond more than ever. "Fine I'm going to get something to drink." Karen said as she walked off dragging Ichiya with her.

Naruto watched Karen before shifting his eyes to Jura. "If you mind me asking how did you know about my father?" Naruto asked.

"It's simple, not only are you a carbon copy of Minato-dono. You have the same aura of power and kindness that he possessed." Jura answered as he turned away and began to walk.

"Now why don't you and Sasuke-dono join me in getting some food and I'll introduce you both to some of the other mages here." Jura proposed and Naruto and Sasuke both nodded.

"That sounds like a plan." Naruto chuckled as he walked after Jura.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walk and thought to himself. 'So your father held the title as the strongest mage in Fiore. No wonder you have so much strength.'

"Hey Sasuke you coming or what?" Naruto shouted to his fellow dragon slayer.

"Yea calm down Milko-bitch." Sasuke called back as he walked over to Naruto and Jura.

(Unknown location)

Two mysterious figures walked together in a dark tunnel. Their identities concealed by their black hooded cloaks. The only noise that could be heard coming from the two was the soft sound of their feet touching against the cold stone floor.

"Are you sure this is where the second key is located?" One of the men asked his voice carrying itself throughout the tunnel.

The taller of the hooded men nodded. "I'm positive this is the right place." The man replied.

The other hooded figure accepted the answer. "I hope you are correct, but tell me I'm curious. How many years have you been searching for these keys?" The shorter of the men asked.

"Too many years to count. I still question myself if all these years I've wasted were worth what I've lost compared to what I've accomplished." The man dug into his cloak and held a small black key. "One key I've only found one damn key and I've lost my whole family." The talker man growled in frustration.

"Master you knew the dangers of this mission and you chose to leave your family and keep them safe." The shorter man said trying to ease his master a little.

"Your right and maybe after this I could help my son save Ur-chan." The taller man said trying to be optimistic.

"And maybe I can go be with my family after our mission is complete, thanks to you Minato-sama." The shorter man said as they stopped at a large blue door.

The taller of the men ran his hands over the massive blue door, before stopping at the center and pushing a hidden switch granting him entrance.

"I did nothing, but prepare yourself this one is much more powerful than the last one." Minato said as he removed his hood reveling his long spiky blond hair.

"Don't worry I have your back as always master." The man said as they walked Into the pitch black room together.

(With Naruto)

After a few hours of eating and talking with other mages Naruto and Sasuke both were completely exhausted. So both fairies decided to sit at a table off to the side of the room.

"Why did we agree to come here this sucks." Naruto moaned as he looked to the ceiling.

"Tell me about it. I could be doing so many more important things right now." Sasuke said with irritation.

Naruto sighed as he looked around the giant room and took in all the sights. 'No matter what I do I still can't get Levy-chan out of my mind.' Naruto thought.

Sasuke fiddled with his necklace deep in thought like Naruto. 'Why am I so worried about Mira. Sure she helped me get stronger, but do I like her more than I care to admit.'

'Maybe I should hurry back to the guild and talk to her.' Naruto thought as his thoughts about Levy were starting to get the better of him.

'Im going to ask the master if I can leave early to go check on Mira.' Sasuke thought.

Naruto and Sasuke both rose to their feet and looked to each other. "I'm going to go speak with the master." They both said at the same time.

"What for?" They said in unison.

"Stop that!" They both yelled together.

"Bitch/asshole." Sasuke and Naruto insulted.

Naruto waved his hands signaling Sasuke to stop. "Ok it doesn't matter I need to go ask if I can leave early." Naruto admitted raising Sasuke's curiosity.

"I was going to go do the same thing." Sasuke reveled.

"Well let's go find jiji-chan and see if we can take off." Naruto proposed as he scanned the room for his godfather.

"Where is the master at?" Sasuke asked as he as well was trying to find the short man.

"FAIRY TAIL IS THE BEST!" A familiar voice shouted.

"I think I found him." Naruto mumbled as he pointed to a crowd of mages surrounded by a drunken Makarov.

"Part of me wishes you didn't." Sasuke groaned as started to walk towards the crowd with Naruto.

Over with Makarov the master of Fairy Tail was surrounded by some of the other guild masters. However, they were all completely sober trying to set a good example for their mages unlike Makarov.

"I'll have you know Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore." Makarov said shaking his beer towards master Bob.

"Oh what makes you think your guild is so powerful? I have a wizard saint as one of my members!" The master of Lamia Scale Obra shouted.

"Yea Mackey and don't forget about how strong Phantom Lord is. They have five S-class mages and one of them is a dragon slayer." Master bob pointed out.

"Tch Phantom Lord is nothing my guild has nine S-class mages and four dragon slayers!" Makarov yelled loudly gathering more attention.

"Mackey you should watch what you say about Phantom Lord. You remember you and Jose don't exactly get along." Bob said as he glanced to the figure to his right who was shaking in rage.

"Why should I care what the master of the second strongest guild thinks?" Makarov asked as he started to drink from his mug.

"Cause that master is going to beat the shit out of you!" The voice of Jose Porla yelled as the man threw a punch at Makarov.

All the guild masters including Makarov watched as slowly Jose's fist inched closer to the Fairy Tail master. However, to the shock of everyone watching including Jose two blurs appeared besides Makarov grabbing ahold of Jose.

"Don't touch jiji-chan." Naruto growled as his gripped down on the mans wrist.

"We will give you one warning to back away before we force you." Sasuke said as he tightened his hold on the man as well.

"Like I'm intimated by you little shit..." Jose was cut of by Naruto's fist that sent the man sailing through the building wall coming to a stop on the outside.

"Was that really needed?" Makarov asked showing he was sober enough to know what was going on.

Naruto turned to his godfather and shrugged his shoulders. "Sasuke did say we would give him one warning." Naruto replied calmly.

"You Insolent brats!" Jose yelled as he walked through the hole in the wall he made just moments ago. "I'm going to show you why Phantom Lord is the strongest guild!" Jose proclaimed as he started to leak small amounts of magical power.

"So Sasuke you wanna take him or should I?" Naruto asked casually not Intimidated by the man.

Sasuke held his hand out. "Rock, paper, scissors?" The raven haired mage asked.

Naruto nodded and held his own hand out causing Makarov to form a sweat drop. "You idiots Jose is a wizard saint don't take him so lightly." Makarov scolded.

"You should listen to your little master I'm way out of your league even two on one you would never hold a candle to my power." Jose proclaimed causing Naruto to snicker.

"What's so damn funny!" Jose yelled at the blond dragon slayer.

Naruto waved his arm above his head. "Nothing besides your own cockiness." Jose gritted his teeth. "But if you really wanna see what it's like to fight the two strongest dragon slayers in Fiore at once." Naruto erupted in pink magical energy.

Sasuke walked forward and erupted in blue magical energy. "Then we would be glad to give you the ass kicking of your life." Sasuke added in as within a blink of an eye Naruto and Sasuke both were inches from Jose's face.

'What!' Was all Jose could think before two fists buried themselves Into his face sending him flying through the wall making another hole again.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Naruto chuckled as he walked with Sasuke through the giant hole in the wall.

As Naruto walked outside he noticed Jose slowly rising to his feet while nursing his now throbbing face.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you brats." Jose whispered to where only Naruto and Sasuke could hear.

Naruto swiftly removed his shirt before dropping into a low fighting stance. "Your welcome to try." The blond taunted causing the man to grit his teeth.

Jose shot forward in a blind rage intending to pay Naruto back for the punch to the face he revived only moments earlier. However, Jose's instincts kicked in as he jumped backwards to avoid a stream of blue lightning from Sasuke.

"Not bad for an old man." Sasuke chuckled as he walked over to Naruto.

"Old man." Jose seethed as he began to shake in anger.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and cracked a grin. "I think you hurt his little feelings." Naruto joked to his fellow dragon slayer.

"I think I did." Sasuke said joining in on the joke.

"You damn brats!" Jose shouted as he waved his hand creating multiple spectral figures made from shadows.

Naruto and Sasuke both weaved in and out passed the barrage of shades before opening their mouths. *Crystal/Thunder Dragon's Roar!* Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison as they sent a duel pink and blue breath attack towards Jose.

*Dead Wave!* Jose shouted as he extended his arm to the right expelling a black beam of energy that clashed against the breath attacks.

As the three spells fought over dominance they eventual collapsed by canceling each other out, creating a massive dome of magical energy.

Naruto quickly shielded his eyes from the dust and derby that was kicked up from the explosion. "Dammit he canceled out both our attacks." Naruto growled as he held his hand out. "Let's see how he likes this." Naruto mumbled.

*Crystal Dragon's Barrage!* Naruto exclaimed as he fired hundreds of crystal shards into the dust cloud.

Naruto watched his attack disappear from view, but sudden felt something behind him. The blond dragon slayer spun around and was quickly hit in the chest by a sphere of dark energy that sent him to the ground.

"Not so cocky now are we?" Jose asked as he walked into view smirking at the downed Naruto.

Naruto glanced to the right and smirked. "Im not one to be cocky." Naruto placed his hand onto the ground. "I just never lose." Naruto said as he made a pink crystal from underneath Jose's feet trapping the man.

"Why you little bitch!" Jose yelled as he tried to break free by jerking his feet around. "Enough of this." Jose said as he pointed his hand towards the crystal and started to gather his magical power.

However, Jose was suddenly stuck by a lightning covered fist curtesy of Sasuke. The force of the blow ripped Jose from his crystal bindings and sent the man flying into a tree smashing straight through.

Sasuke calmly walked over to Naruto and held his hand out. "Look at you getting beaten down so easily." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto formed a tick mark. "He caught me off guard he is a wizard saint after all." Naruto said in his defense.

Sasuke chuckled and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he and Naruto both felt an incredible magical spike. The dragon slaying duo both turned to see Jose who was shrouded in dark magical energy slowly walking towards them.

"I've had it up to here with you two. You think you can mock my guilds strength by comparing it to your weak guild? Than you have the nerve to actually strike me." Jose held his hands forward. "When I'm done with you two there won't be nothing left, but two beaten corpses!" Jose yelled as fired a massive beam of dark magical energy.

Naruto quickly brought his hands to the ground and made a giant pink crystal barrier to protect himself and Sasuke. "Sasuke get back I don't think I can hold this back for long." Naruto said as he gritted his teeth trying to hold the attack back.

Sasuke looked to the barrier and noticed the cracks. "Sorry your not getting me to back down that easily." Sasuke said as he placed his hands on the barrier and channeled his lightning into the crystal.

Naruto grinned as he started to gain more control over his barrier. "Bastard I didn't ask for help." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke started to feel Jose's attack slowly die out and he relaxed. "Some times your such a stubborn idiot." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Whatever." Naruto fired back as he started to relax like Sasuke, but suddenly both mages eyes shot wide open as they felt another magic spike followed by Naruto's barrier shattering causing Naruto and Sasuke to be engulfed in dark magical energy.

(Over with Makarov)

Makarov was watching the fight with the rest of the mages and guild masters and witnessed his godson and Sasuke both get struck by Jose's attack.

"Makarov-dono shouldn't someone intervene before Naruto-dono and Sasuke-dono get hurt." Jura said since he knew according to the wizard saints Jose was even stronger than him.

Master Bob brought his hand to his cheek. "Yes Mackey you should go help your mages before Jose goes to far." Bob said in a worried tone.

"No." Makarov said simply.

"Come on Makarov don't be stubborn do something or I will." Quatro Cerberus guild master Goldmine said as he stepped forward.

"I would being will to assist in your endeavor to save the dragon slaying duo. It would be a most wonderful perfume." Ichiya said as he pulled out a small bottle of perfume.

"I won't let any of you interfere. Naruto and Sasuke both are my second and third strongest mages. And I feel in a few years they may even surpass Gildarts." Makarov watched Naruto stand to his feet followed by Sasuke. "They are powerful mages that will bring great change to this world just like he said." Makarov spoke in a cryptic manner.

"But Makarov-dono." Makarov held his hand silencing Jura.

"And besides Naruto and Sasuke haven't even come close to using their full power." Makarov reveled shocking every single mage standing around him.

(With Naruto)

Naruto and Sasuke both staggered to their feet a little dazed and injured,  
>but nothing serious.<p>

"Shit that packed a punch." Naruto groaned as felt pain moving throughout his body.

Sasuke looked to Naruto." Hey Milko-bitch do you have any of your pills?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto pulled out a small pouch and grabbed two pills. "All I have is two motion sickness pills for our ride back home. I didn't think we would need anything else. So that means no duel magic modes since that uses up to much magical power." Naruto said cursing his himself for being unprepared.

"That's fine we will just have to do without them and beat this guy down quickly." Sasuke said as he looked over to Jose and noticed the mans black eyes with a small barely visible pupil.

"You fairy trash think your so great, don't you?" Jose lifted his right hand into the air. "Your nothing compared to me and my guild!" Jose yelled as held his hand out and fired multiple balls of magical energy towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke both jumped out of the way to avoid Jose's attack, but were still hit in different locations throughout their bodies.

"Disappear trash!" Jose held his other hand out.

*Dead Wave!* Jose exclaimed as he fired a full power beam of dark energy.

Naruto watched as the magical energy slowly approached him. 'It can't end like this... I can't lose I'd never be able to forgive myself if I lost here and died.' Naruto thought.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. 'We can't give up now dammit.' Sasuke thought as he struggled to stand.

'I have to win for so I can see Levy-chan/Mira-chan again and tell her how I feel.' Naruto and Sasuke thought together as they stood up.

"WE WONT LOSE." Naruto and Sasuke yelled as they exploded in pink and blue magical pillars that reached for the sky.

As Jose's attack inched closer to Naruto and Sasuke it was suddenly snuffed out by the dragon slayers magical pressure alone.

"What the?" Jose gasped as he watched his attack fail.

*Dragon Force!* Naruto and Sasuke yelled as they became engulfed in magical power to the point where they were unseeable.

(With Makarov)

"Dragon force." Bob gasped as he stared at the boys in awe.

"Now you see why I wanted you to stay back. I knew if they fought someone like Jose they would be able to push their boundaries and unlock their dragon force." Makarov explained as he watched his mages with beaming pride.

(With Naruto)

Slowly the magical power began to fade away reveling a transformed Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had pink designs that covered his face that seemed to travel all over his body, but this wasn't all as he also has pink crystal spikes sticking from his back just like Kesshou. And even Naruto's blue eyes had takin a transformation as they were now so bright it looked as if they were glowing.

Sasuke on the other hand had blue designs that resembled lightning bolts that covered his body much like Naruto. And Sasuke's eyes had shifted from their normal color to a blood red color.

Naruto looked at his own hand as he felt the power run through his body. "This power I feel like I'm unbeatable." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "So this is Dragon Force? It's amazing." Sasuke said as he felt more powerful than ever.

Jose was shaking in rage. 'How dare that Makarov have mages so powerful in his guild. I'll kill them both right here and now before they become a problem.' Jose thought as he reared his hand back and formed a giant purple magical circle.

*Death Wave!* Jose screamed in anger as he unleashed a stronger spell than before towards the dragon slaying duo.

Naruto watched the beam of energy blaze towards him ripping the ground as it inched closer to him. Naruto brought his hand back and simply backhanded the attack away.

Jose's eyes shot wide open as he started to back away. "Impossible he he he."

"He did what?" Sasuke's voice whispered into Jose's ear.

The wizard saint spun on his heel, but before he could turn completely around he was struck hard against the side of the head and sent flying off his feet.

"Gwahh!" Jose cried out in pain before a blond blur suddenly sent him crashing into the ground.

Naruto landed on his feet and looked over to Sasuke. 'This power is unreal, but how long can we keep this up?' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Jose rise to his feet.

"You damn brat you dare..." Jose stopped as Naruto swiftly kicked the man towards Sasuke who met the man halfway and punched him into the ground.

"I would start shutting up if I was you." Sasuke said as he kicked Jose in the rib cage and lifted him off the

(With Makarov)

"Amazing they are completely outclassing him." Jura said as he watched Naruto and Sasuke take turns beating Jose around.

"So this is the true power of a dragon slayer I must say it's an inspiring perfume." Ichiya said and turned to Makarov who hasn't said a thing since Naruto and Sasuke started using their dragon force.

"Yes it's quite impressive, but for how long can they keep this up." Goldmine said as he saw Naruto deliver Jose a flurry of punches before knocking the man into Sasuke.

"That is what I was wondering, but to be honest until now I didn't even believe dragon force was real until I saw it with my own eyes." Master Bob said.

"Tch tell me about it, I'm more worried they will run out of juice and Jose would come back up swinging. We all know he isn't one to go down easy." Goldmine pointed out earning a nod from Bob.

"What about you Mackey you haven't spoke much on the matter." Master Bob said as he looked down to his small friend.

Makarov closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Naruto and Sasuke are both strong, but I wouldn't hesitate for a second to save my children if needed." Makarov said as he continued to watch the fight between the three mages.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and rested his hand on his fellow dragon slayers shoulder. "You think he's had enough?" Naruto asked as he looked over to Jose who was struggling to rise to his feet.

"You sound a little winded Milko-bitch what's the matter." Sasuke teased ignoring the blonds question.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh and your not?" Naruto said causing Sasuke to huff in annoyance.

"You think I'm beat?" Naruto and Sasuke looked over to Jose who was swaying back and fourth trying to keep his balance.

"You look pretty beaten to me." Naruto said in a calm voice.

"Yeah I thought you were going to show us your superior strength?" Sasuke said trying to anger the man even further.

Jose gripped his fists. "Oh allow me to show you my new little trick." Jose growled as suddenly everyone could feel a foul demonic presence.

"What is going on?" Naruto mumbled as he saw strange markings appearing from Jose's neckline.

Sasuke stepped back unable to believe what he was feeling. 'This presence it's exactly like that night, it's a little weaker but it's just the same.' Sasuke thought.

"Let this fight begin for real." Jose chuckled as the marking almost completely covered his face.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke to see the fearless dragon slayer in a daze shaking in fear. "Sasuke snap out of it we have to keep fighting..." Naruto stopped speaking as suddenly he felt all his energy leave his body. "What the hell?" Naruto groaned in pain as like Sasuke his dragon force disappeared.

"What's happening to us?" Sasuke groaned out as he and Naruto fell to the ground unable to move.

"Aww looks like your little dragon force has run out what a shame." Jose said in a twisted voice as he walked towards the unmoving dragon slayers.

Suddenly Jose was surrounded by Bob, Goldmine, Jura, Ichiya and Makarov. "This has gone on long enough Jose back down or we will be your enemy." Makarov said not showing any signs of backing down.

"Oh I see when I was getting beat down no one wanted to stop your little dragon slayers, but when the tables turned I'm suddenly the bad guy." Jose said in an unserious tone.

"They weren't using any kind of illegal magic. You on the other hand became the bad guy when you activated that seal." Bob said showing a deadly serious side to the rather odd guild master.

"Master Bob is right and we won't let this escalate any further if you back down right now." Ichiya said while his hand hovered over his perfume bottle.

Jose closed his eyes as the marks slowly receded. "Fine, but you and your brats have made more than one dangerous enemy today Makarov." Jose seethed as he walked away.

Makarov paid no attention to the mans comment instead he walked over to his two mages. "You both fought well rest for now and we will head back to the guild tomorrow." Makarov said.

"Alright jiji-chan that sounds good." Naruto mumbled as he started to drift off into unconsciousness.

(The next day)

Naruto walked towards the Fairy Tail guild hall with Sasuke and the master beside him. The blond dragon slayer turned to his godfather and yawned.

"I'm glad to finally been home, these past few days have been tiring." Naruto moaned out from exhaustion.

"Well if you two wouldn't have gotten yourself into a fight it could have been a relaxing trip." Makarov pointed out with a sweat drop.

"Actually master you were the one trash talking Phantom Lord, me and Naruto just fought your battle for you." Sasuke said causing Makarov to mumbled something about cheeky brats.

Naruto laughed at his godfathers expense and looked back to Sasuke and noticed something. "Hey do either of you noticed something odd?" Naruto asked as he scanned around the streets.

Sasuke and Makarov looked around to find everyone staring at them and whispering. "They are all talking about us. Maybe they heard about out little fight with Jose." Sasuke thought as he paid not real attention to the people.

Makarov closed his eyes. "Or something went wrong on a mission while we were gone." Makarov said fearing he may be correct.

"But jiji-chan the only people who went on a mission was Lisanna, Elfman and." Naruto began, but was cut off.

"Mira." Sasuke mumbled as he took off towards the guild.

"Sasuke wait up!" Naruto called out as he took off after his fellow dragon slayer.

Naruto caught up to Sasuke and the two dragon slayers continued to dash through the streets of magnolia until they made it to the guild hall. Sasuke made it first as he burst through the doors and looked around.

"What is going on!" Sasuke yelled as he noticed everyone in the guild surrounded in a circle.

Suddenly the circle parted and weeping Mira made her way over to Sasuke.

"What's the matter Mira." Sasuke asked in a low voice.

Mira jumped into Sasuke and started to cry into his chest. "She is dead Lisanna is dead!" Mira shrieked leaving Sasuke completely speechless.

Naruto just stood at the guild door unable to move.

(Two days later)

It has been two days since Naruto, Sasuke and the master had arrived back to Fairy Tail and heard the news of Lisaana's death. The funeral was only a few hours ago. Naruto stayed far behind everyone else during the ceremony and as soon as it ended the blond ran off to be alone.

Sasuke on the other hand stayed with Mira who was hunched over her sisters grave sobbing uncontrollably. Seeing Mira this way hurt Sasuke deep down. So the thunder dragon slayer walked over to the girl and placed his hand on her back.

"Mira we should go." Sasuke looked to the sky. "It's starting to sprinkle, you wouldn't want to be caught in the rain." Sasuke said, but Mira didn't move.

After a moment of nothing, but near silent sobs. Sasuke decided to take a more direct approach. "Mira I know she is gone, but acting like this is something she wouldn't want you to do." Sasuke said trying to calm her down.

"And how should I act? Tell me how do you act when you lose a loved one?" Mira asked in an angry tone still not looking at the dragon slayer.

Sasuke sighed. "Well I don't know how you would act, but when my entire family was murder in front of my own eyes and my brother sacrificed his own life so I could live I became obsessed with revenge." Sasuke admitted causing Mira to turn around and look at him.

"What happened to your family?" Mira asked in a weak voice.

"They were all murdered like I said. By a man who wanted to kidnap me and in the process of doing so he killed my entire family except for my brother Itachi. Me and my brother were able to escape the man for some time, but eventually he found us and Itachi fought him." Sasuke said as his voice hitched.

Mira was shocked she never knew anything about Sasuke's family or has she seen him in this state before.

"Did your brother die fighting him?" Mira asked and Sasuke nodded.

"He did, but is was my fault. You see Itachi was incredible strong I think if he was still alive today he could have been the strongest mage in our guild." Sasuke reveled causing Mira's eyes to open wide. "But during his fight when the man was losing he attacked me instead of my brother. Itachi shielded me from the attack and was heavily injured. Than my brother told me to run so I did I ran and never looked back and eventually I ran into the dragon that taught me how to use magic." Sasuke explained to the white haired girl.

"So how did you deal with all that." Mira asked since the dragon slayer has clearly lost way more than she has.

"Not well like I said before I wanted revenge I became obsessed with obtaining power so I could kill the man who killed my family. But my dragon Kaminari he told me revenge wasn't the correct path to take and would always say that I would never be truly strong with the goals I had. But the last thing he told me before he disappeared was a phrase he learned from his sister Kesshou. And that is one is truly strong when they have something worth fighting for." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Kesshou why do I think I've heard that name before." Mira said in confusion.

"Because that's the name of Naruto's dragon." Sasuke reveled surprising Mira. "But back to the story after Kaminari left I still decided to take revenge that was until I met Naruto. I challenged him to a fight to see how I stacked against another dragon slayer. The fight ended in a draw and due to certain circumstances we started to travel together. And eventually we found Wendy and we became a family of people who lost their real family. I think that's when I started to understand what Kaminari wanted me to know." Sasuke admitted.

"And what was that?" Mira asked no longer crying.

"I enjoyed having Wendy around and even Naruto at times. And I don't know one day I just decided to give up on revenge, but I still wanted power though. However, now I seek power so I can protect the people I care about like Wendy, Naruto, Laxus, Natsu and even you." Sasuke said shocking Mira with his words.

"Do you see what I'm getting at Mira? Even though I lost my entire family I found new brothers in Naruto and Laxus. I found the little sister I always wanted and I even have a student now. I could have sulked in my own depression, but I decided to live for the people I love wether or not they are alive or dead." Sasuke said grabbing into Mira's hand.

"So what will you do?" The raven haired mage asked.

Mira started to form tears in her eyes as she looked at Sasuke. "I'll keep living and protect my love ones that still need me." Mira said finally letting more tears flow from her face.

Sasuke smiled as he brought the girl into a hug. "You now I still owe you a dinner date how about we go get some food?" Sasuke proposed as the rain started to down pour.

Mira looked up and gave Sasuke a peck on the lips. "I would love to." Mira said softly.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently sitting on the guilds roof deep in thought while he fiddled with Kesshou's necklace she gave him. 'This is all my fault I'm the reason Lisanna is dead.' The blond thought sadly.

"You know you shouldn't blame yourself." A sweet voice called from behind.

Naruto looked over his shoulders to find Levy standing with her arms behind her back. Not in the mood to speak Naruto looked away from the girl.

Levy frowned at the blonds actions. "You know Gray told me that you blame yourself for what happened to Lisanna." Levy said causing Naruto to flinch, but remain quite.

"I don't blame you and neither does anyone at the guild it isn't your fault." Levy said trying to get the blond to respond.

Naruto looked to the ground and said nothing to the girl. And within seconds heard footstep steps leaving. Naruto sighed right before to arms suddenly found themselves wrapped around him.

"You know I worry about you all the time when you take missions." Levy began causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "I know your a strong mage, one if the strongest in the guild, but that doesn't make you invincible." Levy said and Naruto removed her arms and turned around.

"Is this why you always get upset when I take dangerous missions?" Naruto asked and Levy nodded.

"Yes it is, but after Lisanna died on the mission you were supposed to take it made me realize something." Levy said weakly.

Naruto cupped the girls face and looked her in the eyes. "What did it make you realize?" The blond asked softly.

"That you could have died without me ever telling you that I love you." Levy said causing Naruto's heart to beat faster.

"You really love me?" Naruto asked pointing to himself.

Levy nodded as she was slowly turned red from embarrassment. "Yes I do, but it's ok if you don't feel the..." Levy was cut off as Naruto brought her into a kiss.

Naruto backed away and placed his forehead against hers. "I love you too Levy-chan." Naruto said softly as it started to rain.

Levy covered her head with her hands. "As much as I'd love to stay her it's kind of pouring." Levy giggled.

Naruto chuckled as made a crystal umbrella and held it over her. "Then we better go find somewhere dry." The blond chuckled as he brought Levy into another kiss.

Chapter end

Finally Naruto/Levy and Sasuke/Mira. And who is the man with Minato? And how will Ultear handle this new knowledge of her brother? And how does Jose have a curse mark?

And that's the next chapter and some people wanted a longer chapter so I tried to make it as large as possible. And I hoped you enjoyed the little fight with Jose, but I slacked a little on the fight. It wanting to write a huge elaborate fight sorry if you wanted more of a fight, but this won't be the last time those 3 go at it.

And finally next chapter starts cannon, but even though it's cannon I'll be replacing some arcs with arcs of my own since writing cannon gets boring, but arcs that involve the whole guild or Naruto's family I will do, but they will have many changes.

also sorry for the people who follow my other story I'm NOT stopping it I've just hit a a little writers block on that story and until I can get around It the next chapter for it will have to wait a little longer


	9. Chapter 9 Reunion

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 9 Reunion

(Two years later year x784)

Naruto rolled onto his stomach and used his pillow to shield his eyes from the sunlight that broke through the window of his bedroom.

"I hate mornings." The blond mumbled through his pillow.

"Awww don't be such a grump Naruto-kun." A sweet voice giggled playfully.

Naruto cracked a grin before removing his pillow to revel a smiling Levy hovering above his face.

"You know I'd think after living together for almost an entire year you'd realize I'll never be a morning person." Naruto pointed out as he gave the girl a good morning kiss.

"Well your free to move back in with Sasuke when ever you'd like." Levy said with a small laugh.

Naruto scoffed at he idea. "like I'd move back in with that bastard, he snores nonstop I almost feel bad for poor Mira having to deal with him." Naruto joked as he and Levy burst into a giggle fit.

"Yeah Wendy has told me a few stories about Sasuke. No wonder she took my old place at Fairy Hills." Levy said as she made her way out of the bed.

Naruto made a desperate grab for the girl, but had no success. "Can't we stay in bed a little longer?" Naruto asked with a pout.

Levy shook her head. "I'm Sorry Naruto-kun, but we can't stay in bed forever Bara will eventually come in here and get us." Levy said as made her way to their bathroom.

"So we could just lock the door." Naruto pointed out already halfway out of bed himself.

Levy sighed as she looked at her boyfriend. "Will you stop complaining and get in the shower with me." Levy said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Butttttt Levyyy." Naruto moaned until he was struck with realization. 'Shower with Levy hell yes!' Naruto thought as he rushed towards the shower to get ready for his day.

After a streamy shower literally Naruto and Levy both got dressed. Levy wore the same attire she normally would wear a simple orange shirt with long sleeves and matching pants, but also had her orange headband as well.

Naruto on the other hand became board with his old clothes and started wearing something new. Currently the blond was wearing loose fitting black jeans with a plain white muscle shirt with a open black hooded jacket. And lastly Naruto wore Kesshou's necklace that was clearly visible around his neck.

"Shall we make our way into the kitchen?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his growling stomach. "I could really go for some ramen."

Levy giggled at Naruto's antics before nodding. "Yes let's go get some breakfast and then we can head to the guild." Levy said as she walked with Naruto towards their kitchen.

As Naruto walked into the kitchen he noticed Bara seated at the table eating a small piece of fish.

"Hey good morning Bara." Naruto said as he waved to his partner.

Bara looked over to the blond and gave him a glare before she took another bite from her fish.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well someone is in a bad mood." Naruto said as he walked over to the cupboard. "What's your problem?"

Bara swallowed the food in her mouth before closing her eyes. "I didn't get much sleep." Bara said simply in a rather irritated voice.

"Maybe you should lay off the fish before going to bed." Naruto said scratching his cheek. "Maybe that would help."

Bara huffed. "Maybe if you would lay off Levy I'd have a more peaceful sleep." Bara fired back causing Naruto and Levy both to blush.

"Why don't I help you with breakfast Naruto-kun." Levy said very quickly as she ran over to the blond in embarrassment.

The two mages and talking cat remained silent for a few minutes before Levy spoke up. "I almost forgot to tell you." Levy began grabbing the blonds attention. "I was thinking last night about those runes we've been working on to reverse the iced shell spell. And I think I have an idea on how to make it work." Levy said as Naruto practically dropped his breakfast ramen.

"Really Levy-chan? That's amazing, no scratch that your amazing." Naruto said cheerfully as he gave the girl a peck on the lips.

Levy smiled as she threw her arms around the blond. "Save the complements until we know it will work." Levy said as she removed her arms and went back to making some food.

"Alright Levy-chan, but your so smart I know it will work." Naruto said cheerfully.

Bara coughed. "Get a room." The small cat mumbled.

Naruto cracked a smile as he walked over to Bara and patted her on the head. "You know Bara one day you'll find love and when that day comes." Naruto took a pause as he looked the cat in the eyes. "There will be teasing."

"As if." The small cat scoffed before finishing her fish.

Naruto let out a deep breath before he started on his breakfast again. "Well see Bara well see." Naruto said.

After breakfast was done Naruto and Levy cleaned up their mess and exited the apartment the two mages shared with Bara.

Naruto walked closely besides Levy with Bara perched on his head. "So Levy-chan do you feel like going on a mission?" Naruto asked starting a conversation. "We don't really need the money, but it's always fun to take one." Naruto added in since he has completed enough S-class jobs to live his days out comfortably.

"I don't see why not." Levy said shrugging her shoulders. "We just can't take any S-class quest because of masters new rule."

Naruto frowned ever since Lisanna's accident Makarov had forbid any non S-class mages to be a part of a S-class job wither or not they had a S-class mage with them.

Levy saw the small amount of remorse in Naruto's normally bright blue eyes and grabbed his hand. "It's been two years Naruto-kun." Levy said as they looked each other in the eyes. "Even Mira and Elfman have moved past her death, so stop blaming yourself."

Naruto cracked a smile. "Thanks Levy-chan I'll try." Naruto said in a low voice.

"HEY NARUTO!" Naruto and Levy both turned to see Natsu running towards them as he dragged a unfamiliar blond by her hand, Naruto could also see Bara's little brother Happy flying over head following the two.

Naruto gave his fellow fairy a friendly smile. "Hey Natsu long time no see." Naruto said as he punched the dragon slayer lightly on the chest. "Any luck on that tip about Igneel?"

Natsu's growled as he looked away. "Of course I found some stuff about him." Natsu said as he still wouldn't look at the elder dragon slayer.

"It's not nice to lie Natsu." Happy laughed as he floated over top his pink haired partner. "We didn't find anything besides a fatty."

Bara and Lucy both had a tic mark for different reasons. "I'd assume your talking about her?" Bara asked as she flew up to her brother and smacked him on the head. "Learn to be more respectful."

Happy nursed his cheek before looking down. "Ok sis I'll be nicer to fatty." Happy said earning another slap.

Lucy watched the two cats with amazement. "Another talking cat." Lucy gasped as everyone looked towards her causing her to retreat a little.

Natsu grabbed Lucy by the shoulder and held his hand out. "I almost forgot to tell you guys."

"Imagine that." Naruto mumbled causing Levy the laugh.

"I'd like you guys to meet Lucy she wants to join our guild." Natsu said ignoring the blond's comment.

Levy stepped forward and held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Lucy I'm Levy McGarden a Fairy Tail mage." Levy said and Lucy took her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Levy." Lucy said kindly.

Happy flew down to where he was eye level with Lucy and held his hands out. "Lucy I'd like you to meet my big sister Bara." Happy said introducing his sister.

Bara let out a sigh. "I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself Happy." Bara said as she flew down to the ground as her wings disappeared.

Lucy giggled at the little brother and sister moment before bending down to Bara. "It's nice to meet you Bara." Lucy said as she held her hand out to the small cat. "Like I said before I'm Lucy."

"And like my baka of a brother said I am Bara." Bara said as she took the blond haired girls hand.

Naruto walked over to Lucy and held his hand out to the girl. "Well I guess that just leaves me." Naruto chuckled as he helped the girl to her feet. "The names Naruto Milkovich S-class mage of Fairy Tail."

"S-class?" Lucy asked as she looked at the blond with confusion.

"That's right you don't know about it." Natsu started as he got the girls attention. "You see S-class is the rank given to the most elite mages of guilds. For instances Naruto is one of our guilds strongest mages."

Bara huffed. "One of them Naruto is the second strongest in the entire guild and the strongest out of the Twin Dragons." Bara said as she crossed her arms.

Lucy's eyes grew wide as she looked at Naruto with awe. "Your one of the Twin Dragons." Lucy gasped pointing a shaking finger at Naruto. "That means your a dragon slayer like Natsu."

The blond dragon slayer rubbed his head sheepishly. "Yea I'm one of them." Naruto admitted. "But I don't like to make a big deal of it."

Naruto placed his hands over his head while his clothes magically appeared on the ground.

"YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy shouted as she looked at the almost completely naked mage.

Naruto looked down and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry this thing happens all the time." Naruto said causing the girl to give him an odd look. "But hey I'm not the only one who does it." Naruto said trying to defend himself.

Bara sighed at her partners odd habit. "Really Naruto I can't believe you and Gray both still run around everywhere streaking." Bara said in a non believing tone. "I mean I thought after you and Levy started to date this would stop."

Lucy looked between the two mages rather quickly causing Levy to giggle. "Before you ask yes Bara is right Naruto-kun is my boyfriend." Levy said as she leaned in close to Lucy. "But don't worry the guild is full of other cute guys like Naruto's little brother Gray." Levy whispered so only the two girls could hear.

Naruto smirked as he looked to Natsu. "You know Levy-chan it's kinda pointless to whisper around two dragon slayers." Naruto said as he pointed to his ears. "And besides Gray isn't my actual brother he was just my mothers student, but we are as close as brothers could be."

"You know all this talking is nice and all, but how about we make our way to the guild I'm sure Lucy would like to see her new guild hall." Bara said earning a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah good point Bara we can get to know Lucy later first let's show her the guild." Naruto said in a happy voice.

Natsu turned to Lucy and have her a toothy grin. "Aw man Lucy your gonna love Fairy Tail." Natsu said in an excited voice.

"Aye!" Happy yelled loudly.

Lucy smiled at her new friend. "I can't wait to meet everyone and see the guild let's hurry up and go." Lucy said as the group embarked towards the guild.

Naruto took the lead as he lead the group to the guild while Levy pointed out different important places throughout Magnolia for Lucy to know.

Eventually Naruto came to a stop and held his hands out. "Alright here it is, the Fairy Tail guild." Naruto said cheerfully as he walked to the doors. "You ready to see the inside Lucy?"

"Yes I'm ready." Lucy answered.

Naruto nodded as he gave Natsu a look. "Well let's go then." Naruto said as suddenly him and Natsu both kicked the doors open.

"I'm back!" Natsu yelled as everyone in the guild turned to see the group of mages.

"Hey Natsu heard you made a mess in Hargeon." A random guild member said before he was punched into a wall.

Natsu shook his fist in the air. "You ass there wasn't any salamander!" Natsu yelled at the man who was now stuck in the wall unconscious.

Lucy watched the little exchange with Levy, Happy, Bara and Naruto. "Is he always like this?" Lucy asked as she turned to Levy for answers.

However, a different voice spoke up. "If your talking about match stick over there the answer is yes." Lucy turned to see a rather muscular boy with spiky black hair in his underwear?

The boy held his hand out to Lucy. "I'm Gray by the way Gray Fullbuster." Gray introduced himself before turning to Naruto. "Hey how's it going Nii-chan?"

Naruto waved his hand in the air already in his underwear again. "Nothing much Gray just showing the new girl Lucy around." Naruto answered.

Levy leaned into Lucy again. "Sooooo what do you think of Gray?" Levy asked with a perverted grin.

Lucy blushed. "I uh well he um I think he is no well." Levy patted the girl on the shoulder.

"So you do like him." Levy whispered causing Lucy's blush to darken.

"He is kinda cute." Lucy mumbled as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Naruto-nii!" Lucy and Levy looked to see a small blue haired girl around the age of twelve. Wearing a pink long sleeve dress that cut off around her hips. She had long black leggings and her hair was tied into two long pigtails by two pink bows. And lastly she had a pink necklace identical to Naruto's hanging around his neck.

Levy smiled as she watched the small girl jump into Naruto's arms.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked noticing her fondness to the older mage.

Levy pointed towards Wendy. "That's Wendy Marvell the sky dragon slayer." Levy said as she watched Naruto bend down to her level. "Naruto and a friend of his Sasuke, found her when she was five and practically raised her."

Lucy was shocked to hear what Levy had told her about Wendy and Naruto.

"She's a dragon slayer as well?" Lucy said looking at the small girl. "But she is so small."

Levy nodded. "Yea Wendy, Natsu, Naruto and Sasuke are all dragon slayers who learned there magic from a real dragon." Levy explained.

"Are you two talking about me?" Levy and Lucy turned to see a smirking Sasuke standing next to Mira.

Mira turned to Sasuke and giggled. "What's the matter Sasuke-kun? Do you not like girls gossiping about you?" Mira asked causing Sasuke to give her a smile.

"I only like it when it's you." Sasuke said back smoothly.

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke talking to Levy and Lucy, and decided to walk over. "Hey Sasuke how's it going?" Naruto asked as Wendy, Gray and Natsu joined him.

Sasuke shifted his gaze from Naruto to Lucy. "Nothing much just noticed the new girl and I decided to come say hello." Sasuke answerd as he put his hands into his pocket.

Wendy tilted her head as she looked at Lucy." Who is this Naruto-nii?" Wendy asked as she looked at her older brother.

Naruto looked at Lucy and chuckled. "Hold on Imouto." Naruto said as he clicked his fingers incasing every member of the guild in crystal.

"Amazing." Lucy gasped as she watched Naruto trap every single member of the strongest guild within seconds.

Naruto cracked a grin as he looked around. "Good now all attention is on me." Naruto said as he looked towards the rest of the guild. "I hate repeating myself."

Over by the bar Kiba shook his free hand into the air. "What's the big deal asshole!" Kiba yelled at Naruto. "Some of us are trying to enjoy a drink here!"

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his head. "Kiba you and Cana can get hammered later." Naruto said as he turned and motioned to Lucy." Right now I'd like to introduce you all to Lucy she wants to join our guild so everyone make her feel welcome."

Naruto looked to every member of the guild before clicking his fingers. "Well don't everyone just sit around let's party!" Naruto yelled as he freed everyone.

(A few hours later)

It has been a few hours since Naruto had introduced Lucy to the guild and currently the new Fairy Tail mage was sitting at a table with Natsu, Happy and Gray.

Naruto on the other hand was a few tables away. Sitting with Levy and Bara.

Naruto nudged Levy on the shoulder before chuckling. "Looks like Cana drank Kiba under the table again." Naruto joked as Levy looked over to the bar. "I don't think neither of them ever learn."

Levy placed her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. "Of course they won't it's Kiba and Cana they'll be drunk until they die." Levy said causing Naruto to chuckle.

The blond was about to say something until he felt someone tap his shoulders. Naruto turned around to find Wendy standing rather nervously holding a small piece of paper.

"What do you need imouto?" Naruto asked kindly.

Wendy handed the paper to Naruto. "I was wondering if you would help me on this mission." Wendy said in a nervous voice. "Sasuke-nii said I should start taking more solo missions, but I don't think I'm ready yet."

Naruto read over the mission request. "The pay is pretty low for an A-class quest." Naruto said as he continued to read. "Though I suppose it's fair since this is a pretty easy job."

Levy looked over the blond's shoulders."what is the mission details?" Levy asked.

Naruto handed the paper over to Levy. "It's nothing besides head to some old ruins and decipher some writing left on the walls." Naruto answered as he looked to Wendy. "I'd go with you, but I don't know much about old languages."

Wendy frowned. "I understand Naruto-nii." Wendy said in a defeated voice as she began to walk away.

Levy grabbed the small girls hand. "Hold on Wendy your Nii-chan may not know anything about old languages, but I do." Levy said as Wendy's eyes lit up with a small amount of hope. "How about the four of us go and I'll translate the ruins."

Naruto stood up from his chair. "That sounds acceptable." Naruto said as he looked down to Wendy. "What do you say imouto are you up for it?"

Wendy gave her older brother a huge grin before nodding. "Of course I'd love to go on a mission with you all." Wendy said happily.

Naruto took the request from Levy and smiled. "Alright you guys go get ready to leave." Naruto instructed. "I'm going to go find Jiji-chan and tell him we are leaving."

Levy motioned for Bara to come with her. "Come on Bara we will go home and get our stuff ready." Levy said before looking to Naruto. "And I'll get your things together as well Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded. "Alright and thanks Levy-chan." Naruto said as he gave the girl a peck on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff together as well." Wendy said as she turned around. "How about I meet you guys back here in one hour."

"That would work for me how about you two?" Bara asked as she looked between Naruto and Levy.

"I should be able to get all our stuff together in a hour." Levy said.

"Alright that's sounds good Levy-chan then I'll meet you all here in one hour." Naruto said as the three females went off to accomplish there assigned tasks.

Naruto walked off heading towards the bar where his godfather could normally be found. However, Naruto didn't make very far as Gray motioned for him to come over.

"What is it Gray?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the table.

Gray waved his hands into the air. "Nothing much Nii-chan just getting to know Lucy." Gray noticed the request form in Naruto's hand. "You taking a mission?"

Naruto nodded as he flashed the piece so everyone could see. "Yea I'm going on a mission with Bara, Levy-chan and Wendy." Naruto answered as he saw Gray look a little depressed. "Sorry that I didn't ask you to come, but look on the bright side Erza will be back soon maybe she'll take all you guys on a mission."

Gray snorted. "Erza asking us for help. Yeah right." Gray mumbled.

Naruto chuckled as he started to walk away. "Hey four people in this guild were raised by dragons." Naruto pointed out with a smirk. "Stranger things have Definitely happened."

Naruto walked away from Gray and looked ahead to see his godfather sitting rather still. "Jiji-chan what's up!" Naruto yelled as he made his way over to his short godfather.

Makarov saw Naruto approaching and quickly pocketed what he was holding. "Ah hello Naruto how can I help you today?" Makarov asked not acting off or distracted at all.

Naruto handed the mission request form over to let Makarov read it over. "Hmm Roran.. If I remember correctly a few years back I sent a few mages on a mission to that exact same place." Makarov said causing Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Really Jiji-chan why? Roran is nothing, but ruins and abandon buildings." Naruto said.

Makarov rubbed his chin. "It wasn't always like it is today Naruto." Makarov said as he handed the request back. "Over two decades ago it was a very large and wealthy city."

Naruto took the request and placed it inside his pocket. "What happened to it then?" Naruto asked since he would like a little more information on the place.

Makarov closed his eyes. "Time." Makarov answered causing Naruto to look at the man with confusion. "Let me explain better, over time Roran started to loose it's resources then it's wealth followed by it's people and I can assume you can tell where I'm headed with this story."

Naruto nodded. "I can. Thank you for telling me this jiji-chan it will be nice to not be in the dark for once." Naruto chuckled lightening the mood a bit.

Makarov nodded. "Good luck on your mission." Makarov said as he watched Naruto turn around. "Oh and Naruto I have something to ask about your sister."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "What do you need to ask?" Naruto said in a low voice.

Makarov thought for a second before speaking." Well I should be more specific." Makarov chuckled. "I wanted to know if Wendy was coming with you."

Naruto thought over the mans question for a moment thinking he meant his real sister. "Yeah she is." Naruto said as he started to walk off.

Makarov watched Naruto walk off and took a deep breath before digging into his pocket. "Just who are you?" Makarov asked as he looked at a woman's picture with an article that read 'Counsel Woman Ultear Milkovich's Reaction on the Rise of Dark Guilds.'

(Unknown location)

Orochimaru chuckled as he looked at the same article that Makarov had.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Orochimaru-sama you requested my presence?" A voice spoke through the door.

Orochimaru looked up from the article. "Yes I did please come in." Orochimaru said and watched as the door opened to revel a man with long grey hair and glasses.

The man got down to his knee. "What do you need of me?" The man asked respectively.

Orochimaru chuckled as he rose from his chair. "Rise Kabuto, we have somethings to discuss." Orochimaru said as he grabbed the article. "But first I thought you'd like to see how our little Ultear is doing."

Kabuto grabbed the article and looked it over. "I don't see why you let her do this her brother is bound to find out about her." Kabuto pointed out.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Kukuku Kabuto I want him to find out about her." Orochimaru reveled to his second in command.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "But what would you gain from that?" Kabuto asked seeing no logic.

Orochimaru went back to his desk. "Allow me to explain see I told Ultear to find out anything she can about young Naruto, but I've been secretly feeding her more and more false information." Orochimaru explain as he took a pause. "See it's not time for either of them to meet each other, but when the time comes I'll have what Naruto-kun wants his sister. And when he comes to save her I'll have half of my perfect body walk right into my hands."

"And what of the other half Sasuke Uchiha?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru smirked. "That's where you come in."

(With Naruto one hour later)

Naruto paced back and forth at the front of the guild hall. "Where are they at." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Naruto-nii!" A voice shouted.

Naruto turned to see Wendy, Levy and Bara walking over to him. "Finally." The blond murmured under his breath. "Now we can head out."

Wendy titled her head as she looked at her older brother. "I forgot to ask Nii-chan how are we getting to the ruins of Roron?"

Naruto pulled a small map from his pocket and unfolded it. "Well there is no real direct trains that lead to Roran." Naruto explained. "We will have to take the magic four wheeler."

Levy paled as she steeped forward. "That's fine I'll drive us there." Levy said volunteering rather quickly.

Naruto waved the girl off. "No need Levy-chan you three can rest." Naruto said as he pulled at set of keys from his pocket. "Ill drive us."

Levy and Bara slumped over. "Damn." They murmured in unison.

Naruto paid no attention to the girls as he started walking. "Well we better get a move on it." Naruto chuckled.

(One near death experience later)

Naruto slammed on the brakes and made the magic four wheeler come to a stop. As the vehicle stopped Levy, Bara and Wendy were thrown out of their seats all landing head first into a dune of sand.

Naruto hopped of the vehicle and looked at the three girls. "Well looks like you three are ready to go." Naruto said as he watched the three girls dig themselves out of the sand.

Wendy staggered over to her older brother having a hard time walking. "Nii-chan who taught you how to drive?" Wendy asked.

Naruto walked over to Wendy and ruffled her hair. "No one taught me silly." Naruto admitted causing the three girls to wonder how they even survived.

Bara flew into the air and looked down at the three mages. "Well Naruto's bad driving aside." Bara began earning a huff from the blond. "Let's get this mission underway I can see the ruins just a little ways in that direction."

"Bara is right the faster we get down there the faster I can get the translations done." Levy said and the group nodded.

Naruto took the lead as he walked, Bara flew over head to scout for anything that seemed off or irregular. Levy and Wendy had a small conversation about this years upcoming S-class exam and wondered if this year they would be picked.

The blond dragon slayer looked over his shoulder as he listened in on the girls conversation. 'Thats right in a few months master will be having the first S-class exam in over two years.' Naruto thought. 'Still I can't believe Jiji-chan held the exams off for so long because of Lisanna's death.'

Naruto was broken from his thoughts as Bara landed on his shoulder. "As I can tell the place is completely demolished." Bara explained. "Though I did spot a fairly large tower that looked in decent shape."

"How far away is the tower?"

Bara pointed ahead. "When we get over that sand dune it should come into view."

Naruto nodded at the cats answer and wordlessly continued to walk until he made it over the dune. "You weren't joking Bara that's a pretty big ass tower." Naruto joked as he looked at the massive tower that seemed to be untouched by time as it was surrounded by the rubble and fallen buildings that used to be Roran.

Levy and Wendy caught up to Naruto and Bara. "Look at the size of it." Levy gasped in amazement. "I've never seen a structure so tall in my life."

Naruto clapped his hands together. "Well finding the old writing shouldn't be that hard." Naruto pointed out as he started to walk.

"Yea, but by the size of that place it makes you wonder how much translating we will have to do." Bara said causing the three mages to slump over.

"Bara has a point." Wendy said as she looked at the tower. "We could be here for days."

"Well we better hurry down there then." Levy said as she followed Naruto down the dune.

The group of Fairies walked through the dessert for what seemed like hours. Until they finally made it to what they all assumed was the entrance to the tower.

Naruto walked into the tower first follower by Bara, Levy and then finally Wendy. As the group made it inside they noticed the tower was completely hollow and much to their disappointment the walls were littered with strange markings.

Naruto stopped his foot onto the ground in frustration. "You have got to be joking this will take forever!"

Levy huffed. "I don't know why your upset I'm the one who has to translate it all!"

Wendy looked away for the two yelling mages and saw a circular platform in the middle of the room with a small stone wall sticking from the middle. "Hey guys we might be in the luck." Wendy said as she pointed towards the platform. "Maybe that's what we are supposed to translate."

Naruto walked over to the platform and examined the stone. "I think your right Wendy." Naruto said as Bara, Levy and Wendy walked over as well.

Levy ran her hands over the writing and Naruto looked at her. "Any luck reading what it means?" Naruto asked and Levy shook her head.

"No it repeats the same strange line over and over." Levy replied. "Emit levart cra etavitca?"

Right as Levy spoke the platform erupted in a bright light that blinded the three mages.

"The hell is going on!" Naruto yelled as he couldn't move his body. "Levy! Bara! Wendy!" Naruto called out, but received no response.

After a few moments Naruto opened his eyes and started to slowly move his body. "What the hell was that?" The blond groaned in pain.

Suddenly Naruto was alerted by someone coughing. The blond looked to his right to find Bara laying on the ground. "Bara!" Naruto yelled as he bent down and picked the cat up. "Are you alright? Talk to me!"

Bara opened hers eyes and growled. "Damn loud blond." The small cat mumbled causing Naruto to sigh in relief.

"Your insulting me so you should be fine." Naruto dead panned.

Bara hopped out of Naruto's hands. "Of course I'm alright what about Levy and Wendy?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around the room and found no sign of either girl. "I don't know they were with us only moments ago what happened to them?"

Bara paced back and fourth with her hand under her chin. "Maybe we were knocked unconscious and they went back to the magical four wheeler for medical supplies."

Naruto shook his head. "That doesn't make sense Wendy could have healed us with her magic."

Bara nodded. "That's true, but they are obviously not here we should search the outside area."

Naruto dug into his pocket. "That's a good idea you can take the skies and I'll search the area on foot." Naruto handed Bara a small pink crystal. "Channel your magic into that and we will be able to communicate."

Bara put the crystal into her pocket before activating her wings. "Alright if we don't find anything in one hour we will regroup at the magical four wheeler."

Naruto watched as Bara flew off straight out of the tower and shortly followed her. However, like Bara Naruto came to a halt as he made it to the outside. "Impossible." The blond gasped.

"How did this happen?" Bara asked as she and Naruto both looked around the busy streets of Roran that were covered with people all dressed in different hooded robes.

Naruto looked around unable to believe his eyes. "All the buildings have been rebuilt and there defiantly wasn't any people here before."

Suddenly a siren came to life and a voice spoke over the intercom. "Magical power detected! Attention there are mages within Roran! Dispatching lizard men!"

Naruto looked around the streets as he watched the people all run off. "What in the hell is going on!" Naruto yelled as he noticed large humanoid lizards running towards him and Bara. "Ok forget that question it's time we go!"

Bara nodded as she grabbed onto Naruto and took off into the skies. The blond dragon slayer smirked. "Let's see them follow us now." Naruto said as he looked over his back and gasped.

Following close behind him and Bara were a group of lizard men all with wings identical to Bara's.

"Bara go faster they are catching up to us!" Naruto yelled causing the small cat to grit her teeth.

"I'm going as fast as I can, but carrying you around is slowing me down." Bara admitted.

"Fine turn me towards them I have an idea." Naruto ordered.

Bara turned the blond over to where he was facing the lizard men. "Copy this!" Naruto yelled as he held his hands outward.

*Crystal Dragon's Barrage!* Naruto called out as he fired hundreds of crystal shards at the lizard men killing only a few.

"Alright that should do it." Naruto said as he saw one of the lizard men lose his wings and fall into the arms of another.

But Naruto and Bara's luck grew even worse as the lizard man sprouted pink crystal spikes throughout it's body.

The lizard man held it's arms out mimicking Naruto causing the blond to hold his own hands out already knowing what was coming next.

And at the same time the lizard man and Naruto fired crystal shards at each other. Most of the shards clashed against each other, but there was a few stray shots that managed to hit Naruto and Bara both.

The blond dragon slayer gasped in pain as he noticed Bara descending. "Hey Bara is everything alright?" Naruto asked his partner.

"No I got hit pretty bad I'm going to have to land." Bara said as she flew towards an empty bridge. "Do you think that you can fight all these guys off?"

Naruto looked at all the lizard men and counted five left in total. 'They can copy magics obviously and they out number me five to one.' Naruto thought as he tried to think of a solution. "Yeah, I should be able to hold them off."

Bara nodded as she landed on the bridge followed by the lizard men. Naruto stood in front of Bara protecting her from their attackers.

"Bara if things go south I want you to run." Naruto said shocking the small cat who opened her mouth to protest, but Naruto stopped her. "Bara if I lose you have to find Levy and Wendy and make sure they are safe understand?"

Bara looked to the ground. "I understand." The small cat mumbled.

Naruto grinned as he dropped into a fighting stance and the lizard men copied him. "Good, now stand back." Naruto ordered.

But before Bara could move multiple beams of light zipped past Naruto and nailed every single lizard man right between the eyes.

As the five lizard men fell to the ground dead. Naruto spun around on his heel and found two figures with black cloaks and white masks. One of them was holding an out stretched hand.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto demanded as he jumped in front of Bara. "And what are these things and why did they attack us!"

One of the figures stepped forward. "We are mages sent on a covert mission to assist the city of Roran." The figured answered and Naruto could clearly tell he was a male by the sound of his voice.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the man. "Covert?" The blond said in a questioning manor.

The hooded figure nodded. "Yes the magic council didn't want us interfering with Roran so our master sent us here in disguise."

Bara walked around the blond dragon slayer and looked up at the man. "Alright, but that doesn't explain why those things attacked us."

The man jumped back a little. "Hmm a talking cat don't see that everyday." The man said earning a huff from Bara. "But your right allow me to explain. You see magic is outlawed in Roran." The man said shocking Naruto and Bara.

"Outlawed, but why?" Naruto asked not believing the mans words.

The man sighed. "I don't know why, but it is half our mission to find out why." The man reveled.

Naruto looked down at Bara. "so these."

"Lizard men." The man answered.

"Yeah lizard men." Naruto said. "Attacked me and Bara because we have magic?"

"No, they picked up on your magical power only when you cast a spell." The man explained.

"My transformation." Bara said and Naruto nodded.

"It makes sense as to how they found us so quickly." Naruto said as he looked towards the man. "But we still have a lot of unanswered questions. For starters who are you two and what guild are you from?"

"What do you not understand about covert?" The other figure yelled only for the other one to hold his hand up.

"What my partner means is we can't go around giving off information like that." The man said as he brought his hand down and looked at Naruto. "You understand don't you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah your protecting not yourself, but your guild." Naruto said as he gave the man a smile. "I would do the same for my guild."

"Oh your in a guild would you mind if I ask which one?" The man asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the hem of his shirt before lifting it up. "I'm Naruto Milkovich Fairy Tail mage nice to meet ya." Naruto said as he reveled his pink guild mark for both the figures to see.

"That's not possible." One of the figures mumbled.

The hooded man stepped back slowly moving to his partner. "I see your from Fairy Tail." The man said. "Well in that case from here on out stay out of our way or we will have a problem."

Naruto frowned. "Sorry that's not happening I have to find my little sister and my girlfriend." Naruto said as his eyes flashed bright blue. "And I plan to find them not matter what." Naruto said preparing to fight the two if needed.

"Sister... Girlfriend." The mans partner croaked out while staring at Naruto.

The man stepped forward. "We mean you no trouble and we will try to help you find your sister and girlfriend." The man said. "But please remain here."

Naruto was about to speak, but he felt a presence behind him. The blond dragon slayer turned around to find the lizard man that had copied his dragon slaying magic slowly rising to it's feet.

"Damn these guys don't go down easy." Naruto mumbled in frustration before looking to the masked figure. "Don't worry I'll take care of this one.

Bara jumped forward. "But Naruto it copied your dragon slayer magic!" Bara shouted surprising both masked mages.

Naruto chuckled as he brought hands behind his back. "Bara you should know by now that's not my only magic." Naruto said as a blue magical circle appeared around his hands.

*Ice Make Rose Garden!* Naruto shouted as he threw his arms forward expelling roots and flowers from his hands that's smashed against the lizard man sending it flying away.

"He is a dragon slayer." The masked man gasped in a hushed tone.

"He knows ice make also." His partner added in being just as quiet.

Naruto turned around and gave the two masked mages a toothy grin. "What are you both surprised that I'm a mage that knows magic."

The two figures eyes grew large within their masks. "You heard us?" The man asked.

Naruto tapped on his ear. "Yup dragon slayers have a heightened sense of smell and hearing." Naruto explained. "Though you guys wouldn't know since your guild probably doesn't have any dragon slayers, but Fairy Tail has four. Well technically five, but Luxas didn't learn his from a dragon so I don't count him."

The man nodded as he turned around. "I see, but we must be on our way." The man said as he grabbed onto his partner and disappeared in a flash of light.

Naruto folded his arms as he studied the place where the two figures once were.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Bara asked seeing that something was troubling him.

"I don't know Bara, but something about those two just doesn't sit right with me."

Bara walked over to Naruto thinking he was being paranoid, but considering the situation they were in maybe he had a right to be.

"So are we gonna stay here or are we gonna look for Wendy and Levy?" Bara asked her partner.

The blond snorted at the question. "Do you really have to ask Bara?"

"No I guess not." Bara replied with a small sigh. "How are we gonna do this though?"

Naruto gave Bara an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we should avoid using magic so we won't get caught by the lizard men." Bara said tempted to smack the blond.

"Yeah you have a point." Naruto chuckled at his carelessness. "They might not be that strong, but it's best to avoid conflict."

Bara turned and started to walk off. "Well in that case we have a long search for Wendy and Levy."

Naruto nodded as he followed the talking cat off the bridge and made their way into a small building complex.

"Hey Bara do you hear that?" Naruto asked as he tried to focus on the sound with his enhanced hearing. "It sounds like a crowd of some sort."

Bara stood in silence and after a moment her ears twitched. "Yeah it's faint, but I can hear it." Bara said. "Do you think we should check it out?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Why not it's not like we have any leads on Wendy and Levy-chan."

"You have a point." Bara said as she and Naruto made their way to a small balcony that over looked a cheering crowd.

"I wonder what the big deal is?" Naruto asked as he scanned the area. "Wait I see."

Bara tried to hop into the air to see over the balcony, but failed so Naruto picked the small cat up and placed her on his head. "Look over there Bara." Naruto said as he pointed across from them.

Bara squinted her eyes and saw a girl around Naruto's age waving down to the crowd. "I take it that's their leader." Bara said as she stared at the girl. "She is a little young though."

"Well age isn't everything." Naruto pointed out. "I mean look at me I became a S-class mage at the age of thirteen."

Bara was about to speak, but stopped as she watched the girl topple over the balcony. "Naruto!" Bara shouted.

Naruto jumped over the balcony he and Bara were at. "I'm on it!" Naruto said as he made a slide from pink crystals and caught the girl in mid air. "Don't worry I have you." Naruto said as he Bara and the girl slid into an open building.

Naruto came to a ruff stop and he and the two females went rolling until coming to a stop against a wall. "Aww shit that went more smoothly in my head." Naruto mumbled as he rose to his feet.

The girl saw Naruto and started to back away. "Get away from me!" The girl shrieked causing Naruto to frown.

"Hey show some respect Naruto just saved you." Bara said a little angry at how the girl was acting.

The girl looked at Bara with fear. "You show some respect demon cat! You and your master can go back to hell!" The girl yelled causing Bara to flash her claws. "And you show some respect I am Queen Sāra of Roran."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hmm a queen." Naruto said as he walked over to the girl and held is hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you and don't be afraid I'm on your side."

Sāra batted Naruto's hand away. "Please I saw you use magic. That makes you a mage and all mages are evil." Sāra said causing Bara to growl.

"And you must have also seen the part where Naruto's magic saved your ungrateful ass." Bara said glaring holes into the queen's skull.

Naruto patted the small cat on the head. "Bara be nice." Naruto chuckled.

"What me be nice? You tell her to be nice!" Bara yelled pointing at the queen.

Sāra rose to her feet and looked down at Bara. "I will never be nice to trash like you." Sāra said seriously. "Mages are responsible for the death of my Kaa-chan."

Naruto looked to the ground. "I'm sorry about your Kaa-chan, but you shouldn't blame a group of people for one persons actions."

Sāra looked at Naruto for a second and pondered on his words. "I'll think about it." She said as she walked towards the exit. "You seem harmless enough and your a mage."

Before Sāra could reach the exit Levy and Wendy both came sprinting into the room.

"Levy-chan! Wendy there you guys are!" Naruto shouted in relief.

Levy slumped over and pointed to the exit. "No time Naruto-kun seal that door." Levy ordered almost completely out of breath.

Naruto nodded and used is dragon slaying magic to seal the door up. Shortly after Naruto shifted his gaze to the two girls. "What the hell have you two been and why are you out of breath?" The blond asked.

Wendy took a deep breath. "We don't know I remember a bright light and then me and Levy woke up in an ally." Wendy explained to the group.

"Then we were attacked by these lizards that can copy our magic and we ran into you guys." Levy added in.

Naruto brought his hand to his chin. "They are called lizard men and they are ordered to attack anyone who posses magic." Naruto explained as he looked over to Sāra. "Care to tell us why magic is outlawed here Queen Sāra?"

Levy and Wendy looked towards Sāra with wide eyes. "Queen." Levy mumbled.

Sāra looked away from the mages. "I don't have to tell you all anything." Sāra said.

"Well in that case allow me to explain." Naruto and everyone turned to see the two masked mages form before.

"Hey it's you two again." Naruto said pointing towards the mages.

"Yes and I can see you didn't stay in one place like I asked." The man said as he was looking directly at Naruto.

Said blond rubbed his head sheepishly. "Yeah, but on the bright side I found Levy-chan and my imouto."

The man looked at Levy and Wendy as well as his partner. "I'm glad you found them." The man said. "And I take it they are from Fairy Tail as well."

Naruto nodded with a wide grin. "Of course they are."

They man grabbed onto his mask. "Well no point in wearing this." The man said as he removed his mask. "Yo I'm Minato Namikaze and I'm also a-" Minato stopped speaking as he dodged a fist from Naruto.

"You bastard I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled unable to believe his father was this close to him the whole time.

Wendy ran over to Naruto and latched onto him. "Naruto-nii don't fight he didn't do anything."

Naruto growled in anger. "Imouto let go of me." Naruto demanded. "I'm going to figure out what my bastard of a father's deal is here and now!"

"Father huh so I was right." Minato mumbled.

Naruto's eyes flashed blue as his anger spiked. "I don't need to move to do this!" Naruto said as he opened his mouth.

*Crystal Dragon's Roar!* Naruto shouted with pure rage as he fired a pink beam of magical energy towards the man.

Minato rolled to the right to avoid the giant beam of magical energy. "That was a close one." Minato joked as he looked to the massive hole his son had created.

Minato's partner walked in between Naruto and Minato. "This is enough!" The person ordered and Naruto was finally able to see the persons face now that the mask was removed.

Leaving the blond speechless as he stared hard into the persons face. "Just who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled in absolute confusion.

Chapter end

Who is Minato's partner? What is happing in Roran? And what is Orochimaru planning? Keep reading and find out.

And her is the next chapter for the time skip and I hoped you are liking it so far and as for the cliffhanger sorry... Kinda ;P

And also as to why Naruto didn't notice Minato's scent off the back he was a little too distracted at the moment to focus on tiny details like that.

But read and review and no flames please till next time ^_^


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion Part 2

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 10 Reunion Part 2

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as he gazed hard at the unmasked figure standing only a couple feet from him.

"This can't be real." Naruto mumbled as he looked directly at his mother Ur Milkovich Namikaze.

Wendy let go of Naruto and looked at the strange woman. "Nii-chan what's the matter?" Wendy asked, but received nothing from the blond.

Levy walked over to Naruto and moved his gaze with her hand towards her. "Naruto-kun now isn't the time to be drifting off." Levy said softly. "We have bigger issues at the moment."

Minato watched his son and sighed. "I take it your extremely confused at the moment." Minato said grabbing everyone's attention. "Though I don't know why you would be surprised to see your own parents, but I could figure out why."

Naruto slowly looked between his two parents. "What year is it?" Naruto asked weakly.

"x759." Minato answered as he walked over to his son. "The better question is what time are you from?"

Naruto frowned. "x784, but I don't know how we got sent twenty five years into the past." The blond dragon slayer said. "The best thing I can come up with is that tower took us here."

Ur walked over to Naruto to where she was only a few feet away from the blond. "How old are you?" Ur asked softly.

"I'm twenty." Naruto replied as he suddenly brought Ur into a hug surprising the woman. "I missed you."

Ur gripped tight onto Naruto not wanting to let go. "What do you mean missed me?" Ur asked softly.

Minato walked over to the mother and son and tapped Ur on the shoulder. "Best not ask questions you don't want the answers to." Minato said in a sadden voice. "And besides what's the fun of living if you know everything that's going to happen."

Ur nodded as she broke Naruto's embrace. "Your right Minato-kun it's best to wait and see." Ur said causing Naruto nearly jump after her.

"No you don't get it I need to tell you so much." Naruto stopped speaking as he felt Levy grab onto his arm.

"It's best to avoid changing the future Naruto-kun." Levy said as she let go of the blond.

Bara expanded her wings and flew over to Naruto and hovered beside his face. "Levy is right." Bara said sternly as she turned to Minato and Ur. "And you two have some explaining to do about what's going on here."

Minato ran his hand through his hair. "I guess we do have something's to talk about." Minato said to the future fairies. "First off you should know Sāra's mother who was queen before her, outlawed magic in Roran only to be killed three days after by an assassin with unknown origins or motives."

Naruto looked over to Sāra after hearing his fathers words and noticed the look of hurt and sadness on the young queens face. "Tell me why did Jiji-chan send you here." Naruto asked still looking directly at Sāra. "And don't tell me it's because of the queens murder I know him to well to believe that."

Sāra looked at Naruto with shock covering her face. Minato on the other hand chuckled. "Your pretty clever just like your old man." Minato said causing Naruto to roll his eyes. "But your right the master sent us here to prevent something far worse than you could imagine."

Levy raised an eyebrow as she looked at Minato. "What did the master send you two here for?"

Minato opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly jumped forward and pushed Naruto and Levy away from him. Naruto watched as a lizard man leaped past him and tackled his father to the ground.

Naruto moved forward to assist his father, but was stopped by Ur. "Naruto there are more of them coming take the queen and escape!" Ur yelled as she pointed towards a clear exit. "She is the key to all of this!"

Naruto took a step back as he watched his mother engage the lizard men.

"Naruto!" The blond dragon slayer turned around to find Levy, Wendy and Bara waiting by the exit with Sāra close by.

Without wasting a second Naruto darted across the room and made his way over to the girls. "Quick everyone out go go!" Naruto ordered as one by one the girls took off to safety.

Before Naruto walked out of the exit he gave one finally look to his parents and noticed the number of lizard men was increasing. "I need to have faith in them." Naruto mumbled as he closed the exit off with his dragon slaying magic and started to run away.

Naruto took off down a long hallway and noticed Levy, Wendy, Bara and Sāra were nowhere to be seen. "Where are they?" Naruto asked himself as he made his way over to a window. "There they are." Naruto sighed in relief as he noticed the four females running in the streets below.

Intending to catch up with the girls Naruto jumped out of the window and channeled his magic into his back. And sprouted pink crystal wings. "Please Kami let this work." Naruto prayed as the wings started to glow white from the multitude of runes that covered them.

And within seconds of smashing into the ground Naruto took off into the sky. And after a moment of adjusting to his new wings Naruto took off straight towards the ground and landed in front of the girls causing them to leap backward in surprise.

"Naruto-nii since when can you fly?" Wendy asked as she ran over to inspect his wings.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Well this is my first time trying it." Naruto admitted causing Wendy to look at him like he was a madman. "But hey I was right it worked no problem."

"Why are you always so reckless?" Bara asked the blond mage.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know maybe I like the rush of doing something dangerous."

Levy had a sweat drop. "Oh is that your excuse? Cause I just thought you were an idiot." Levy said as Naruto held his hand to his chest in a mock fashion.

"Levy-chan your words are like daggers." Naruto chuckled as he glanced over to Sāra and noticed the girl was creeping away. "And where do you think your going?" Naruto asked as he held his hand out.

Before Sāra could take off into a blind sprint Naruto froze her up to her neck in crystals. "Ahh let me go you stupid mage!" Sāra cried as she struggled to break free.

Naruto sighed in exhaustion as he walked over to the girl. "I thought you figured out we are the good guys." Naruto droned out. "And besides Kaa-chan said your the key and until I figure out what the hell that means your staying with us."

Levy walked over to Naruto. "What did she mean by key anyways?" Levy asked looking directly at Sāra. "What are you hiding?"

Sāra frowned at the question. "I don't know either I have no key within my possession nor do I know anything besides what you all know."

Bara hissed as she walked over to the girl. "Your lying to us." Bara accused as she jumped onto Naruto's shoulder. "You clearly don't like mages and your withholding information do to your prejudice against mages."

Sāra opened her mouth to protest, but Naruto beat her to the punch. "She isn't lying." Naruto clicked his fingers and released the girl. "She shows no signs of someone who is lying."

Bara frowned as she looked at her partner. "Oh and how do you know?" Bara asked a little angered since she didn't like the queen.

"Sasuke-nii taught me and Naruto-nii how to tell when someone is lying." Wendy spoke up causing all the older teens and cat to look at her.

Naruto smiled as he looked at her. "That's right care to explain why Sāra is telling the truth then?"

Wendy nodded. "Sure Nii-chan." Wendy said happily as she walked over to Sāra. "First off she is showing no signs of perspiration so she isn't nervous or afraid of us. Second she never looked away from any of us and held constant eye contact. And lastly the rhythm of her breathing and heart beat never changed in the slightest."

Naruto smiled as he ruffled Wendy's hair. "Spot on imouto." Naruto praised as he looked at Sāra. "And because of all that I trust what information she tells us."

"Well if Naruto-kun trusts you so do I." Levy said as she gave Sāra a friendly smile. "But tell me is there anything you know that could be helpful for us?"

Sāra looked to the ground as she tried to remember any little detail or information she could about her mother. "Just before her death." Sāra's voice hitched a little. "She gave me this amulet and was very instructive on how I was to never remove it or let it from my sight."

Naruto listened to the girls story and focused his gaze onto her necklace. It was a simple gold chain that held an amethyst gemstone in the center.

"Ok that could be useful information." Naruto said as he began to think of how the necklace had any importance, but his mind shifted away from the topic. "Tell me where did these lizard men come from?"

"My Kaa-chan's old assistant Anrokuzan he artificially created the lizard men to protect Roran." Sāra answered. "But why did you need to know that?"

"Yeah Nii-chan I don't understand either." Wendy chimed in.

Naruto started to walked and gestured for the girls to follow. "Let's walk while I explain myself." Naruto said as the girls all obeyed without question. "You see these lizard men aren't something I've ever heard of before so I figured they were created by someone."

Levy titled her head as she walked. "Ok, but still what's so important about the lizard men?"

Naruto looked over to the woman and children standing on the sides of the street who looked depressed and surrounded by poverty. "It's nothing as of now, but I would like to know more about this Anrokuzan guy." Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder towards Sāra.

Said girl seemed a little distracted as she looked at the women and children on the streets. Picking up on her strange behavior Levy placed a hand on the queen's shoulder. "Is everything alright?" Levy asked in a low voice.

"I was always told how Roran was the greatest city to ever exist. How there was no violence, crime or poverty. However, now that I've finally left the safety of my palace I can see just how wrong my delusions were." Sāra admitted to the group of fairies.

Wendy looked at the girl with surprise. "You've never left the palace before?"

Sāra frowned. "No when I was younger I always had the chance to into the city, but I refused to leave the comfort of my palace. Though when my Kaa-chan died Anrokuzan forbid me from leaving telling me it was for my own protection."

Naruto listened to Sāra carefully and the blond dragon slayer had to admit to himself the more he heard about this Anrokuzan character the more his distaste for the man grew.

"Excuse me." Naruto and the group of females all turned around to find a small boy standing behind them looking directly at Sāra.

Levy walked over and bent down to the boys level. "Yes what do you need?" Levy asked sweetly.

The boy pointed at Sāra. "She is the puppet queen!" The boy yelled as more people began to look at them. "She was the one that took my Tou-chan and Nii-chan away and sent them off to the factory."

Sāra recoiled back at the boys claim. "I don't know what your talking about." Sāra said in a shocked voice.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" The boy shouted pointed his finger at the young queen while he yelled. "The big green lizards came to all our houses and took them away."

Naruto stepped in between Sāra and the boy and looked down at him. "This factory where is it?" Naruto demanded.

The boy huffed as he pointed to a large visible building. "It's over there, but good luck getting past the lizards that guard it."

Naruto turned around and took off towards the factory. "Come on we are finding out just what the hell is going on here." Naruto said as the group nodded in agreement and made their way towards the factory together.

After a long walk of sneaking in an out of alleyways to avoid lizard men who were patrolling the streets. Naruto and company finally made it to the doors of the factory. The blond dragon slayer looked up at the large iron doors before signaling for everyone to back away.

"Ok everyone clear away I'm taking this door down." Naruto said as he started to channel his dragon slaying magic.

As Naruto brought his head back about to release his breath attack the doors suddenly started to vibrate as they slid open.

"Well that was easier than expected." Bara said simply as she watched Naruto slump over.

"Dammit I wanted to do this my way." Naruto mumbled disappointed he couldn't demolish the iron door.

Levy walked passed Naruto and giggled. "You can't always get what you want Naruto-kun." Levy said as she walked into the factory.

"Yea Nii-chan better luck next time." Wendy joined in as she and Sāra followed Levy.

Bara flew into Naruto's head. "Well best get walking if you want to see what's going on." Bara said causing Naruto to nod as he followed after the girls.

The four Fairy Tail mages and queen walked down a large hallway that seemed to only head in one direction with no where else to go. Eventually Naruto and company made it to another set of closed doors.

Naruto walked over and felt the door over. "This is strange." Naruto said as he tried to push he doors open.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Levy asked as she watched Naruto try over and over to open the door.

The blond dragon slayer backed away, but didn't remove his eyes from the doors. "I can sense and smell multiple people on the other side of these doors, but it doesn't look like they will open." Naruto explained his voice laced with irritation.

Sāra walked forward since she was the queen she thought maybe she could have some success opening a door within her own kingdom. However, as she drew closer the floor beneath them opened up reveling a trap hole that they all went free falling into.

Naruto was the first to land onto the ground followed by Bara and the other females. The blond mage rose to his feet and groaned. "Awww why didn't I see that coming?" Naruto asked himself as he looked to Levy and watched her rise to her feet.

Naruto looked up to see the hole was closed and they were in a barely lit room with a large open space.

"Queen Sāra there you are!" Naruto turned to the voice to find an unfamiliar man run over to the downed queen.

"Anrokuzan it's you!" Sāra shouted as he stumbled to her feet and ran over to the man.

Naruto watched the interaction with a small amount of interest. 'So this is the man who created all the lizard men that have been attacking us.' Naruto thought as he looked at the man.

Anrokuzan held his hands to Sāra's face. "Quick your majesty the necklace your mother gave you I need it right now." Anrokuzan said desperately.

Sāra was takin back by the sudden request. "Why do you need my necklace?" The queen of Roran asked as she brought her hands to her necklace.

"It's a key." Anrokuzan said shocking Sāra and the Fairy Tail mages. "You see your mother gave you this for safe keeping since your necklace is the key to controlling the lizard men."

Naruto stepped forward. "What are you talking about controlling them?"

Anrokuzan looked at Naruto and frowned. "I don't have a lot if time to explain, but the quick version is that the lizard men are out of control and I need your help to stop them before things get out of hand." Anrokuzan explained.

Sāra fiddled with he necklace before handing it over to Anrokuzan. "I'm the queen of Roran how come I've never heard of this key." Sāra asked as she watched Anrokuzan walk over to a podium a couple yards away.

Naruto watched with curiosity as Anrokuzan took the necklace and placed it onto the podium causing the room to light up reveling just where they were.

"What is the meaning of this!" Bara yelled as she looked around and found the room filled with lizard men crawling on the walls and ceiling.

Naruto looked at Anrokuzan with wide eyes or more specifically the large tank behind the man that held a full grown dragon floating in it's water. "It's a dragon." Naruto gasped.

"How is this possible?" Wendy asked as she gazed at the large dragon as well.

"Stop him!" Naruto looked to his right to see his mother and father running into the room.

Anrokuzan held his hands into the air and began laugh. "It's to late now I've already activated the device and in a few seconds I'll have the power of a dragon at my finger tips!" Anrokuzan yelled out causing Sāra to gasp.

"What is going on here?" Sāra shouted as she looked at the dragon. "What are you doing Anrokuzan?"

"Oh Sāra your to trusting just like your mother." Anrokuzan said with a small chuckle. "To bad she figured out my plan it was a real shame I had to kill her."

Sāra could hardly stand Anrokuzan the man who she knew her entire life had betrayed and killed her mother.

Naruto growled as he stood in front of the Sāra. "You bastard why did you kill Sāra's mother?" Naruto asked as his anger slowly started to hit a boiling point.

Anrokuzan started to walk over to the tank. "I had a simple ambition to create a artificial dragon that rivaled the power of a real dragon." Anrokuzan explained as he ran his hand over the tank. "But as you would know dragons hold unreal amounts of power so to give my dragon the power it needed I had to collect it."

"The necklace." Levy said causing Anrokuzan to laugh.

"No that was Sāra's fool of a mother's desperate attempt in trying to delay my plans." Anrokuzan said. "You see over the last twenty years I have been secretly draining magical power from mages throughout Roran, but the pervious queen found out about my plans and banned magic in Roran and stole all the power I collected and hid it away with her daughter. In a attempt in stopping my plans."

Naruto's eyes flashed completely blue. "So you just killed her so you could have the power of a dragon!"

"Why of course I did!" Anrokuzan said as he started to laugh manically. "But I don't have to explain myself to trash like you." Antokuzan held his hand up and pointed at Naruto. "lizard men kill then all!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he dropped into a fighting stance. "Don't worry we will take care of these things you focus on Anrokuzan." Minato said causing Naruto to peer over his shoulders to find his parents standing beside Levy, Wendy and Bara.

"Alright, but you two watch over everyone else." Naruto said as he turned towards Anrokuzan.

"Of course Naruto you can count on us." Ur said as she watched Naruto become shrouded in pink magical energy.

Suddenly to Everyone's surprise the dragons eyes shot open and within seconds started to break it's way free. Anrokuzan stood in front of the tank and started to laugh. "Now tremble at the might of my..." Anrokuzan stopped speaking when the dragons claw broke through the tank and smashed the man into the ground in one clean strike.

Levy bent down and shielded Wendy's eyes trying to protect the small girl from what just happened. Sāra fell to her knees as she watched the man she knew since her birth die in front of her eyes.

"This can't be." Sāra gasped as even though he was a traitor and a murder it was still hard to witness him die.

Naruto couldn't think straight as he watched the dragon unleash a bone chilling roar that forced all the lizard men to tremble before falling over.

The dragon walked over to Naruto it's dark red scales shining off the light inside of the room and it's blood red eyes glared down at the blond with nothing, but pure hatred.

"What am?" The dragon asked in a loud voice surprising the blond dragon slayer.

Naruto thought for a moment he knew dragons could speak, but this was an artificial dragon. "Your a dragon however, you were created by the human which you just killed." Naruto said causing the dragon to leak small amounts of magma from his mouth.

"So I killed my father." The dragon said his voice void of all emotions. "Do I have a name?"

Naruto shook is head. "I'm sorry you didn't have a name." Naruto said being truly sincere to the large dragon.

The dragon unleashed a loud roar. "So be it from this day fourth I am Kazangan the lava dragon and the bane of humanities existence!"

Naruto's eyes as well as everyone around him shot open. "But why would you say that what did humanity do to you?" Naruto asked unable to believe why the dragon would say what he did.

"I was created through hatred to cause death and despair and I shall accomplish the goal of why I was created!" Kazangan yelled as he started to fly above the ground the wind from his wings blowing everyone besides Naruto back against the wall.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked up at the massive dragon. "Why don't you give humanity a chance?" Naruto asked the large dragon. "The dragon that raised me Kesshou would always say she wished for a day where dragons and humans could live together in peace."

Kazangan landed onto the ground causing the building to shake. "You were raised by a dragon?" Kazangan asked as he bent his head down so his face was mere inches from Naruto.

"Yes me my friends Sasuke and Natsu and even my imouto Wendy were all raised by dragons." Naruto said causing Kazangan to think about what he was doing.

"Hmm I shall give peace a chance, but if I'm unsatisfied with that I shall start killing anyone who crosses my path." Kazangan said as he darted into the sky breaking through the ceiling and exiting the factory.

Naruto watched the Dragon fly off and felt a hand on his shoulders. "Naruto-kun do you think letting him go was a wise choice?" Levy asked as she looked at the large hole the dragon created. "He could cause a good deal of destruction."

Naruto turned around and looked his girlfriend in the eyes. "It's ok I have a feeling he won't cause any harm." Naruto said as he cracked a grin. "And besides everyone deserves a chance."

Wendy walked over to the older Fairy Tail mages and gave Naruto a hug. "Nii-chan is right Kazangan acted mean and scary, but I bet he is a big softy like Sasuke-nii is." Wendy giggled thinking about her other older brother figure.

Bara walked over to the group and sighed. "Really Naruto I can't believe you just let him go how could you be so careless." Bara scolded as she looked up at her partner.

"I think he made the right choice." Ur said as the group of fairies looked over to her and Minato.

Naruto looked over to his parents with a small amount of confusion. "How did you know we were here and that Sāra was the key?" Naruto asked.

Minato sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We knew about Anrokuzan's treachery and we were going to warn you, but we didn't get the opportunity." Minato said and Naruto nodded.

"Ok that makes sense, but how are we supposed to get back to our time?" Bara asked in a irritated tone.

Minato scratched his head as he thought for a moment. "I really don't know how you can to be honest." Minato said causing Wendy to slump over.

"Nii-chan will we ever get back to our time?" Wendy asked as she looked up at the blond dragon slayer.

Naruto ruffled Wendy's hair. "Don't worry Imouto I'll make sure we get back home." Naruto said filling the girl with confidence.

Ur bit her lip and couldn't control herself any longer. "Is she my daughter?" Ur asked surprising Naruto and Wendy both.

Naruto looked down at Wendy and then to his mother. "No Wendy is not my real sister." Naruto watched as his mother seemed a little saddened by this. "Me and my friend Sasuke found her when she was five and raised her as our sister."

Ur formed a small smile at what her son had told her. And she knew he turned out to be a great person. "So you are my only child then." Ur said happily.

Naruto looked to the ground as he felt Levy place a comforting hand on his back. Ur saw this scene and felt her stomach turn.

Naruto looked back up to his mother and gave her a fake smile. "Hey like Tou-san said better not spoil the future." Naruto said trying to sound as positive as possible.

Ur didn't want to drop the subject like that, but she felt a hand lace itself around hers. "Hey Ur-chan I'm sure everything will work out cause we will be together as a family." Minato said as he looked up at his son.

Naruto gripped his fists this time like his mother Naruto couldn't control himself. "That's just it!" Naruto shouted surprising everyone. "Nothing will work out since you will leave me Kaa-chan and Ultear to fend for ourselves. And as a result I get raised by a dragon Kaa-chan gets turned into a large chuck of ice and Ultear dies!"

Minato felt as he had been stabbed through the heart and couldn't blame his son for being so cold around him after hearing what he had experienced.

"Naruto-kun." Levy started, but was stopped as Minato held his hand.

"I'm sorry because of my actions you have been through so many hardships." Minato said as he walked over to Naruto. "But after I lost my parents I promised myself I would be the greatest father in the world so whatever reason I had for leaving you must have been incredibly important." Minato said as he brought Naruto into a tight embrace.

Naruto had his hands to his sides and felt Minato squeeze tighter. "What were their names? My grandparents?" Naruto asked as he felt his father loosen his hold.

"Jiraiya Namikaze and Tsunade Senju Namikaze." Minato whispered in a low voice.

Naruto ran the names through his head before slowly raising his arms. "Jiji-chan told me how they were killed by that bastard Orochimaru." Naruto said as he returned his fathers embrace. "He told me how he raised you after they died. And it caused me to have mixed feelings about how I saw you."

"And how do you see me now?" Minato asked in a hushed voice.

Naruto's voice hitched as he felt his eyes start to water. "At first I hated you blamed you and I despised you for everything that went wrong with Ultear, Kaa-chan and me." Naruto said as he cracked a small smile. "But now I want to return to my time so I can forgive you and gain what little family I have left."

Naruto felt a second person grab onto him. "I love you Naru-chan." Ur whispered into Naruto's ear.

The blond dragon slayer broke from his parents embrace and looked at them. "I really didn't think id meet you both like this." Naruto said as he rubbed his tears with his sleeve. "But I'm glad for a short time we could be together again." Naruto said as his body started to glow in a bright light along with Wendy, Levy and Bara.

"What the hell is going on!" Bara yelled as he started to look all around her body.

Minato watched as the future fairies started to glow and smirked. "Looks like the spell has finally worn off and your getting sent back to your time." Minato said as he watched the group slowly start to disappear. "But after you leave I'm going to wipe my, Sāra and Ur-chan's memories so we don't risk changing the future."

Ur nodded. "That's acceptable." Ur said as she walked over to Levy and grabbed onto her hands. "You seem like a sweet girl please watch over my son."

Levy gave Ur a smile. "Don't worry about it I won't let anything happen to him." Levy said with confidence.

"Thank you." Ur said as she gave Levy a hug to thank her. "I just hope he isn't as reckless as his father." Ur whispered.

Levy chuckled at Ur's comment. "Trust me he is definitely Minato's son." Levy said causing Ur to laugh.

"I guess it was almost to much to ask for him take more after me." Ur sighed as she broke the hug.

Wendy walked over to the two older females. "Well master Makarov said he inherited your stripping habit." Wendy said causing Ur to frown.

"That old bastard I'll freeze his balls off I don't have a streaking habit!" Ur yelled out angrily.

Bara had a sweat drop. "And that's where Naruto defiantly gets his temper." Bara said in a monotone voice.

Naruto chuckled as he watched his mother rant about his godfather. "Naruto." The blond turned to look at his father. "Before you go I want to give you something." Minato said as he dug into his pocket and handed Naruto a small book.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the book.

Minato smirked. "It's a book I personally wrote on how to learn and master light magic." Minato said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "I saw you use your mothers ice make and your dragon slaying magic, but not any light magic like I use."

Naruto pocketed the book and looked at his father. "Thank you I'll try my best to master light magic and make you proud." Naruto said as he felt Minato place a hand on his head.

"You already have." Minato said proudly as he watched Naruto disappear along with Wendy, Levy and Bara.

(Few days later at Magnolia)

Naruto was walking in the lead with the book his father had gave him placed in front of his face.

Bara sighed as she watched Naruto continue to be oblivious to the world as he read. "Do you really need to read that book so much? Can't you wait till we are at the guild?" Bara asked as she watched her partner shrug his shoulders.

"I probably could." Naruto mumbled as he flipped a page.

Bara had a tic mark. "Then why don't you stop!" Bara yelled causing some people to give the small car different looks.

Levy walked over to Naruto and stopped to where she was right beside her boyfriend. "I think it's great that Naruto-kun is reading more." Levy said since she wishes her boyfriend would share her love for books.

Naruto closed the book and placed it into his pocket. "Sorry Bara I just really wanna master my Tou-chan's magic like I did with my Kaa-chan's ice make." Naruto said as he saw the guild hall in sight.

Bara huffed as she looked away. "Yeah whatever."

Wendy giggled at the small cats antics. "Bara don't pout." Wendy said causing Naruto and Levy to chuckle at the small cat.

Naruto looked ahead as he saw the guild hall. "Ah it feels good to finally be home." Naruto said as he walked over to entrance with Levy, Bara and Wendy.

As the group walked into the guild hall Naruto was greeted by Sasuke who smelled the dragon slayer coming. "Hey Sasuke what do you want?" Naruto asked as he looked at his fellow dragon slayer.

"Over there we have a new member." Sasuke said as he motioned over to the bar.

Naruto looked over and saw a man with grey hair tied back into a ponytail with round glasses. Talking with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Kiba and Cana.

"I don't like him." Sasuke said as the thunder dragon slayer crossed his arms. "He smells of."

"Snakes." Naruto finished as he glared at their new guild member.

Chapter end

Naruto had forgiven Minato and has decided to use his fathers magic. And what will happen to Kazangan since Naruto let the dragon go? And what will Kabuto do now that he is a member of Fairy Tail?

Keep reading to find out

Well here is chapter 10 and I gotta say thanks for all the good reviews. And for the people who didn't like that I used one of the movies for this story I'm sorry, but I had my reasons for doing so. Since I wanted to skip the lullaby arc, have Naruto meet his past parents so Naruto could have his fathers light magic and I wanted to introduce Kazangan a dragon who will have a few important parts in the future. And also I'm sorry for not having any real action in this arc, but I'm saving the action till later.

Also I hope you enjoyed Naruto's meeting with past Ur and Minato a lot of you guessed it was Ur And you don't know how bad I wanted to make Minato's partner Jiraiya and have him hit on Levy, Wendy and Sāra lol.

And a lot of people wanted Naruto to have another magic and I planned for him to have light magic later in the story, but I finally decided to hurry up and give him it now.

Finally I mentioned I was doing a few original arcs and I wanted to say this is the only arc that I will take from a movie so expect more originality.

So read review and no flaming please :) also check out my other story's if you would like


	11. Chapter 11 A Demon and a Mother

(A/N: Ok I wanted to point some things out for a few people. Naruto hasn't really hated Minato these passed years he has only been confused about his feelings towards his father ever since Makarov had told Naruto about what happened to him as a kid and also when Minato visited him in the night and gave him a kunai. But the Minato Naruto forgave was the past version which had his memories erased so Naruto in a sense hasn't actually confronted his father. Second Ur is still trapped in Ice as last chapter was in the past like I said and some people got confused I guess. However, what surprised me is that no one questioned who Minato was collecting keys with cause that was during the present and it defiantly isn't Ur.)

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 11. A Demon and a Mother

Naruto tossed in his bed unable to fall asleep, since his mind was still filled with vivid images from earlier today.

(Flashback)

Naruto glared at the unfamiliar man who was surrounded by his fellow Fairies. "Who is he?" Naruto asked as he looked towards Sasuke for answers.

The thunder dragon slayer folded his arms as he shifted a glance towards the new guild member. "His name is Kabuto Yakushi, and apparently he is some kind of medical magic user." Sasuke informed the blond dragon slayer.

Naruto focused in on Kabuto analyzing his every movement. "Something is off about him." Naruto said which was odd sense the blond was usually the first to welcome new members. "I can't place my finger on it, but I don't like him."

Sasuke's lips cracked a small grin. "What's the matter Milko-bitch, you starting to wise up and not trust every person you meet?" Sasuke asked causing Naruto to huff.

"Shove it up your ass Sasuke." Naruto growled as he looked away from his friend. "And don't give me that shit you don't trust him either."

"Your right I don't trust him, but it looks like your girlfriend and cat do." Sasuke said. Pointing a finger across the guild.

Naruto followed Sasuke's finger to find Levy and Bara walking over to Kabuto. "So what of it." Naruto said playing no attention to the scene.

However, Naruto quickly changed his opinion when he saw Kabuto grab onto Levy's hand and kiss the back of it.

"I'll kill him!" Naruto roared as he made a desperate attempt to charge at the mage.

"Calm down Naruto it's not that big of a deal, it was a kiss on the hand." Sasuke said. As he restricted Naruto's movements by placing him in a head lock.

"That's easy for you to say bastard he didn't kiss your girlfriend." Naruto growled as he slowly started to drag Sasuke towards the man.

Sasuke sighed as he was slowly losing his hold. "You forced me to do this." Sasuke said as he changed his dragon slaying magic into Naruto's body. Giving the blond mage a powerful jolt.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the electricity enter his body. "Two can play that game." Naruto said as he started to gather his own magic.

"Why don't you both settle down." A familiar voice proposed.

Naruto and Sasuke both turned to see the master standing to their left tapping his foot against the ground in annoyance. "I can handle Natsu and Gray fighting it out, but you two on the other hand would demolish half the city."

Naruto smiled as he saw his godfather. "Oh hey Jiji-chan I forgot to tell you about my mission." Naruto said as he flipped Sasuke over his shoulder throwing the dragon slayer into a wall.

Makarov watched his godson send Sasuke into a wall and sighed. "If only you were still on your mission things wouldn't be as wild." Makarov said since he had already had an exhausting week and Naruto only added fuel to the fire.

"NARUTO YOU SHITHEAD!" Naruto and the master looked over to see Sasuke slowly walking over to them.

"Please stop now." Makarov begged looking at his godson.

Naruto rolled his arm in a circle as he walked over to Sasuke, "don't worry jiji-chan we will play nice." Naruto chuckled before he jumped towards Sasuke.

"I'm so glad your back." Makarov said sarcastically as he watched the guild erupt in chaos.

(Flashback end)

Naruto smiled as he rolled onto his stomach. After he and Sasuke had finished their little 'spar.' Naruto had told his godfather about how he had traveled to the past and meet his parents, Makarov was incredibly shocked to hear that Naruto had not only helped his parents, but he also received his fathers book on light magic.

And after Makarov had explained a few pointers on how to fight with light magic. The short guild master explained how the annual guild masters meeting went.

Naruto was shocked to find out that Natsu, Gray and Erza had fought a demon that was made by none other than Zeref himself. And not only did they destroy the demon, but the guild masters meeting hall as well.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he remembered his godfathers annoyance. At the carelessness of his other Fairy Tail mages.

"Naruto-kun are you still awake?"

Naruto looked to his right to see Levy staring directly at him. "Sorry that I woke you Levy-chan."

Levy yawned as she snuggled up against the blond. "It's ok I forgive you, but you should get some sleep Natsu is going to fight Erza in the morning."

"Oh yeah that's right." Naruto said completely forgetting about the fight. "I wonder if Sasuke's training has paid off any?"

"Who knows." Levy mumbled already drifting back to sleep.

"Yeah I guess we will find out tomorrow." Naruto yawned out before he gave Levy a kiss on the forehead and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Unknown location)

Orochimaru sat by his desk flipping through his research notes with a sadistic smirk. 'Im so close I'm just missing a few key elements.' The pale mage thought.

"Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru took his eyes away from his notes. To find his second in command and spy Kabuto standing across his desk.

"Ahh Kabuto tell me what have you discovered about little Sasuke and Naruto?" The ex Wizard Saint asked while licking his lips.

Kabuto fiddle with his glasses. "It's not good Orochimaru-sama, I haven't been able to get close to either boy."

Orochimaru's smile quickly folded downward into a frown. "Explain yourself Kabuto."

"Well I suspect that they don't trust me or for some reason don't like me. Since they either avoid me or ignore all my attempts at trying to make a conversation with them." Kabuto said. While praying he wouldn't upset his master with his lack of success.

Orochimaru rested his elbows against his desk and locked his fingers together. "Tell me some good news Kabuto, before I lose my patients."

"Well Sasuke and Naruto both have girlfriends. There is Sasuke's girlfriend Mirajane Strauss. And Naruto's girlfriend Levy McGarden." Kabuto said nervously.

Orochimaru motioned for Kabuto to continue with his hands.

"And a girl her name is Wendy Marvell, she was raised by Naruto and Sasuke both and treats the boys like older siblings. Also from what I've gathered from talking to random people is that Naruto also treats one Gray Fullbuster as his little brother." Kabuto explained to his pale master.

"You did good Kabuto." Orochimaru chuckled showing how pleased he was with his spy's results. "We can use the people they love most against them when the time is right."

Kabuto cocked a smirk. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama, I will continue to please." Kabuto said as his thought projection disappeared.

Orochimaru cracked a grin as he saw Kabuto disappear. "Kukuku well now it's time to pay my favorite girl a visit." Orochimaru chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes.

And when the pale mage reopened his eyes he was staring down Ultear. Who was writing on some documents inside her office. Completely oblivious to her masters presence.

"Greeting Ultear." Orochimaru spoke up causing the woman to nearly jump out of her skin. "Pardon me if I startled you."

Ultear growled, over the years she had grown a small hatred for the man standing before her. "I told you while I'm inside the council I'm not to be disturbed."

Orochimaru chuckled as he walked closer to Ultear. "Oh Ultear your forgetting who I am. I am the person who found you, sheltered you and trained you. I will do what I please and you have no say in the matter."

"What do you want?" Ultear asked narrowing her eyes. "And be quick so no one catches you talking to me."

"You'd best remember to watch your tone when speaking with me." Orochimaru warned his voice laced with anger. "But you do have a point so I'll be quick, do you remember your mothers students?"

Ultear gritted her teeth, if there was one person she despised more than Orochimaru it was her mother. Since she blames Ur for the death of her brother. "Yes I'm well aware of Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster."

"Good, I'd like you to do something for me then." Orochimaru said as his eyes scanned the room. "Did you receive the package I sent you?"

Ultear nodded as she bent down and produced a small stack of papers from within her desk. "Yes I have it, but I'm confused on why you've shown interest in this Sub-Zero Emperor and Galuna Island."

"Because that Sub-Zero Emperor is actually Lyon Vistia, one of your mother's old students. And he is on Galuna island trying to melt the ice that was your mother." Orochimaru explained loving every second of Ultear's shocked reaction.

"Why did you tell me this?" Ultear asked showing a rare form of weakness.

"Because I pondered with the idea of sending someone to help assure the demon is freed." Orochimaru answered. "I'd just love to run tests on a demon created by non other than Zeref himself."

"And I take it I'm that someone you would like to send?" Ultear asked quickly switching back to her usual self.

"If you would like. If not there is always one of the sound four or kimmimaru." Orochimaru said nonchalantly.

Ultear thought for a moment on her options. "Fine I will assist this fool in his attempt in freeing a demon, but I will need a disguise." Ultear said.

"Good, I already have all the details worked out." Orochimaru said slyly. "allow me to explain what I need you to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto the next day)

Naruto weaved in and out of crowds while reading his father's book on light magic. Almost completely oblivious to the world, only using his magic detection skills to avoid running into other people or obstacles in the streets. Levy on the other hand followed close behind with Bara tucked between her arms. The ladder of whom was a little agitated by Naruto's carelessness.

"I swear will you ever take a break from that damn book?" Bara asked.

Naruto looked over his shoulder before pointing a glowing finger at Bara.

*Light Restraint.* Naruto mumbled as he fired a small net of light from his finger towards Bara's mouth. Which resulted in Bara's mouth being forced shut by light.

"Mmmm mmmmm mmmmmm mmmmmm!" Bara yelled. While she tried to tug on the light, that restricted her ability to speak.

Naruto chuckled as he closed his father's book. "See if I take breaks I'll never learn cool tricks like that." Naruto said as he turned around and started to sniff the air. "I smell Gray around here."

Levy walked over to her boyfriend after placing Bara onto the ground. "What do you mean?" Levy asked since Levy knew about her boyfriend's excellent smell, but didn't see any sign of Gray.

"Well his scent is close, which is odd because is home is halfway across town." Naruto said as he turned his attention to a large row of homes.

"Mmmm mmmm mmmmmmm." Bara said causing Naruto and Levy to look at the cat with confusion.

"Naruto-kun could you-..."

"I got it." Naruto said cutting Levy off and snapping his fingers at the same time, causing the light to fade from existence.

"That's better." Bara said as she sent Naruto a sour look. "and if you ever do that to me again."

Naruto waved the cat off. "Yea yea you'll claw my eyes out while I sleep."

Levy bent down to Bara and patted her head trying to calm her anger. "What were you trying to tell us?" Levy asked wanting to get to the point.

Bara looked away from the two mages. "I was gonna ask what the big deal is. I mean Gray lives in Magnolia like us so he is probably wondering around the streets out of boredom."

Naruto shock his head at the small cats observation. "No that's not it Bara, the strange thing is that Gray's scent is coming from one of those houses." The blond S-class mage said. Before pointing to a house in the distance.

Levy raised an eyebrow towards the house her boyfriend pointed at. "That's Lu-chan's house." Levy said as she started to run multiple scenarios in her head involving her new friend and her boyfriend's little brother figure.

"What could Gray being doing at Lucy's place this early in the morning?" Naruto questioned to no one in particular, while he watched his girlfriend turn redder and redder.

"Why don't you go ask him." Bara droned out as she pointed to Lucy's home where Gray could be seen exiting with Lucy.

"I think I will." Naruto said. Before turning towards his younger brother. "Gray what are you two doing!" Naruto shouted grabbing both mages attention.

Gray held his hand up inwardly cursing his luck, while Lucy looked away. "Um hey what's up Nii-chan?" Gray asked trying to be nonchalant.

Naruto looked between the two blushing fairies. "You guys look flustered." The blond pointed out.

"Yeah Lu-chan what's the matter?" Levy snickered as she got close to her friend and started to nudge her in the ribs. "You and Gray spending some quality time together?" The blue haired mage asked in a whisper.

"Well ..errm... he.. umm kinda.. N" Lucy stopped speaking and started to poke her fingers together.

"Honestly who cares what they are doing?" Bara moaned as she started to walk towards the guild hall. "I'm heading towards the guild you all can sit around and miss Erza put Natsu in his place."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I guess Bara has a point, we should get over to the guild so we can watch Natsu and Erza go at it."

"Good point I'd love to see that idiot get smacked into the ground." Gray said. While he, Naruto, Lucy and Levy all followed Bara.

"Hey Gray I have to ask how was your guys mission?" Naruto asked his little brother figure, causing him to chuckle. "Jiji-chan told me you guys beat a dark guild and a demon."

Lucy shivered at the memory of her last mission. "If you ask me the mission was horrible." Lucy said. Considering she was more of the person to avoid dangerous missions.

"Come on Lucy-chan-..."

"Oh it's Lucy-chan now." Naruto and Levy said together, cutting the ice make mage off.

Gray growled. "You two were made for each other."

Naruto grinned as he placed a hand around Levy. "We know."

Gray waved his older brother off. "Anyhow like I was saying the mission wasn't that bad." Gray said cooly while looking at Naruto. "But you didn't get the chance to tell me how your mission went."

Naruto looked to the ground, but felt Levy touch his face. "You should tell him." She whispered to where only he could hear.

"Ok I will." Naruto responded before looking back up. "There isn't any easy way to say this, but we traveled into the past."

As soon as Naruto finished his sentence. Both Gray and Lucy shot him looks of shock and confusion.

"are you being serious?" Lucy asked in a non believing voice.

The blond dragon slayer nodded his head. "Yup we went back and time, met an arrogant queen, found an artificial dragon and I met my parents past selfs." Naruto explained causing Gray to stumble backwards at the last revelation.

"Wow that's amazing, but it also sounds really dangerous." Lucy said. Silently wishing she could have had the opportunity to meet her parents past selfs.

"Is it really true." Gray asked in a low voice.

Naruto frowned as he looked over to Gray and saw tears rolling down his little brothers face. "Yes Gray it's true."

"Then why is she still gone!" Gray shouted surprising Lucy at his sudden outburst. "Tell me why didn't you warn her?"

"Gray." Lucy mumbled.

"I did tell her what happened,

But we agreed it would be best not to change the events of the future. So my Tou-chan erased his and my Kaa-chan's memories." Naruto explained as he walked over to the sobbing mage. "I'm sorry Gray I want her back just as much as you do."

Feeling awkward and confused by the situation Lucy slowly stepped back towards Levy. And watched as Naruto brought Gray into a hug.

"Now quit sobbing and let's go watch a fight!" Naruto shouted happily.

Gray rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "Yeah your right let's go."

Levy walked forward. "Glad that's out of the way, but we better hurry Bara already left is behind." The solid script mage pointed out.

"Yeah let's hurry up and go." Naruto chuckled as he started to walk towards the guild again.

After a short walk down the streets of magnolia, Naruto and company began to hear a large crowd.

"500 jewels on Natsu!"

"Are you kidding Erza's got this locked down, I'm putting all I have on her!"

"Well I'm betting 200 jewels that Erza ends the fight in three seconds flat!"

Naruto sighed as he heard his fellow guild members throw down random bets. "Idiots." Naruto mumbled.

"I'll place ten thousand jewels on Natsu."

Naruto scoffed. "Who would bet that much money on Natsu?" Naruto laughed as he looked over to the gambling area to find Levy holding his wallet.

"Levy stop!" Naruto cried out as he watched his girlfriend hand over all his money to Kiba and Cana.

"Well that's closes up all the bets!" Kiba announced causing Naruto to fall onto the ground.

"Why Levy-chan?" Naruto asked with anime tears flowing down his face.

While Naruto was busy crying over his money. Everyone else turned their attention to the center of the circle of mages. Or more specifically Natsu and Erza.

"Aright brats listen up!" Makarov yelled causing the crowd the quite down. "This will be a simple one on one fight between Erza scarlet..." Makarov motioned to the S-class mage and the crowded erupted in cheers. "And Natsu Dragneel!" The Master finished causing the crowd to cheer louder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Natsu better win this." The thunder dragon slayer said angrily.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun you helped Natsu improve a lot over the years. In my opinion Erza is in for a shock." Mira said confidingly.

"We shall see." Sasuke mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright both fighters ready?" Makarov asked looking between Natsu and Erza while raising a hand into the air.

"Hell yea! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled while breathing a stream of fire into the air.

Erza simply nodded before changing into her Flame Empress Armor. "I am ready as well master."

"Alright then... Begin!" Makarov yelled throwing his hand down on to the ground.

"Alright here I come Erza!" Natsu shouted as he recoiled backwards, preparing to pounce at the mage.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" A unfamiliar voice demanded.

Everyone in the guild turned towards the direction of the voice. And watched as a humanoid like frog made it's way towards the middle of the fairies.

"What is the meaning of this?" Makarov demanded.

The frog produced a sheet of paper from it's robes and held it out. "I'm here for the arrest of S-class mages Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. For the destruction of the guild masters meeting hall in clover, as well as multiple other charges." The frog explained stunning the group of fairies.

"What that's bull shit!" Natsu yelled getting in the face of the frog. "Me, Happy and Lucy helped during that mission! Why are you only taking Gray and Erza?"

"Natsu back down!" Sasuke shouted.

The fire dragon slayer looked over to his teacher. Who held a look of someone not to be messed with. Causing the fire dragon slayer to back down.

Naruto on the other hand recovered from his episode involving Levy and his wallet, and walked over to the frog.

"Tell the council they can shove it." Naruto said shocking everyone besides Makarov, who only sighed at his godson's actions. "If they want to make an example out of my friends they can come here and try to take them theirselves." Naruto's eyes flashed blue and the ground around him cracked. "But they would never make it past me."

The frog recoiled back from the blond. "Disobeying the council-.."

"I don't give a damn!" Naruto yelled cutting the frog off. "We are mages from Fairy Tail! And we never turn our backs on our comrades!"

"You'll be hearing from the council as well!" The frog warned.

Kiba walked over to the frog and gave a feral grin. "Well you better tell them about me too, cause I'm not letting you take my friends either." The takeover mage proclaimed.

"Yeah tell the council to go to hell!" Elfman shouted joining in.

"We are a family and you'll have to take all of us!" Cana yelled showing Naruto and Kiba both support.

Makarov watched with a small smile as one by one more people started to speak up for their fellow guild members. 'These brats I swear.' Makarov thought happily.

Back over with Naruto the blond grinned as Levy, Wendy, Bara, Lucy and Happy and everyone else started to speak up for Gray and Erza.

"Fine have it your way." The frog said in defeat. "But the council will know of your actions, especially you Naruto Milkovich!"

Naruto scoffed as he watched the frog retreat from the circle of mages. And felt someone smack his head.

"You damn brat why did you do that?" Makarov asked. Only upset because of the annoying stacks of letters he will most likely be receiving soon from the council.

"Sorry Jiji-chan I didn't want the council to have their way, and put Gray, Erza and the guild in a bad light." The crystal dragon slayer explained.

"That doesn't mean shit." Sasuke yelled joining in on the conversation. "You knew this was going to be nothing, but show and yet you pulled this stunt!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "And like I care, I'm not letting the council rule over us!" Naruto said. Both mages flashing their magical pressure.

Everyone watching tensed up at the small amount of pressure Naruto and Sasuke were producing.

"You know I think you made

that frog piss it's self." Sasuke said cracking a smile. Before he and Naruto both broke out into laughter.

Lucy's face was riddled with confusion. "One second they were acting like they wanted to fight. Now their laughing?" Lucy said not understanding the situation in the least.

Levy placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Get used to it Lu-chan that's Naruto-kun and Sasuke for ya." Levy said as she was joined by Mira.

"Yeah Lucy just be glad they chose to laugh instead of fight." Mira said in a cheerful way. "They would literally demolish the entire city."

Lucy's eyes grew large as she heard Mira's statement. She herself had never really seen Naruto or Sasuke in action, but according to everyone in the guild they were the second and third strongest members.

"Are Naruto and Sasuke really that strong?" Lucy asked moving her gaze to the twin dragon slayers.

"Yes Naruto and Sasuke both are very strong and were the youngest S-class mages in history both becoming S-class at the age of 13." Mira explained. "But their skill exceeds that of a regular S-class

Mage."

"What do you mean Mira?" Lucy asked not understand the last part.

Mira held her hand up and began to point. "Erza, Gray, Kiba, and even myself are a few other S-class mages that you know. But Naruto and Sasuke completely out class us all." The ex S-class mage revealed.

Lucy was amazed and started to open her mouth to speak, but she suddenly began to feel light headed. "What's going on here?" Lucy asked weakly as she looked around her surroundings.

"It's that damn Mystogan again." Kiba growled as he struggled to stay awake.

"That bastard I'll-..." Nastu collapsed mid sentence.

Naruto watched as one person at a time dropped onto the ground in a dream like slumber. "Well looks like he's returning." Naruto said. Turing to Sasuke who like him was completely unaffected.

"Yeah it looks so." Sasuke said. Looking at the figure covered in wrappings holding multiple staffs.

"Greetings." Mystogan simply said.

"It's been awhile." Naruto said as he Sasuke and Mystogan walked into the guild hall.

"Yes it has." Mystogan agreed before removing his head wrappings.

"So Jellal." Sasuke began. "How has it be going with your journey trying to stop the anima?"

The blue haired mage looked to the ground. "I'll admit it's been a slow process, but I feel I've made some progress." Jellal said.

Naruto placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "You know if there is anything you need help with. Me and Sasuke both would be glad to help." Naruto pointed out.

Jellal smiled. "And I thank you both for that, but this is my fight and I shall burden the weight of this mission on my shoulders alone." Jellal said as he stopped at the request board.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked with concern.

Jellal grabbed a mission off the board. "Yes I'm positive, you guys stay here watch over Wendy and the guild. Everyone here needs you more than I do." Jellal said while he placed his wrappings back over his face.

"If you say so." Naruto sad a little disappointed that his friend won't accept their help.

Mystogan placed a hand on both their shoulders. "Thank you both,

But I must be on my way. Please both of you take care." Mystogan said before he started to walk off.

"And you take care too." Naruto said as he watched his friend exit the guild hall.

Sasuke turned to his fellow dragon slayer. "Everyone should be waking up soon." The raven haired mage pointed out.

As soon as Sasuke finished speaking a drowsy Levy, Wendy and Lucy walked into the guild followed by the rest of the mages.

"What just happened?" Lucy yawned as she found a chair to sit down on.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the group of fairies. "It was one of the guilds S-class mages Mystogan." Naruto said. And Lucy, Levy and Wendy along with Gray, Erza, Natsu, Bara and Happy looked towards the dragon slayer.

"Tch that asshole always puts everyone besides Nii-chan and Sasuke in a sleep spell when he comes here." Gray said showing a certain dislike for the mages habits.

"Yeah why does Mystogan always leave you guys awake?" Erza asked. While looking the dragon slayers over.

Naruto panicked lying wasn't his field of expertise.

"He gets nervous in crowds, but he trusts me and Naruto." Sasuke lied emotionlessly and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Have you guys seen what Mystogan looks like?" Natsu asked. Since the mage always wore full body wrappings.

Naruto and Sasuke both froze up at the question. "Hey what happened to your and Erza's fight?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

Bara walked forward and glared at the dragon slayer. "The master called the fight off, but your dodging the question." Bara said.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and Sasuke sighed. However, an unfamiliar laughter caused all the mages to look up.

"You know your a shit liar Naruto so don't even try!" Laxus chuckled from the second floor. "And besides I know you and Sasuke both have seen Mystogan's face. Considering I have as well."

Naruto glared at the second generation dragon slayer. "Shut up Laxus no one was talking to you." Naruto said cursing the mages big mouth.

"Naruto-kun is what he says true?" Levy asked causing said blond to flinch. He couldn't lie to Levy.

"Well uhh... Yes.. I mean no-..." Naruto stuttered, but was cut off by Laxus's laughter.

"Oh this is too good, the mighty crystal dragon slayer unable to form a sentence. I guess you really are weak like the rest of this guild." Laxus said causing Naruto to growl.

"Hey who are you calling weak bastard?" Natsu yelled fire bursting to life around his hands. "I'll come up there and beat your ass!"

"Your free to try, but remember the second floor is for S-class mages only." Laxus said with a smirk. "But you know all about S-class rules and guidelines. Considering what happened to your little friend."

Natsu gritted his teeth and pressed his foot so hard against the ground he broke through the wood. "You bastard I'll kill you!" Natsu yelled as he hopped forward.

However, while Natsu was in mid air golden chains of light shot from the ground and wrapped around the mage. And brung him straight to the ground.

"Nastu calm down." Naruto ordered. while he glared at the masters grandson. "And where do you get off, taking about her!"

Laxus snorted. "Whatever, I'm done talking with you weaklings." The lightning mage said before flashing away.

Naruto watched Laxus disappear and sighed. "That ass." Naruto mumbled before he walked over to Natsu and clicked his fingers. Freeing the pink haired mage from his light constraints.

Natsu slammed his hand onto the floor. "That bastard." Nastu growled in frustration.

"Natsu it's ok." Naruto mumbled. Holding a hand out to the mage,

Which Natsu accepted. "He's an ass just ignore him."

Natsu rose to his feet and looked to the ground. "Yeah I guess your right." The fire dragon slayer mumbled. Before he started to walk towards the guilds exit. "Come on Happy let's go."

"Ok Natsu." Happy said in a low voice noticing his best friends depression.

As the dragon slayer and cat exited the guild hall Lucy frowned. "What's wrong with Natsu?" The celestial mage asked.

"It's nothing to worry about." Naruto mumbled equally depressed. As he walked towards the guilds exit as well.

"Naruto-kun wait up!" Levy shouted as she ran after her boyfriend.

Naruto stopped at the doors of the guild and looked towards Levy. "We can talk later." Naruto mumbled as he continued to walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Natsu)

"Nastu what's the matter?" Happy asked as he flew besides the dragon slayers head.

"It's nothing." Natsu said while he tightened his fists.

"Your lying Natsu talk to me. Did the fatty upset you?" Happy asked.

Natsu smiled at the small cats comment. "No it doesn't involve Lucy, Laxus just really got under my skin with that comment. And Naruto was able to restrain me so quickly, it makes me wonder if I've really got any stronger since she died."

Happy frowned ever since Lisanna died the dragon slayer had never been the same. But suddenly the small cat was hit with an idea.

"I know Natsu we will show everyone how strong you, by taking an S-class mission off the request board." Happy said causing the dragon slayer to brighten up.

"Happy your a genius!" Natsu shouted happily. "But first we have to get a request off the second floor. Without anyone finding out."

"You just leave that part to me Natsu." Happy said vaguely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked into his home he shared with Levy and walked over to their sofa. "I guess we have some things to talk about." Naruto said as he took a seat.

"Yea we do like how do you know Mystogan? And why did you get so upset about what Laxus said? I thought you were over Lisanna's death." Levy said as she took a seat by Naruto.

"Well I am over her death, but I saw how upset Natsu got and it pained me to see a friend in the state he was in." Naruto said truthfully.

"So in a way you still blame yourself." Levy said sadly. Before wrapping herself around the blond.

"Yeah I guess I do." Naruto replied. "But enough about that let's move to Mystogan or as me and Sasuke know him Jellal." Naruto said surprising Levy.

"His name is Jellal?" Levy asked in confusion.

"Yes that's his real name, but before I tell you what I'm going to say promise me you won't tell a soul especially Wendy." Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto-kun I promise." Levy said as she removed her arms from her boyfriend and waited for his explanation.

"Alright then listen close this is a long story." Naruto said. As he began to tell Levy everything he knew about Jellal and the second world.

Chapter end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is the next chapter and as most people should know the set up for starting the guluna island arc. Which I would say is the most anticipated arc everyone is looking forward to.

Also I hoped you like the little sneak peaks of Naruto's light magic. He will be able to do much more in later chapters but I want him to learn it at a slow pace not be a master of it in a few weeks.

But as already read review no flames and have a great day. :)


	12. Chapter 12 A Demon and a Mother Part 2

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 12. A Demon and a Mother Part 2

Lucy sighed while she walked along the edge of the river bank and balanced herself so she wouldn't fall.

Today had been an exhausting day for the blond wizard. And right now the only thing she wanted to do was go home take a hot bath and try to sleep the stress of the day away.

However, Lucy still had multiple questions running throughout her mind. Like what was Naruto and Natsu's deal earlier. And why did the dragon slayers get so upset at what Luxas had said. The only thing Lucy could piece together, was that Luxas was talking about some girl.

But this wasn't the biggest question on her mind. What really consumed her thoughts was someone who over the weeks of joining the guild Lucy had began to form a strong bond with. His name was Gray Fullbuster.

And Lucy was still confused about the scene involving the boy and and his older brother figure Naruto. Although Lucy knew all about how Naruto's mother trained Gray. She never knew what became of the woman and from what Lucy could guess it was nothing good.

"Hey Lucy be careful!" A man yelled out to her, breaking Lucy from her thoughts.

The celestial mage looked to the river and found two men sitting in a row boat. Which was placed in the middle of the river.

After waving to the men Lucy walked away from the river bank and made her way in the direction of her apartment. And quickly remembered something crucial.

"Damn I forgot, I still don't have this months rent." Lucy cried out. Anime tears flowing down her cheeks. And asked herself if running away from home was a smart decision.

Sure her dad always ignored her and never treated her with any form of love, but at least she didn't have to worry about stupid trivial things like paying rent.

However, Lucy shook those thoughts away. She was a Fairy Tail mage and she didn't need her father any more. Her guild and celestial spirits were all the family she needed.

"Maybe I'll ask Gray-kun or Natsu to go on a mission tomorrow." Lucy said to herself. Before she arrived at the door to her apartment. "Or maybe I'll ask Levy-chan to go with me."

Lucy opened the door and walked into the decent sized building and quickly made her way to the staircase. And after a short walk Lucy arrived to the top of the stairs.

Suddenly Lucy heard a loud crash followed by a familiar voice.

"Uh oh Natsu you broke fatty's vase."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "That was Happy's voice." Lucy said recognizing the cats voice. And also recognized the nickname only he had for her. "And their in my apartment." Lucy shrieked, before she sprinted down the hallway towards her apartment door.

When she arrived to her door she barged in and found Natsu and Happy both standing over a broken vase.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Lucy shouted. While glaring at the grinning dragon slayer and talking cat.

"Lucy we are going on a mission." Happy announced.

"A mission?"

Natsu nodded and shoved a request sheet into Lucy's face.

"We know you need rent money Lucy. And since we are a team you can come with us." Natsu said.

Lucy reluctantly nodded, before she grabbed the request sheet to inspect the mission details.

"Natsu..… This this.. This is...… a S-class quest!" Lucy finally stuttered out.

Natsu punched the palm of his hand.

"Well Luxas thinks we are weak and not good enough to be S-class, but after we complete this mission we will prove how much stronger we are." The fire dragon slayer explained.

Lucy took a deep breath to calm herself. Before continuing the conversation.

"Natsu where did you and Happy even get that mission request from?" Lucy asked while shacking the piece of paper in her hand. "And if S-class mission are as dangerous as people say why not ask Gray-kun or Erza to come with us?"

Happy held his hand up grabbing Lucy's attention.

"Well fatty you see, while no one in the guild was paying attention I snuck up to the second floor and stole it." Happy answered.

Lucy's eyes shot open they weren't even supposed to have that mission that she was holding in her hand. And now the celestial wizard was beginning to have worried thoughts.

"And besides Lucy we can't bring Erza or that jerk Gray. Because they would rat us out to the master." Natsu said filling Lucy with more negative thoughts.

"You two are crazy! We could die if we take this mission!" Lucy shouted trying to reason with them both. Not wanting for her first friends from Fairy Tail to die.

However, instead of breaking through to Natsu and getting him to change his mind something else happened. His features shifted from carefree to absolutely serious.

"Lucy." Natsu began while placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise as long as your with me I'll protect you. Because I'm never going to let someone I care about die."

Lucy was taken back from Natsu declaration. This was a side of the boy she had never seen before.

"Natsu." Lucy mumbled. Completely stunned by his words.

"Don't worry about it fatty." Happy said. As he floated into the air. "Natsu may act like an idiot, but when his friends life's are on the line. He becomes a completely different person."

Lucy looked between the dragon slayer and cat before nodding her head. "Alright I'll go with you guys." Lucy said cause Natsu to grin.

"Hell yeah let's go!" Natsu shouted. "Before the master or Naruto and Sasuke catch us!" The dragon slayer added afterwards cashing Lucy to retreat.

"On second thought maybe I'll stay here." Lucy said. Since defying the master was one thing, but getting on Naruto and Sasuke's bad side was something she knew wasn't a good idea.

"Sorry Lucy it's already decided your coming with us!" Natsu shouted while he dragged the girl out of her apartment.

"And besides Lucy one of the rewards is a golden gate key." Happy added in. Causing the girl to instantly perk up.

"A golden key? Count me in!" Lucy said. Now ready to take the risk of enduring the wrath of the master and the Twin Dragon Slayers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the guild hall)

"Master a mission is missing from the S-class request board!" Mira shouted gaining the attention of the entire guild.

Makarov spitted out a mist of liquid from his mouth. Before turning his attention to the white haired girl.

"What are you talking about?" The master demanded to know.

"A S-class mission who could have took it?" Wendy asked.

"Hic I wasn't take Hic it." Kiba said laying on the floor by the guilds bar completely wasted.

"Eh?" Half the guild said in confusion.

"Bastard can't even handle his alcohol." Cana laughed while chugging another barrel of beer. "What Kiba was trying to say was he didn't take the quest." Cana translated.

"Well I know Naruto is with Levy so he didn't take it either." Jet said.

"Yeah and me and Ezra haven't taken a mission either." Gray added in.

"That's the thing that worries me Sasuke-kun didn't take a mission either he's at home." Mira said. Her voice laced with worry. "So the person who took it isn't S-class."

"Well who could have taken it then?" Elfman asked.

"I saw who took the mission."

Everyone in the guild looked to the second floor. And found Laxus relaxing with his arms folded.

"A little blue cat flew up here and took it." Laxus reveled.

"It was Happy!" Mira shouted.

"That idiot." Bara mumbled cursing her brother.

"Oh no he probably stole it for Natsu and Lucy." Wendy gasped.

Up at the top floor Laxus started to laugh wildly gathering everyone's attention.

"Haha stealing an S-class mission is a serious offense am I right gramps? Maybe even enough to be kicked out of the guild." Laxus said with a grin. "But I doubt those three losers will make it back alive."

Mira walked up to the second floor and stood in front of the master's grandson with a scowl covering her face.

"Laxus if you saw him take it. Why didn't you stop him?" Mira asked.

"Please the only thing I saw was a blue cat with a piece of paper in it's mouth trying to act sneaky. I would have never dreamed it was Happy. And besides Natsu isn't cleared for S-class why would he take the mission?" Laxus asked.

Mira didn't respond instead she glared at the mage with pure hatred. Causing him to chuckle.

"It's been awhile since you've gave me that look Mira." Laxus said.

Down on the first floor Makarov crossed his arms. And closed his eyes so he couldn't see his grandson. Considering the master was ashamed at how Laxus was acting.

"What was the mission?" Makarov asked calmly.

Mira turned away from Laxus and tightened her fist. "It was the Galuna Island mission." She reveled.

"What Galuna Island!" Makarov shouted losing all his composer. "Laxus I demanded you go stop them now!"

The lightning mage merely waved his grandfather off.

"Nah I have better things to do than chase after Natsu all night." Laxus replied. "And besides gramps everyone in the guild is supposed to be able to take care of themselves."

The master tightened his fists trying to force himself to keep his cool. But no matter how hard he tried Laxus just kept getting under his skin. Not only by his attitude, but for his complete disregard for his guild members safety.

"Naruto and Sasuke aren't here and Kiba is completely wasted. That leaves you as the only mage here who can forcefully bring Natsu back!" Makarov yelled.

"I'm sorry master I have to disagree." Gray said pushing his chair out and rising to his feet. "I'll go bring them back safe and sound."

"Are you sure Gray?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah I'll bring Lucy-chan and those idiots Natsu and Happy back no problem." Gray said with a smirk.

"Alright you should probably get moving then Natsu has a head start. He is most likely traveling towards Hargeon that's the closest port town to Galuna Island." Makarov explained.

Gray took off towards the guild door. "Don't sweat a thing master I'll be back with those three in two hours tops!" The ice make mage declared as he disappeared out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hargeon few hours later)

"Ahhhh why won't anyone take us to Galuna Island?" Natsu groaned in annoyance.

"Maybe everyone is afraid to take a bunch of strangers to a haunted island." Happy pointed out.

Lucy sighed. "Then maybe we should just give up and go home."

"I think that would be for the best." A familiar voice said.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy turned around to find Gray standing a few feet behind them with a smirk covering his face.

"Gray-kun what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. Surprised to see her crush all the way out here.

"I'm here for you three. The master is furious and he sent me here to bring you all back to the guild." Gray reveled causing Natsu to growl.

"Well you can head back me, Lucy and Happy have a mission to complete." Natsu said.

"Natsu don't be like this! You know if I don't bring you back the next person they will send is Erza. Or even worse Naruto-nii or Sasuke." Gray said causing Lucy to flinch at the mention of Erza, Naruto and Sasuke.

"I don't care! I'm doing this mission and I'm going to prove to Laxus, Sasuke sensei, jiji-chan and everyone else I'm S-class material!" Natsu shouted his fists bursting to life in flames.

"You idiot completing one mission doesn't make you S-class worthy. Hell I've taken one S-class quest and I would have died if Naruto-nii wasn't there to save my ass!" Gray shouted back incasing his fists in ice.

Lucy backed away not wanting to get caught up in the fight. But at the same time she wanted them to stop. Since she didn't want to see her friends fight.

"Back down Nastu this mission is out of your league!" Gray yelled. While getting into the dragon slayers face.

"I'll never back down!" Natsu yelled pushing Gray's head back with his forehead.

"Um excuse me."

The group of fairies turned to see a man standing on a small row boat.

"Your mages?" The man asked.

Lucy stepped forward and showed her guild mark. "Yes we are mages from Fairy Tail."

"In the case get on board I'll take you to Galuna island. Maybe you can help the people there." The man said.

"Oh hell no we are going back the the-..." Gray was cut off mid sentence by Natsu. Who struck the mage in the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

"Natsu why did you do that!" Lucy shrieked.

Natsu hurled Gray over his shoulder and grinned. "Snowman here is right if we take off and he goes back to the guild they'll send someone else. And trust me you don't wanna see Sasuke sensei pissed." Natsu said as he tossed Gray into the boat. "And besides we should have a good head start if they decide to send anyone else."

Lucy slumped over. "Oh we are so screwed." The celestial wizard moaned.

"Aye!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

It has been one day since Naruto had reveled the truth to Levy about Mystogan and the other world. And to Naruto's surprise Levy had actually handled the news fairly well, but the blond dragon slayer still made her promise not to tell a soul about what she had learned, especially Wendy.

Of course Levy agreed knowing Naruto was only keeping secrets from the girl in order to protect her.

But now Naruto and Levy were making their way towards the guild hall in relative silence. Naruto was busy reading his fathers book on light magic like always. While Levy just looked around the streets.

Though to be more precise Levy was gazing at a few small children playing happily in the street. This caused the blue haired girl to smile. As she saw how happy the children were.

"I would like to have kids." Levy said out of the blue.

Naruto fumbled with his fathers book and almost dropped it. However, Naruto was able to grab onto the book and recomposed himself. Bringing a hand to his mouth, Naruto cleared his throat.

"You would like to have what?" Naruto barely croaked out.

Levy put her arms behind her back. And giggled at Naruto's reaction. "I said I would like to have kids." Levy tilted her head. "Maybe I could have a boy. I already have the cutest name picked out. I would call him sti-..."

Naruto placed his hands over Levy's mouth, cutting her speech off. "Hey why don't we talk about something else?" Naruto asked nervously.

Levy puffed her cheeks out. She wanted to pester Naruto more on the subject, but sighed knowing being a father was an idea he wasn't to fond of. Considering all the confusion Naruto had about his own father.

"Fine I'll drop it, but." Levy placed a finger against the blonds chest. "This isn't the last time you'll here me talk about it."

Naruto let out a sigh and reluctantly nodded his head. Which caused Levy to smirk, at how she could make the powerful crystal dragon slayer give into her.

"Alright Levy-chan I figured you'd say something like that." Naruto said. As he placed his father's book in his pocket.

With that being said the couple fell into an awkward silence. Neither having anything to say. Naruto contemplated if he should start reading his fathers book again.

However while Naruto was pondering on his decision. The blond mage felt someone tug on his shirt.

Turing around Naruto found three children, that Levy recognized as the children she saw playing just down the street.

"Hey your Naruto Milkovich! Fairy Tail's crystal dragon slayer!" One of the children yelled excitedly.

"Um yeah that's me." Naruto said. A little embarrassed by the situation.

The child turned to his friends and started to jump up and down. "So cool it's really him!"

"Wow it's really one of the twin dragon slayers." Another kid said in awe. As the group began to swamp Naruto slowly pushing Levy away from the blond.

"Could you teach me how to be a dragon slayer?"

"Who is the strongest you or Sasuke?"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Could I join Fairy Tail?"

Naruto held his hands up trying to calm the children down.

"Whoa slow down with all the questions. My head can't keep up." Naruto joked.

Levy watched the scene with a smile. Naruto was always getting special attention like this. And no matter how often this occurred. The blond never grew accustomed to it.

However, Levy also had other emotions running through her. It wasn't jealously from the attention her boyfriend was receiving. No it was something much more than that. Considering Levy knew why her boyfriend was so well known. It was because of his incredible strength and all his accomplishments.

Levy on the other hand was a different story. With her teammates Jet and Droy they made up team Shadow Gear. A group that was by no means as well known as Naruto. Nor have they accomplished even close to the same amount as the blond had done. So this started to give Levy feelings of weakness and worthlessness compared to her boyfriend. She felt as she wasn't good enough or strong enough to stand by his side.

And watching as the children completely ignored her presence for Naruto. Only amplified her growing doubts about herself.

As Naruto signed the last autograph and looked over to his girlfriend and noticed the look on her face. It was the same look she would have when something was troubling her.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, but I have to get back to my guild." Naruto said maneuvering his way past the children.

"Aww man your leaving already?" One of the children wined.

Grabbing onto Levy's hand Naruto gave a wave goodbye. "Sorry mages never get time for a break." Naruto said as he and Levy started to walk off.

After Naruto and Levy made it a few feet away from the children Naruto leaned in close to Levy.

"What's bothering you?" Naruto asked in whisper.

Naruto felt Levy squeeze his hand. Proving his suspicions to be correct something was troubling her.

"It's nothing important." Levy said in a low voice. Her hair over shadowing her eyes.

She didn't want him to see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"You know Levy-chan you read so many books, your like an open book yourself." Naruto pointed out.

"Hey look you can see the guild hall, let's hurry up and go!" Levy said quickly changing the subject.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Levy took off running towards the guild.

"I'll never understand that woman." Naruto moaned in frustration. Before following after her.

Walking into the guild hall with Levy. Naruto found many of the guild members huddled around the master.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked loudly.

The guild turned towards the blond and his girlfriend. And no one muttered a word. Noticing the silence and everyone's looks Naruto sighed.

"Ok tell me what did Natsu and Happy do this time?"

Naruto watched as a small white cat squeezed out of the crowd.

"I'll tell you what my idiot brother did!" Bara growled as she walked towards her partner. "He stole a mission from the S-class board. And is now currently on said mission accompanied by Natsu and Lucy."

Naruto crossed his arms and looked over to his godfather.

"Jiji-chan is what Bara say true?"

Makarov nodded his head. "Yes it's true." The short master said in a low voice.

"Why didn't you send someone after them?" Naruto asked slowly raising his voice.

"Apparently he did." Another voice spoke up.

Naruto looked to his right and found Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"Who did you send?" Naruto asked not paying attention to Sasuke.

"I asked Luxas to go retrieve them. Since you and Sasuke were absent from the guild. And Kiba was intoxicated. However, he refused saying it was a waste of his time. So Gray volunteered to go after them."

"What was the mission?" Naruto asked.

Makarov looked down, so he didn't have to make eye contact with his godson.

"Jiji-chan what mission did they go on?" Naruto asked again.

"It was the Galuna Island mission." Sasuke said. Speaking for the master.

Naruto lost his footing. The blond knew about the Galuna mission. And the rumors that were connected with the island. And even though Gray was S-class could he and Natsu really handle the mission by themselves? Naruto didn't know, but he did know he wasn't going to let his friends get harmed.

"I'm going to assume the reason everyone is all worked up. Is because you sent Gray to retrieve them a few hours ago. And they should be back by now, but their not." Naruto theorized catching a few people off guard.

Wendy pushed herself out of the crowd towards Naruto.

"Yes Nii-chan that's right." Wendy answered.

"Well in that case I'll go bring them back." Naruto declared.

Bara sprouted her wings and floated into the air.

"Im coming with you. I'll teach that idiot to break the rules." Bara growled. Thinking of ways to punish her brother.

"Sorry that's not happening." Sasuke replied smoothly. "Natsu is my student so as his sensei I'll be the one to drag his ass back."

"Master allow me to go capture Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray." Erza said looking down at the master. "They are apart of my team. And they will pay for their insolence."

Makarov listened to each wizards plea and thought for a moment.

"All of you shall go." The master finally said shocking the entire guild.

"Master surely sending all three of them is a bit much." Mira said not seeing the master's logic regarding the matter.

"Yeah master come on! I could understand sending one of them, but not all three!" Levy shouted in surprise.

"No my mind is made up." The master said sternly.

"Naruto!" The blond looked to his godfather with a smirk.

"Sasuke!" The thunder dragon slayer perked up. Blue lightning crackling around his body,

"Erza!" The armored wizard listened while folding her arms.

"I want you three to bring my children back safely!" The master ordered.

The three S-class mages nodded. "Don't worry master we shall bring them back without trouble." Erza reassured.

Sasuke walked over to Mira and brought the girl into a hug. "Sorry looks like I have to go." He whispered so only she could hear.

Mira gripped tightly onto his jacket. "Just promise you'll be safe, and that you'll being everyone back alive."

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry Mira-chan. I'll take care of everything." Sasuke said.

Naruto watched the scene with a smile. Knowing Sasuke had moments when he wasn't a complete ass.

"Naruto-kun."

Said blond turned around to find Levy looking at the ground.

"Hey don't worry everything will be fine." Naruto chuckled while placing his hand to Levy's chin to raise her head up. "I know your worried about Lucy. I can tell you two have become good friends, but I promise I'll bring her and everyone else back no problem."

Levy smiled at her boyfriend's promise. "Thank you Naruto-kun, but promise me you'll be careful and won't do anything stupid."

Naruto brought his lips to Levy's. And after a moment retracted back. "Well I can't say much about the last thing. You know how I am." Naruto chuckled. "But I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask." Levy said as she watched Bara fly onto Naruto's head.

"You ready to go?" The taking cat asked.

Naruto nodded. "yeah let's head out. Sasuke! Erza come on!"

Sasuke huffed as he walked to the door. "Yeah yeah what ever Milko-bitch. Don't tell me what to do."

Naruto stuck his tongue out as he watched Sasuke walk towards him.

"Naruto is right we should hurry and depart." Erza said walking to the door as well.

Mira waved to the group of mages. "You guys be carful and bring everyone back safe." The white haired mage said.

Elfman stood by his sister and flexed his bicep. "Yeah show Natsu and the rest of them what real men are like!"

"Good luck Naruto-nii and Sasuke-nii." Wendy chimed sweetly.

"You brats be safe!" Makarov yelled.

Naruto waved his hand in the air. "Don't worry about us we will be fine." Naruto said as he walked off with Sasuke, Bara and Erza. None of them uttering another word to their guild members.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Natsu)

The fire dragon slayer groaned in pain. After he and his fellow Fairy Tail mages had obtained a ride to Galuna Island. Their entire boat was capsized by a large wave leaving Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Gray, ship wrecked on the island.

Natsu rolled onto his back and looked up to the sky. "The sun is starting to set." The dragon slayer mumbled to himself. "We better hurry before we lose daylight."

Natsu hopped to his feet and scanned the area. He quickly found happy buried head deep into the sand. His legs moving at an incredible speed in a attempt to escape from the sand.

Natsu grinned as he grabbed the cat by his tail and hoisted him out of the sand.

"You alright Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir!" Happy said loudly.

Natsu ginned and placed the cat onto his head. "Well in that case we only need to find Gray and Lucy." Natsu said turning around.

"Aye I bet they are close-..."

Happy stopped speaking as he noticed the two mages they were looking for. Laying only a mere few feet away.

"..."

"Natsu he is-..."

"Yeah Happy I know." Natsu said cutting the cat off.

"A PERVERTED STREAKER!" The two friends yelled together.

Both pointing at Gray who was not only in his underwear, but was also laying on top of Lucy. His face buried into her chest.

Hearing the loud pair Lucy started to stir awake. And as she opened her eyes she found a clump of black hair around her chest.

"Oh Gray-kun." The blond whispered softly,

However, Lucy eyes suddenly shot wide open as she heard chuckling.

"Awww man this is too good. Wait till I tell everyone back at the guild!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy shirked and tossed Gray off her body. Completely red from embarrassment Lucy watched as Gray started to wake.

"Ahhh man I was having such a good nap. I was dreaming about sleeping on two giant clouds." Gray said causing Natsu and Happy to snicker.

"Yeah Gray you were defiantly on something giant." Happy giggled causing Gray to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you taking about Happy?" Gray asked noticing the talking cats and Natsu's smirks. As well as Lucy's beat red face.

"Well you were laying between Fatties-.."

"Let's talk about something else!" Lucy yelled cutting the cat off.

Gray nodded. "Yeah Lucy's right we have more important things to discus." Gray said getting in Natsu's face. "Like for one me and you have a score to settle, for knocking me out!"

Natsu brushed Gray off. "It's like you said if you went back to the guild they would have sent someone else. Taking you was the only way to get a head start on whoever else they might send." Natsu explained.

"Your really serious about doing this mission?" Gray asked changing his tone to a more calm and collected one.

"More serious than I've ever been... I'm going to show Laxus my strength and make him regret even mentioning her.." Natsu said with fire burning in his eyes.

Lucy listened to Natsu's words and frowned. Who was this girl that got him all upset?

"Well in that case." Gray began as he flashed a smile. "I might as well help you guys out. And since I'm a S-class mage I can be of good use. Plus jiji-chan might be more lenient on your punishment if we actually pull this mission off."

"Alright then if we are all onboard let's find the village that sent the request." Natsu said.

"Do we even know where the village is?" Lucy asked.

Happy sprouted his wings. "Don't worry I'll find the village." Happy said before taking off into the air.

"Hey I'm picking up some scents in that direction." Natsu said pointing into the forest.

Hearing what Natsu had said Happy flew in the direction. That Nastu had pointed to. And after a few minutes flew back down the group of mages.

"Natsu is right. The village is only a short walk in that direction." Happy said.

"That's good we should head to the village and grab any details we  
>Can on this mission." Gray said and the group nodded. And together made their way into the jungle.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Unknown location)

A few miles away from the fallen city of Brago. Two figures walked in silence.

One of the figures was a male with a tall muscular figure. Dressed in a black over cloak with a small leather necklace. That had two black keys attached to it. His hair was a golden blond color and his facial features almost matched Naruto exactly.

This was Minato Namikaze wizard saint and father of Naruto and Ultear Milkovich.

The second figure who was also male wore a matching black cloak with a hood to conceal his face.

"Minato-sama shouldn't we continue for the third key?" The figure asked.

"No there is something I need to do first." Minato answered vaguely.

"What could you possible do all the way out here? Brago is the only close city and it was destroyed years ago." The man said.

Minato nodded. "We are headed to Brago."

The figure titled his head. "What for master?"

"You remember what I told you about my wife." Minato said without emotion.

The figure nodded his head now somewhat understanding the mans motives.

"Yes I do, but I thought you were going to let your son save her. So you could continue your quest." The man said.

Minato frowned as he started to walk uphill. "That was the plan at first, but Naruto is taking to long on saving her and she is running out of time." Minato said sadly. "You see the iced shell is slowly killing both her and Deliora. So we are going to Brago and I'm going to attempt to save her."

"Very well Minato-sama I shall assist you in anyway I can." The figure said showing his loyalty to Minato.

"Thank you, but Brago should be just over this hill. So prepare yourself for any danger." Minato instructed.

"I am prepared for anything Minato-sama." The figured replied.

As Minato and his partner finally made it to the top of the hill. Both men gazed down at the destroyed city of Bargo. The only thing remaining was the rubble from the demolished buildings.

"I can't believe this." Minato mumbled falling to his knees.

The figured rushed to Minato's side and tried to check him for injures. "Minato-sama what is wrong?"

"Deliora." Minato mumbled pointing to a large crater. "And Ur-chan are gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Natsu)

Natsu was currently walking in the jungle with Lucy, Happy and Gray. Their destination was the village that had sent the request. And according to the dragon slayers nose. They were close to the village.

"Hey everyone I see the village!" Lucy shouted pointing to a large wooden wall.

"Finally we are here!" Natsu said loudly. Before he and Happy both took off in a sprint towards the village.

"Natsu wait up!" Lucy called out. Chasing after her friends.

Gray chuckled and followed his blond crush and pink haired rival.

When the four fairies arrived to the door they were forced to stop by a loud and unfamiliar voice.

"Stop right there intruders!"

Natsu and company looked up to see two figures in white cloaks. Standing on top of the wall.

"We aren't intruders! We are mages here to lift the curse." Lucy said defending herself and her friends.

"If your really mages show us your guild marks."

Gray lifted his shirt, Lucy held out the back of her hand, Natsu turned his shoulder to the guards. And Happy took off his small pack and showed the guard his back.

"You guys are from Fairy Tail!" The man shouted in surprise. And began to fumble around with the door controls. "Hold on I'll open the door."

The group of four watched as the door slowly started to rise reveling a large group of people. All wearing the same white cloaks that hid their identities.

"Welcome to our village Fairy Tail mages." A short figured who was standing in the front of the crowd greeted. "I am the chief of this village and I thank you for coming to our aid, but now I need to show you all something."

The chief turned to the crowd. "Alright everyone remove you cloaks!"

The villagers all followed their chiefs orders without question. And one by one the villagers discarded their clothing reveling average looking people all with horrible demonic looking disfigurements.

The chief stepped forward and held out his large demonic blue arm. "As you can see we are cursed."

"That's so cool!" Natsu shouted causing everyone to fall over. "I want horns and spikes too!"

"Natsu you idiot they don't wanna look like this! Your being inconsiderate!" Lucy shouted why bonking the dragon slayer on his head.

The chief held his hands up. "No it is alright we are accustomed to our looks. And it's nice to get a positive comment rather than a negative one." The old man said.

Gray crossed his arms. Naruto had taught him many things. One thing being to look at a situation at every possible angle.

"Are you sure your village is cursed and this isn't some kind of disease?" The ice make mage asked.

"This is no kind of disease. We have already seen multiple doctors. And none of them have been able to help us." The chief replied.

"Oh I'm sorry." Gray said sincerely.

"It's fine we already know what has been causing this curse." The chief said as he pointed to the sky. "It's the moon!"

"What do you mean the moon?" Lucy asked.

The chief didn't respond instead he looked to the sky. And watched as the clouds rolled through the sky reveling a purple moon.

"The moon is purple!" Happy shouted.

"It's starting." The chief mumbled.

"What is staring?" Gray asked.

Before the chief could reply him and the entire village burst into screams of agony.

"What is happening to them?" Lucy shrieked.

Slowly the villagers started to shift into a new appearance. Their appearances no longer human, but that of demons.

"As you can see this curse turns us into demons whenever the moon turns purple." The chief said sadly.

"How is the moon even purple?" Natsu asked knowing the moons purple color isn't normal.

"We don't know one day the moon's color shifted to purple. And not soon after we all started to change into these beasts. Though the transformation wears out in the morning when the moon is down." The chief explained.

"So this purple moon is what is causing the curse then?" Lucy said starring into the sky.

"We believe so, but not everyone returns back to normal. Some people remain in their demons forms and go mad. We are forced to kill them sadly. I've even lost my own son Bobo." The chief said. Beginning to tear up as he looked over to a large gravestone.

"Well we should go investigate the island and see just what's going on." Gray said.

"That's not needed just destroy the moon!" The chief shouted. Causing everyone to fall over.

A villager leaned into the group of fairies. "Just ignore the chief ever since Bobo died he kinda lost his mind." The villager said.

"Well let's go look around before the moon goes down." Natsu proposed.

Gray nodded. "Natsu's right let's go look around the island."

Lucy jumped into the air. "What about the purple moon! Won't it turn us into demons too!" She cried out.

Natsu, Happy and Gray started to walk out of the village.

"Hey Lucy you coming?" Natsu asked.

The blond haired girl gritted her teeth. "Fine I'm coming!" Lucy shouted as she followed the boys out of the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

The crystal and thunder dragon slayer bent over the edge of the large pirate ship they were on.

"Aww man I'm gonna die!" Naruto cried in pain.

"Your gonna die? It's your fault we are in this predicament." Sasuke shouted angrily. "If you would have brought some of your motion sickness pills we would be fine."

Naruto glared at Sasuke before he leaned back over the boat in pain. "It's ... Not my fault... I didn't ask Wendy to help... Me make any more."

Over at the top of the ship Erza stood over top the ship captain and his crew.

"You two are pathetic, your supposed to be two of Fairy Tail's strongest mages." The scarlet haired wizard scolded.

"Yeah what a bunch of losers." One of the pirates laughed.

Erza glared at the man. "Shut up and hurry this boat towards Galuna."

"Yes sir!" The man shouted. Too afraid to go against Erza.

Bara flew to Erza's shoulder. "I checked the sky and we are a few hours away from Galuna island." The talking cat said.

"Good." Was all the Erza said as she gazed out onto the sea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Natsu)

Natsu took the lead as the group walked through the jungle. The fire dragon slayer used his fire magic to give them a light source.

"So I have a question." Lucy said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yes Lucy-chan what is your question?" Gray asked.

"How do you become a S-class wizard?"

"Well there is a S-class trial every year, but we haven't had a trial in two years. But every trial is different so all you have to do is complete the trial." Gray answered.

"Oh can anyone take the trial?" Lucy asked.

"Nope the master hand picks the candidates for the S-class trials." Gray replied.

"Ok so since your S-class does that make you stronger than Natsu?"

Nastu growled at Lucy's question. "No he isn't stronger than me! He became S-class by luck!" Natsu shouted.

"By luck?" Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah the trial was a series of doors with traps. And the first one to make it to the end became S-class! The first door I went in I had to fight Sasuke sensei and Naruto at the same time!" Natsu shouted still holding a grudge about losing.

"So how did you get lucky Gray?" Lucy asked looking to her crush.

Gray rubbed his head. "I walked into ten consecutive rooms without a single trap or S-class mage. So I completed the trial without doing a thing." The ice mage mage said embarrassedly. "But I am stronger than Natsu."

Natsu's fire grew larger. "You bastard let's fight!" Natsu demanded.

"No isn't the time to fight you idiot!" Gray shouted.

Ignoring the fighting pair Lucy looked ahead. "Hey guys I think I found something!"

Natsu, Gray and Happy looked to where Lucy was looking. And found a massive temple.

"Well this looks promising." Happy said.

"Yeah let's go check it out." Natsu said as he stated to walk towards the temple.

Gray, Lucy and Happy followed the dragon slayer into the temple. And looked around noticing moon symbols covering the walls.

"What is this place? It looks like a temple for the moon." Lucy said with confusion.

Natsu started to tap hard onto the ground with his foot. "This place looks like a piece of crap." Natsu said and suddenly the ground cracked.

"Oops." Natsu chuckled as the floor broke open.

"Natsu you idiot!" Gray and Lucy yelled together. As the four mages fell through a large hole in the ground.

For what felt like minutes, but was only actually a few seconds. The group fell through the massive hole towards the ground. And eventually landed with a thud.

"Natsu you bastard." Gray moaned in pain.

Natsu rose to his feet. "Wow check it out a secret cave! This is so cool let's go explore!" Natsu shouted as he took off running farther into the cave.

"Natsu wait up!" Happy yelled running after his friend.

Gray held his hand out to Lucy. "Man those two never stop. Come on let's go stop them." Gray said.

Lucy took Gray's hand and stood to her feet. "Alright let's go."

Lucy and Gray followed Natsu down the cave. And heard the dragon slayers voice.

"Guys I think I found something!"

Gray and Lucy turned a corned to find Natsu and Happy. Standing completely still both looking up at something.

"Natsu what's your-.." Gray's voice cracked as he saw what Natsu had found.

"Thats impossible." Gray mumbled as he walked forward. "What is going on here. How the hell is this thing on Galuna Island!"

"Gray you know what this thing is?" Nastu asked as he looked at the giant demon trapped in ice.

"It's Deliora, but how could this happen?" Gray asked as he walked towards the demon.

The ice make mage started to tremble. "Theres... Theres no way." Gray gasped.

Lucy grabbed onto Gray's arm. "Gray-kun please try to calm down." The celestial spirt begged.

Gray took a few deep breaths his mind going in over load. He didn't know what to think or do at the moment.

"Gray can you tell us about this?" Lucy asked.

"It's Deliora.. The demon of destruction." Gray said glaring at the frozen demon with pure hatred. "But why is it here? It doesn't make sense."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "So this demon wasn't originally here?"

"No Deliora was sealed away years ago in a glacier of ice. By the woman who taught me my magic. My master and Naruto's mother. He name was Ur Milkovich." Gray tightened his fists and the area started to become freezing. And ice could be seen forming in the air around him. "I don't know who brought Deliora here or why, but if they plan on tarnishing my master's legacy they have another thing coming!"

"Are you sure that's Deliora?" Happy asked.

Gray nodded. "I'd recognize that demon anywhere."

Lucy pointed to the ceiling. "Hey what's that purple light shining on Deliora?" The blond haired girl asked.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out." Gray said seriously. Growing more furious by the moment.

"It's the same color as the moon so we should check the top of the temple!" Natsu shouted taking off out of the cave.

Gray nodded as he looked at Deliora one last time. 'I need to tell Naruto-nii about this, but I can't I have to stop who ever plans on using Deliora.' Gray thought before running off after Natsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the top of the temple)

Gray hid behind a large rock with Lucy, Natsu and Happy besides him. The Fairy Tail mages looked to see multiple strange looking people performing a strange ceremony.

"What's going on here?" Gray asked in a low whisper.

"Sub-Zero Emperor we have returned."

Gray looked over towards the voice. To find a strange women walking with a short blue haired man and another male who looked like a dog man.

"Good now that you three are here the moon drip will move a lot faster." A man wearing a metal helmet to conceal his face said.

"What's the moon drip?" Lucy asked quietly.

"That voice." Gray mumbled while tightening his fists. "It can't be.. He wouldn't."

"And in a few hours Deliora shall be freed!" The Sub-Zero Emperor chuckled.

Over with Natsu the fire dragon slayer growled. "You bastard!" Natsu shouted giving away their position. "I bet your the one responsible for what's happening to the villagers."

"What who are you?" The Sub-Zero Emperor asked with absolute rage.

"They look like mages from a guild." The short blue haired mage pointed out.

"Hmmm the villagers must have hired their assistance. In that cause I want you three to exterminate the village." The Sub-Zero Emperor commanded.

Natsu's eyes shot open. "You bastard they did nothing to you!" The dragon slayer roared as he ran towards the man.

The Sub-Zero Emperor raised his hand and chuckled. "I'll handle these mages." He said before freezing Narsu's body in ice. "You three hurry and do as I said."

The Sub-Zero Emperor's minions obeyed and took off running. Planning to kill the villagers of Galuna.

"Happy get Lucy out of here and go help the village." Gray ordered.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted wrapping his tail around Lucy and taking off into the sky.

"I'm not letting you escape with your life's!" The Sub-Zero Emperor shouted pointing the palm of his hand towards Happy and Lucy.

"I won't let you hurt her Lyon!" Gray shouted placing his hands onto the ground. And a wave of ice shards moved towards Lyon.

Lyon moved his hand towards Gray's attack. And created his own wave of ice to cancel out Grays.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." Lyon said removing his helmet to revel his face. "It's been awhile hasn't it Gray?"

Natsu looked to his rival. "What the hell Gray you know this jerk?"

Gray walked over to Natsu and kicked the dragon slayer off the temple. Sending him rolling down the side of the temple.

"Gray you asshole!" Natsu shouted as he slowly rolled out of sight.

"I always knew you as a cold hearted individual, but I would have never imagined you would do that to your comrade." Lyon chuckled.

"You know just as well as I do. You could have exploded the ice around his body any time you wanted." Gray said.

"Oh that's adorable to save your little friend. You moved him from my range of magic." Lyon said causing Gray to growl.

"Lyon what is all this? What are you doing with Deliora!"

"Isn't it simple?" Lyon asked as he walked closer to Gray. "You ruined my dream of surpassing master Ur. So I will free Deliora and surpass her by succeeding where she failed."

Gray eyes shot open. "Don't tell me you plan on freeing that demon!"

Lyon nodded giving Gray a twisted grin. "Oh course I do! And then after Deliora is free I shall kill the demon and finally achieve my dream!"

"Lyon even master Ur was helpless against Deliora. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain!"

Lyon growled as his magical power spiked and a cold chill was sent through the air. "You bastard don't preach to me about master Ur! Don't even speak her name in my presence!" Lyon roared as a magical circle appeared around his hand.

And without warning ice birds formed out of Lyon's hand and shot toward Gray.

*Ice Make Shield!* Gray shouted making a giant ice shield to block Lyon's attack.

Unfortunately for Gray the birds flew over Grays shield. "Gwahhh!" Gray cried in pain as the birds collided into his body.

"Did you forget Gray?" Lyon asked watching his old rival stubble to his feet. "I can use moving maker magic. Unlike you who can only create static maker magic."

"That's what you think!" Gray yelled dropping into an ice make stance. The stance Ur had taught him.

*Ice Make Missiles!* Gray shouted making several missiles out of ice. And sent them flying towards Lyon.

Ur's star pupil jumped to the right and avoided the ice missiles with ease.

"Is that really the best you got?" Lyon asked with a small chuckle. "Cause I'm not impressed-... Ahhhhh."

Gray smiled as he watched the missiles turn around and smash into Lyon's back.

"You know during these last years I've grown a lot stronger than I use to be. I even met master Ur's son and he trained me to be a stronger mage." Gray said causing Lyon's eyes to widen.

"That's impossible master Ur told me her children were both dead! And even if what you said is true he probably doesn't even know you were the one responsible for Ur's death!" Lyon shouted angrily.

"That's where your wrong Lyon!" Gray shouted back. "His name is Naruto Milkovich and he's known for years about my mistake. And he forgive me a long time ago!"

"Then he is a fool like you!" Lyon yelled.

Gray gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare talk about Naruto-nii like that!" Gray yelled his magical power spiking.

Lyon smirked he found a sore spot. One he could exploit.

"You know I bet this Naruto hates your guts. He probably just pretends to care about you." Lyon said hoping to get under Gray's skin.

Gray tightened his fist. "I'm sick of your shit Lyon!" Gray shouted as he charged blindly towards his fellow ice make wizard.

Lyon smirked as Gray appeared right in Lyon's range of attack. "You haven't changed at all Gray." Lyon said as he held a hand to Grays stomach. "Now get out of my sight." Lyon growled as he fired a blast of ice into Gray and sent the mage flying off the temple.

Watching Gray fly off the temple Lyon chuckled.

"Now that he is taken care of time to prepare for my fight with Deliora." Lyon said as he walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Natsu)

The fire dragon slayer hobbled along the jungle floor. Having a difficultly moving thanks to Lyon's ice. Natsu tried to use his fire to melt the ice, but had no success in doing so.

"Man when I find that Sub-Zero Emperor or Lyon ahhhh whatever the hell his name is I'm gonna kick his ass! Then I'm gonna find Gray and kick his ass while I'm at it!" Natsu yelled spitting out flames as he talked.

Walking back towards the temple Natsu stated to sniff the air. "That smell... It smells like Gray and ... Blood." Natsu said as he suddenly felt a ping of worry for his friend.

Picking up his pace Natsu ran as quickly as possible towards the smell. And after a few minutes found Gray laying unconscious on the ground. In a pool of his own blood.

"Gray you look like shit." Natsu pointed out grabbing onto the mage. "Guess that guy beat your ass pretty bad."

"Natsu.." Gray mumbled out.

The dragon slayer slung the ice make mage over his shoulders.

"We better hurry back to the village. Lucy and the villagers will need our help." Natsu said as he started walk towards the village.

"Natsu I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't believe you couldn't complete this mission... I'm no better than you." Gray said weakly tears rolling down his face. As he started to have flashbacks of Ur. And how she told him he couldn't handle Deliora just like he told Natsu that he couldn't handle the S-class mission.

Natsu stopped walking. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself because you lost one fight!" Natsu shouted shocking Gray. "Your a Fairy Tail mage and that means we never give up so get over it."

Gray was stunned by Natsu's outburst. And knew the dragon slayer was right.

"Alright." Gray mumbled.

"Good now let's get moving again." Natsu said as he tried to start moving once more. "Dammit it's hard to get moving again. This is all your fault Gray!"

As Natsu and Gray made it through the jungle eventually Natsu saw the village's entrance in the distance.

"Finally we are here open the gate!" Natsu shouted.

The fire dragon slayer watched as slowly the gate opened to revel. Lucy and everyone waiting for him.

"Hey guys were back!" Natsu said happily.

Lucy held her hand out and started to jump up and down. "No no no Natsu stop don't move."

Natsu stopped right in front of Lucy's pitfall trap. That she had made for Lyon's minions.

"Hey ways with all these leafs?" Natsu asked as he stepped onto the pit and fell straight through.

"He actually fell for it!" Half the village yelled in surprise.

In the pit Natsu growled. "Hey what's the big idea?"

"Sorry Natsu it was Lucy's stupid idea." Happy said.

"Oh I should have known!" Natsu yelled and started to feel around his body. "Hey the ice is all gone. It's about damn time!"

Lucy crossed her arms. "Everything went according to my plan."

"Actually Fatty I think Natsu just got out of that guys range of magic. So the ice disappeared on it's own." Happy said bursting her bubble.

"Who cares how it happened." Natsu said crawling out of the pit with Gray. "Where is Lyon's minions at?"

"What happened to Gray-kun!" Lucy shouted as she ran to the boys side.

"He's fine just got his ass handed to him, but answer my question Lucy." Natsu demanded.

Happy walked over to the group. "They haven't showed up yet Natsu." The blue cat said.

Natsu rubbed his chin. "That's odd they had a head start and me and Gray were moving pretty slow." Natsu said.

Suddenly the mages heard a strange noise coming from the sky. Natsu looked up to see a large rat holding a bucket and using it's tail as a propeller to fly.

"Holy shit that's a flying rat!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy stood up and squinted her eyes. "I wonder what's in that bucket?" The celestial wizard asked.

However, a small drop fell out of the bucket. And Lucy watched as a small amount of green substance fell towards her.

"Is that jelly?" Lucy asked the substance only a few feet away from touching her.

"Lucy look out!" Natsu warned as he tackled the girl out of the way. And right as the jelly touched the ground it instantly dissolved the the area it landed on. "I knew by the smell that stuff was dangerous."

As the villagers saw this they began to freak out.

"They have a whole bucket of that stuff!"

"They are going to destroy our village!"

"Not if I can do anything about it! I want everyone to get to the center of the village!" Natsu ordered as he looked to his partner. "Happy let's fly!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu took off running and jumped into the air. And Happy quickly grabbed onto him. As the duo flew towards the rat it suddenly tossed it's bucket releasing all jelly towards the village.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu yelled as both his hand burst to life with fire.

*Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!* Natsu called out as he brought his hands together and made large fireball. That collided with the jelly and exploded. Sending the deadly jelly flying outwards away from the villagers.

Down with Lucy she Gray and the rest of the villagers were all standing in the middle of the village. Except for one person.

"Chief hurry over here before the jelly gets you!" A villager cried out desperately.

The chief hugged onto his son's gravestone. "No I won't leave Bobo's grave!" The chief said defiantly.

Right as he finished speaking a large batch of jelly fell on top of him.

"Chief!" The villagers cried together.

"Princess he disobeyed you. Shall I punish him?"

Lucy and the villagers looked over to find Virgo holding the small chief in her arm.

"Way to go Virgo!" Lucy praised and the celestial spirit disappeared in a golden light.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu and Happy landed by the girl. "Is everyone ok?" The dragon slayer asked.

"Yes everyone is fine." Lucy looked around the village. "But the village is completely destroyed."

"You knew we wanted to do this the easy way. And give you all a painless death." A female voice spoke up. "But looks like now there will be bloodshed."

Natsu looked over and found the three lackeys that served Lyon walking towards them. As they walked the short blue haired man knocked over Bobo's grave.

"Hmmm 50 villagers and two mages. This will be quick." The blue haired mage said without emotion.

"They knocked over Bobo's grave." The chief gasped. "Those-.."

"Bastards!" A familiar voice yelled cutting the chief off.

Natsu and Lucy looked to the voice recognizing it. And instantly froze  
>In fear. As they saw Naruto flanked by Sasuke and Erza. Each mage having the look of someone who was completely pissed and not to be messed with.<p>

"I come here to find my friends and what do I find... Three bastards that demolished innocent people's homes, ruined someone's grave. And worst of all I find my little brother bleeding and almost unconscious." Naruto growled his eyes flashing blue.

"Who the hell are you three!" The dog man asked.

Sasuke stepped forward his eyes glowing red and lightening cracking around his body. "We are Fairy Tail mages. And we don't take kindly to people who harm our comrades."

"Hey Sasuke sensei! You Naruto and Erza are a sight for sore eyes!" Natsu chucked nervously.

Naruto held his hands out and fired chains made from light and quickly brought the dragon slayer to his knees.

"Your in trouble Natsu." The blond growled. "But lucky for you we are going to deal with these three first."

The blue haired mage started to retreat from the Fairy Tail mages. This was something his partner picked up on.

"Hey what's your problem man?" The dog man asked.

"That's Naruto Milkovich and Sasuke Uchiha the Twin Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail. And the girl is Erza Scarlet the Queen of Fairies." The blue haired mage gasped. "They are way out of not only our league, but Lyon's as well."

"What no way!" The dog man shouted.

"I don't care who they are no one is stronger than Lyon-sama and my love." The female of the group said seriously.

Naruto and Sasuke looked between each other.

"Shall we show them what real power is like?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Sure I could always use a good laugh." Naruto chuckled as he walked towards the three mages.

Over with Lucy the blond girl didn't know how to react.

"How are they both so calm. Even I can tell those three mages are strong, but they are laughing." Lucy said.

Natsu smirked. "Trust me Sasuke sensei and Naruto are on a completely different level than these guys." Natsu chuckled. "Just watch and see."

Naruto walked forward and closed his eyes. "Tell me do you guys want to see my full power or shall we play for a little?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto will you and Sasuke just hurry it up!" Bara yelled making her presence known. "I'd like to be back home by sometime tonight."

Naruto cracked a grin at his partners comment. "Sorry the cat has spoken.. Don't worry this will be quick and very painful." Naruto said as a pink pillar of magical energy exploded from his body.

Sasuke watched Naruto and chucked. "Show off." The dragon slayer mumbled before exploding in a blue pillar of magical energy.

Lucy's eyes shot wide open as she felt the power the two boys were producing. This was the true power of a S-class wizard. Power she could only explain with one word.

"Frightening."

Chapter end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here is part two out of the three part Galuna arc and I hope this chapter was enjoyable and worth the wait.

And next chapter will be even better with a lot of fight scenes. And other things.

Another thing I'm sorry if this was a little too much like cannon. I wanted people to know what was going on without having to know what's happened in the anime/manga. Cause I read plenty of stories that leave out blanks like that or just say time skip to episode 7 or something like that and that's just annoying.

Also If you get the chance check our some of my other stories if you'd like.

But have a nice day and thanks for reading :)


	13. Chapter 13 Tears of a Child

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 13. Tears of a Child

Naruto titled his head and started to lower his magical power. "So who wants to be first?" The blond asked the three unknown mages standing before him.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at the three mages. If Laxus thought the guild was pathetic. The masters grandson would be left speechless from these three standing before him. Each one looking as if they were staring death in the face.

"Well is anyone going to step forward?" Sasuke asked with mild amusement. "Cause if not we will."

The blue haired mage couldn't stop shaking in fear. From the power the two dragon slayers were pumping out moments ago.

"Yuka that power it's almost like-..." The dog man couldn't finish his sentence. His painful memories refused him from continuing.

"I know Toby, it's almost like standing before that demon again." Yuka said unable to believe someone could possess such unmeasurable strength.

Naruto started to walk towards the mages. Causing them all the flinch at his sudden movement.

"I'll give you all till the count of three to get on your knees and apologies to the villagers." The blond said and Sasuke started to follow him. "And I promise I'll be gentle if you do."

Yuka's eyes shot open. Should he turn his back on Lyon and the one chance he has of killing Deliora and avenging his family. Or should he beg for mercy at the hands of these two mages?

"One." Naruto's hands started to glow with pink magical energy.

"Yuka we cannot turn our backs on Lyon-sama!" The female yelled trying to knock some sense into her friend. She was scared as well, but she was willing to put her faith into Lyon's plan.

Yuka looked to his hands to afraid to even use his wave magic. "I know Sherry, but what's the use? You felt their power... We would be fighting a losing battle." Yuka said hopelessly.

Toby held his claws out and they grew longer. He was going to fight.

"Two." Naruto spoke. The pink energy already swirling in his hand forming a spinning orb of magical energy.

"Toby don't tell me your going to fight as well?" Yuka muttered and the dog man nodded.

"Sherry is right... We need to place our faith in Lyon. And hope he can free Deliora. While we distract these mages." Toby said. Ready to put his life down for their cause.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and stopped channeling his spell. His hearing wasn't as keen as his sense of smell, but Naruto knew what he heard.

"What do you mean free Deliora?" The blond growled. Knowing the name of the demon his mother trapped in ice. Ice that she made from her own body.

"You heard me!" Toby yelled. Before blindly charging at Naruto.

The blond dragon slayer lazily caught Toby's wrist. And brought the mage to his knees in pain by gripping down forcefully on his wrist, creating a loud cracking noise as the bone broke.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Naruto asked without emotion.

"Nev-..." Toby didn't get the opportunity to finishing speaking. Thanks to Naruto's foot that struck the man in his chest and sent his rocketing backwards. Already unconscious when he came back down onto the ground.

"Toby!" Sherry and Yuka shouted together. Worried for their comrades well being.

"I'm done playing games!" Naruto yelled. Holding his hands outwards towards the mages.

And within seconds Yuka and Sherry where incased up to their necks in pink crystals. Then flaring his magical power Naruto looked both mages in the eyes.

"Now your going to tell me exactly what you mean by freeing Deliora!" Naruto demanded. Filling both immobilized mages with pure fear.

"We won tell you anything bastard!" Sherry yelled defiantly.

Naruto gripped his hand he was starting to grow tired of the two mages standing before him. However, a familiar voice grabbed his attention.

"Nii-chan... Their going ... To kill ... Master Ur."

Turning to the gasping Gray laying on the ground. Naruto appeared by his side almost instantaneous.

"Fast." Lucy mumbled in surprise.

Naruto propped the younger mage's head up with his hand. "Gray tell me everything you know." Naruto spoke softly. So he wouldn't cause the boy anymore grief.

"It's Lyon-..." Gray stopped speaking as he coughed up a small amount of blood.

Naruto dug into his pocket and quickly held a small pink crystal to Gray's lips.

"Eat this then talk." Naruto instructed.

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she watched Gray open his mouth for Naruto to place the crystal in. And within seconds green aura started to circle Gray's entire body.

"What is going on?" Lucy asked.

"I gave Gray a pill I made that has Wendy's healing magic stored inside." Naruto explained and Gray slowly started to rise to his feet.

"Thanks for the help Nii-chan." Gray spoke as he now noticed his wounds were now completely healed.

"Don't sweat a thing Gray, but tell me what happened here... What is all this I'm hearing about Deliora and my Kaa-chan?"

Erza made he presence known as her armor clattered when she crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter this is all irrelevant, we should be taking these rule breakers back to the guild." She pointed out sternly.

"But Erza we have to help the villagers!" Natsu shouted in defiance still tied down by Naruto's chains.

Erza glared at the mage, but Natsu didn't flinch. No longer afraid of the woman after experiencing Sasuke's training and anger.

"Natsu your in no position to argue with me!" Erza growled.

"Hey Natsu just wants to help these villagers return to normal." Happy said. Defending his best friend.

"Happy your in no position to say anything!" Bara yelled angrily. Causing the blue cat to retreat.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Naruto shouted spiking his magical power creating large cracks throughout the ground. "I'm trying to talk with Gray!"

Everyone looked to Naruto with surprise. None of them ever seeing the mage in this form of seriousness.

Gray stretched his arms and legs trying to loosen his muscles. "The short version is my fellow pupil Lyon has brought Deliora to this island. And he plans to melt the ice and kill the demon since he couldn't defeat Ur since she is gone." Gray summarized for the newly arrived fairies.

"Well in that case we have to stay here." Naruto said in a low voice. Unable to believe his mother is on this island.

"Hell yeah we get to stay and help!" Natsu shouted excited he can still compete the S-class quest.

"Aye sir!"

"Shut up both of you!" Bara and Erza yelled together. Since neither of the two were pleased with the pair.

"Everyone listen up!" Naruto raised his voice so all the fairies can hear him. "They are probably trying to melt the ice with the moon drip... If that's true I want Erza, Bara and Lucy to disrupt the ceremony and buy me some time."

"We don't have time for this!" Erza roared in defiance.

Naruto's face softened. "Erza don't make me beg for your help." Naruto said all the while catching the scarlet haired girl off guard. "Because I really need it."

Sighing Erza nodded. "Very well I shall take Lucy and Bara to the temple. And force whoever is there to cease the moon drip."

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" Lucy asked nervously.

"No." Erza and Bara growled together causing Lucy to recoil back.

"Thank you Erza." Naruto spoke sincerely while looking to the remaining fairies. "Now the rest of you will protect me and stop any enemy from interfering with me, while I draw the correct runes to reverse the iced shell."

Gray stepped forward. "Nii-chan I wanna go after Lyon, I'm the one that needs to face him." The ice make mage said.

Naruto placed his right hand on Gray's shoulder. "Very well I'll let you go, but take Sasuke with you for some added insurance." Naruto said motioning to Sasuke who scoffed.

"So now I'm his babysitter?" Sasuke asked with a small amount of annoyance.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just go with him, we don't know who else Lyon has with him. So Gray may need your assistance." Naruto instructed causing Sasuke to cross his arms and pout. "And besides if anyone of us is babysitting it's me. I'll be keeping an eye on Natsu while I draw the runes."

Sasuke nodded already knowing Naruto had chosen the best course of action. However, the thunder dragon slayer always hated taking orders. "Alright then Gray let's go, I'm already picking up on this Lyon's scent." Sasuke said as he took off in a sprint.

Erza watched Gray follow Sasuke and decided to go complete her own task. "Lucy, Bara let's head out!" Erza shouted while grabbing onto Lucy.

"Understood." Bara spoke as she took into the air.

"Please stop this." Lucy cried out to Erza. Who was quickly dragging the girl towards the temple.

Naruto chuckled at his friends actions. "So looks like it's just us." Naruto said as he clicked his fingers together and freed Natsu.

"Oh hell yeah let's go help Naruto save his mom!" Natsu shouted loudly.

"Aye sir!" Happy chimed in causing Naruto's lips to curl into a small smile.

"Thanks guys." Was all Naruto said before the three fairies ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Gray and Sasuke)

Gray and Sasuke both sprinted towards the temple where Lyon awaited with great haste. Sasuke took the lead as he was tracking Lyon with his sense of smell, while Gray followed close behind.

Suddenly without a warning Sasuke stopped running, causing Gray to almost run into him.

"What are you doing we have to move!" Gray shouted impatiently.

Sasuke started to sniff the area. "We aren't alone." The thunder dragon slayer said.

Hearing chuckling Gray and Sasuke both looked up to find a strange an short man with a red mask standing on a tree branch.

"You noticed me very impressive Sasuke Uchiha, though I wouldn't expect nothing less from one of the twin dragon slayers." The mysterious man said, practically spitting out Sasuke's name.

"Who the hell are you!" Gray shouted.

"Who cares." Sasuke replied cooly as he pointed to his left. "You run along, Lyon is in that direction."

"And your going to stay here?" Gray asked.

Sasuke nodded with a grin. "Yeah I don't know what it is, but this guy pisses me off, almost on the same level that Milko-bitch does. I'm gonna have fun with him." Sasuke said. Blue lightening crackling around his fists.

"Alright I'll head towards Lyon." Gray said as he started to run off.

"Your not going anywhere." The man said as a strange green ball flew out of his hands and went straight for Gray.

And when the orb was halfway to it's target, it exploded into tiny pieces.

"Sorry your opponent is me." Sasuke said with an outstretched arm.

The man hopped off from his tree branch and stood directly across Sasuke. "Hmm very well, I'll take care of you first." The man said as he held out his hand and the orb reformed back to it's original condition.

'Hmmm something is off about this guy, he's defiantly using some form of transformation magic to alter his appearance. After spending so much time with Mira-chan and Elfman, I'm certain of that.' Sasuke thought to himself. 'But I don't know why he would conceal his identity.'

Noticing Sasuke's confused expression the man chuckled. "What's the matter Sasuke? Is the great thunder dragon slayer afraid to fight?"

"You can drop the transformation." Sasuke said catching the man off guard.

Gripping his fist, the man began to shake in rage. Though after a minute he smirked. "Yet again you've amazed me. However, I won't be dropping my transformation."

"Fine have it your way." Sasuke said in an uncaring tone. "Though may I at least have your name?"

"Fine, you may call me Zalty. Though I don't see why my name should matter." The now named Zalty chuckled.

"I like to know the names of the people that have fallen to me." Sasuke's replied, with a cocky smirk. While at the same time activating his Thunder Drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked through a dark passageway with Natsu taking the lead. As the fire dragon slayer was guiding the blond to where his mother was.

"Hey Natsu are you positive my Kaa-chan is down here?" Naruto asked, as he scanned the area with his eyes.

Natsu peered over his shoulder and gave his fellow dragon slayer a toothy grin. "Yeah I'm sure, I remember where your Kaa-chan is." Natsu replied.

"Yeah don't worry Naruto, it's only a short walk ahead." Happy said, as he looked up to the blond.

Naruto nodded his head and continued down the underground passageway. As he walked he started to pick up on an unfamiliar scent. Curious Naruto increased his speed and quickly passed Natsu.

"Hey Naruto what got into you?" Natsu asked as he saw the blond look to him.

"I'm picking up someone's scent at the end of this passage." Naruto said, as he turned back around and started running.

Natsu started to sniff that air and his eyes shot open. "How did I not notice that?" Natsu asked himself as he ran after Naruto.

"Actually the scent just appeared out of thin air." Naruto replied as he turned a corner.

"Is that even possible?" Happy asked, while he flew beside Natsu.

"Anything is possible Happy, but will see who our mystery person is very soon." Naruto replied as he kept running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Gray)

Gray ran straight for the temple's entrance, with one goal in mind. Taking care of Lyon. Though the ice make mage hoped he could find a peaceful approach to dealing with his fellow pupil. Since Lyon's actions were partially his fault. But unlike Lyon, Gray had finally moved passed Ur's death and had started to enjoy the life that she gave everything to protect. And Gray was silently hoping he could talk some sense into Lyon.

Though as Gray entered the temple he knew things were probably going to end up getting physical. Since Lyon had always been a stubborn head case.

"Lyon I'm here!" Gray shouted as he looked around the large open area. The only real thing that resided in the giant room besides Gray and the dust on the floor were the multiple support pillars, that were scattered about.

"Haven't you learned Gray?" The voice of Lyon asked. Turning around Gray watched Lyon slowly walk out from behind a pillar. "I'm superior to you in every way, your wasting your time even being here."

Gray walked towards Lyon and held his hands out, opening his body up. "Lyon please I didn't come here to fight." The ice make mage took a pause. "I want to tell you something, that I've kept a secret from you."

There was a pause of silence, as neither mage made an attempt to speak.

"..." Gray looked to the ground, his hands tightening into a fist while they trembled.

"Ur is alive." Gray finally stammered out. "The iced shell didn't kill her, she used her own body to make the ice that your trying to melt."

After Gray reveled the truth to Lyon he raised his head, and looked towards his fellow pupil. However, Lyon's face wasn't covered in shock. Instead Lyon looked to Gray without a single care.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Lyon asked, catching Gray off guard. "After master Ur sealed Deliora away I went back to her home, and I found her book on magic. I know all about the iced shell and how it works, I've known for years."

Gray looked to Lyon with pure anger, now forgetting everything about finding a peaceful solution with the boy.

"You bastard... You know master Ur is alive and your still willing to kill her just so you can prove your stronger?" Gray snarled with rage, as the temperate in the room started to lower. "I won't let you kill master Ur!"

"Please spare me, do you really believe you could stop me?" Lyon asked, with a chuckle. "Your nothing compared to me, I'm stronger than you and I'm stronger than Ur. And I'm going to prove it!"

Lyon stretched his hand forward and a blue magical circle appeared. *Ice Make-...*

"Shut the hell up!" Gray shouted as he decked Lyon across the face, stoping his spell. "Your nothing compared to master Ur, and I'm going to be the one show you that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Sasuke)

"Guess the rumors about you are true." Zalty said with a smirk. "You are an over confident ass."

Sasuke paid no attention to Zalty, instead he coated his body in blue lightning and charged forward. "I'm sick of your talking!" Sasuke roared as he brought his fist behind his back.

*Thunder Dragon's Rolling Fist!* Sasuke shouted as all the lightening around his body gathered into his fist, before he expelling it in a massive blast of blue lightening.

However, as the attack inched towards Zaltly, the man suddenly disappeared in a flash of black light.

"What the hell?" Sasuke mumbled in surprise.

"Confused?" Zalty asked.

Sasuke spun around on his heel to find the strange man standing calmly only a few feet away. This of course only angered Sasuke further. Opening his mouth Sasuke channeled as much magic energy as possible.

*Thunder Dragon's Roar.* Sasuke shouted, as he let loose a breath attack. That ripped through the ground, while it traveled towards Zalty.

"Your defiantly not a very bright one." Zalty laughed again. And like before disappeared in a flash of black light.

Sasuke looked around and caught ahold of Zalty's scent. "You know I think I've figured out your little trick." Sasuke said as he looked up to the tree branch where Zalty was originally at.

"Oh why don't you humor me then with an explanation." Zalty chuckled from above.

"It's rather simple, at first glance it looks like your teleporting. But what your really doing is changing your body make up and reappearing after you reform your body." Sasuke said, as he closed his eyes. "In fact it's very similar to what I've been perfecting." Sasuke added in as he disappeared in thin air. And a few seconds later there was a small spark of blue lightning.

"What!" Zalty shouted in surprise.

"You see with enough practice you can move faster than the flashes of light you create." Sasuke whispered into Zalty's ear, before he kicked the man down to the ground. "Though I have to give credit to Milko-bitch, since I got the idea from his father's book on light magic."

Zalty rose to his feet and growled from both anger and pain. "So it is really him, everything fits together." Zaltly said as his voice shifted to a more feminine one. "His name and face, tou-san's magic... Wait that means ...He lied to me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the confusing scene playing out before him. "What the hell is with you?" Sasuke asked.

Zalty snapped his head up to Sasuke, before disappearing in a black flash.

"Hmmm that was different." Sasuke said to himself as he looked off into the distance and pondered on chasing after the mystery person. But decided it wasn't worth his time. "What a freak, the bastard even reeked of women's perfume." Sasuke said to himself and suddenly started to think on who Zalty truly was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto looked ahead and could see the passage ended, with a large opening that lead into where according to Natsu his mother was. And without wasting another second Naruto dashed straight for the opening.

As he darted out of the opening his voice hitched as he instantly spotted the large frozen demon. "Kaa-chan." He cried weakly, his mind unable to form any other kind of words.

"Hey Naruto wait up!" Natsu shouted, as he and Happy caught up to the blond.

"After all these years, I'm so close to her, but she feels so far away." Naruto said, as he approached the giant chunk of ice.

"I was wondering when you would arrive." An unfamiliar and masculine voice spoke up.

Naruto, Natsu and Happy all turned there attention to the top of the ice. And found a strange man wearing a pitch black robe. His facial features where concealed, behind the black mask that he wore.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu shouted in anger.

The man hopped off, of Deliora's ice prison and landed a few feet away from Naruto. "It's been awhile young Namikaze." The man said surprising Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about! We've never met before, and how do you know my real last name? I've gone by my Kaa-chan's surname since my Tou-san left!" Naruto shouted out in rage.

"Such anger, a trait you share with your mother." The man said while he tapped on the ice. "Though I'd say her time is up, considering it appears that the moon drip is nearing completion."

Naruto glared at the man with pure hatred, who was he? And who did he know so much about him?

"Naruto." Natsu said grabbing the blonds attention. "Listen Erza, Bara and Lucy will have the moon drip stopped in a few minutes, you should start preparing your runes."

"But I need answers first." Naruto argued. As he thought he could defeat the man quickly to insure he would get the answers he desired.

"Listen Naruto, you brought me here to cover you while you prepare the runes." Natsu said as his fist burst to life in flames. "So I'll take care of this bastard, while you save your mom."

Naruto nodded as he ran towards the ice. "Ok Natsu, you just focus on winning!" The blond dragon slayer yelled.

"Trust me I will." Natsu said as he shot straight towards the man.

"Hmmm I wanted to play with Minato's child again, not you." The man said as he started to sink into the ground. "I think I'll take my leave." The man added in before he disappeared into the ground.

"Where did he go." Happy asked.

Natsu and Naruto both began to sniff around. "He's gone." Natsu growled as he punched the ground. "I'm sorry I let you down Naruto."

"It's fine Natsu, at least now we can focus on my Kaa-chan." The blond mage replied, before thinking to himself. 'Though I wonder who that guy was, and how he knows me and Tou-san.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Gray)

Lyon rubbed the spot where Gray had punched him and growled. "I'll admit your faster than I expected." Ur's star pupil seethed. "But speed isn't enough to defeat someone of my power!"

Gray scoffed at Lyon's words, while dropping into a two handed ice make stance. "I'm much more than faster, and I'm not going to hold back like last time." Gray said as he shot his hands forward.

*Ice Make Lance!* Gray shouted. And fired multiple ice lances towards Lyon.

Jumping to the side, Lyon avoided Gray's attack and waved his hand in a horizontal motion in front of his body. *Ice Make Birds!* Lyon shouted. And sent dozens of flying birds straight for Gray.

Quickly slamming his hands onto the ground Gray shouted. *Ice Make Shield!* And created an ice shield to protect him from Lyon's birds.

However, instead of colliding with Gray's shield the birds changed their direction and flew over Gray's shield.

"Shit." The Fairy Tail mage cursed as he dove backwards to avoid the birds. And landed on his back just as the birds made contact with the ground.

"What's the matter Gray?" Lyon asked, his voice coming from behind Gray. "I thought you weren't going to hold back." Lyon chuckled as he suddenly appeared by Gray's downed form and kicked the ice make mage in the ribs, sending him rolling across the stone floor.

"Don't worry I won't hold back!" Gray said, his voice coming from behind Lyon.

Tuning around Lyon's eyes grew wide as he saw Gray holding a massive ice sword already in mid swing.

*Ice Make Cold Excalibur!* Gray yelled, as he slammed the giant ice sword into Lyon's side. With enough force to send the mage off his feet and sent crashing through multiple pillars, breaking a few bones in the process.

"I told you I'm not holding back." Gray said, looking to his decoy. Which was finally cracking into smaller pieces of ice.

"You bastard!" Lyon roared, freezing the entire room in ice out of sheer anger. "I'm going to kill you then, free Deliora and kill him!"

Gray watched Lyon walk closer and closed his eyes. "No your not." Gray spoke in a low voice, while holding one hand out. "I'm ending this fight here and now, I'm going to show you how I've surpassed you."

Lyon started to laugh. "Don't you understand? Ever since Ur froze herself I've grown stronger! While all you've done is waste your life away at some guild!" Lyon shouted. And held a single hand outward. "I'm still stronger than you! I'm stronger than Ur! And I'm stronger than Deliora!"

"You don't know how wrong you are." Gray said, holding his open hand out. To where his palm was pointing towards the ceiling. "Over these last few years I've made friends, and through those friends I've gained strength that someone like you could never obtain."

Lyon watched with anger as pure magical energy started to swirl in Gray's hand. "Shut up!" Lyon shouted.

"I wanted to wait and show Nii-chan what I've been working on, but instead I'm going to use it to defeat you!" Gray shouted, as the energy began to form a spinning sphere.

Suddenly Gray started to run straight for Lyon.

"Will you just die already!" Lyon shouted as he channeled almost all his remaining magic into one final spell. *Ice Make Tiger!* Lyon shouted, and created a giant animated ice tiger.

Watching the tiger dash towards him, Gray didn't back down. Instead he held the sphere towards the incoming ice attack. "You won't win Lyon!" Gray shouted, as the tiger and sphere collided.

*Ice Make..." Gray began. And shattered through the tiger. Leaving nothing in his path towards Lyon.

"Die!" Lyon shouted, as he sent an ice spike from his palm straight through Gray's heart. Stopping the mage dead in his tracks. "You lose."

*Rasengan!* The real Gray finished, as he smashed his attacked, against the unsuspecting Lyon's back. Sending the mage straight through the temples floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Natsu watched with his partner Happy, while Naruto drew his runes onto the ice. Though the dragon slayer suddenly felt the ground shake followed by a cracking sound. Looking up, Natsu nearly yelped as he saw the ceiling cave in. Picking up a large amount of dust.

Covering his eyes Natsu looked towards the settling dust and smirked. "Looks like you pulled it off snowman." Natsu spoke happily, as he saw his rival and friend. Standing over a defeated Lyon.

Moving his eyes off Lyon, Gray noticed Natsu and Happy looking directly at him. "Of course I won." Gray said, scanning the room. "Where is Nii-chan?"

"I'm up here!" Naruto's voice called out.

Gray looked up to see runes traveling from the base of the ice all the way up to the top where Naruto was standing. Gray also noticed a large pink crystal over top the ice reflecting the moon drip. "Tch leave it you Nii-chan to think of something like that." Gray said, taking about Naruto's crystal.

Naruto finished the last off his runes and quickly hopped down, to where Gray was. "You know me, always thinking outside of the box." Naruto joked, and suddenly noticed the unconscious Lyon. "So that's my Kaa-chan's other pupil."

"Yeah that's Lyon." Gray said in a saddened voice.

Naruto placed a hand on Gray's shoulder. "I'm glad your ok." The crystal dragon slayer said.

"Hey are we gonna help your mom or what?" Natsu more shouted than asked.

Naruto nodded as he turned his attention back to the ice. "Yeah your right Natsu, best not keep Kaa-chan waiting any longer." Naruto spoke with a small smile, excited about seeing his mother once again.

"Hey Naruto." Happy began as he ran up to the blond. "How is this going to work anyway?"

Naruto looked down the small blue cat. "Well Happy it's hard to explain, the runes are very complicated." Naruto said with a chuckle. "The best way to describe it would be that, my Kaa-chan no longer has a physical body. All she has left is her soul and magical energy. With that being said I'm going use Deliora's remaining life force and magic to reconstruct her body. Finally killing the demon and bringing her back to life. Though as you may expect something like this isn't easy to accomplish. In fact it took me and Levy-chan years to even come close to figuring out how to do this."

"And Ur will be just like she was before?" Gray asked.

"Yes I remember you telling me that Kaa-chan lost her leg fighting Deliora. So if everything goes according to plan, she should even have her lost leg back." Naruto explained.

"Well enough talk get on with it!" Natsu yelled impatiently.

Naruto held his hands out. "Yeah yeah, calm down Natsu." Naruto said, as he started to focus his magical power into the runes. While this happened the purple light from above stopped. 'Hmmm took the girls long enough.' Naruto thought.

Suddenly all of Naruto's runes started to glow extremely bright. "Here we go!" Naruto yelled as he started to pump all of his magic into the runes, causing them to glow so bright. All the Fairy Tail mages were forced to remove their eyes from the light.

"Damn I'm almost there!" Naruto shouted as he could feel something happening, even though he couldn't see anything. But he could defiantly hear breaking and things falling making a huge splashing sound.

And after a few moments the light died down, to a point where Naruto and everyone could see. As Naruto looked to where Deliora and his mother were only minutes ago, the blond dragon slayer felt his heart ache.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he fell to his knees.

Seeing Naruto in his current state, Gray ran to his side. "Nii-chan what's the matter?" Gray asked with concern.

"She's gone.." Naruto spoke, tears starting to flow down his cheeks. "She's actually gone."

Gray, Natsu and Happy were all taken back by Naruto's words. And quickly looked ahead to see nothing, but a large amount of melted water.

"Naruto." Happy spoke the dragon slayer's name sadly. As he looked to the ground.

"Why dammit?" Naruto asked as he punched the ground. "Why do I always have to fail her?"

"Nii-chan listen to me, what happened to Ur is my fault." Gray said, trying to comfort his older brother figure. "Don't blame yourself cause you couldn't fix my mistake."

"Cough" "Cough" "Cough"

Naruto heard a coughing noise and whipped his tears, before turning to Lyon who was already rising to his feet.

"Damn you Gray!" Lyon seethed as he staggered towards the mage. "You ruined my chances of surpassing Ur! I'll kill you!"

Hearing Lyon's declaration Naruto stood to his feet. "No you won't be killing anyone." Naruto said in a low voice, while pink aura began to radiate of his body. "Your going to stop all this madness."

Lyon scoffed as he looked at Naruto. "And who the hell are you!" Lyon roared.

Naruto began to stalk closer to Lyon. "My name is Naruto Milkovich, the crystal dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. And Ur's son!" Naruto shouted the last part out of pure rage.

Lyon smirked at this. "Well if I can't beat Ur I'll defeat you." The white haired mage said.

Gray stepped in front of Naruto. "Like hell you will, I won't let you near Nii-chan!" Gray shouted, already preparing to fight Lyon once more.

"Yeah if you wanna fight Naruto, you gotta get past us." Natsu said his fist, bursting to life in flames.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

Naruto patted Gray on the shoulder as he walked by. "It's fine guys, Lyon won't do anything." The crystal dragon slayer said, surprising everyone including Lyon. "Because I'm going to show him the same kindness, I showed you Gray."

"Nii-chan why? He knew master Ur was alive and he still didn't mind killing her." Gray pointed out.

"You know that's true." Naruto said as his magical power spiked and his eyes flashed blue. "And that is something I can never forgive."

Lyon took a step back and fell into his backside, from fear of the blond dragon slayer.

"But." Naruto began, his eyes returning to normal and his power lowering. "I know what my Kaa-chan would have wanted, she would want for her students to be happy and enjoy the life's she has given you. So quit regretting the past and start-..."

"Loving my future." Lyon finished, as he remembered the similar words that Ur had told him.

Naruto smiled as he held a hand out to Lyon. "So what will it be? Will you set and fester in your own darkness, or will you step out into the light?" Naruto asked.

Lyon looked at the blond's outstretched hand and thought to himself if he should accept the blond's act if kindness of turn him away. "Why are you doing this?" Lyon finally asked. "Why don't you hate me!"

"Because how can I hate and turn my back on someone who is clearly walking down the wrong path. If I did that I could never look the old man in the eyes again, let alone Kaa-chan." Naruto explained.

Lyon seemed to take in Naruto's words and finally accepted his hand. And Naruto quickly hoisted the boy to his feet.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto said to the group of mages and cat.

"NARUTO!" Bara yelled out.

Turning around Naruto saw his partner, flying towards him. With Lucy and Erza running close behind.

"Hey Bara." Naruto spoke up, as the cat barreled into his chest. "What got into you?"

Looking around Bara frowned. "Where is your Kaa-chan at?" The small cat asked, and Naruto hung his head.

Seeing this Bara, Lucy and Erza all felt the blonds sadness. "I'm sorry Naruto we failed you, please strike me." Erza said, causing Naruto to smile at his friends odd way of cheering him up.

"I'll do it!" Natsu shouted eagerly, as he wanted to beat down Erza more than anybody.

"Natsu stop!" Lucy and Happy begged, as they both grabbed onto the dragon slayer.

"Those idiots." Bara growled in annoyance, from her guild mates actions. "But, really Naruto are you ok?"

The blond patted Bara's head and gave a fake smile. "I'm fine Bara I really am." The dragon slayer lied.

"Hey Milko-bitch, I found something on my way here floating down a stream." The voice of Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding a little annoyed by his friends nickname for him, but as Naruto turned around his eyes almost shot out of his head. "This can't be." Naruto spoke weakly, his body trembling as he started to run towards Sasuke.

Everyone turned their attention to Naruto, who was running straight for Sasuke and the unfamiliar black haired woman he was holding bridal style. However, Lyon and Gray recognized the woman.

"Master Ur!" The students of Ur yelled in unison, as they both ran towards her.

"Here." Sasuke said, as he handed Ur over to Naruto. "I already checked her vitals, she's weak and her heartbeat is faint. My advice would be to take her to Porlyusica or Wendy immediately. I'll make sure everything here gets straitened out."

Naruto listened to Sasuke's words while crying tears of joy. "I did it I didn't fail her." Naruto cried out, happy that after all these years he finally had his mother back.

Gray bent down and studied his masters face. "It's been so long, I can't believe she is back." Gray said as, like Naruto he was crying tears of joy as well.

"It's her it's really her." Lyon said, as h brought his arm to his eyes to conceal his tears.

Standing to his feet, Naruto sprouted two crystal wings. "Can I trust everything here to you guys?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah I already told you I would take care of things here, go take care of your Kaa-chan." Sasuke said, with a smile.

Gray looked over to Bara. "Hey Bara I wanna go with Nii-chan, can you give me a lift?" Gray asked.

"I guess I can." Bara said, not sounding to thrilled about the idea.

"Alright try to keep up, I'm going to be going fast." Naruto warned his partner and little brother. And with that being said the two mages, cat and mother left the temple and headed towards Fairy Tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One week later at the guild)

It has been one week since the Galuna Island mission. And to Naruto's word he left the island and took his mother to Wendy and Porlyusica. Though neither woman could help her. As according to Porlyusica, Ur had been put into a coma from the rapid intake of magical power she experienced. When she was revived.

With this being said neither Gray nor Naruto have left Ur's bedside in days. Both hoping the woman would awake soon. Though Porlyusica had told them both that Ur could wake in a few days or a few years. So they shouldn't stick around her house all the time, though Naruto thought she said that just to get them out of her house.

Also like he said Sasuke had helped Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Erza finish the mission. Apparently the people of Galuna island were actually demons who had forgotten who they were and Lyon and his lackeys actually didn't do anything to them. Speaking of Lyon after visiting Ur, he took off to join the Lamia Scale guild.

But now that everything had finally blown over and Sasuke was glad. But there was one thing that still bothered him. And that was the mystery person he faced Zalty.

In fact this bothered him so much he decided to talk to the master about this. Which is why he is currently alone with the master in his office.

"Ok Sasuke what did you want to talk about?" Makarov asked as he folded his arms.

Sasuke looked down to his short master. "Well during the mission I came against someone, he or she went by the name Zalty and used transformation magic to hide who he or she truly was." Sasuke explained as he started to remember the experience. "Though Zalty also reeked of woman's perfume and before running off, Zaltly's voice sounded like a females. Which leads me to believe that Zalty was a woman."

Makarov listened to Sasuke's explanation and closed his eyes. "But that's not all you wanted to tell me is it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, before Zalty ran off and blew her cover. I mentioned Naruto and his fathers book on light magic. Then she started to say all this strange stuff like his face his name... And even said something about her Tou-san's book."

Makarov listened to this and quickly walked to his desk. "I take it your thinking this Zalty if that's her name, is connected to Naruto?" Makarov asked, as he started to search his desk compartments.

"Yes I believe so, but I haven't mentioned anything to Naruto, since he is focused on his mother." Sasuke replied.

Pulling something out of his desk, the master looked up to Sasuke. "That's for the best, but I believe this is your mystery woman." The master said as he tossed something onto his desk.

Sasuke grabbed the small magazine and his eyes grew wide. "Master this looks just like Naruto's mother." Sasuke said as he looked at the woman on the picture.

"Yes I know, she's a council member on the magic council. Her name is Ultear Milkovich. At first I passed it off as a coincidence since Naruto's sister is dead. But now I'm almost certain she is who I believe her to be."

"But this opens up so many questions, like how is she alive, where has she been, and if she was on the island why?" Sasuke asked.

"You right Sasuke there is a lot of questions, that's why I have an old friend of mine. Who is a council member looking into this woman. But for now we shouldn't tell Naruto about what we know, like you said he has to focus on his mother at the moment and this is all speculation."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright master, I'll keep quite for now. But if you need any help with this woman don't hesitate to ask."

"Don't worry Sasuke, I should have everything under control." Makarov said seriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Unknown location)

Down in the deep depths of Orochimaru's main base, one furious Ultear Milkovich stormed through the hallways. With the intent of killing her master.

'That bastard lied to me twice, my brother is alive and he knew it.' Ultear thought angrily, as she continued to walk through the base.

After an almost endless walk, Ultear approached the door to the ex-wizard saint's lab. And simply kicked the door in.

"OROCHIMARU!" Ultear roared in anger, spiking her magical power to the point where cracks formed in the ground.

Looking up from his research, Orochimaru's lips curled into a small smile. "Ahhh Ultear-chan what a lovely surprise, how was your mission?"

Ultear growled as she walked forward. "I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to find my brother and try to be a family again." Ultear said as she walked closer to Orochimaru.

"So you found out huh?" Orochimaru asked, while holding a single finger into the air. "Well that's a shame, I didn't want it to come to this." The dark mage said with a twisted grin.

Before Ultear could even form a sentence, she was brought to her knees in pain.

"Ah who am I kidding this is fun!" Orochimaru chuckled sadistically.

Gritting her teeth, Ultear tried to rise to her feet, but the pain was too strong. And she couldn't take the pain any longer. "Please stop!" Ultear shrieked in pain.

Grinning Orochimaru kept the pain going. "You know the curse mark is a marvelous thing, not only does it increases ones power. It also can be used to give someone incredible amounts of pain and even control their actions." Orochimaru explained, enjoying the pained look on Ultear's face. "So from here on out your going to resign from your council position, and become my perfect little puppet."

Ultear looked up to the man with pure hated. "Naruto-nii I need you." The younger sibling cried out, before she passed out from the pain.

Chapter end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Ur is alive, but in a coma. Ultear knows the truth about her brother. While Sasuke and Makarov have their suspicions. What will happen next? Keep reading and find out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I wanted to take time to answer some questions and also apologize for taking so long on this update. I really wish I could update faster, but Ive been so busy lastly it's stupid. But now I'm gonna say a few things.

1) why did I show Minato last chapter, but not have him in the Galuna Island arc?

Simple I just wanted to show what Minato's been up too, and show he has another key and still cares for Ur.

2) who was the masked man and how was does he fit into the story?

Read and find out, but I'll say it's not Obito or Madara.

3) what was Ultear's magic where she moved in black flashes?

That is her darkness magic that Orochimaru taught her, but she still has her time arc and ice make.

Last thing I wanted to say sorry for all the people that wanted a Naruto and Ultear reunion. There will be one, but the story won't be as good if I just throw it out there. So I'm planning for a big reunion in a later arc I'm doing, but it won't be that fat off it will happen soon I promise. Just give it time.

But anyways thinks for reading and all the positive reviews you guys are awesome ^_^


	14. Chapter 14 Naruto's Wrath

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 14. Naruto's Wrath

It's been seven day's since Naruto had restored his mother's body, and in these past few days Naruto hadn't left her side even once. But Naruto wasn't alone Gray had been with him through almost the entire week. Though Lucy had came by a few hours ago and begged him to come back to the guild and talk to her.

Gray had complied to the girl's request leaving Naruto alone with his mother. Since Porlyusica had also left to gather some medical supplies. However, Naruto didn't mind being alone. As he really didn't feel like he was alone, he had his mother back. And after over thirteen years apart, Naruto was glad she was at least alive.

Bending down Naruto brushed Ur's bangs to the side, and placed a kiss onto her forehead. "Please wake soon Kaa-chan." The crystal dragon slayer whispered softly.

Moving his head slightly upwards, Naruto hovered above Ur's sleeping form. Silently hoping she would awake. Though after a few moments Naruto sighed, and returned to sitting on the small stool beside Ur's bed.

Suddenly Naruto felt a small and delicate hand, lay itself onto his shoulder. Smiling Naruto reached up and gave the hand a small squeeze.

"Sorry I haven't stopped by sooner, me, Jet and Droy were out on a mission together." Levy stopped and rubbed her arm with her hand. "Lucy filled me in on everything that happened, I wish I could have been here for you." Levy said, in a soft voice while snaking her arm's around Naruto's neck. Bringing the dragon slayer into a loving embrace.

"It's fine Levy-chan, your probably tired from your mission anyhow. You should go home and get some rest, I'm sure Bara has been lonely these past few days, so I'd bet she'd be glad to see you've returned." Naruto said, speaking in an emotionless, but quiet voice.

Slightly tensing up, Levy moved around Naruto's body. To where the two mages locked eyes. "If I go home it will be with you, I'm not going to leave your side." The blue haired girl spoke truthfully, she wouldn't leave him.

Naruto looked to his mother and then to his girlfriend. "I've been here long enough, if Kaa-chan wakes Porlyusica will tell me. So let's head home I'm beat." Naruto said as he rose to his feet and began to stretch.

Levy smiled and brought the blond into another embrace, this time Naruto was able to return the hug. By wrapping his arms around the small girl and giving her a tiny squeeze.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Levy whispered into the blond's chest.

"And I love you Levy-chan." Naruto whispered back, as he and Levy both were unaware of the smiling but still unconscious Ur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The next day)

Naruto walked down the streets of Magnolia, his hand interlocked with Levy's. While Bara sat on top of his head.

"It's pretty gloomy out." Bara said.

Naruto looked up to the sky, and noticed the purple clouds that covered the sky. "It could be worse." He pointed out, as he continued to walk.

Levy frowned and turned to her boyfriend. "Hey Naruto-kun, why is everyone looking at us?" Levy asked, as she looked around the streets to all the townsfolk.

Looking around Naruto and Bara both noticed people whispering while pointing fingers towards them. "They are talking about us for sure." Naruto said, as he tried to listen in closer.

"Did you hear want happened?"

"Those are Fairy Tail mages, I wonder if they know."

"Their guild."

"I heard Phantom did it."

Naruto gritted his teeth, there were too many voices to make out anything, but he knew one thing. Something bad had happened.

"Levy-chan, Bara let's hurry to the guild I have a bad feeling." The blond mage said with a small hint of dread in his voice.

"Alright Naruto-kun, let's hurry." Levy agreed as she started to take off into a sprint.

Naruto quickly followed his girlfriend, but had to slow himself down. Since Levy, wasn't near as fast as he was. However, after a short walk, Naruto and company made it to the guild. And the two mages and talking cat stopped dead in their tracks, when they saw their guild broken and damaged. With multiple iron pillars sticking out of the walls and roof.

"What is going on here? Who did this!" Naruto yelled in pure rage, subconsciously spiking his magical pressure.

Looking to her boyfriend, Levy didn't know what to do. Naruto had been a mess of emotions lately, and right now it looked like he was about to lose it.

"Naruto-kun please calm down." Levy begged as she grabbed onto his arm.

Feeling Levy's arms wrap around his, Naruto started to calm down a bit. "I'm sorry Levy, I let my emotions get the better of me." Naruto spoke in a soft, but calm voice.

"So your finally here." The voice of Sasuke spoke up. "I've been waiting for you."

Looking to the guilds door, Naruto found his friend leaned against the closed guild doors, with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Who did this Sasuke?" Naruto more demanded than asked.

"It was Phantom." Sasuke replied, with a small hint of anger. "They attacked in the night when no one was around."

"Cowards." Naruto and Sasuke seethed at the same time.

The twin dragon slayers looked to each other with a twitch in their eye, but chose not to go into another one of their arguments.

"So Phantom Lord attacked our guild." Bara spoke up, as she jumped off Naruto's head. "Does anyone know why we were attacked."

"Tch who's knows, maybe it was out of spite. Because Jose hates me, the master and Milko-bitch." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto walked towards the guilds entrance. "That's probably true, but I'm going to speak with jiji-chan, and see what we are going to do about this." Naruto said, while opening the guild doors.

Sasuke, Bara and Levy quickly followed Naruto into the guild.

"I already tried to ask the master if I could fight back and get some payback, but he told me we are not to retaliate." Sasuke growled as he tightened his fists. "He's just sitting in the basement drunk, with everyone else."

Naruto listened to Sasuke's words and frowned, if the master said they wouldn't fight back he would listen. Even if Naruto wanted to teach Phantom Lord a lesson.

"The master knows best, I'd like to kick the shit out of Phantom too. But a guild war is frowned on by the magic council." Naruto said, as he started to make his descent down the guild stairs. Towards the basement.

Sasuke sighed as he followed. "Yeah I know, but the whole situation still pisses me off." Sasuke's admitted.

"Please what doesn't piss you off." Bara mumbled from behind, earning a small chuckle from Naruto and Levy.

"Bara-chan be nice." Levy scolded, her voice laced with laughter.

"Stupid cat." Sasuke growled.

Naruto smirked as he heard Sasuke's retort, but his smirk quickly faded when he reached the basement and saw all his fellow guild members slumped over in their own depression.

Cana and Kiba where binge drinking over by a makeshift bar. Elfman was busy shouting out how Phantom Lord has no real men. While Macao and Wakaba sat passively and watched the massive man babble on. And then Naruto saw the man he still held suspicious about, Kabuto who was sitting at a table by himself calmly reading a book.

"Levy-chan!"

Naruto looked over to see Jet and Droy rushing over to their best friend. And quickly started to ask if she was ok, and if she needed their protection.

Sighing Naruto knew those to would never change, but he didn't mind. They were good guys and even better friends to Levy.

"Naruto-nii! Sasuke-nii!"

Naruto snapped his head around again, and found Wendy waving over to them, she was seated at a table with Gray, Lucy, Erza, Mira and Happy.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Naruto asked as he approached his friends, but quickly noticed the depressed mood when everyone put their heads down.

Sasuke walked over to Mira and sat down beside her. "Is Natsu still trying to convince the master to fight back?" The thunder dragon slayer asked.

Everoyone looked over to the master, who was clearly drunk out of his mind. Laying at his feet was an unconscious Natsu.

"While you were gone the master got tired of his constant begging so he knocked Natsu out cold." Mira explained, her voice sounding depressed and not her usual cheery and upbeat self.

Bara walked up to Naruto and flew onto his shoulder. "Everyone seems pretty down." The talking cat pointed out. "It's sad seeing the guild like this."

Gray slammed his fist onto the table startling Wendy and Lucy. "I just don't get why Phantom would attack us?" Gray shouted in anger. "Sure we've never seen eye to eye in the past, but this is going to far."

Naruto looked to the ground. "I'm sorry guys, like me and Sasuke talked about. This is probably our fault." Naruto admitted sorrowfully.

Gray, Wendy, Erza and Mira practically jumped out of their seats.

"Naruto-nii this isn't your fault or Sasuke-nii's. Phantom Lord has always had it out for our guild." Wendy said trying defend her big brothers.

"Yeah Wendy's right, what happened between you two and Jose all those year ago is in the past." Mira said as she too wanted to defend her friend and boyfriend. "Plus if I'm right Jose was the one who started the fight all those years ago."

Looking around Lucy was confused. "Um everyone pardon me for asking, but what are you talking about?" The celestial wizard asked.

"It's nothing, just a few years ago the master fought Phantom Lord's master Jose. And then a few years later Naruto and Sasuke fought him." Happy roughly explained.

Erza crossed her arms. "There is more details than that." Erza said as she looked directly at Lucy. "You see our master is one of the ten great wizard saints. Which is a title bestowed by the magic council to the ten strongest wizards in all Fiore. However, Jose is a wizard saint as well."

"So their master is just as strong as ours?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but who knows he may even be stronger." Naruto answered surprising a few people. "Hell me and Sasuke fought him two on one, and we were going to lose since we couldn't control our dragon force when we fought him."

"Tch, but now we can control it. So if he didn't have that damn mark, either one of us could defeat him with ease." Sasuke said earning some surprised and questioned looks.

"What are you talking about mark?" Mira asked since she had never heard of this.

"Yes I'm curious as well please, tell us what you mean." Erza said, since like Mira she picked up on what Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke's both looked down. "It's called the curse seal, it's a seal designed and created by an ex-wizard saint. A man by the Name of Orochimaru." Naruto gritted his teeth as he practically spatted the name out, while Sasuke just growled and blue lightening sparked around his body. "The seal was made  
>To give a remarkable boost in power, by using magic power from demons created by Zeref. And placing it within the seal to turn the user into a half demon stronger than most people could imagine."<p>

"Even stronger than my Satan Soul?" Mira asked.

Sasuke looked to his girlfriend with and started to think back to when his brother died. "Mira-chan I've only felt fear once, and that was when I felt the the man who killed my brother use his curse seal. I wasn't even near him, but the power he gave off was unreal." Sasuke said reveling a small form weakness.

"Sasuke is right." Naruto said grabbing everyone's attention. "The power it gives you is incredible, but it also has other properties. Since Orochimaru created it, he also designed it with a way to track whoever has the seal no matter where they are. He even went as far to put runes to give him control over a persons mind and body."

"Naruto-nii how do you know so much about this?" Gray asked.

"That's simple, I use to have the curse mark." Naruto explained, shocking everyone besides Sasuke. "However, my dragon Kesshou removed the seal a long time ago. And even showed me how to remove it."

"So how did you get the curse mark in the first place?" Wendy asked.

Naruto looked down to his little sister, the memory involved a great deal of pain, but the dragon slayer it was best to tell his friends a little more about his past.

"Well when me and my twin sister Ultear were young we both had a rare disease. Our bodies couldn't support the massive amounts of magical power we possessed. As such we were slowly dying." Naruto explained as he started to reflect back to the days before his sister perished. "My father had abandoned me, my Kaa-chan and my little sister Ultear. So without any options my Kaa-chan took us to some strange facility, and according to Gray someone had told my Kaa-chan me and Ultear had died. However, I don't remember much about that place, all I remember was waking up and meeting the man who killed my grandparents and called the order to kill Sasuke's family. The man who told me my sister died... Orochimaru. He gave me his curse seal, but before he could do anything else Kesshou saved me, and shortly after I became her dragon slayer."

Everyone listened to Naruto explain further about his training with Keeshou all the way to events of him meeting Wendy and joining the guild. Though he didn't mention Jellal in the slightest.

"Wow that's an amazing story." Lucy gasped not knowing that Naruto and Sasuke had been through so much.

"What's amazing Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she walked over with Jet and Droy.

Naruto waved his girlfriend off. "It's nothing Levy-chan, I just told everyone how I got my curse seal and how me Sasuke and Wendy met."

"Oh so they all know your actual name now." Levy said causing Naruto to sigh and everyone besides Gray, Wendy, Bara and Sasuke to look towards him with confusion.

"No I didn't mention that." Naruto mumbled, as he looked at his Girlfriend with a twitch in his eye.

Levy rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Naruto-kun my bad." The blue haired beauty apologized.

"It's fine Levy-chan." Naruto replied as he looked around the table and noticed almost everyone looking directly at him. "I might as well tell them, but first why don't you three take a seat." Naruto said, snapping his fingers and making three crystal chairs for Levy, Jet and Droy.

Jet and Droy cracked a grin. "Thanks Naruto." The two boys spoke together, as they took their seats.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto replied, and scanned the table of Fairies with his eyes. "But back to the topic at hand. What Levy mentioned was I don't go by my real surname, I go by my Kaa-chan's maiden name."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do that?" The blond female asked.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Remember when I said my father abandoned me, my Kaa-chan and my twin sister Ultear? Well I stopped using his name out of spite years ago." The S-class mage explained.

Erza crossed her arms and looked at Naruto with a confused gaze. "So tell me, who exactly your Tou-san is?" The scarlet haired mage demanded more than asked.

"Minato." Naruto muttered the name earning a few confused looks. "My Tou-san's name is Minato Namikaze."

Mira placed a finger onto her cheek, while she pondered on the name. "Why does that name sound so familiar?" The white haired maiden asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes, while leaning back in his chair. "It's because he was an old member of the guild." The dragon slayer reveled, earning all eyes on him. "Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash of Fairy Tail. Ranked number one in the wizard saints before he was declared missing in action, after no contact had been made with him for over a decade."

Everyone besides Gray, Bara, Wendy and Sasuke looked to Naruto with a gaping mouth. All of them unable to believe that Naruto's father was ranked as the strongest mage in Fiore.

"However, this isn't important." Naruto admitted as he scanned the area. "We should talk about Phantom and how we should protect ourselves."

Wendy raised her eyebrow. "Protect? What do you mean Nii-chan?" The sky dragon slayer asked.

"It's simple Wendy. Whoever attacked us is probably still in town, and I highly doubt they will stop at vandalizing our guild." Naruto explained.

Levy cocked her head to the side. "Are you saying there is a risk of one of us being attacked?" The blue haired beauty asked.

Naruto simply nodded.

"Then what should we do?" Lucy shrieked in a frightened voice.

"I have a proposal." Naruto and Sasuke spoke together.

The dragon slayers looked to each other with a tick mark, before they started to speak again.

"Well let's here it!"

"You go first!"

"Will you stop I'm trying to be nice asshole!"

"Will one of you just spit it out already!" Erza yelled in frustration, as she was growing tired of the two dragon slayers bickering.

"Yeah Naruto-nii why don't you go first." Wendy added in, knowing her brothers would keep this up until someone told one of them to speak first.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment and made sure the dragon slayer remainder silent. "Well I'd say me and Sasuke are thinking along the same lines." Naruto said with a small laugh, before his features shifted to completely serious. "If members of Phantom Lord are still within magnolia I'm almost positive they will attack our members, so for now I think it's best if everyone stays together in a group."

Levy gave her boyfriend a soft smile. "That's a wonderful idea Naruto-kun, but how should we divid the groups up?" The blue haired mage asked.

Naruto held up two fingers before speaking. "Well there is two things everyone must know first off."

"What are the two things we have to know Naruto-nii?" Wendy asked.

Moving their attention to Naruto everyone looked towards him for answers, however Sasuke was the one to speak.

"It's simple, Phantom will try one of two things." Sasuke began as everyone looked towards him. "One either they will pick off weaker members or they will go after the master, me or Naruto."

Naruto listened to Sasuke's explanation and nodded, he was thinking the same thing.

"Wait I don't understand, why would they do either of those things?" Gray asked.

"It's because whoever Jose sent here to attack our guild is probably around an S-class skill level. With that being known someone of that power could easily defeat a weaker member of our guild without causing a big scene and alerting every Fairy Tail mage in town. However, like we said before me, Sasuke and the master are all pretty high up on Jose's hit list. So it's safe to assume me and Sasuke are targets as well as the master." Naruto explained to the small group of mages.

"Then what should we do?" Lucy asked with a small hint if worry.

Gray placed a comforting hand on Lucy's arm. "Don't worry I'm sure Naruto-nii has a plan." The ice make mage reassured, as he looked to his older brother figure.

"Yes I do have a plan." Naruto answered, while closing his eyes. "The plan is to break into groups based on our teams, like for instance Levy-chan, Jet and Droy make up team Shadow Gear so they will be a group. Though Levy and I live together and Wendy normally teams up with me or Sasuke. I believe it's best no one joins up with me or Sasuke, since we are to big of targets. So Levy-chan would you watch over Wendy?"

"Of course I will." Levy replied sweetly.

"Good, then I guess Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Erza will be a team since I've been hearing a lot about you guys doing jobs together." Naruto spoke with a wide grin, while looking over to Sasuke. "And also I think it would be best if Mira stayed with Elfman and not you Sasuke."

"I was having similar thoughts as well, maybe I'll crash with you for the night." Sasuke replied cooly, while he placed a hand on Mira's shoulder. "Are you ok with that."

Mira poked Sasuke on the chest and puffed her cheeks out. "As long as you promise me you'll be safe." Mira said in a serous voice. "I don't wanna lose you."

Sasuke flashed a cocky grin. "Don't worry Mira-chan I promise." Sasuke reassured.

"Hey Naruto what should I do?" Bara asked, since Naruto was her partner after all.

The blond dragon slayer scratched the side of his head as he thought it over. "I think it would be best if you stayed with Happy for awhile, but for now spread the word about breaking into teams for tonight."

Bara nodded and quickly flew off to spread the word to the other members of Fairy Tail.

Naruto rose from his seat and gave everyone a smile. "Well since that is out of the way, I'm going to place a few barrier ruins around the guild and then head home, you can stop by anytime you want Sasuke." Naruto explained to his fellow fairies before walking off.

Jumping out of her chair, Levy followed Naruto. "Wait for me Naruto-kun, I'll help with the runes." Levy said with vigor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(That night with Naruto)

Naruto stalked towards the door of his apartment, apparently drawing runes around every inch of the guild was more exhausting than he originally thought. But thanks to Levy's help, the task was finally complete.

Naruto grabbed the key to his apartment and sniffed the air. "Well looks like he is here." Naruto deadpanned, opening the door to find Sasuke in his underwear eating cereal.

Sasuke tossed his hand in the air. "Hay maruto wots up." Sasuke mumbled his words with a full mouth of cereal.

"Oi don't eat cereal on the sofa!" Naruto shouted in rage, but quickly realized something else. "Wait, how the hell did you get in here anyway!"

Sasuke brought the bowl of cereal to his mouth and quickly finished the cereal off. "I walked in the front door, isn't that obvious?" The dragon slayer chuckled, causing Naruto to form a tick mark.

"Kami, I don miss living with you in the least." Naruto mumbled in a low voice.

Sasuke jumped to his feet and started to stretch. "Yeah whatever, I'm going to bed." Sasuke yawned as he walked towards Naruto and Levy's bedroom.

"Dammit Sasuke that's my room! You can sleep on the couch!" Naruto yelled while shaking his fist towards his fellow dragon slayer.

Sasuke stopped at the door to the bedroom. "Hey I'm the guest, you sleep on the couch." Sasuke replied with a laugh, before disappearing into the bedroom and slamming the door.

Naruto growled and placed his hands onto the floor. "Let's see how you like a little chill." Naruto spoke with a smirk, as he incased the entire apartment in ice.

"NARUTO YOU BLOND ASSHOLE!" Sasuke shouted from the bedroom.

Naruto snickered as he flopped down on the ice covered couch. "Have a good sleep Teme!" Naruto shouted back, slowly drifting to an unconscious state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Levy, Wendy, Jet and Droy)

Levy was walking in the lead of the group that consisted of her two best friends and her boyfriend's little sister.

Levy's plan was to spend the night at Wendy's room at fairy hills, which use to be Levy's old place. But while Levy walked her thoughts were dedicated to her boyfriend, Naruto.

'What am I gonna do about Naruto-kun?' Levy asked herself, while she looked up to the night sky and gazed at the full moon. 'Not only am I a burden due to my physical weakness, but now he is so close to saving his mother and I can't help.'

Wendy ran up to Levy's side and looked up to the older mage. "Hey Levy are you ok?" The small girl asked sweetly.

Levy flashed a false smile and patted Wendy's shoulder. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." Levy quickly lied.

Wendy puffed her cheeks out at the girls response. "Naruto-nii taught me how to read people, and I know you were thinking about something." Wendy shot back.

Droy walked to Wendy's side and held his arms out. "She was probably thinking about your brother naked." Droy chuckled, earning himself a punch in the chest.

"That's not what I was thinking about you jerk." Levy growled with mock anger.

Jet let loose a loud laugh. "But we all now your a pervert Levy, and when it comes to Naruto you can't help yourself." The mage said, earning himself a punch as well.

"Whatever, you both are asses." Levy said causing the group of three to laugh.

Wendy stopped in her tracks and began to sniff the air.

Levy looked over her shoulder and found Wendy standing still. "Is something wrong?" Levy asked.

Jet and Droy looked over to the small girl and noticed she was sniffing the air.

"I thought I was imagining things at first." Wendy said in a low and quite voice. "But now I'm sure, we are being followed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The next day)

Lucy brought her hands to her mouth in horror. "This is awful." The blond gasped.

Gray snarled his nose his anger reaching it's peak. "They've gone to far this time." The ice make mage growled.

Erza was shaking in anger. "I'm going to make them pay." The red haired knight seethed.

Natsu tightened his fists, while fire danced around his body. "Sensei won't like." The fire dragon slayer spoke with pure rage, while looking towards the source of his and his fellow fairies anger.

The source of their rage being the beaten and bloodied Jet, Droy, Wendy and Levy. Which were all left on display on a large oak tree. The only thing holding them onto the tree, was the iron bindings around their arms and legs.

Suddenly an immense power filled the area, causing everyone present to turn and find Makarov dawned in his wizard saints garb, slowly walking forward with his staff in hand.

"I can stomach the desolation of my guild, but hurting my children." Makarov gripped tightly onto his staff and snapped it in two. "Is calling for war!" The master yelled, as he spiked his magical power.

Lucy flinched at the overwhelming power the master was giving off, but suddenly the power was completely over shadowed by something even more frightening and powerful.

"I can barely breath." Lucy wheezed out, as she leaned onto Gray for support.

Gray brought the girl in close. "I guess they had to find out eventually." Gray mumbled in a low voice, while turning to the crowd of magnolia citizens. Which was parting in half to revel two emotionless dragon slayers.

Makarov turned to his godson and was slightly taken back. 'How strong have you truly grown Naruto?' The master asked himself, as he was even a little taken back by the blond's power.

"Sasuke sensei!" Natsu shouted out.

Sasuke ignored his student and looked towards Wendy and lightning sparked around his body.

Naruto looked up to Levy's beaten form and noticed the Phantom Lord guild mark drawn onto her stomach. And was instantly filled with more anger.

Snapping his fingers four crystal stair cases shot out of the ground and smashed into the tree at the base of Levy, Wendy, Jet and Droy's feet.

Without muttering a word, Naruto walked up to Levy and ripped the iron constraints off her body.

Falling into Naruto's arms, Levy gave him a weak gaze. "Naruto-kun?" Levy spoke the name out, her voice filled with pain.

Naruto held the girl bridal style. "Shhh Levy-chan, just rest I'll take care of everything." Naruto spoke softly, while placing a kiss onto her forehead.

Sasuke looked down to his friend while he held the unconscious form of his little sister in his arms. "Gray! Natsu! Get the other two down!" Sasuke ordered.

Obeying without question Natsu and Gray ran to the unconscious form's of Jet and Droy.

Naruto watched the scene unfold for a moment before looking down to his godfather. "Jiji-chan I don't know what your planning, but after we take these four to the hospital. Me and Sasuke are obliterating Phantom Lord." Naruto informed, as he walked away with his girlfriend in his arms. Saying nothing more.

Chapter end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And finally we start the Phantom arc, and I'm pretty excited for this arc if I do say so myself.

But right now I wanna say I'm sorry for taking so long, Im always busy and I just started college so it's been hard trying to find free time to write.

And the reason this chapter is so short (well I feel it is short) is because I just want to give you all a little something, since it's been awhile since my last update.

But I'm going to try my best to get the next chapter up soon, but I don't know when that will be.

But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this small update. And I wish you all well till next time ^_^


	15. Chapter 15 A Dragon Falls

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 15. A Dragon Falls

Lucy frowned at the sight, that was laid before her eyes. Unable to believe the fact, that Phantom Lord the guild she actually thought about joining before she met Natsu. Was capable of harming, four of her most dearest friends.

Glancing down to her closest friend out of the four, Levy McGarden. The blond celestial wizard focused in on the pink necklace, which had been placed around her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

Naruto stood over Levy, looking at the love of his life with a somber expression.

Whole Sasuke waited patiently at the door, with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. All the while Lucy and Mira tended to Jet and Droy's injuries in silence.

"We should go Naruto." Sasuke spoke up, breaking the silence. "Everyone else is probably already making their way towards Phantom's guild hall."

Naruto untied the string around his neck and bent down to Levy. "I promised myself I'd never allow anyone I cared about to get harmed again, and I broke my promise." Naruto whispered, while tying his necklace around Levy. "Please forgive me Levy-chan."

After a few seconds of complete silence Naruto placed a soft and loving kiss onto Levy's lips.

And after a brief moment, Naruto pulled away and looked towards Mira and Lucy. Both of whom were the only remaining conscious fairies besides Sasuke and himself.

"Listen, I know neither of you want to fight, but I want you to promise me you'll protect these four." Naruto spoke softly. "I'm counting on you both."

Mira flashed a smile. "Don't worry Naruto I might not be much of a fighter anymore, but I'll stay by their side till you return."

Hearing Mira's response, Lucy was filled with courage to protect her friends as well. "Yeah Naruto you focus on Phantom and." Lucy trailed off while rubbing her arm awkwardly. "Could you watch out for Gray-kun? I worry about him."

Naruto smiled a bit, at the concern the younger blond showed for his little brother.

"I promise you Lucy, I'm not going to let anyone else I care about get hurt." Naruto spoke in a confident and powerful voice. "Even if I have to fight every member of Phantom Lord myself to accomplish that promise."

Sasuke smirked and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Tch, shitty blond mage."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Did you forget? The twin dragon slayers fight together." Sasuke added in with cockiness.

Naruto sighed and looked to the ground. "I guess your right you annoying bastard." Naruto insulted back.

Mira couldn't help, but smile at how her boyfriend and his best friend acted towards each other. "Listen I know you both are strong enough to handle yourselves, but please watch out for everyone else including each other." The white haired beauty spoke in a low voice.

Sasuke flashed his usual smirk, knowing the hidden meaning behind her request. "Don't worry I'll watch out for everyone, including Elfman." Sasuke replied before disappearing in a flash of blue lightning.

Mira smiled at her boyfriend's words. "Thank you." She muttered softly.

"Take care." Naruto directing his voice towards Levy and Wendy, before like Sasuke disappeared but did so in a flash of yellow light.

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snapping her attention away from Levy, Lucy heard the door to the room click open and spotted a mess of white hair making it's way into the room. "Oh Mira your back already, that didn't take long." Lucy spoke in a quiet voice, while she watched the white haired bar maid walk further into the room with a brown sack.

Walking over to a counter, Mira placed the sack of food supplies for her and Lucy down. "Yeah the market district was pretty empty, my guess is that everyone is afraid that they will be caught up in another attack by Phantom."

Lucy frowned at Mira's words. "Damn Phantom Lord." The blond cursed the guild's name. "Not only did they attack our guild and friends, but they also frightened the entire town as well."

Mira started to unload her brown bag of groceries. "I know, but there is nothing we can do about it." Mira replied in a saddened tone, before growling in frustration. "Ahhh how could I forget!"

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Mira is everything alright?" The blond wizard asked.

Mira turned to the newest female Fairy Tail mage and frowned. "No in my rush to get here I forgot to buy some bread to make our sandwiches."

Lucy made an oh shape with her mouth. "I see, well in that case I'll go grab some bread and you can watch over everyone."

Mira waved the blond mage off. "No no Lucy, it was my fault in the first place." Mira replied sweetly. "No need for you to go out of you're way."

"No it's fine Mira, I've been wanting to go out and stretch my legs anyhow." Lucy spoke in a rather happy tone, while making her way to the door.

Sighing in defeat, Mira took a seat by Levy's bedside. "Alright, just promise you'll be carful out there."

Lucy flashed a smile before grabbing the doorknob. "Don't sweat a thing Mira, I'll be here and back before you know it." She replied before swinging the door open and barely avoided bumping into the man who was standing on the other side.

The man quickly backed away and rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Ahh my apologies Lucy, I should have knocked before trying to enter." The Grey haired male quickly apologized.

"It's fine Kabuto no harm caused,  
>Though I'm curious as to why your here and not with the rest of the guild." Lucy said causing Kabuto to laugh nervously.<p>

"Well I'm not much of a fighter, in fact I'm a trained doctor by trade." Kabuto reveled while holding out a tray of tea. "I figured I could assist you both in treating our guild members and I even brought you both some refreshments."

Lucy accepted the cups of tea and grabbed one for Mira. "That's great Kabuto, maybe you can help everyone recover faster." Lucy said, while walking over to Mira and heading the girl her cup.

Kabuto pushed his circular glasses up with one hand, concealing his smirk with his wrist. "Yes I was hoping I could be of some assistance." Kabuto lied with false sympathy in his voice.

Lucy and Mira both took small sips from the tea Kabuto had given them.

"Oh Kabuto-san this tea is wonderful, did you make it?" Mira asked, while she started to drink more of the tea.

"Why yes it's a special brew I made with herbs and tea leafs that I found in the forest just a little west from town." Kabuto admitted, while leaving his own tea untouched.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but found it difficult to remain standing as her vision began to blur and her body wouldn't produce any form of movement.

(Crash)

Hearing the sound of glass breaking against a hard surface, Lucy glanced over and found Mira laying on the ground unconscious.

'Whats happening?' Lucy asked herself, as she lost her footing and crashed onto the floor.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up while observing the two unconscious girls.

"Kukuku well done Kabuto, you did a wonderful job." An eerie and vile voice spoke up, sending chills down the spy's spine.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto muttered the name quickly, while simultaneously spun around on his heel and kneeled down. "I've accomplished my mission, and subdued the three girls linked to Naruto and Sasuke."

Orochimaru's lips curled into a sick smile. "Fantastic job as always Kabuto, you never fail to amaze me." Orochimaru praised his second in command, while walking further into the room. "That fool Jose doesn't even realize, he's done all my dirty work for me."

Kabuto looked up to his master and smirked. "Even if he has the brains to realize we are using him, there is nothing he can do. You've placed a curse mark on every single member in Phantom Lord."

Orochimaru let loose a low laugh. "Yes that's true, Jose and all his little foolish underlings are now my perfect little puppets." The pale man reveled. "And speaking of Jose's little mages, two of them are outside and they are planning on kidnaping the little blond over there. If you would be so kind to deter them from their goal that would be lovely Kabuto, from your reports she is important to Gray Fullbuster. Young Naruto's surrogate brother, she would make another wonderful pawn in my grand plan."

Kabuto nodded and rose to his feet. "As you wish Orochimaru-sama, but before I go. Let me tell you about an interesting conversation I overheard involving young Sasuke and Makarov."

Orochimaru grinned ear to ear, today was turning out to be a very productive day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Walking in front, Naruto lead the charge of Fairy Tail mages towards Phantom Lord's guild hall. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted his friends name, as he spotted the massive Phantom Lord guild hall in the distance. Which rested on a large hillside.

"Yeah I know." Sasuke replied, as he made his way past the crowd of Fairy Tail mages.

Naruto watched Sasuke make his way to the front and prepared himself. "Listen I want everyone to stand back!" Naruto ordered sternly.

Gray and Natsu stepped forward. "Naruto-nii what are you planning?" Gray asked, his voice laced with confusion.

Natsu looked straight towards Sasuke. "Yeah sensei what's the big idea?" The dragon slayer added in.

"Just do what your told." Sasuke replied coldly, as he made his way to Naruto.

Watching the two dragon slayers Makarov crossed his arms and decided to remain silent. Kiba on the other hand was more willing to speak his mind.

"Oi~! Who said you bastards can boss us around!" The take over mage more shouted than asked.

Gabbing onto Kiba's arm, Cana held the feral male back. "Kiba-kun restrain yourself." Cana begged.

Ignoring Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke both stepped away from the group of Fairy Tail mages.

Naruto grabbed the bottom of his shirt and quickly removed it. "Hey Sasuke." Naruto spoke softly, while tossing his shirt onto the ground.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked in a rather bored tone.

"Do you see Phantom's guild hall?" The blond dragon slayer asked.

Sasuke took a pause while looking forward. "What guild hall?"

Naruto smirked while raising his hand into the air, and pink energy began to form in his palm. "Exactly."

Sasuke formed a smirk of his own and raised his own hand up. "Let's do this." Sasuke added in cockily, confusing most of the fairies watching the two dragon slayers conversion.

Erza looked right towards her fellow Fairy Tail guild members and S-class mages with a hint of interest before speaking. "What are you two doing-..."

*Unison Raid!* Naruto and Sasuke shouted together, cutting Erza off and forming two massive spheres of magical energy above their heads.

"A unison raid!" Elfman shouted in surprise, since he had never seen one done before let alone one from two of the guild strongest members.

Natsu watched his fellow dragon slayers with excitement. "Aww man this is gonna be awesome!" The fire dragon slayer shouted.

Shielding his eyes from the large amount of wind and dust the two attacks produced, Gray was a little takin back."Such power, has Naruto-nii grown even stronger?" Gray gasped, while he watched Naruto's pink sphere mix with Sasuke's blue sphere.

*Twin Dragon Obliteration!* Naruto and Sasuke called the attack out in perfect sync, pointing their hands and the ball of magical energy forward. Releasing it in the form of a giant pink and blue beam, which ripped through the ground as it made it's way towards the Phantom Lord guild hall.

"Holy shit!" Natsu shouted, when he witnessed the combined attack of his sensei and Naruto barrel through the front of Phantom's guild and blast right out the back. Creating a massive gaping hole in the building.

Making the first move, Makarov didn't waste a second dashing forward. "Fairy Tail, charge!" The short master ordered at the top of his lungs.

Causing a chorus of shouts and battle cries, while every member of the guild made their assault on Phantom Lord with Makarov taking the lead. Shortly followed by Naruto and Sasuke.

"What the hell is this!" A Phantom Lord mage shouted while peaking out from the massive hole which Naruto and Sasuke had made.

However, the mage was quickly taken out by a wild stream of fire. Courtesy of one fire dragon slayer.

"That's one bastard down!" Natsu shouted, with pure excitement for the fight which lied ahead.

"There is still plenty more to take out Natsu, so don't get ahead of yourself." Makarov informed, while he inched closer to the massive hole. "But all you brats leave Jose to me, I want to be the one to crush that man into a pulp."

Naruto ran along Makraov's side. "Don't worry jiji-chan, you can have Jose." The blond mage spoke in a rather enraged voice. "I want some one on one time with Gajeel Redfox."

"Tch I don't want you're sloppy, seconds." Sasuke said, as he ran along Makarov's other side. "If anything I'll get the first crack at him."

Naruto's eyes flashed blue. "Please when I'm done, there won't be anything left." The blond mage said, right before he took the lead and darted into the interior of Phantoms guild hall.

Sasuke scoffed and followed after his friend, making into the guild hall and quickly spotted a room filled with Phantom Lord mages.

"Guess we are a little outnumbered." The thunder dragon slayer mumbled under his breath.

Standing at Sasuke's side, Naruto punched the palm of his hand. "Let's go wild." Naruto spoke with pure determination.

"What's going on here!" A member of Phantom yelled, while he stood over the member which Natsu had taken out only moments before.

Sensing a presence behind him, Naruto turned around to find the master and his fellow guild members standing behind him.

"Fairy Tail has come!" Makarov yelled at the top of his lungs. "ATTACK!"

"Oh yeah I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted, as he jumped over the master and Sasuke. Landing in the middle of a group of Phantom mages and kicked up a vortex of flames on impact.

"Alright brats I'm leaving everything here to you, and going after Jose!" Makarov informed while slowly making his way towards the semi destroyed staircase.

"Like hell you will!" A phantom mage roared while rushing towards the tiny guild master.

"What do you think your doing?" Elfman asked, while a magical circle covered his right arm. *Beast Arm!* The scared man shouted at the top of his lungs, before driving his transformed fist into Makarov's attacker; sending the man sailing into a wall.

Dashing past Naruto, Gray held his hands behind his back and yelled. *Ice Make: Lance!* and produced dozens of ice spears that blazed into a group of Phantom mages, wiping them out completely.

Happy and Bara flew together in perfect sync, and would occasionally dive down and lift random Phantom mages off there feet and send them hurtling into the air; making them perfect targets for Alzach's and Bisca's gun magic.

As other members like Kiba, Erza, Cana, Wakaba, Macao and a few other started to jump in on the action. Naruto and Sasuke remained still and surveyed the area.

"I don't see him anywhere." Naruto spoke up, causing Sasuke to frown.

"Hmm me either, all I see is a bunch of mediocre mages." The thunder dragon slayer replied and crossed his arms. "You don't think they anticipated our attack and ran off do you?"

Naruto sniffed the air and growled. "It's a possibility, but we can't get a scent on him since there is too many people here." Naruto pointed out, and looked took his godfather. Who was casually walking past multiple Phantom mages. "We should know what Jose is up too once the old man gets ahold of him."

"Yeah I know-..." Sasuke stopped speaking as he felt a strong demonic power fill the entire room. "What the hell is this!"

Naruto snapped his head around and quickly found large groups of Phantom Lord members, covered in strange black markings. "I can't believe this." Naruto stammered out, as he noticed more and more members of Phantom undergo through a similar transformation. "They all have the curse mark!"

"Gehee, what's the matter?" A gruff voice from above Naruto and Sasuke asked. "Are you surprised that our guild holds so much power!"

Naruto shot his glance towards the rafters and found none other than the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox glaring down at him with a smirk.

"You." Naruto growled through his teeth, as his magical power began to rise.

Gajeel let loose a low laugh. "What's the matter blondie? You don't look too happy to see me." The dragon slayer spoke in a condescending tone.

Tightening his fists the floor around Naruto's feet began to crack. "Shut up." The blond growled in pure rage.

Gajeel placed his hand onto his chest and made a face of false hurt. "Wow talk about no manners." The black haired man spoke in a sarcastic voice, before his features twisted into a vile grin. "You know I'd be more polite to me, you don't wanna end up like the last fairy scum that pissed me off."

Naruto bent down and in an instance shot into the air and met Gajeel at eye level.

"What!" Gajeel shouted in surprise.

"I said shut up." Naruto spoke softly before twisting his body and delivered a swift kick to the side of Gajeel's head.

Sending the mage plummeting down towards the ground. Landing with a loud crash; causing everyone to stop and look at the large crater which Gajeel resided in.

"Holy shit Gajeel got taken out!" A member of phantom shrieked in terror.

Naruto flipped in mid air and gracefully landed on his feet a few feet from where Gajeel had landed. "Get up." The blond ordered, knowing Gajeel still had plenty of fight left in him.

Coughing up some blood, Gajeel whipped the red liquid off his mouth and staggered to his feet. "Gehee, you think your so great." Gajeel taunted, while throwing his hands into the air. "But you don't even know how well you played into master Jose's hands."

Natsu tossed a unconscious Phantom member over his shoulder. "What the hell are you talking about bastard!" The fire dragon slayer shouted in confusion. "We are kicking you're asses!"

Gajeel threw his head high into the air and began to laugh. "You idiots we are only here to distract you!" Gajeel reveled peaking everyone's interest, even Naruto regardless of him excepting this outcome. "But by now our members should have Lucy Heartfilia in our possession!"

Gray's magical power spiked, there was only one Lucy in Fairy Tail and it was his Lucy.

Naruto caught onto Gray's rising anger, as he glanced over to the ice mage out of the corner of his eye. 'Hmm there was news of a rich business tycoon's daughter going missing. I would never have assumed that girl would be Lucy.' Naruto pondered to himself in thought, before deciding to take some action. "Bara I want you to take Gray back to the guild and make sure everyone is safe."

Bara flew down to Gray and wrapped her tail around his stomach. "Aye Naruto!" The small cat replied, while taking off into the air with the ice make mage.

"Oi~! Bara wait I can't just leave everyone!" Gray shouted as he tried to struggle free.

"Gray just go!" Naruto shouted, catching his surrogate brother off guard. "I know your worried about her, so go."

Natsu cracked a smirk as he looked to his rival. "Come on snowman get going." The dragon slayer chuckled out.

"Yeah Gray go be a man!" Elfman cried out.

"Guys." Gray mumbled in a low voice, but moved his attention to Gajeel's laughter.

"Gehee we were told to hold back, but forget that. Now I'll show you fairies the power of master Jose's curse mark!" Gajeel announced, as his skin started to be covered in black flame designs.

"Jose's curse mark?" Naruto muttered to himself in confusion.

"Behold the power that the elite members of Phantom posses, the curse mark stage two!" Gajeel shouted, as his entire body was coated in a dark shroud of magical energy; that filled the entire guild hall with an overbearing demonic energy.

Sasuke recoiled back in fear, as memories of the day his brother died began to resurface. "It's a little weaker, but it's definitely the same evil power I felt that day." The normally proud and composed mage muttered in fear.

"No one is leaving here alive!" Gajeel shouted at the top of his lungs, right as the shroud dropped. Reveling a transformed Gajeel, with ash grey skin and blood red slitted eyes; that gave off an evil and demonic vibe. His hands had also grew long sharp claws, which looked sharp enough to slice a normal person in two.

"This isn't normal." Erza gasped, as she rose her shaking sword into the air. "Is this really the curse mark that Naruto told us about?"

Naruto scanned the area, and noticed every member of Fairy Tail shaking in fear, none of them prepared for the power being shown before them. Even Sasuke was in a daze, which caused Naruto to curse under his breath. 'Dammit Sasuke,  
>I thought you would have moved past that night by now.' Naruto though to himself.<p>

"Gehee what's the matter fairy scum?" Gajeel asked, while bringing one arm up slowly. "Do you finally understand how outmatched you are? Cause if you don't allow me to show the gap between our guilds!"

*Iron Dragon's Impaling Lance!* Gajeel called his attack out, while pointing his arm straight for Gray. "DIE!"

Everyone froze in place as they watched Gajeel's arm morph into an iron lance, and shot straight for Gray at unrealistic speeds. Moving so fast that almost no one could follow it. However, in a flash of yellow light a figure appeared in front of Gray and grasped firmly onto Gajeel's attack. Stopping the blow and only allowing Gray to be hit be the large amount of wind the attack produced. Which only managed to blow his hair back wildly.

Seeing that his attack failed, Gajeel was left speechless. As standing before him was Naruto Milkovich glaring at him with a look that sent chills through the dragon slayers spine.

"FAIRY TAIL!" Naruto shouted the name of his guild while jerking Gajeel forward and bringing his crystal covered fist behind his back. "Don't falter!" The dragon slayer cried, right as he smashed a crystal coated fist into Gajeel's face. Sending the dragon slayer sailing into a wall of Phantom mages.

"Nii-chan." Gray mumbled in a low voice.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and gave Gray a confident look. "Go check on Lucy, I know you're worried." The older mage spoke softly. "Don't worry about everyone here, you just be safe little brother and make sure everyone back home is ok."

Gray nodded and decided to take the opportunity Naruto had given him. "Bara let's go!" The ice make mage ordered.

Bara turned towards the opening in the guild hall and hissed. "If those bastards did anything else to Levy or Wendy I'm going to raise hell." The small cat admitted before taking off.

Naruto smiled at Bara's last comment and turned back to the action. However, the only thing that was occurring, was the remaining Phantom members looking at Naruto with not awe or amazement, but pure fear.

"What kind of monster is he!"

"He blocked and and punched Gajeel while he was in stage two!"

"The element four can't even do that when they go stage two!"

"And he is only one mage, what about the other twin dragon? I hear their power is near equal!"

These where the collected cries of various members of Phantom Lord, causing more and more Fairy Tail members to regain their confidence. Even Sasuke returned to his calm and collected self.

"I can't believe I let Milko-bitch show me up." Sasuke spoke with false embarrassment and rose a hand which held sparkling blue lightning. "Time to show them how a real mage fights."

Natsu threw his head into the air and breathed a large stream of fire. "Oh yeah I'm gonna burn this place to the ground!" The fire dragon slayer announced.

Erza stepped forward and smirked. "For once I'll allow your destructive behavior." The red haired knight spoke with a small laugh.

Kiba let loose a feral grin and looked to Cana. "Hey Cana-chan after we kick these bastard's asses let's raid all their alcohol." The S-class mage proposed.

Cana grabbed a handful of cards. "We are low on drinking money, some free booze would be nice." The brown haired drunk replied.

Elfman tossed his arms into the air. "Let's go men!" The white haired brute shouted with vigor.

(Crash!)

Hearing the sound of something smashing against the floor, every member of Fairy Tail moved their gaze to the center of the room and quickly froze in free. As they saw their master and mentor, Makarov Dreyar laying in a crater.

"Master!" Erza shouted as she dashed straight for the downed man.

"Jiji-chan!" Naruto cried, as he appeared by the short man in a flash of light.

Naruto and Erza both propped Makarov's head up and gazed into his near lifeless eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes and placed his fingers onto Makarov's green skin and felt his pulse. "He is cold and his heartbeat his faint." Naruto explained in slow voice. "We need to retreat, he could die if we don't."

Erza's eyes shot wide open and she jerked her head over to her fellow fairies. "Everyone retreat back to the guild!" The scarlet haired beauty ordered.

Natsu looked to Erza with complete shock riddled over his face. "Erza what the hell!" The dragon slayer shouted. "We can't just leave these bastards now!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards the nearest group of phantom mages. "They've gone to far NOW!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, while bright red flames danced around his body.

"Natsu you fool!" Sasuke yelled at his student, due to his rash behavior.

Naruto gritted his teeth and picked his godfather up and quickly handed him over to Erza. "Get everyone out of here, me and Sasuke will watch you're backs and get Natsu under control." Naruto explained and Erza nodded.

"Alright you three be safe." Erza spoke sincerely before making here way towards the exit. "Everyone follow me!"

Naruto watched Erza lead the retreat of Fairy Tail mages and quickly made a crystal barrier, so no one could peruse them. "Sasuke where is Natsu?" The blond dragon slayer shouted, as he wanted to hurry up the retreat, but the dragon slayer didn't reply. "Dammit Sasuke,  
>now I lost him too."<p>

"Yeah I don't see them anywhere either." Happy admitted, while he floated by Naruto's head.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he spotted the talking cat. "Happy why are you still here!" Naruto more or less shouted than asked. "It's dangerous here!"

Happy gave Naruto a hard gaze and didn't move. "Sorry Naruto, but Natsu is my partner and I'm gonna stay by his side."

Naruto sighed and patted the blue cat on his head. "Fine, just stay by my side and I'll make sure everyone gets out safe." Naruto instructed.

Happy floated onto Naruto's head. "Alright Naruto let's go." The small cat replied with vigor.

Over with Natsu the fire dragon slayer, was taking out Phantom members left and right, using flurries of punches and kicks to kick up streams of red hot flames to defeat his enemies.

"This is for Levy!" Natsu shouted right before spewing out a stream of fire towards of a group of phantom mages.

"And this is for Wendy!" Natsu roared while hurling a sphere of flames towards a group of mages to his left.

Sasuke ran towards his student and gritted his teeth. "Dammit Natsu calm down, we are pulling out!" Sasuke yelled trying to talk some sense into his fellow dragon slayer.

However, while Sasuke ran he sensed something over where Naruto had sent Gajeel flying. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw the iron dragon slayer pointing his arm towards his student.

"And this one is for the old-..."

"Natsu look out!" Sasuke shouted as he shoved the fire dragon slayer onto the ground.

Natsu landed hard against the ground and groaned in pain. "Oww what the hell Sasuke sensei." Natsu mumbled with a small amount of pain and looked up and met Naruto's gaze. "Hey Naruto what's the matter?"

Naruto ignore the fire dragon slayer and ran forward. Confused, Natsu looked over his shoulder and was left speechless as he caught a glimpse of Gajeel ripping his iron lance out of the hole in Sasuke's stomach. Causing the thunder dragon slayer's eyes to roll back as he lost his balance and fell over.

"Sensei!" Natsu cried in terror as he caught Sasuke in his arms.

Naruto slide down to Natsu's side and quickly patched Sasuke's wound with crystals to halt the bleeding. Then by grabbing onto both dragon slayers the group of four disappeared in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At Fairy Tail's basement)

Depression that was the mood that filled the minds of all the Fairy Tail mages. After the failed assault on Phantom Lord, Sasuke and the master were both placed into Porlyusica's care. Since they were both in critical conditions. Though when everyone had returned they had informed Lucy and Mira about what had transpired. And the two girls explained their own experience with Kabuto, who was no where to be found.

Mira was an absolute mess, she had been crying none stop over Sasuke's injuries. However, she didn't blame Natsu. Instead she spent her time trying to get into contact with Luxas, Mystogan and even Gildarts though she knew the latter was a beyond hopeless cause.

"Dammit!" Mira cursed grabbing everyone's attention. "I can't get ahold of anyone!"

The room remained silent before Naruto spoke up. "Keep trying to reach Luxas, I'll get ahold of Mystogan."

Everyone looked to Naruto with a small amount of surprise. Getting ahold of Mystogan let alone talking to him was near impossible.

"Nii-chan how do you plan on getting ahold of him?" Gray asked.

Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled out a small lacrima, and channeled his magical power into the small crystal.

After a few moments if silence the Lacrima began to glow, signaling someone was on the other end.  
>"Hello?" Came the smooth voice of Mystogan, shocking all the mages standing in the basement.<p>

Naruto held the lacrima up to his mouth. "I'm sorry to call like this, but it's an emergency." Naruto spoke softly.

There was a pause of silence. "I take it your referring to the attack Phantom made on the guild hall." Mystogan replied.

"Yes, but things have gotten worse." Naruto informed, while taking a pause himself. "All together Jet, Droy, Levy-chan, the master, Wendy and Sasuke have all been critically injured by phantom."

"What are their conditions?" Mystogan asked in an enraged voice which caught most people listening off guard.

Naruto sighed in frustration. "Everyone should be fine, but the master had all his magical power drained by one of the elemental four and Sasuke was seriously injured while protecting Natsu." The crystal dragon slayer explained.

"I see, I'll try everything I can do to help." Mystogan replied and the lacrima cut off.

Naruto placed the lacrima back into his pocket and ran a hand through his hair, before turning to his fellow guild mates. Who all looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I knows you all have questions, but now isn't the time." Naruto explained as he looked around the room. "There is a few things that we need to address now."

Erza crossed her arms, she was still very suspicious of Mystogan. However, she knew Naruto's was right and they had bigger issues to discuss. "Naruto is right, we have much to discuss and I don't know how much time we have." The red haired mage pointed out.

Siting beside Lucy with an comforting arm around her shoulder, Gray looked up to his older brother figure. "What do we need to talk about Naruto-nii?" The ice make mage asked.

Naruto walked over to Gray and looked directly into Lucy's eyes. Frightening the girl a little. "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" Naruto asked sternly.

"Well I. Err uhh-.."

"Just answer the question Lucy." Naruto spoke in a monotone voice, but still managed to intimidate the blond wizard.

Lucy looked to the ground to ashamed to meet Naruto's gaze. Because of her, Naruto's girlfriend, sister, best friend, godfather and friends were hospitalized. "Yes I am." The now fully named Lucy Heartfilia admitted.

Naruto placed a gently hand onto Lucy's shoulder. "Well now we know what Phantom Lord wants with us." Naruto stated, causing Lucy to bite her lip.

'Here it goes, is he going to yell at me or just hand me over?' Lucy thought to herself, but waited for Naruto to speak up before she knew for sure.

"And now I know that I need to plan a strategy to protect you at all costs." Naruto explained causing Lucy's breathing to hitch.

Moving her head up, Lucy's eyes began to tear as she saw the smiling faces of Naruto, Gray and the rest of the guild looking at her. "Why would you protect me?" Lucy mumbled as she brought her arm over her eyes.

Rising to his feet, Naruto crossed his arms. "Because you are a member of Fairy Tail, we protect out own no matter what." Naruto explained, earning a few nods of agreement. "But we are down on man power, and don't have the master to guide us. So in jiji-chan's absence I'll be leading everyone from here on out, and we are going to end this meaningless war without another member of this guild getting injured.

Everyone looked a little down and didn't give much response to Naruto's claim. However, Gray believed in his older brother figure and was determined to protect Lucy.

"I'm with you Nii-chan!" Gray shouted as he jumped to his feet. "I don't care how much power Phantom has, our guild is ten times stronger!"

Elfman threw his hand high into the air, causing a table to be flipped over in the process. "Naruto is right, we can't be afraid to fight. A real man would fight till the bitter end!" The spiky haired mage shouted out.

Kiba gulped down the last drop of his booze, before giving a wide grin and flashed his sharp canines. "Yeah, forget Phantom and their stupid curse marks! I'm drunk enough to fight anyone!" The takeover mage proclaimed, causing Cana to sigh.

Erza summoned a sword and slammed it into the ground. "I will not forgive Phantom for their sins, nor will I allow them to escape my wrath!"

Natsu stalked into the group of mages, who were starting to regain their fighting spirit. "I'm not going to fight." Natsu admitted, shocking everyone even Naruto. "My stupidity got Sasuke sensei seriously hurt."

"What are you talking about flame brain?" Gray asked his rival while holding out his hands. "You have to be joking right now."

"No I'm dead serious." Natsu replied causing Happy to frown at his partners words.

"Natsu." The small cat mumbled.

Mira's hair over shadowed her eyes, as she started to make her way towards the dragon slayer.

"I'm a disgrace to the guild." Natsu said, while he began to tremble. "I should just leave Fai-..."

(Smack!)

Everyone looked to Mira, who was breathing heavily. Her outstretched hand which she used to slap Natsu, quickly found it's way onto the dragon slayer's scarf. "Will you quit feeling sorry for yourself!" Mira shouted angrily, catching most people of guard. This wasn't the voice of the sweet bar-maiden Mira, but the anger filled voice of Mirajane the demon.

"Big sis." Elfman mumbled in surprise.

Mira jerked Natsu forward and glared into his eyes. "Stop all this! What would Sasuke say if he saw his student act like this? What would..." Mira took a pause as she bit the bottom of her lip, trying to find the courage to continue. "What would Lisanna say if she saw you like this!" Mira finally shouted causing Natsu's eyes to widen. "Both of them would be disappointed in you, neither would want for you to give up! They would want you to move on and fight for them, and protect the ones that they can't!"

Natsu was left speechless, from Mira's outburst, and quickly fell to the ground as she let loose her hold on him. "Mira I-..."

Mira held her hand up and stopped the dragon slayer from speaking. "Don't talk just promise me you'll find that bastard who hurt Sasuke, and give him what's coming to him." Mira said, as she started to return back to her sweet self.

Natsu rose to his feet and gave his usual grin. "I promise Mira, I'll burn that bastard to a crisp." Natsu assured the white haired girl, causing her to smile.

Naruto cracked a grin as he walked forward. "Glad to have you on board Natsu, I'm going to need your strength." Naruto admitted, while wrapping an arm around the dragon slayer. "Though I want to eradicate Gajeel, I'm the only member who can stand a chance against Jose. So you'll be taking on that iron bastard."

Natsu nodded, while most people just looked at Naruto with a gaping mouth. Naruto caught these looks and sighed.

"Listen guys I know what your all thinking, but out of all the Fairy Tail mages' I'm the only one who is here and has the strength to stand up to that monster." Naruto explained, while pulling out a few pieces of paper. "However, after our failed assault I learned a few things."

Curious Erza spoke first. "And what did you learn?"

Naruto took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. "Well I noticed that every member of Phantom Lord has the curse mark, I also made the observation that Gajeel Redfox and the elemental four all have some advanced form of the mark that gives them an even bigger power boost. So my assumption would leave me to believe that Jose will have the same mark as his underlings." Naruto explained causing some people to look at Naruto with awe. "Knowing this we need a way to counter the mark and I just so happen to have one right here." Naruto informed while showing everyone the strange pieces of paper in his hands.

Gray took one out of Naruto's hand to inspect. "What is this?" The ice make mage asked.

"This is how we will counter the curse mark." Naruto reveled earning him so question looks. "See these pieces of paper have runes transcribed on them. That when applied onto a curse mark and a small amount of magic is channeled into the runes. The curse mark will be completely destroyed and disappear."

"Naruto that's amazing!" Erza praised Naruto for his genius. "But how did you come up with these?"

Naruto tapped the empty part around his neck. "The necklace that I gave Levy-chan, was a gift to me from my dragon Kesshou. And I didn't notice it at the time, but the pink stone has small runes written all around it. So when I actually noticed it and deciphered them I figured out what they were used for." Naruto explained.

"So now we can really fight back!" Elfman pointed out loudly.

Naruto nodded and started to walk around the guild. "Gray already has one, but Erza, Natsu, Kiba and Elfman need to take one as well." Naruto began while handing each mage he named one of the rune filled papers'. "You five will fight the elemental four and Gajeel Redfox, I don't care who fights who. Just make sure you all win, and while this is happening I want every other member to focus on keeping Lucy safe."

Cana smirked while stepping forward. "Don't worry we can look after Lucy, no problem."

Naruto nodded and turned his head over to Mira. "Mira don't bother trying to reach Luxas, I've worked everything out in my head and even if you get him to come. Phantom will already be here making their final assault." Naruto theorized.

"What do you mean make their final assault?" Natsu asked his fellow dragon slayer.

Naruto was about to speak, but was interrupted by the entire guild basement shaking wildly. "Well if you wanna know so bad, go outside and look." Naruto said, while turning towards the exit. "Cause Phantom Lord is here."

Chapter End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What will happen to Sasuke and the master? What role will Mystogan play in this war now that he knows what happened to Wendy and Sasuke? And just what did Orochimaru do and what is he planning? Keep reading to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And finally another chapter done and I'm glad I got the free time to finish it, but I hope the wait was worth it and everyone is excited for the big fights that are going to start next chapter. And I'm curious if I surprised anyone by having Sasuke end up critically injured instead of Gajeel.

But in all I hope this chapter was good, and I'd love to hear what everyone thought of it.  
>So don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think and I wish you all well till next time. ^_^<p> 


	16. Fights begin! And a Real Man Appears!

"Speaking"

'thinking'

*spell*

Chapter 16. Fights begin! And a Real Man Appears!

Every member of the guild who was left standing, gathered in a large crowd behind Naruto. Every single fairy was left utterly speechless at the giant mobile fortress; which was slowly stalking it's way towards the damaged guild hall.

As the ground quaked with each step the fortress took. Some began to feel a sense of hopelessness creep over them once more. Sasuke and the master had fallen, the guild was in shambles and here Phantom was with all the power they possessed, just a short distance away.

However, the fortress halted it's movements. Stirring confusing among the Fairy Tail mages.

"Greetings you Fairy Tail scum!" The voice of one Jose Porla spoke through an intercom. "I believe you understand why we are here? If you don't and you value your life's, hand Lucy Heartfilia over to us!"

Gray tightened his hold on Lucy's hand, completely enraged by the guild master's demands. "That bastard, I'll never let him take Lucy-chan." Gray growled under his breath.

Lucy picked up on Gray's anger and heard his words. "Gray-kun just let me go, it will better for everyone." The celestial wizard tried to reason, in a low voice which only Gray could hear; or so she thought.

"Lucy." Naruto spoke loud enough for the entire guild to hear him. "We are not going to abandon you, so get your ass into the guild hall and don't worry."

"But-.."

"I said go!" Naruto shouted, cutting Lucy off. "Mira, you and Reddeus are to stay within the guild. Your jobs are to protect Lucy."

Mira nodded and ran over to the blond. "Come on Lucy let's go." The bar keep instructed, while pulling on Lucy's arm. Though the girl wouldn't budge an inch. "Lucy I said let's go!"

The blond mage flinched and gave in and let Mira drag her towards the entrance of the guild. Where Reddeus was waiting, while he kept the doors open.

"You can run, but you won't make it far!" Jose shouted earning everyone's attention. "Activate the Jupiter Cannon!"

Mira heard Jose's order and froze in place. "Everyone take cover!" The white haired mage ordered.

Everyone besides Naruto and Erza looked to Mira with confusion. Until the sound of gears and metal moving grabbed their attention.

"What the hell is that?" Elfman asked loudly, as he watched a large cylinder begging to poke it's way out of the mobile fortress.

"I don't know, but it looks bad!" Loke shouted in fear of what Jose was planing.

"It's one of Phantom's ultimate weapons." Naruto explained, while he watched the large steel barrel expand it's way out. "He's wanting to kill us all."

Gray's eyes shot wide open. "Are you serious?" The Ice Make mage asked, not believing how far Jose was willing to go. "How can we stop something that big?"

Erza steeped forward, standing in the very front of all the Fairy Tail mages. "I won't let Phantom destroy my guild hall, or hurt my friends!" The scarlet haired mage cried out while summoning her Adamantine Armor; which was a bulky armor. With a dark black and blue coloring and a lighter hue of blue around her arms and body. However, the most notable feature was the massive gauntlets, which held half of a shield on each wrist. "I will stop you here and now!"

"Erza your can't be serious!" Mira shouted, knowing the capabilities of the cannon and what the affects would hold on the red haired mage. "You could end up killing yourself!"

"I don't care." The knight of Fairy Tail replied stubbornly. "I will gladly lay my life down for my comrades!"

The group of mages were left stunned by the scarlet haired beauty's words. None of them wanting their friend to take such a sacrifice.

"Erza don't do this!" Natsu cried out, not wanting his friend to risk her life.

"I'm sorry this is something I must do." Erza replied in a serious tone, while never removing her sight from the canon. "I am they only person capable of defending against the Jupiter Cannon."

Finally done with hearing Erza continue on, Naruto casually walked past the red haired wizard. And without making eye contact, patted the female on her shoulder. "Back down Erza, I have this." Naruto informed,as he took the front once more.

"Are you joking?" Erza shouted in rage. "None of your spells have the defensive power to hold the blast off and save everyone!"

Naruto turned his upper body, so he could look directly into Erza's eyes with his own. Both of which were glowing extremely bright. "Who said anything about defending?" Naruto asked in a tone that very few Fairy Tail mages had heard come from the blond. He sounded almost excited, but deathly serous at the same time.

"Nii-chan just what are you planning?" Gray asked, trying to make since of the elder mage's actions.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bara asked while observing her dragon slayers every move. Already recognizing what Naruto was planning. "He's attacking back."

Everyone immediately jerked their heads down to Bara and then looked straight back up to the blond S-class wizard. Unable to understand what the mage was planning.

"I'm sorry I didn't go all out during the attack on phantom. Me and Sasuke both agreed to hold back, so none of our friends would be caught up in our attacks." Naruto reveled, his blue orbs still radiating brightly. "But I'm not holding anything back anymore. So starting from now on, I don't want anyone getting in my path."

Shocked by Naruto's claim no one knew how to respond. However, none got the opportunity to speak as they witnessed a large amass of black magical energy; forming at the end of the Jupiter Cannon. Causing the Fairy Tail mages to tremble in fear.

Naruto on the other hand, smirked as wind began to pick up around his feet. Pink magical energy visibly leaking out of his body. And as his power increased even higher he decided to yell two simple words.  
>*Dragon Force!* right before he disappeared in a pillar of pink magical energy.<p>

Everyone shot Naruto a mixed look of confusion and surprise, excluding Natsu and Gray. Both of whom have seen either Naruto or Sasuke use the technique during various S-class missions.

"I understand now." Gray mumbled as he walked up, to where he was a few feet behind the blond. Showing his support for the blond."Give them hell."

Natsu walked to Gray's side and nodded. "Yeah for the master and sensei!" The fire dragon slayer added in.

Naruto smiled as the pillar of energy faded and suddenly there was a massive shock wave originating from his body. With enough power to knock most of the weaker members onto the ground.

"What is this?" Erza gasped as she studied the pink designs and spikes, that now covered the blond's body. "That power is unreal."

Before anyone else could make any form of verbal response. The Jupiter Cannon fired, causing the mobile fortress to recoil back from sheer power alone. Splitting the ocean in two, while it traveled towards the Fairy Tail guild hall and it's members.

"We are going to die!" Loke yelled in fear, as he watched the blast advance forward.

"Naruto what ever you're going to do, get on it!" Kiba ordered while, Cana gripped tightly onto his body, so her chest was pressed up against him. "On second thought you're good."

"Naruto!" Bara shouted, while she watched the blast from the Jupiter Cannon inch closer and closer.

Naruto took a large intake of air; causing his chest to expand. Then quickly brining his hands to his mouth, Naruto exhaled a large breath and called out. *Crystal Dragon's Roar!*

Doing so the blond released a monumental breath attack, fueled by his Dragon Force. Which met the Jupiter Cannon's blast halfway between the fortress and the guild. Colliding with enough equal force, to completely cancel each other out. Creating a large dome of pink and black magical energy.

Naruto halted his attack and watched with interest, as the dome expanded and kicked up water from the nearby ocean. While also creating large and powerful winds, that blew past the Fairy Tail mages.

"Hmmm I thought I could over power it." Naruto mumbled to himself in disappointment, before looking over his shoulder and noticed Lucy was still standing outside the guild. "Now isn't the time to stand around Lucy, get into the guild."

"Unbelievable." Lucy spoke in awe, too in shook to even move. After experiencing the true power of the Crystal Dragon Slayer with her own eyes.

However, to be fair the celestial wizard wasn't the only one left in shock. Most of the guild excluding a small group, was just as surprised as Lucy. Considering not many members had ever seen Naruto truly go all out.

"I knew Naruto was strong, but this just ridiculous!" Macao shouted in surprise, while being a little jealous of how stronger the younger mage truly is.

"Sure makes you feel weak doesn't it?" Wakaba laughed out while slapping his friend's back. "That's the next generation the masters always going on about."

"How strong is he?" Cana asked to anyone who would give her an answer, but everyone remained momentarily quiet. 'No wonder he was able to fight Tou-san he's a monster.' The drunk added to herself in thought and unknowingly gripped tighter onto Kiba.

The takeover mage felt Cana's hold tighten and looked down to the female. Noticing her frown, but not a normal frown. No this frown was reserved for when the beautiful drunk would think about her father. A issue in which Kiba happens to be the only Fairy Tail mage to know about.

"Cana-chan we can talk later, right now your focus should be on Phantom." The male whispered softly, so only she could hear.

Cana nodded and turned her attention to the dome of magical energy; which was begging to fade away.

Taking notice of this, Mira decided to take advantage of the opportunity and make her way into the guild hall.

"Come on Lucy let's go." Mira instructed while tugging on the blond's arm. "We don't have time to waste."

Lucy complied and disappeared into the guild, with Reddeus following her and shutting the door behind them.

"Alright that's taken care of." Naruto mumbled to himself and shifted his gaze over to the Phantom Lord fortress. Which was now clearly visible now that the dome of magical energy was completely gone. "Now all that's left is to take those bastards down!"

Phantom's intercom clicked on once again and a low growl of frustration could be heard on the other side. "You think you're so high and mighty because you stopped one blast from the Jupiter Cannon?" Jose asked, his voice laced with rage. "I can keep firing at you brats all day, but that would be a waste of my valuable time. So instead I'll take care of you insolent brats myself!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Naruto challenged back, as he grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Gray help me out!" Naruto instructed, before casting his shirt aside.

"What do you need me for?" Gray asked, ready for any challenge.

Naruto took off in a dead sprint towards the edge of the water and placed his hands into the cold liquid. "Just follow my lead, I need your ice!" Naruto replied, causing Gray to catch on.

"I gotcha Nii-chan!" Gray shouted, as he ran over to Naruto and mimicked the blond.

Both mages gave a loud battle cry before channeling their Ice Make magic into the water. Instantly freezing the water in a sheet of ice, that reached all the way up to the mobile fortress. However, the ice did not stop there, it contained it's way up the fortress, until it coated the entire building in a think sheet of ice. Giving it the look as if had spent the last decade in a frozen tundra.

"Now for the finishing touches." Naruto mumbled in a low voice, while he channeled his dragon slaying magic through his body. "Erza, Gray, Natsu, Kiba and Elfman. Get ready to charge forward!" Naruto cried out, right as dozens of crystal pillars shot their way out from underneath the ice and impelled the fortress in multiple locations. Forming multiple entrance points for the Fairy Tail mages, which Naruto had called by name.

Natsu took off in a dead sprint towards the ice, before leaping into the air. "Happy let's go!" The dragon slayer yelled.

Happy sprouted his wings and shot towards his dragon slayer. Then by wrapping his tail around Natsu's stomach, Happy carried the pink haired mage in the direction of the immobilized fortress.

"That idiot!" Gray growled under his breath, due to his rival jumping the gun on the attack, without Naruto giving him the order to advance. "He is already rushing in reckless again, if he keeps this up it will be just like the attack earlier!"

Gray felt a hand on his shoulder. "No Gray you're wrong." Naruto spoke seriously, while watching his fellow dragon slayer. "You didn't catch the look in his eyes. Trust me, Natsu will be fine."

Gray was a little surprised by his older brother figure's words. However, he decide to place his trust in Naruto. "Alright Nii-chan, I'm going to follow after him." The Ice Make mage replied, before he jumped onto the frozen water and began to skate his way in the direction of the fortress.

Naruto let his Dragon Force fade away, reverting himself back into his original state. Then looking over his shoulder, Naruto looked to his guild members. "Bara I want you to come with me, I may need your abilities. Also Cana you're in charge of leading everyone who is staying behind to protect the guild and Lucy."

Both females nodded understating the blond's commands.

"Alright then everyone else that is with me let's follow after Natsu, Happy and Gray!" Naruto shouted, before taking off towards phantom in a similar fashion as Gray.

Bara sprouted her wings and glided her way over top her dragon slayer. While Kiba turned to Cana and gave the girl a peck on the lips and flashed a feral grin as he backed away.

"Stay safe Cana-chan." The Takeover mage whispered, before running off.

Cana jerked her head to the side, in order to conceal her blush. "You too idiot." She replied softly, while glancing to the side and noticed Erza and Elfman were also charging forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Jose)

"Damn that brat!" Jose screamed in anger, slamming his fists against the nearest control panel. "Is anything still operational?"

"No Jose-sama." A member of phantom who was dressed head to toe in a black cloak answered, while he worked frantically on a control mechanism. "The fortress's movements are completely jammed thanks to the ice. And the Jupiter cannon cannot fire, thanks to the Lacrima that powered the cannon being destroyed by one of the crystals that impaled us."

"What of the Abyss Break?" Jose asked almost instantly, his voice laced with irritation.

"Well you see.. The issue is.." The phantom member mumbled, while avoiding the question.

"Answer my question!" Jose shouted, spiking his magical power.

The mage recoiled back in fear of the wizard saint. "No Jose-sama, like I said thanks to the ice. We have no movability so we can't form the Abyss Break."

Jose snarled at the news given to him and jerked around to find the Element Four and Gajeel waiting patently for his commands. Then without muttering a word he turned to the nearest monitor. "What do we have here." Jose mumbled, his anger slowly lowering. "It seems like that little blond shit and his friends are attacking us."

"Gehee master would you like me to clip another fairy wing?" Gajeel asked cockily, his ego inflated from defeating Sasuke.

"No I want you to go fetch Lucy Heartfilia. As for the rest of you I want you to greet our guests, and please don't hold back." Jose instructed while taking a seat in the center of the command center. "Now let's see how these fairies enjoy my shades."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently closing the gap between himself and Gray. With Bara, Erza, Kiba and Elfman slowly gaining up on him.

"Gray don't forget to pay attention to your surroundings!" Naruto warned, right as he reached within ear shot of his brother figure. "We are moving into enemy territory, they have an advantage don't forget that!"

Gray spun around and confined to skate backwards. "Don't worry Nii-chan I'm alert." Gray replied, but quickly spun back around once he sensed a dark magical signature. "What is that?"

Naruto scanned the fortress and pinpointed where the main source was originating from. "The highest point of the fortress, there seems to be something going on!" The dragon slayer replied.

Gray glanced up just in time to see hundreds of spectral figures shoot out of the fortress. Quickly covering the sky with their dark shadowy bodies.

"It's Jose's shade magic!" Naruto shouted and tightened his muscles, preparing himself for a fight.

However, to Naruto's surprise the shades simply floated over the dragon slayer and the rest of the assault team. Their true goal being the guild hall itself.

"Naruto why are they ignoring us?" Bara asked, as she finally caught up to her dragon slayer.

Naruto pondered for a moment, but simply growled. "Jose isn't trying to stop us, he is wanting for us to enter the fortress." Naruto reveled to his partner and Gray. "Cocky bastard."

"Cocky indeed, but let's hope Cana and everyone can handle themselves." Bara added in, before landing on her dragon slayer's shoulder.

"Of course she can!" Kiba shouted loudly, reveling he, Erza and Elfman had caught up to the blond as well. "My Cana has everything under control!"

Elfman threw his hands up into the air and gave a battle cry. "She's a real man don't worry!" The muscular man shouted, causing Kiba to growl.

"She's not man, you bastard!" Kiba roared in anger, pointing his finger towards the man.

Erza and Bara's eyebrows twitched "Shut up!" The females scolded together. "We need to keep moving forward."

Kiba and Elfman quickly obeyed, neither one wishing to face the wraths of Erza and Bara.

"Everyone cut the chatter and get ready!" Naruto ordered in a serious and commanding voice. While glaring at the approaching fortress. "From here on out we are splitting up, so good luck and kick some Phantom Lord ass!"

"Aye sir!" The Fairy Tail mages shouted together. Before breaking apart and heading off into different portions of the fortress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Mira and Lucy)

Mira peered out from the nearest window, while Lucy and Reedus stayed off to the side. "What the?" The bar maiden mumbled to herself, when she spotted the hundreds of black flying objects. That were rapidly making their way out of the fortress.

Squinting her eyes, Mira finally figured out what the approaching threat was. "Jose's shades." The white haired beauty seethed, before turning around and looking to Lucy. "The guild isn't safe anymore."

"What do you mean Mira?" Lucy asked, while trying her hardest to adjust her view around her white haired friend; in order to get a better understanding of the situation.

Mira scurried her way over to Lucy. Then by spinning the girl around, Mira began pushing the blond towards the back exit of the guild. "No time to explain." Mira replied simply, while motioning for Reedus to follow her. "We need to take you to our secret hideout."

"Wait I can't just leave everyone behind!" Lucy shouted in protest, while spinning around to face Mira. "Whatever is going on please let me help!"

Mira waved her hand in front of the blond's face and quickly caught her as she fell. "Im sorry, but we don't have time for this Lucy." Mira whispered to the unconscious girl.

Reedus bent over and grabbed Lucy. "Shall I take her now?" The large mage asked.

Mira nodded her head and handed the blond over. "Yes just take care of her and make sure you're not seen." The barkeep instructed.

Reedus walked towards the door while carrying Lucy bridal style. "Don't worry Mira, she will be safe under my watch I promise." The man reassured, before opening the back door. "Just don't do anything reckless, Elfman and Sasuke wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He added in, before disappearing out the door.

Mira looked down she knew Reedus was right, but she also knew that there wasn't much she could do to assist her friends. However, Mira was certain of one thing she could do to help.

"I'm sorry everyone." The white haired mage whispered to herself, her face and hair glowing bright. "This is all I can to help." Mira mumbled, the light fading to revel Lucy's face coupled with her identical hair style and color.

The now disguised Mira stalked over to the nearest window and peered out once more. "I hope this could buy a little time." Mira prayed in a soft voice, clutching her chest with hers hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Kiba)

Kiba walked slowly through an empty corridor, since he had already found an entrance into the mobile fortress; through a hole that Naruto had made with his crystals.

As Kiba walked he dug his hands into the pockets of his black pants. Then by brining his head high into the air; he began to use his Takeover magic to heighten his sense of smell.

"Hmmm I'm getting a scent that resembles Natsu, but lacks the dragon scent that Naruto, Sasuke and Wendy have." Kiba mumbled to himself, pondering on the smell. "Well I don't know who the hell it is, so I might as well go find this mystery person and beat them senseless."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Elfman)

Like Kiba, Elfman found himself alone in a large hallway. Though unlike his fellow Takeover mage, Elfman managed to reach one of the higher floors; thanks to another one of Naruto's crystals which gave the man a perfect incline to enter the fortress.

"Damn those Phantom cowards, they can't even come out and fight like real men!" The large white haired man shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping to lure someone out of hiding by giving his position away.

However, after a few seconds of silence, Elfman continued his way down the hallway. Only to reach a dead end, with nothing in his path, but a large circular window.

"Hmmm dead end." Elfman mumbled to himself, walking over to the window to inspect it out of curiosity. "That's a nasty drop." The man shuddered, realizing just how high up he was. "And thanks to Naruto and Gray's ice, falling off from this height could mean death."

Cringing as he thought of the worst possible scenario, involving him falling off the building. The large man noted a small metallic pole poking out from the building.

"Probably used to place a flag, though I don't see any remnants of one on the pole." Elfman pointed out to himself. "Regardless of that I need to back track and head the other way."

"Aww leaving so soon?" A voice asked, that seemed to originate from every angle of the corridor.

Elfman began spinning around on his heel, trying to find the owner of the voice. "Who is there!" Elfman shouted out, tensing himself up and preparing for a sneak attack. "Quit hiding coward!"

"Oh how unfortunate, out of all the possible Fairy Tail mages I get stuck with one of the weakest." The voice spoke in a condescending tone, before breaking out into laughter. "Why don't you just save me the trouble of killing you and jump right out that window behind you!"

Elfman slammed his foot against the ground. "Dammit if in so weak why don't you come out and fight me!" The large man challenged, already sick of the unknown stranger's mockery.

"Oh you'd like me to fight?" The voice asked, once again his voice laced with mockery. "Well allow me to comply with your wish!" The voice shouted loudly, right as the ground under Elfman's feet blasted apart.

"What the!" Elfman started, but didn't get to finish. Thanks to a fist that connected with his jaw and sent him flying into the air.

Landing hard against the stone floor, Elfman groaned in pain, but shook it off and rose to his feet. Doing so he met eyes with his attacker, a strange looking man in a burnt orange suit with a green tie that matched the color of his hair and thin mustache.

"Who are you!" Elfman demanded to know, his anger slowly rising.

"Oh who am I?" The man asked pointing to himself. "I am Sol of the Elemental Four, and I'm going to be your executioner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Erza)

The knight of Fairy Tail stalked her way into the fortress; using the only fashion she knew how. And that was by slamming open both the giant oak wooden doors, which blocked her entrance into the fortress.

Doing so she slowly walked inside and scanned the room. "This is odd, I don't sense any magical signatures in this room." Erza mumbled to herself in slight confusion, since after all it was a fairly large room in enemy territory. "Where is all of Jose's mages?"

Erza pondered to herself, thinking maybe Phantom decided to leave their main forces behind. Due to the power the mobile fortress held; leaving most of the members of phantom insignificant in comparison.

"Never the less as to where I can find enemies, I need to try and find someone to defeat." Erza spoke to herself, trying to decide where to go. "Let's see there is one door to my left and one to my right. Though I could take the stairs and try to find a control center."

Pondering for a moment, Erza decided to take the stairs. However, the scarlet haired mage suddenly sensed a presence behind her. One that came out of thin air and forced her to leap forward and spin around; in order to avoid the surprise attack. Then by summoning a sword in each hand she glared at the man standing before her.

Said man was a rather tall individual with tan skin and a rectangular face. He was dressed in an open green coat that showed his light orange under shirt. His pants were baggy and ankle high with a dark blue coloring. He also sported a green hat, which matched his coat. However, his most notable feature was the wrappings around his eyes.

"Aria." Erza seethed through her teeth, knowing full we the man standing before her. Who was in fact responsible for the masters condition. "I was hoping to find you here."

Aria chucked, while holding both his palms out in a fighting stance. "Erza Scarlet, oh how I'm going to enjoy defeating the Titania herself." The blindfolded mage admitted, wind already begging to pick up around him. "Come and step into my air space of death."

Erza lowered one sword to her hip and pointed the other to Aria. "The only one who will suffer defeat is you!" Erza proclaimed, her anger boiling over from just looking at the man's cocky smirk. "I will show you that someone like you is nothing compared to my master!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Gray)

Gray walked casually up a set of ice stairs, that he constructed with his maker magic. Slowly, but surely the black haired mage made his way towards the top; and after what felt like forever. The young Ice Make wizard found himself located in some sort of balcony like area. However, due to the sheer size it wasn't any regular type of balcony since stretched completely around the fortress.

"I wonder who I'll be going up against." Gray mumbled to himself, with one hand in his pocket and the other he used to scratch the top of his head. "Hopefully I'll find Gajeel, he was one that hurt Nii-chan's loved ones. I'd love to be the one to get his revenge."

Gray advanced a few more feet, before stoping as he felt something wet touch his skin. "What the?" Gray spoke with a mild amount of confusion, while holding his hand out to inspect. "Is it raining? That's odd, there wasn't a cloud in the sky earlier."

"Drip drip drop." A calm and unfamiliar voice spoke up.

Gray spun around on his heel and found a strange young and slender woman. The new arrival had blue curly hair, which was kept down by a strange black hat. She also wore a blue coat that stretched down to her knees while in her hands she twirled a small pink umbrella. However, the most strange anomaly that Gray noticed. Was the mark on her cheek, that resembled three commas and not the Phantom Lord guild mark.

"Greetings, I am Juvia Lockser and a member of the Element Four." The now named Juvia introduced in a calm and lifeless voice. "Surrender to Jose-sama or die, the choice is yours."

Gray growled in anger, Phantom had hurt his friends, threatened Lucy and made the person he looked up to more than anyone suffer incredible amounts of internal pain.

"Surrender?" Gray asked, bone chilling winds spiraling around his body. "No, I'm going to take you down. Then I'm heading for every other phantom mage I can." Gray reveled with pure determination, before removing his shirt an casting it aside. "Now let's get this over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Natsu)

The fire dragon slayer looked out to the town of Magnolia, while he stood on top of the roof of Phantom's fortress. His partner happy was currently perched on his shoulder, with confusion riddled over his face.

"Natsu?" The small cat called his partner by name, earning the pink haired teens attention.

"Yes Happy, what is it?" Natsu asked in a serious tone, which normally didn't come from the rather wild dragon slayer.

"Well I was wondering why you asked me to land on the roof." Happy replied truthfully, noticing his dragon slayer instantly shifted his gaze downward.

"Listen Happy, this is a war." Natsu explained, his gaze focused on the ongoing battle between his guild mates and Jose's shades. "Everyone is trying to overcome the first enemy they come across, but not me."

"Natsu what do you mean?" Happy asked, hoping his dragon slayer wasn't still being hard on himself for what happened to Sasuke.

"I mean I'm not fighting." Natsu replied calmly, his vision returning back to the Magnolia. "I'm going to hunt."

"Hunt?" Happy asked not understanding his partner.

Natsu took a large breath of air and smiled when he found what he wanted. "There he is, I'll never forget that stench." Natsu growled, pointing towards the town below him. "Let's go Happy, Gajeel is in that direction."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked calmly through the top floor of the Phantom Lord fortress. His steps echoing through the empty hallway, which he walked down. He knew where Jose was and he knew the man was waiting for him. His partner Bara, remained quiet as she observed her surroundings. While resting on Naruto's shoulders.

However, as the blond inched closer and closer to the Wizard Saint. The dragon slayer spotted a door in the distance. Not caring much about the door, the blond held his hand out, summoning a yellow magical circle.

*Light Cannon!* The blond yelled his attack out, before firing a compressed blast of light into the door. Not only demolishing the door itself, but also created a wider opening than what existed before.

Bara's eyebrow twitched and she looked to her dragon slayer. "Was that really needed?" The talking cat asked, with an annoyed tone.

"Not really." Naruto mumbled with a smirk, slowly making his way through the opening.

When Naruto and Bara made their way through the opening, the duo noticed they had entered into some kind of large and empty circular room. The floor consisted of white tiles and the surrounding walls were a matching color, but the ceiling seemed to be made of completely glass. Which formed into a dome over their heads.

"This is a pretty nice place." Naruto complemented, as he admired the glass work. "Maybe I'll break a few more things, before I go after Jose."

Bara was about to retort, but someone else beat her to the punch.

"Now why would you do something like that?" A sly and familiar voice asked from behind.

Naruto spun around, his facial features shifting to a frown. "What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded to know, his eyes flashing bright blue.

Bara looked at the new arrival with a critical eye, then she looked to her dragon slayer and was taken back when she noticed the rage behind Naruto's eyes. "Naruto who is that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Kiba)

Kiba burst through a large wooden door and scanned his new surroundings. However, the mage didn't get much of a chance to do so. Thanks to the large stream of fire, which forced him to jump to the side.

"What the hell!" Kiba yelled, looking in the direction from where the fire originated from.

Doing so the Takeover mage spotted an unfamiliar man, standing on a large Lacrima; which had one of Naruto's crystals poking into it.

The man was garbed in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish gi-like cloth, held closely together by a black belt, with a prominent reddish fur around the collar. His hair was split into two distinguished colors, one side being completely black while the opposite side was white. However, the man's most defining features where the black lines which ran their way across his face and his katana; which he kept strapped onto his hip.

"Glad you could finally make it." The man shouted loudly, holding both his hands out. "I sensed someone was coming, but I was hoping for someone who could offer me a little more entertainment."

Kiba gripped his fist at the insult and prepared himself to move forward. "Don't worry I'll be more than enough to defeat you!" The Takeover mage replied, using all of his speed to rocket towards the man standing before him.

The man smirked as he watched Kiba approach and without moving he unsheathed his sword. Then by pointing it towards Kiba, the man used it as a way to block the Takeover mage from reaching him.

Kiba saw this and wasn't deterred from his goal. Instead the spiky haired mage used his Takeover magic. In order to transform his finger nails into elongated claws. Which he brought under the man's sword and in an instant. Used one hand to knock the sword out of his path, while he attacked with the opposite hand.

The unnamed swordsman simply shifted his body to the right; so he could avoid Kiba's attack. Then by kicking his foot forward, the man summoned a stream of fire. That forced Kiba to flip backwards, in order to dodge the man's counter attack.

When Kiba landed back onto the ground, the man sheathed his sword once more. "You know it's rude to attack without knowing your opponents name." The unnamed Phantom Wizard pointed out. "Though after that little scuffle, I figure you are Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba cocked a smile. "You figured correctly, but I still don't know who you are."

"Well allow me to introduce myself, I am Totomaru. One of Jose's elite mages and a member of the Element Four." The now named Totomatu introduced.

"Well I must have some pretty good luck, since I already found one of the four people I'm here to take down." Kiba reveled cockily, flashing his canines to the man through his smirk.

Totomaru gripped the hilt of his sword with his right hand, then used his other hand to cup his face while he sighed. "Please a fool like you could never defeat me or any member of the Elemental Four for that matter."

"We will see about that!" Kiba yelled, before he changed forward once again.

However, this time Kiba not only transformed his hands into claws, but he also gave his feet a similar treatment. Then by bending down on all fours, Kiba began running at speeds that Totomaru couldn't follow.

"Where did he go!" The fire mage shouted in surprise, as he looked around the room. "I can't see or sense him anywhere?"

Totomaru didn't have to search long however, thanks to Kiba's fist which buried into his stomach; forcing the man to double over in pain. Then by shifting his body around, Kiba sent a powerful kick into Totomaru's backside.

Gasping in pain, Totomaru sailed through the air and eventually crashed into a wall. Creating small cracks as he hit, but gravity quickly carried him back onto the ground.

"You're wide open!" Kiba announced, a black magical circle forming around his two outstretched hands. *Demon Pulse!*

Totomaru glanced over to Kiba with just enough time to notice the ball of black magical energy; which was traveling towards him at incredible speeds.

"Shit." The phantom mage cursed, while bracing himself for the impact. However, doing so did him little good. Since the attack hit him dead on and exploded with enough power to shake the entire fortress.

Kiba smirked as he watched his attack go off and produce a large cloud of smoke. "Now what was that about me not entertaining you? Or being to weak to defeat a member of the Element Four?" Kiba asked with a small hint if amusement in his voice.

"You bastard!" The voice of Totomaru shouted through the smoke, as suddenly there was a intense spiral of wind; which comply dispersed the smoke and reveled Totomaru.

The Phantom Lord mage's clothes were torn and shredded; to such a degree where his chest was clearly visible. Reveling his curse mark, which was placed above his right pec. The sword which his used to the conjure the wind, that eradicated the smoke. Was firmly gripped into his hands.

"I am growing sick and tired of looking at your stupid face!" Totomaru screamed in pure rage, while black zigzag lines began stretching out oh his curse mark.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it?" Kiba asked, tempting the man's growing temper.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do!" Totomaru roared his voice turning deep and twisted. "I'm going to show you a real demon!" The fire mage added in, before disappearing in a pillar of black magical energy.

"This power is just like what that bastard Gajeel was using." Kiba mumbled in a low voice. "I need to be cautious around this guy."

Suddenly there was a large pulse of magical energy and the pillar vanished. Doing so a completely transformed Totomaru was reveled. His hair had merged into one solid grey color; while increasing in length that reached past his shoulders. While his skin had turned completely black and seemed to consist of nothing, but scales.

Totomaru's face remind nearly the same, except for his blood red eyes and jagged teeth. Though the biggest transformation, was the giant bat like wings on his back and the large claws that extended out from his hands and feet.

Kiba watched with interest as Totomaru tossed his head up and unleashed a bone chilling roar. Then extended his wings and disappeared from sight.

Sniffing the air, Kiba's eyes shot wide open. Causing the Takeover mage to spin around on his feet. Doing so with just enough time to catch a glimpse of a black blur; right before a large hand clamped down onto his face and hoisted him into the air.

"Die die die!" The demonized Totomaru yelled in repetition, while dragging Kiba's face along a wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Elfman)

Elfman glared at the man standing across him, with nothing besides pure anger. "My executioner? The large man asked, rising his clenched fist into the air. "Please, you could never defeat a real man like me!"

*Beast Arm: Black Bull!* Elfman shouted loudly, his arm being encased in a purple magical circle. Before completely transforming into a large and hairy bull arm.

"Oh so I see the rumors are true, you can't preform a full body takeover." Sol pointed out with a chuckle, while twirling his mustache with his fingers.

Elfman growled in anger and charged forward. "I don't need a full body takeover to defeat you!" The large man replied, thrusting his massive fist forward.

Sol chuckled and extended his body, then at an incredible speed constricted himself around Elfman like a snake; demonstrating his peculiar body.

"Stupid and cocky." Sol insulted, before moving around Elfman, then by letting go of the man. Sol twisted his body and kicked Elfman in the side of the jaw. Using a surprising amount of force to send Elfman sliding across the corridor.

Elfman quickly rose to his feet and charged forward. "You bastard I'll kill you!"

Sol sneered as he heard Elfman's claim. "Oh just like you killed your little sister?" The green haired man asked with a vile smirk.

Elfman froze in his place, unable to move. His actions earning a laugh from Sol.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hit a sore spot?" Sol asked, not being sincere in his apology in the least. "What was her name, I think it was Lisanna."

Elfman's eyes grew wide as he watched Sol. Who not only spoke the name of his dead sister, but he also began crafting an exact replica of Lisanna's body out of stone.

"I hope you don't mind, that I dug into your memories earlier." Sol reveled, as he wrapped his arms around the fake Lisanna. "She's a real beauty, wouldn't you agree? Almost as great as the real thing, please try not to break this one as well."

Elfman couldn't take it any longer, he unleashed a loud battle cry and a purple magical circle appeared around his torso.

Sol readjusted his monocle as he watched Elfman begin to attempt a full body takeover. "Oh I wouldn't try that if I were you. I don't think you'd like a repeat of last time would you?" Sol added in, as he started to create more fake Lisanna's around Elfman.

"Big brother elf why did you do it?" A fake Lisanna asked.

"Did you not love me big brother?" Another asked, causing Elfman to lower his magical power.

"I bet big sis and Natsu hate you, it's your fault that I'm dead!" Another Lisanna added in, hitting another sore spot with Elfman.

"Stop it, stop it, stop IT!" Elfman shrieked in anguish, canceling his full body takeover.

Sol chuckled at Elfman's inner struggle with his dead sister. Then without Elfman taking notice, Sol began to break down the Lisanna statues and turn them into large boulders.

"I'm growing tired of your sniveling." Sol admitted, before holding his hand out.

*Roche Concerto!* Sol called out, sending all his boulders straight towards Elfman.

"Gwahhh!" Elfman cried in pain, while flying in mid air thanks to Sol's attack.

Sol watched Elfman crash onto the ground with a satisfied smirk, but also noticed he managed to completely destroy the large circular window behind the Takeover mage. However, the broken window gave him a brilliantly evil idea.

"This has been nice, but I'm afraid our time together is about to be cut short." Sol spoke in a amused tone, holding both his hands out in front of his body.

*Platre Sonata!* The Phantom elite called out, summoning a gigantic stone fist. Which he sent rocketing towards the downed Fairy Tail mage.

Elfman looked up with just enough time to notice the approaching attack. Then by rolling his body to the right, he narrowly avoided being struck by the massive fist.

"Oh it seems like luck is on your side, but let's see for how long that will last." Sol chuckled darkly, as he watched Elfman struggling to rise back up to his feet.

"I'm no where near done yet asshole!" Elfman insulted, ready for anything the Phantom mage could throw at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Mira)

Mira currently disguised as Lucy, kept her hands against her chest. Unable to do anything, as she was forced to watch her comrades fight the endless hordes of Jose's shades.

"Things are going to slow and everyone can't keep fighting forever." Mira mumbled in a saddened tone. "I need to buy some time, I know what has to be done."

Mira more determined than ever, walked to the doors of the guild and pushed them open. "Everyone stop!" Mira yelled in Lucy's voice, earning the attention of all the Fairy Tail mages. "I'm here to give myself up!"

Cana's eyes shot wide open, already recognizing who was really surrendering. "You can't be serious don't be foolish!" Fairy Tail's resident drunk yelled out. "Get back into the guild!"

Mira opened her mouth to speak, but she was suddenly hoisted into the air by one of Jose's shades.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Mira called out, speaking to all her fellow guild mates.

Cana growled in frustration and pointed to the ascending shade. "Someone take that shade down, we can't let her do this!"

"Cana we can't, she's too high up. The fall could kill her." Bisca explained in a disappointed tone.

Cana stomped her foot down in anger. "Dammit Mira." The brunette seethed under her breath.

Back to Mira, the disguised girl was being carried off into the sky at an incredible pace. However, she came to a blistering stop when she reached eye level with the top of the Phantom Lord fortress.

Looking forward she saw the man who had started all this mess. Jose Porla, smirking towards her through a window.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Jose asked in an enraged voice. "I know you are not Lucy Heartfilia!"

Mira's eye shot open. 'He knew the whole time, wait that means Lucy could be in trouble.' Mira thought to herself with worry, as she dropped her disguise.

"Fall and die fairy scum!" Jose yelled manically, before the shade let Mira go.

Mira looked helplessly down towards the ground, unable to do anything about her current situation. However, fortunately for the white haired mage. She spotted a metal pole sticking out of the fortress.

"That's my only hope." Mira spoke to herself, as she reached out for the pole. And within an inch of almost missing, Mira was able to grab onto the pole. "Thank goodness."

"Big sis!"

Recognizing the voice, Mira looked a few feet over and found her little brother Elfman standing in the fortress. He looked a little beaten, but his injuries didn't seem too serious.

"Elfman, are you ok?" Mira shouted with worry laced in her voice, while she fought to keep her grip on the pole.

"Am I ok? Big sis what about you? How did you end up there?" Elfman shouted back.

"That's not important right now, I just need some help down!" Mira replied, as she tried to pull herself up on the pole, but failed.

"Don't worry big sis I'm coming!" Elfman assured as he moved towards the large opening in the fortress. However, Elfman was suddenly froze in place, unable to move. "What the hell?"

Mira noticed the stone that wrapped around her brother's feet and the man creeping behind him. "Elfman look out!" Mira shrieked in fear.

Elfman turned around and cursed his luck, he had completely forgotten about Sol.

"What's the matter Elfman? Afraid to lose another sister?" Sol asked, while he continued to trap Elfman in stone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Kiba)

Totomaru gave a loud laugh, before bringing Kiba behind his back; and then with a tremendous display of strength. Spiked the Takeover mage into the ground. Then be folding his wings, the Phantom mage dove into the ground and clashed his fist down onto Kiba's back.

"You're pathetic!" Totomaru insulted, rearing his foot back and kicking Kiba in the ribs. Knocking the mage into the opposing wall.

Kiba landed against the ground and coughed up some blood. "Me pathetic? Please I'm not even trying." The Takeover mage reveled, as he fought to his feet. "Let me show you a real demon!" Kiba roared, gathering his magic for a full body Takeover.

*Demon Soul: Akamaru!* Kiba called out, his body disappearing in a dome of black magical energy.

Totomaru watched his opponent with an uncaring demeanor. "Now what is this fool doing?" The member of the Element Four mumbled to himself.

Though he didn't have to wait long for his answer. Since the dome scattered apart, reveling Kiba's transformation. His body and facial features morphed to that of a wolf, while his skin was replaced by long white fur.

"Let's get this started for real." Kiba challenged, his new tail swinging wildly behind his back.

Totomaru gave no response, instead he charged head first towards Kiba. However, the Fairy Tail mage did not remain still and wait for Totomaru's attack.

In fact Kiba chose to dash towards the man and meet him head on. "Take this!" Kiba shouted out, as he recoiled his fist back.

Totomaru copied his moments, causing both mages to deliver a fist into each other's jaw. Though neither mage backed down, Kiba pivoted his foot and sent another strike with his free hand towards Totomaru.

Unfortunately for the Fairy Tail mage, Totomaru was able to read his movements. Allowing the man to catch Kiba's second attack with his own hand, but what Totomaru didn't know was that Kiba wanted him to do so. Since the Takeover mage used his superior strength to lift Totomaru into the air by jerking his arm back.

*Demon Dog Howl!* Kiba yelled, before unleashing a loud and powerful howl; which packed enough force to send Totomaru straight into the ceiling.

"Im not done yet!" Kiba shouted, bending his legs and preparing for a jump. However, Kiba was forced to jump to the right to avoid a stream of fire that came from the ceiling.

"Why won't you just die!" Totomaru shouted in rage, before he disappeared in an impressive display of speed once more.

Kiba scanned the area, by using his heightened sense of hearing and smell. "Because I can't afford to die!" Kiba replied, turning on his heel and sending a punch which connected with Totomaru's face; sending the mage flying back. "I made someone a promise that I'd always be there for her!"

Totomaru staggered to his feet. "Please spare me, useless bonds only slow you down and make you weak!" The man shouted in rage.

Kiba bent down on all fours. "I'm sick of hearing you talk!" Kiba shouted out, preparing himself for one final attack to end it all.

*Tsūga!* the Takeover mage called out, shooting into the air by twisting his body in a circular motion. Doing so Kiba created a spiraling twister; which sped towards Totomaru.

The fire mage watched the impending attack and held his hands out. "Burn and die!" The man shrieked in anger, summoning a massive wall of red flames towards Kiba.

However, Kiba paid no attention to Totomaru's counter attack. Instead the spiky haired mage continued on his path and twisted straight through the middle of the flames.

"What the hell-.." Totomaru's speech was cut short, thanks to Kiba's attack connecting with the mans stomach. Drilling into Totomaru with enough force to lift him into the air and smash the man into the nearest wall.

Kiba halted his attacked and floated in the air for a moment. "You're finished!" The mage announced, producing the piece of paper that Naruto had given to him; and in one quick motion Kiba slammed it into Totomaru's chest.

"I'm not done yet!" The Phantom mage replied, drawing his sword and stabbing it deep into Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba winced in pain, as gravity started to carry both him and Totomaru down to the ground.

"No you are done." Kiba yelled loudly, bringing one hand back and forming a small black ball of magical energy. Then by thrusting his hand forward he cried. "Demon Pulse!* and slammed his attack into Totomaru; sending the man crashing onto the ground.

Kiba landed on his back a few feet away from Totomaru and smiled. "Hehe I told you that you were finished." Kiba mumbled in a weak voice, looking over to the unconscious mage; who was already reverting back to his original state. "I did it Cana-chan I won." Kiba spoke only to himself, while brining a hand up and pulling out the sword that stuck out from his body. "But now I think I'll take a nap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Elfman)

Elfman growled in frustration, his movements were completely constricted; making him incapable of helping his sister. Who was only a mere few feet away.

"Big sis I can't move at all!" Elfman tried to explain, even though she could clearly see his dilemma.

"Elfman hang in there!" Mira instructed, her arms beginning to feel numb. However, the laughter from Sol brought her mind away from that.

"Oh it's so very sad." Sol taunted while moving towards the edge to look at Mira. "You killed your little sister and now you can do nothing, but watch as your big sister falls to her death."

Elfman ignored the mans laughter and tried his hardest to move. "You bastard! What did you do to me?" Elfman asked in rage, still failing to break free.

Sol turned back around, his facial features looking as if he was enjoying the predicament the brother and sister were in. "What I've done is simple. I have cast a spell which will force you to watch all your most painful memories. While slowly turning your entire body into stone!"

Mira's eyes shot wide open, now remembering rumors about this very spell she has heard. Knowing the man's words about the outcome are very true. "Elfman don't give in!" The desperate sister called out, but received no reply. "Elfman?"

Mira looked to her brother and noticed his completely white eyes; looking as the life had been completely drained from him.

"ELFMAN!" Mira shirked in terror, causing Sol to laugh manically.

"Scream all you wish, but your brother is gone!" Sol reveled, while tapping on Elfman's head; which was almost completely coated in stone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Elfman's mind)

The large muscular man stood alone, with nothing to see besides darkness.

"Where the hell am I?" Elfman mumbled to himself, looking around for any source of light.

Suddenly his environment began to change and Elfman found himself in the backyard of the guild.

"What the hell?" Elfman mumbled in confusion, looking up and noticing it was almost sun down.

"What do you mean I can't come with you!" A loud and familiar voice shouted.

Elfman turned around and spotted Natsu, who was surrounded by younger versions of himself, Mira and even. "Lisanna!" Elfman cried out in joy, running over to the group. However, none of them paid notice to him.

"I already told you Natsu, I'm the man of this family!" Younger Elfman spoke arrogantly, while pointing his thumb to his chest. "So I'm the only man who can help big sis!"

Younger Natsu growled in anger and began stomping his foot onto the ground. "Not fair not fair not fair!" The dragon slayer wined. "I wanna go on an S-class quest!"

The real Elfman jumped in front of his counter part. "Don't be foolish take Natsu with you!" He yelled, trying to make reason with a memory which he can't change. "You'll need someone strong like him to protect her!"

"Aww don't worry Natsu-kun." Lisanna spoke softly, giving the dragon slayer a warm smile. "How about when I get back me and you take a mission together."

Natsu crossed his arms and began to pout. "No I want to go on an S-class quest." The dragon slayer replied stubbornly.

Mira smirked and began to walk off. "Quit your pouting Natsu, go bother Sasuke to take you on one." She pointed out already walking off.

Younger Elfman followed after Mira and started to wave. "See you around Natsu, come on Lisanna let's go!" The middle child instructed.

Elfman watched as his dead little sister looked to her family and then to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu-kun I need to tell you something before I go." Lisanna mumbled with a blush, looking away from the dragon slayer.

Still mad about the mission, Natsu looked to his childhood friend with one eye closed. "What is it?" The dragon slayer asked, not picking up on Lisanna's blush.

The white haired girl rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Well I wanted to say that I.. That I." Lisanna choked on the word unable to say it.

"That you what?" Natsu asked leaning in closer to the girl. "Tell me."

Lisanna moved in and gave the dragon slayer a peck on the lips. "I love you." She mumbled in a low and embarrassed voice, already turning around and running off towards her siblings.

Elfman watched the exchange between his sister and friend. "What are you doing Natsu go after her! You could still save her!" Elfman shouted pointing to his sister who was rapidly vanishing out of sight.

Natsu ignored Elfman and held a hand to his lips. "She loves me?" The mage mumbled with a small smile, his body starting to move away from Elfman. "Maybe I should take her somewhere when she gets back."

Elfman looked around and slammed his foot into the ground and closed his eyes. "But she won't be back!" The scarred mage yelled, but no one could hear him.

Suddenly a loud roar rang through Elfman's ears. "No no no! Not this anything, but this!" Elfman shouted in fear, knowing his memory had changed.

"What's the matter big brother Elfman. It's me your little sister Lisanna." The sweet voice of his sister spoke out. "Don't be afraid Elfman we know you are still in there."

Elfman refused to open his eyes, as he heard another bone chilling roar and his older sister scream in terror.

"Stop this please stop this." Elfman begged with tears pouring down his face as he fell to his knees.

"Will you stop your sniveling." A familiar voice ordered, his voice laced with frustration.

Elfman opened his eyes and found Sasuke, standing over the younger version of himself; who was hunched over the grave Natsu had made for Lisanna.

"I remember this." The real Elfman mumbled to himself, as he continued to watch another memory.

The younger Elfman wiped his eyes with his sleeve, then looked over his shoulder to the dragon slayer. "Why are you here?" The mourning brother asked in a saddened voice.

Sasuke growled and kicked Elfman in his ribcage. Knocking the man on his back. "Your sister asked me to come talk to you, but here is what I'm going to say." Sasuke informed, slamming his foot onto Elfman's chest. "I'm going to tell you to move on! You didn't kill Lisanna, the monster living inside you did! And it pisses me off to watch you stand there and wallow in your own sorrow cause you weren't strong enough to over power it!"

"But-..."

"But nothing!" Sasuke yelled, stomping on Elfman again. Cutting the man off. "Every second you waste crying over her, you're letting that beast win! If I were you I would learn to control that monstrosity for Lisanna's memory!"

Sasuke removed his foot and started to walk off. "Do whatever you want Elfman, I'm going to go start Natsu's training. He has chosen to move on and live on for her." Sasuke reveled, saying nothing more as he walked off.

The real Elfman watched Sasuke walk off and gripped his fist. "I didn't listen to you at the time." Elfman mumbled in a low voice. "But now I'm going to stop letting the beast win!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Real World)

"Ahhhhhh!" Elfman shouted loudly, breaking free of his stone bindings. Earning the attention of Mira and Sol.

"What! Why are you still even trying? Fighting is a hopeless cause!" Sol shouted in annoyance, but subconsciously he was a little nervous. Since Elfman shouldn't be able to move.

"Elfman are you ok?" Mira cried out, hoping that her brother was ok.

"Don't worry about me Mira!" Elfman shouted back, a magic circle appearing around his body. "You don't have to worry ever again!"

Sol jumped backwards and prepared himself. "So you're trying another full body takeover." The mage observed, preparing for a fight.

"Elfman don't do it!" Mira begged, forced to watch helplessly once more; as her brother began to transform.

Elfman's body was illuminated in a bright light; and began to expand out and up. Taking a shape that haunted Mira's nightmares.

"He's doing it." Sol gasped in surprise, slowly stepping backwards.

Suddenly the light dispersed, reveling Elfman transformed into the beast. Then by giving a loud roar, he grabbed Sol before then man could even react.

"Let go of me!" Sol shouted in rage, while trying to use his hands to push himself free.

Elfman gave a bloodcurdling roar, before he began to slam Sol against the ground and surrounding walls. Then using one last display of rage, Elfman tossed Sol into the air; and shot his fist forward. Punching the man out of the air, sending him flying down the hallway.

Mira watched her brother fight with wide eyes. "Elfman is that you?" Mira asked, hoping her brother was in control.

Elfman turned towards Mira and let loose a growl, but his face shifted to a smirk. "It's all me sis." The Takeover mage replied, as he started to walk over to the edge. "Now let's help you up."

Mira started to cry. "Thank goodness, I'm so glad you're ok." Mira cried in joy.

Elfman gave a grin before reaching out for his sister, but before he could reach Mira. A tentacle shot out from behind Elfman and wrapped around his arm.

"What the!" Elfman shouted in shock, as he was suddenly jerked backwards and thrown onto his back.

"Elfman!" Mira screamed her brothers name, before a wave of dark magical energy passed by her.

"Oh I've had it up to here with you." Sol spoke in a demonic voice, as he walked out of the darkness.

The brother and sister duo couldn't believe their eyes, as they spotted the transformed Sol. His skin was completely black and scaly like Totomaru, but instead of wings Sol had dozens of tentacles attached to his back; which were all swinging wildly in each direction.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Sol growled in anger, his red eyes glaring down at the downed mage.

Elfman growled in pain, as he rose to his feet. His takeover magic still activated, but he could feel himself losing magical energy. "Your not going to kill anything-.."

Elfman was cut off by one of Sol's tentacles; which was smashed into the mans stomach knocking the breath out of him.

"Just shut up and die!" Sol screamed as he began his onslaught of attacks. Using his tentacles to smash the transformed Elfman into the ground.

"Elfman!" Mira screamed her brothers name once more, wishing she could help him. "Please stop this."

Sol laughed as he watched Elfman's transformation drop. "Looks like your finished, any last words?" Sol asked with a dark laugh, holding his tentacles above Elfman.

Elfman raised his head up and looked at Sol. "Heheh." Elfman began, as he started to chuckle to himself and soon found himself bursting with laughter.

Sol growled at the beaten man's odd behavior. "Why are you laughing? I'm about to kill you and then your sister will be next!" Soo shouted in rage, glaring at Elfman with nothing but hate. "So tell me why are you laughing!"

Elfman gave the biggest smile he could muster. "You beat me I'll admit it, but now." Elfman raised his hand and pointed towards Sol, or more importantly he pointed to the figure behind Sol. "You get to fight a real man!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter end

Totomaru has been beaten, but so has Elfman. Though who has shown up to the big guys aid? And just who did Naruto meet up with?

Find out all this and much more next chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So finally here is the next chapter and I wanted to start doing something different by giving characters besides Naruto more time to shine. Since I've slacked off on giving other characters their time in the story.

And like always I'm sorry for the wait. But don't worry I will never stop updating this story. But on a side note you may have noticed that I have started to fix small mistakes in my story. Now I know I will miss a lot since I'm an average writer at best. But I hope to fix all my spelling errors and all my embarrassing your and you're mistakes.

Though I hope this chapter was good for the wait and I wanted to say thank you to all you guys who read my story. You all are awesome!


	17. Chapter 17 The Third Brother

"Speaking"

'thinking'

*spell*

Chapter 17. The Third Brother

Naruto glared at the man standing before him with nothing, but pure and absolute hatred. His clenched fist shaking and his magical power rising. Doing so to such a degree where cracks where forming along the floor. Slowly alarming Bara as his anger rose.

Though who could be the responsible for the blond's rage? Simple it was one of the few men who Naruto hated more than anyone else. The murderer of his grandparents and his former kidnapper Orochimaru.

"It's been awhile Naruto-kun." The pale wizard spoke up, giving the blond a wide smirk. "Just look at you all grown up, you look exactly like your father."

Naruto's eyes flashed blue and the floor broke in half. Causing the ex-Wizard Saint to chuckle.

"And you have your mother's temper."

"What do you want bastard." Naruto growled through his teeth, he wasn't in the mood to deal with the man before him. "Why are you here?"

"Kukukuk your just like her, completely fueled with rage." Orochimaru replied smoothly, slowly moving closer to the blond. "And I don't mean Ur."

Naruto gritted his teeth, now wasn't the time to be playing mind games with a mad man. He needed to kick Jose's ass.

"I'm not in the mood Orochimaru, trust me I want nothing more than to rip your head off. Jiji-chan told me what you did to my grandparents." Naruto reveled causing the man's smirk to grow, almost as if he took the blond's words as a complement.

"Some of my better work if I do say so myself. I still remember double crossing them, stabbing them right in their backsides. Right when they trusted me the most." Orochimaru recalled, folding his arms. "Those two fools trusted me too much, they deserved death."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled in anger, unleashing a pink twister of pink magical energy from his mouth. Which went through Orochimaru's body and blasted a large hole in the wall behind him.

"A cute little display Naruto-kun, but you can't hurt a thought projection." Orochimaru spoke up, holding his hands out to show he was unharmed. "Though I can see you've gotten much stronger. Maybe even stronger than your father, but your too much like Ur. You fight with kindness and compassion for others, unlike your father who could kill with little remorse. Now your sister on the other hand, she thinks exactly like your father, quite deadly if I say so myself."

"Where are you at!" Naruto demanded to know, his rage finally over taking his thoughts. "Cause after I defeat Jose, I'm coming for your head! You have no right to talk about my dead sister!"

Orochimaru's lips curled up, he had Naruto right where he wanted him. "What makes you think Jose will be so easy to defeat? He is one of my best underlings. Even if he works for me against his will." Orochimaru asked, turning his back to the blond. "And besides who said anything about Ultear being dead? Well I did, but like your grandparents found out. I'm not very reliable. Maybe you should have a chat with little Makarov and Sasuke. You might realize you shouldn't trust people so easily, even those close to you will lie and keep secrets."

And with saying nothing more Orochimaru disappeared.

"Naruto." Bara began floating up beside her partner. "Mind explaining to me just what the hell that was?"

Naruto snarled at the area where the wizard was only moments ago. "I don't know to be honest Bara, but we need to keep moving. Jose shouldn't be to far from here." Naruto replied, turning away and walking towards the nearest exit.

Bara remained still for only a moment. Before sighing and flying after her dragon slayer. "Stubborn blond making things complicated." The cat mumbled, wishing her dragon slayer would open up more to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Elfman)

Elfman looked at Sol with a wide grin, knowing the fight had finally turned to his favor.

"I'm going to leave this Phantom freak up to you." The white haired mage croaked out, still a little weak from Sol's thrashing. "Give him hell big sis."

Sol slowly turned his head and was swept with a wave of demonic power. "How is this possible?" The mage mumbled in fear, looking directly towards a fully transformed Mira. Who had finally transformed into her Satan soul.

Mira flapped her large demon wings and started to sway her tail back and fourth. Then she looked down to her clenched fist. "For all these years I've refused to fight, I've allowed people like my little brother Elfman and my boyfriend Sasuke to take care of me. Though I'm not some petty damsel who needs to be saved. I'm a demon, a demon who is very pissed off."

"Oh that's very nice, but-..."

Sol's speech was halted, thanks to Mira's hand clamping down onto his face.

'Fast.' The mage thought, before Mira lifted him into the air and slammed him into the ground.

Then by lifting her leg into the air, Mira kicked Sol into the wall. Using a surprising amount of force, which was enough to send the man straight through the stone wall.

Mira wasted no time flying into the opening in the wall. Finding that Sol had been sent sliding into the center of a large open room.

"So the rumors of your strength are true, but I would have never imagined you'd be this strong." Sol growled, slowing picking himself up.

Mira didn't say a word, instead she held a single hand out. Forming a small sphere of dark magical energy.

*Demon Blast!* The takeover mage cried, throwing the sphere directly at Sol.

Sol reacted quickly by digging his tentacles into the ground.

*Stone Shield!* Sol spoke fast, causing multiple stone slabs to shoot out of the ground. In order to block Mira's attack.

Exploding with a large boom, the entire room shook. However, Sol used this distraction to his advantage. Doing so by shooting his extended tentacles out from beneath Mira.

Though his attack was was unsuccessful. Since Mira quickly snatched the tentacles with her hands. Then she gripped down with her superior strength.

"And fools like you managed to hurt my Sasuke?" Mira asked, speaking to herself. "You're pathetic."

"Shut your damn mouth!" Sol shouted in rage, attempting to jerk his tentacles out of Mira's grip. Though he found it impossible to beat the girl in strength.

Mira smirked, jerking her arm's back. Causing the floor to rip out as she tugged on Sol's tentacles. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" Mira shouted, pulling Sol's entire body towards her.

"I won't be beaten by the likes of you-.."

Sol was cut off once again, when Mira planted a strong fist into his face

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Mira cried out in repetition, striking the man each time she spoke.

Sol coughed up some blood and let his transformation drop. 'How can she be so powerful? This makes absolutely no sense.' The Phantom lord wizard thought to himself. 'Even if she was an S-class mage. Her skills and power should have dropped over the years. Something isn't right!'

Mira smirked as she noticed Sol drop his transformation. "Not so tuff now are you?" The Takeover mage asked, rising a foot into the air. "I'm going to make you suffer."

Sol's eyes grew wide and opened his mouth to protest and beg for forgiveness. But he never got the chance to do so. Mira quickly slammed her foot into his chest, cracking a few bones in the process.

"First you wreck my guild and hurt my friends." Mira slammed her foot down again. "Then you hurt my master and boyfriend." Mira slammed her foot down once more.

"Please st-.."

"Don't speak!" Mira growled, her voice begging to turn twisted.

Sol watched helplessly as Mira kept beating down onto him. While doing so he noticed her eyes had turned into red slitted irises.

"Now where was I? Oh yes then you have the gull after all you've done to hurt my precious little brother." Mira wrapped her tail around Sol's neck and hoisted him into the air. "I should just kill you for your sins."

"Please." Sol croaked out one word, his vision quickly blurring. "Have mercy."

Mira raised her hand into the air, showing off her razor sharp claws. "I'm all out of mercy." The takeover mage replied, dark energy radiating off her body.

"Mira stop this now!" A new masculine voice called out, causing Mira to stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Erza)

Erza glared at Aria with a fierce gaze. Her left hand shacking with anger, while she held tightly onto her sword.

"For everything you've done to my comrades. You will pay dearly, mark my words Aria." Erza proclaimed, holding out her sword. "I will defeat you here and now!"

Aria chuckled as he brought his hands together. "I'd love to see you try Titania. Please come closer and step into your death."

Erza rushed forward, planning to end the fight quickly. "Enough talking!" She cried out, swinging her sword forward.

Aria surprisingly used a great amount of grace for a man his size. Avoided Erza's first strike and continued to dodge a flurry of follow up attacks.

"Is this all the great Erza Scarlet has to offer?" Aria asked, using his palm to bat away Erza's sword. Leaving her body exposed for a counter attack. "Because I'm not impressed!"

Erza cursed herself as she noticed a magical circle around the man's palm.

"Shit!" The red haired mage mumbled, already knowing she couldn't move away fast enough. So she could avoid the attack. And she couldn't Requip in time either.

*Zetsu!* Aria cried, blasting Erza backwards. Constantly hitting her with dozens of explosions. Made of concentrated air.

Erza managed to slam her sword into the ground. Then by using her sword, she did a backflip and landed on her feet.

*Zetsu!*

Erza's eyes grew wide as she was forced to dash to the side. However, she quickly found herself rushing side to side. In order to dodge all of Aria's attacks.

"What's the matter Titania? Having some troubles dealing with my Airspace magic?" Aria asked, while continuing his onslaught against the female wizard.

Erza jumped forward and growled, Aria was starting to piss her off.

*Requip: Flight Armor!*

Aria watched with interest as Erza changed her armor mid combat. Switching to a rather racy set of armor. Her breastplate left most of her chest exposed, making one wonder what the purpose of the armor was. Her lower half was even more exposed thanks to the small black shorts she wore. However, her entire ensemble was covered in a cheetah pattern and white fur. Completed with a large white furry tail and and a set of Cheetah ears.

"Change into whatever armor you wish Titania. It will not change your fate!" Aria shouted, never once lowering his guard. "It's so sad!"

Erza smirked gripping firmly onto the twin blades in her hands. Then without warning she dashed forward.

Aria quickly moved his plams back and fourth. Trying his hardest to keep up with Erza's speed. However, the S-class mage was to fast. So Aria didn't even attempt to fire a attack off.

"This is for my guild!" Erza cried, slashing Aria in the chest. Creating a large x shape gash across his body. "And this is for my friends!"

Erza flipped over Aria and slashed the man in the back. Then by spinning on her heel she attempted to slice the man in two.

Luck seemed to be on Aria's side however, as he disappeared in a thin mist.

Erza growled as she tried to sense the man. Though she couldn't pick up on his magical signature.

"The fight is over, this is so sad!" Erza's eyes shot wide, reacting quickly by spinning around once more. This time she was able to strike Aria. Unfortunately all she was able to do. Was cut the bandages he wrapped around his eyes. Causing them to slowly fall to the ground.

"Maybe you shouldn't announce your sneak attacks." Erza advised, already on edge. Knowing the rumors about the man's true power.

Aria focused a hard gaze on Erza, before he started to chuckle. Black spiral patterns slowly creeping out of his left eye. Where a curse mark could be seen on his eyelid.

"I'm going to end this fight and you. Be prepared Erza Scarlet, your death is coming!" Aria screeched, his voice already turning demonic. "Tremble in fear at the sight of the strongest member of the Element Four!"

Suddenly Aria was engulfed in a dome of dark magical energy. It's potency sweeping over Erza, causing her to shake a little.

"It's just like the power Gajeel used. I need to stay on my toes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Gray)

Gray looked directly towards the phantom wizard. His anger getting the best of him, but years of training with Naruto allowed him to keep his cool.

"Are you going to surrender?" Juvia asked in a lifeless voice, her eyes dull and void of any emotion. "Because if not Juvia will be forced kill you."

Gray tensed up, something wasn't right with the blue haired woman. However, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

"Listen I'm not surrendering and I'm not letting you phantom freaks hurt anymore of my friends!" Gray shouted, discarding his shirt and dropping into an Ice Make stance.

*Ice Make: Lance!* Gray called his attack out, throwing dozens if ice spears at Juvia.

To Gray's surprise and utter shock, not only did Juvia stand still. His attack seemed to pass straight through her body. Leaving Juvia complexly unharmed.

"You see how out matched you are?" Juvia asked, the rain starting to pour even harder. "My body can be shifted from a solid form to a liquid form. Made completely out of water. So you and your magic stand no chance against me."

Gray scoffed and clinched his fist. A bone chilling air blowing out for his body. "Please my older brother trained me to be one of the strongest Ice Make mages in Earthland. He gave me the strength to freeze the hottest of flames. I'm not intimidated by a little water."

Juvia narrowed her eyes, slowly lifting her left hand up. A blue magical circle coming to life around her hand. "In the name go Jose-sama die." The water wizard droned out, firing a large column of water out of her hand.

Gray smiled and dashed forward, running alongside the attack. Then by placing his hand into the water he froze it solid.

"Like I said." Gray began, appearing by Juvia and slapping a hand through her stomach. Freezing it solid. "I'm taking you down!" Gray roared, using his other hand to deliver a fierce punch to Juvia's gut.

Lifting the woman off her feet and sending her flying back.

"You know I hate rain, so I'm going to beat you quick. That way I can start fighting more people within your little fortress." Gray revealed holding his hand up.

This seemed to hit a sore spot with Juvia. "It's not Juvia's fault! Juvia doesn't want it to rain and Juvia doesn't want to fight!" The rain woman shrieked, actually showing Gray some emotion.

However, Juvia quickly gasped in pain and grabbed her neck. Falling to her knees and actually crying tears.

Gray was stunned once again, but he remembered two things his brother told him. One all Phantom Lord mages seemed to have the Cuese Mark. Which according to his brother, if someone had the Curse Mark. They could be completely controlled by another.

"You are being forced to fight." Gray gasped, watching as Juvia staggered to her feet. Streams of tears flowing out of her emotionless eyes.

*Water Slicer.* The mind controlled Juvia mumbled. Throwing an arc of water at Gray.

Gray held a hand forward. *Ice Make: Shield.* He cried, blocking Juvia's attack with ease. "If she's being forced to fight against her will she isn't a threat. I need to help her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Erza)

The knight of Fairy Tail watched the black dome with caution. Knowing whatever foul demonic power Aria was using. Wasn't anything she should take lightly.

'I may have to use that armor.' The scarlet beauty thought to herself. 'But I've never used it in combat before.'

Erza didn't receive anymore time to think to herself. The dome around Aria faded away and the Fairy Tail mage was stunned. The Phantom Lord wizard didn't even look human.

Aria now resembled a humanoid like bird. His skin was replaced by black feathers, while his arms and legs were morphed into wings and bird feet. Though somehow the man managed to keep his portly build.

"What monstrosity is this!" Erza yelled, narrowing her eyes on the mage.

Aria didn't respond, instead he flapped his wings and gave out a blood curdling screech.

Erza winced as the sound grew louder and louder. Eventually the sound brought her down to her knees in pain; forcing her to drop her sword.

Seeing his advantage Aria shot forward and clamped down onto Erza with his feet. Then without giving the female time to think. Aria shot into the air and twisted his body; doing a full 360 before tossing Erza like a rag doll.

Causing the mage to crash through a stone wall. Where she came out on the outside of the fortress, landing rather roughly on the frozen water.

Erza quickly moved to her feet before doing a backflip; so she could avoid Aria's second attack.

'He's not even casting spells, he's just attacking like some kind of beast. I need to take him out fast.' Erza thought to herself, her body glowing bright.

*Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!* Erza cried out, shifting into another armor. This armor consisted of a metal plated skirt and a breast plate that appeared to be made out of a pattern of blades. Her new armor also sported a set of wings; which seemed to be made out of the same blade like pattern as her breastplate. Though the most intimidating feature of this armor, was the hundreds of swords floating around her.

"I'm taking you down Aria!" Erza proclaimed, sending a few dozen swords at the transformed man.

Aria dove into the sky, moving at a speed faster than Erza's swords.

The scarlet haired wizards cursed inwardly. Watching as her swords stuck into the ice. However, she didn't give up on attacking Aria. She simply chose to keep sending more of her swords after the man.

Unfortunately for Erza the flying Phantom Lord wizard was too fast.

"Dammit." Erza shouted, brining all her swords back around her body. "Try dodging all of them at once!"

Aria froze midair and waited for the swords to get close. Then at the last possible second he flapped his wings and summoned a large twister of wind. Which easily blocked the swords.

Erza braced herself as she attempted to dodge not only her own swords, but the large twister of wind. She succeeded by jumping into the air, but unfortunately she fell right into Aria's trap.

The transformed mage flew behind Erza and grabbed onto her arms with his feet. Then by opening his beak like mouth, a magical circle appeared.

"Shit." Erza growled, struggling to break his grasp, but if was no use.

Aria unleashed a large explosion from his airspace. Causing Erza to be sent rocketing down towards the ground. Coming to a stop when she crashed through the ice floor.

'Looks like I'm down to my last option.' Erza thought to herself, as she began to sink down into the water.

Aria landed onto the ground and observed the hole he sent Erza flying through. He was trying to discover if his last attack did the Fairy Tail mage in. After a moment of silence and nothin happening, Aria let out a bone chilling screech of victory.

However, a pink light in the water grabbed his attention. The light was growing stronger and appeared to be approaching him through the ice. Suddenly the Phantom wizard was alarmed when the ice cracked and a large pink blade tried to impale him.

Aria was able to react just in time to take off into the sky. In order to avoid being skewered alive.

"Your time has come to an end Aria!" Erza proclaimed, as she shot out of the ice.

Aria floated down to the ground and observed the knight of Fairy Tail. She now sported a full body piece of pink armor; with large pink crystals poking out from her breastplate, shoulders and arms. Erza was also sporting a large pink helmet, which had the appearance of a dragon skull.

However, that wasn't the only thing the Aria noticed. He also observed the large sword she held over her shoulder. The blade itself was easily longer than Erza's entire body, but that wasn't the strange thing about the sword. In face the sword had a few odd features. For started it had no type of hilt, leaving only the handle and the blade itself. Though speaking of the blade, it was the strangest thing Aria had ever come across.

The man could identify red, blue, white and even some pink runes. All of which were moving their way around the blade of the sword.

"I've never used this armor in a serious fight Aria. However, without a doubt this is my strongest armor." Erza explained, lifting up her sword and shifting into a fighting stance. "This was an armor made by Naruto and Sasuke as a present for my last birthday. It has the power of all four of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers. This is my Dragon Empress Armor!"

Aria showed no sign of caring, instead he merely charged forward.

"Heh that curse mark might give you power, but.." Erza stopped speaking and slung her sword forward. "It's nothing compared to the power my friends give me!"

Aria's eyes grew wide as he noticed the twister of lightning, fire, wind and pink energy. That came barreling out of the blade; speeding right towards him.

However, there was nothing he could do besides let the attack hit him. Kicking up a large explosion on contact.

Erza watched the explosion settle with a critical eye. Aria was still

Standing on two feet, his body was slightly burned and he was bleeding out of multiple wounds. But all around he was still fine.

"You're pretty stubborn, but I figure that form limits your ability to think clearly. Your attacks are like all the other wild beasts I've slain." Erza pointed out, bring her sword back behind her. "But I'm ending this little fight."

Aria twitched as he watched Erza dash forward. The elements held within her sword already leaking out of the blade. He didn't let this get the best of him though, he gave a loud screech and dashed forward as well. Then by twisting his body into the air, he started to spin like a human drill.

Erza saw what Aria's plan was, but she was not one to be easily intimidated. Though she knew this was their last clash and only one of them was going to walk out victorious.

"You're going down Aria!" Erza cried out loudly, swinging her sword right into the man. Causing both their movements to stop and an explosion to sound off as they were both caught up in the explosion.

As the dust and smoke cleared Aria was standing proudly on a piece of ice floating in the water. A few feet away Erza was on here knees panting hard with her sword still in her grasp. "It's over." The mage mumbled.

Aria titled his head, but his eyes grew wide when four magical circles appeared on his chest.

*Dance of the Four Dragons.* Erza mumbled with a small smile, right as Aria was engulfed in a pillar of fire, lightning and wind. Before the attack finished by incasing the mage in a large pink crystal; which started to glow extremely bright before exploding. Finishing Aria off once and for all.

"I've completed my task." Erza muttered her vision slowly blurring, but she could spot Aria. Who was laying on the ice unconscious and already reverting back to his human form. "But Naruto wasn't kidding when he said this armor would drain my magic.. I need some rest, maybe I'll train some more after this silly war is over."

And with saying that, the knight of Fairy Tail closed her eyes and began to relax. Leaving everything else up to her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Gray)

The Ice Make wizard was trying his hardest to fight Juvia, while at the same time trying not to hurt her. Though Gray found this task a little challenging, since Juvia had been throwing spell after spell in his direction.

'Dammit what would Naruto-nii do in this situation? He could easily subdue her with little difficulty, but I'm not as powerful as he is. So I would have to weaken her first, but that would mean I'd have to hurt her.. Awww dammit what am I going to do?' Gray thought frantically, jumping to the side in order to avoid a stream of boiling water.

Gray found the attacks easy to avoid as Juvia appeared to be fighting against her curse mark. So maybe Gray would be able to capitalize on this and help Juvia.

*Water Slicer!*

Gray growled and jumped over the arch of water. "Same old song and dance." The ice mage mumbled, placing his hands onto the ground.

*Ice Make: Floor!* gray cried, freezing over the ground all the way to Juvia's feet.

"Try to fight the marks control!" Gray shouted, running after Juvia.

The water mage grunted in pain and appeared to be struggling with herself. "I'm... Im .. trying... to ..." Juvia stopped speaking and looked to the ground. "I'm trying to kill you!" The women yelled in a twisted voice, a pattern of rain drops quickly covering her body.

"Shit!" Gray cursed, halting his movements as a wave I demonic energy passed over him. "I have to stop her before she gets consumed by the mark."

Gray rushed forward and held an open palm behind him; where a small amount of concentrated ice magic started to spin in his hand.

"I'm sorry about this Juvia this is going to hurt, but I'll hold back some!" Gray shouted, as he thrusted his hand forward.

*Ice Make: Rasengan!*

Juvia's eyes shot open as the attack drilled into her stomach. However, Gray wasn't finished. He removed his Rasengan leaving Juvia's stomach exposed; thanks to her ripped clothing.

"There it is!" Gray yelled spotting the curse mark. Then by using his other hand he slapped Naruto's seal onto Juvia's exposed curse mark. "Now let's finish this off!"

Juvia screamed in pain as she felt the seal burning away her mark. Forcing her black markings to receded and fade away.

"Thank you." The blue haired woman mumbled, slipping into unconscious. Though before she did, Juvia caught a glimpse of the blue sky as the rain stopped.

She was finally free from both her curse mark and the rain.

"Don't mention it." Gray replied, picking the mage up. "I should get her away from here. Knowing Nii-chan this fortress won't be standing much longer. So I should take her somewhere safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Mira)

"Mira stop this now! This isn't like you!" The voice of Mystogan shouted as he stepped into the room. 'What has gotten into her? Has she lost control of her takeover?'

Mira snarled as she faced the mage. Then without batting an eye she tossed Sol off to the side. Alarming the S-class mage, when he saw her eyes.

'Sasuke what did you know that I'm missing?' Mystogan asked himself, carefully observing Mira's movements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback- 10 minutes ago)

Mystogan walked quietly through Porlyusica's small cottage. Quickly identifying the sleeping forms of Sasuke and Marakov.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." The masked mage spoke to Sasuke, who was unresponsive. "I haven't been much of a friend to you or Naruto lately, but I promise I'll make it up to you both."

Mystogan waited for a moment and sighed. Then he stalked over to Makarov, but Mystogan also noticed someone else in the room. "A women?" The prince mumbled in confusion. "Who is this? She isn't a member of Fairy Tail."

"That's Naruto's mother Ur Milkovich Namikaze." The voice of Porlyusica spoke up, causing Mystogan to jerk around. "She's in a coma and has been like this for a few weeks. Poor Naruto first his mother then his girlfriend and little Wendy. Now his best friend and godfather are injured as well. But I'm curious as to why you are here prince Jellal."

Jellal sighed as he removed his wrappings. "I came here to return the master's magical energy." The boy haired man explained, grabbing his staff and holding it over Makarov. "This should help ensure his recovery."

Porlyusica watched as a golden light shinned down on her old friend. "I see thank you, but what are you going to do now?" The aged healer asked, knowing the S-class mage never associated much with his guild. So she figured he wouldn't assist them any further.

Mystogan placed his staff onto his back and began rewrapping his face. "I'm going to go help my brother end this war. Like you've said Naruto's been through a lot lately. And I believe Phantom Lord deserves the wrath of the third brother."

Porlyusica was a little surprised by his response, but she didn't let it show. "From what I can sense the final battle has begun. I'd say by the time you arrive you won't be of much help."

Mystogan smirked behind his face wrappings and clicked his finger. Instantly filling the room with hundreds of Phantom Lord banners. "You could save I've already had a head start." The prince replied, causing Porlyusica to scowl at the mess he made. "Don't worry I'll pick up my mess after I help end this war."

Porlyusica growled and turned around. "Damn right you will!" The women shouted, opening her door and exciting her house.

Mystogan chuckled as he began to follow after her. However, he stopped in his tracks when he felt someone grab his wrist. Looking down he met Sasuke's rather weak gaze.

"I can hear her cries, please Jellal go help my Mira. Something isn't right." Sasuke spoke weakly, clutching his stomach in pain.

Jellal bent down to Sasuke's level and grabbed one of his staffs. "Sleep Sasuke, I'll take care of everything." The S-class mage replied, casting his sleep spell onto Sasuke.

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mira calm down you beat Sol and Elfman is safe. We should go help the oth-." Mystogan had to halt his speech and duck, in order to avoid a right hook from Mira.

Mystogan jumped to the right and grabbed a staff in each hand. "Mira what are you doing! We are comrades!" The blue haired mage shouted, his mind racing to figure out what was wrong.

"Die you snake bastard!" A demonic Mira screeched, charging right at Mystogan.

*Staff Magic: Barrier!* Mystogan called out, slamming his staffs into the ground. Forming a thick wall of blue magical energy between them.

Mira crashed her fist into the barrier and growled. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to Sasuke." The white haired demon announced.

Mystogan was sweating behind his mask. Mira was slightly cracking his barrier, but what really confused him was what she said.

"Mira I didn't..." Mystogan stopped as he felt his barrier crack. "I didn't do anything to Sasuke nor would I ever. He and Naruto are like brothers to me!"

"Lair!" Mira roared, removed her fist and preparing to strike the barrier again.

Mystogan dropped her barrier and jumped backwards. Then making a hand gesture, the two staffs in his hands and the three on his back began to float.

"I don't know what's got into you Mira, but I promised Sasuke I'd take care of you. So if I have to fight you so be it." Mystogan spoke seriously, wishing it didn't have to come to this. "I'll know there is a sweet girl inside you being influenced by something."

Mira flapped her wings and dashed forward. "Shit up and die!"

Mystogan jumped to the side and avoided Mira's attack; his staffs quickly following him. "Though what is causing you to act like this is a mystery." The mage spoke mainly to himself. "Sorry Naruto I want to fight by your side, but it appears plans have changed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Lucy at the Fairy Tail Hideout)

Lucy looked around in fear. Reedus who was assigned to watch over her; was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Then over to her left was Loke who was knocked unconscious and in a similar state as Reedus.

He had arrived a few minutes ago to save her, but he didn't stand a chance.

"Man blonde your guild sure sucks!" Gajeel laughed loudly, standing between her two beaten guild mates. "I didn't even break a sweat!"

Lucy flinched as she watched the man walk over towards her. 'Im so afraid I can't even move.' Lucy thought as she froze in place, unable to run away or grab her keys.

Gajeel gave a sadistic smirk, turning his arm to a buzz saw. "You look scared why don't we play around for a bit." The dragon slayer asked, raising his arm into the air.

Lucy closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. However, she felt nothing. Instead she felt an intense heat.

"You ok Lucy?" The voice of one familiar dragon slayer asked.

Opening her eyes Lucy started to cry tears of joy. She was saved now thanks to Natsu. Who was standing in front of her in a twister of flames.

"Yeah now that you're here." The celestial wizard replied.

Happy floated down by Lucy and landed in her arms. "Don't worry Natsu will take care of this freak." The small cat proclaimed.

Gajeel scoffed as he heard Happy's claim. "Please the salamander is just as pathetic as that other dragon slayer I beat."

Natsu shot forward at incredible speeds. Appearing in front of Gajeel with a blazing fist. "Don't talk about my sensei!" The fire dragon slayer ordered, before giving Gajeel an uppercut to the jaw. Sending him shooting up through the roof. "Happy Lucy make sure these two are ok. I'm going to go take Gajeel out for good."

Lucy nodded and rose to her feet. "Ok Natsu and good luck." The blond haired beauty mumbled.

Natsu gave a wide grin, blue lightning and red flames dancing around his fist. "Don't worry Lucy I have Sasuke sensei's training on my side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto slowly approached a set of iron doors; both of which bore the insignia for Phantom Lord. Bara flew onto her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Is he inside?" The small cat asked, causing Naruto to snort.

"Either that or Phantom has an incredibly powerful mage they've been hiding away." The blond dragon slayer replied.

Bara rolled her eyes, but quickly tensed up when the doors began to move.

"How polite he's letting us in." Naruto chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"You know situations like this normally scream trap." Bara mumbled in an annoyed tone, looking into the darkness filled room.

Naruto patted Bara on the head. "Please you really think a trap is enough to stop little old me?" The blond S-class mage asked. Slowly making his way into the room.

"Idiot why are you walking in here we can't see anything!" Bara roared in anger, smacking her partner with her tail to further show her rage.

"Well screaming and announcing where we are doesn't help either Bara. Besides I can smell Jos-.." Naruto took a pause and started to sniff the air. He sensed a powerful magical energy earlier, but now his nose was picking up something completely different. It was the smell of two men and blood.

"Naruto's what's the matter?" Bara quickly shouted, easily picking up on Naruto's shift in mood.

"Jose is dead."

Chapter end!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto has had his first interaction with Orochimaru in years and has been told some confusing things. Though all four of the Element four have fallen, but new threats have come into play. What has happened to Mira? Will Natsu be able to defeat Gajeel? And what happened to Jose and who is the other man with him?

Keep reading and find out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So it's been awhile guys lol sorry for talking so long, but you know how life goes and all. But I promise I will post another chapter faster than this one or at least try to. Mainly cause next chapter I plan to wrap this arc up and maybe build up to my next arc.

Which since I've been a little slow on updates I'll just tell you the name of the arc I'll be doing next. The cure for Ur (crappy name I know, but I think you all know what's it's gonna be focusing on ;D) So that should be something to look out for.

Now I wanted to say a few things before I'm done. One I hope you liked Erza'a armor I made. Essentially it's a crystal armor and sword; which has runes that store power from Naruto, Sasuke, Natsu and Wendy. So I thought it would be something original to add into the story.

Also I want to point something out, you may notice the curse mark has had different affects on the personality of those who use it. There is a reason for this difference in the way it effects each user. That will be explained later in the story.

But that should be all I wanted to say, if you have any questions PM. Thanks for reading and please Favorite, Follow and review. The feedback I get from you guys is awesome and it motivates me to keep working.


	18. Chapter 18 The Man in the Mask

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

*spell*

Chapter 18. The Man in the Mask

Naruto looked over to Jose's lifeless body. Blood was visibly leaking from his slitted neck. Causing a small puddle of blood to surround not only Jose's body, but also the feet of the man who was holding a blood drenched knife.

The blond dragon slayer tensed up, the magical power from Jose's killer was strange. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. It felt like something between a human and something else. Something empty and filled with negative emotions. Though that was only half of it, as the mystery man had one of the largest magical signatures Naruto had ever felt.

Eventually Naruto seemed to compose himself so he took a small step forward.

"I don't know if I should thank you or attack you." Naruto spoke up, speaking to Jose's mysterious killer. "You did save me the trouble of taking out Jose. But every fiber of my being is telling me that you are dangerous."

Bara looked up to her dragon slayer, then looked over to the masked figure. His plain black mask and emotionless vibe sending chills down her spine. She slowly retreated behind Naruto's leg and braced herself for the worse.

"Who are you!" The small cat demanded to know. Her fear slightly showing.

The man started to laugh darkly, the knife in his hand fading out of existence. Causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"You don't remember me child of Minato?" The man asked in an amused tone. "It's been a few years since I've last saw you. I bet you don't even remember me. Father said he saw you a little while ago. Though he sounded disappointed since he didn't get to test your strength."

Naruto gripped his fists, today wasn't Naruto's day. One after another someone has appeared and completely confused him. "Who are you even talking about you bastard!" The blond yelled in anger, his eyes glowing a faint blue.

The man sighed and shook his head. "Does Galuna Island ring any bells? Remember when you saved your mother and met someone who you didn't know." The man asked sarcastically, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"That man who was on Galuna island. He seemed to know who I was. Just like you however, I have no memory of you or that other man!" Naruto shouted, his confusion and interest growing.

The man shook his head. "Leave it to Minato to erase your memories. Poor boy I bet you are so confused." The man chuckled his voice sounding eerily familiar to Naruto.

"What in the hell are you even talking about!" The blond mage demanded, his anger starting to poke through. "Give me some damn answers!"

The man disappeared in a flash of light. "No I don't think I will." The man whispered into Naruto's ear. Only to kick him away the very next second.

Naruto went rolling across the open room and eventually was able to steady himself. Bara quickly formed her wings and shot after her dragon slayer. Wanting to be as far away from the mystery man as possible.

"Naruto are you ok?" The small cat asked. Already looking the blond over for injuries.

Naruto patted Bara on the head, but his vision was focused on the masked man. Who he was glaring at with anger and confusion. "He has a surprising amount of strength. And that magic he used to get behind me was light magic. Though the only light users I know of is me, Jiji-chan and my father." Naruto mumbled in a low voice.

"So that's doesn't mean anything Naruto. Anyone can learn light magic, but for now he is our enemy." Bara replied, trying to get Naruto to see the big picture. "And your job is to defeat the enemies of our guild."

The man scoffed. "Tch me an enemy? Are you stupid cat, or did you forget that I killed your enemy." The masked man pointed out.

Naruto frowned and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "True, but you did just try to attack me." He spoke softly before stripping his shirt off. "But at this point I don't give a damn who you are. I have a lot of pent up anger. And I'm going to let it out on you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Jellal)

Currently the prince from the other world was in a pickle. No matter what he tried, nothing seemed to slow Mira down. Every spell he cast and attack he made; she countered flawlessly.

Eventually this small scuffle was starting to take it's toll on Mystogan. Since Mira was fighting for the kill, while he was trying to calm her down and not harm her.

Though doing so was near impossible, since Mira was fighting on a skill level that she shouldn't even be at. Considering it's been years since she had used her magic, let alone use her magic to fight against another wizard. But for reasons unknown to Mystogan, Mira was able to fight on an S-class level with ease.

"Mira stop this!" Mystogan cried out, before he was forced to jump backwards. Barely evading Mira, who slammed her fist into the ground and cracked the floor around her. Displaying her superior strength to the masked mage. Unfortunately, when Mystogan evaded Mira's attack. He was separated from his staffs.

"Gwahhh shut up, shut up, shut up!" Mira screamed as she flapped her wings and rocketed towards Mystogan. Quickly catching up to the S-class mage in seconds. Then without stopping she tackled Mystogan and carried him through the nearest wall.

This caused Mystogan to wince in pain, but Mira was far from done. She continued to fly through every wall in her path, until she smashed her way out of Phantom's mobile fortress.

On the outside of the fortress, Mystogan was helpless. The only thing keeping him from plummeting down to his death was Mira; who at the same time was trying to kill him. So his life was literally in the hands of the woman who is trying to kill him. While at the same time all of Mystogan's staffs are currently within the fortress. So that left the masked mage without any way to fight against the rampaging Mira.

So his only option left was to try and reason with her. "Please Mira stop this, we are comrades. We shouldn't be fighting each other!" The blue haired male cried out as he felt Mira descending downward. "Sasuke is worried about you. Please don't make my brother suffer through more than he already has. He can't lose you too."

Mira growled and placed a hand around Mystogan's neck. Then by flying as low as possible. She started to drag him across the frozen water; slowly making her way toward the streets of magnolia.

"Shut up and die!" A demonic Mira shouted, before she lifted Mystogan up and hurled him into the nearest building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Five minutes earlier with Natsu)

Natsu looked up to the hole he sent Gajeel flying through. Then he changed his focus down to Loke and Reedus. Both of whom were being looked over by Lucy and Happy.

"How are they?" The dragon slayer asked in a low voice. His fists clenched and shaking, thinking how many more of his friends would get hurt by Phantom Lord.

Lucy looked over Reedus and bit her lip; small tears coming down her face. "He's lost a lot of blood Natsu and he is unconscious. If he don't receive medical treatment soon he could die. And all because he was protecting me!" The blond shirked to herself.

Natsu rushed over to Lucy and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't blame yourself Lucy. You are not the one who hurt Reedus, but you can be the one who saves him." Natsu then looked over to Happy, who was standing over Loke. "How is he doing?"

"He isn't too bad off Natsu, but he is still injured and unconscious." The talking cat informed.

Natsu nodded and looked back to Lucy. "I want you both to get Loke and Reedus out of here. Take them somewhere to treat their wounds."

Lucy nodded and rose to her feet. Then by snatching a golden key from her hip, she held it forward. *Open Gate of the Golden Bull; Taurus!*

Natsu let a small smile pass his lips as he watched Lucy's key glow bright. Followed by the sound of a loud mooo and the appearance of her strongest spirt. Who was a humanoid cow; that wielded a large battle axe.

"Mooo what do you need miss Lucy!" The large perverted spirt asked.

Quickly pointing down to Reedus she gave her order. "I need you to carry Reedus for me and help me get him out of here; while me and Happy carry Loke."

"You got it beautiful!" Taurus replied while giving a thumbs up, before he bent down and grabbed Reesus. Then by slinging him over his shoulder, he moved towards the door.

Lucy went over to Loke and grabbed one of his arms and lifted him up. While Happy used his transformation to grow wings and hoist Loke up by flying in the air.

"Let's go Happy!" Lucy ordered as she started to drag Loke.

"Aye sir!" The small cat replied, as they both made there way out of the warehouse.

Natsu watched as his friends walked off and he smiled. "Good luck you guys and stay safe." The pink haired mage mumbled, as they were already out of ear shot.

"Oh they won't stay safe." The voice of transformed and demonic Gajeel chuckled, causing Natsu to turn on his heel. "Because after I wipe the floor with you. I'm going right after those friends of yours, but first I'm going to pay you back for that punch you gave me."

Natsu tensed up as he watched Gajeel rub his jaw. "If anyone is getting payback it's me. You hurt my sensei, his little sister and his best friend's girlfriend. Not to mention all my other friends you have hurt." Natsu's hands burst to life in flames, while blue lightning crackled around his body. "You're going to pay for what you did."

Gajeel reared his fist back. "Psshh like I care." The dragon slayer scoffed, already shooting his arm forward. *Iron Dragon Slayer Lance!*

Natsu didn't move a muscle, instead he watched Gajeel's attack slowly inch it's way towards him. Then at the last second he spun around and evaded the attack. While gracefully touching his lightning coated hand against Gajeel's arm. Sending a large shock of electricity through Gajeel's body.

"Gwahhhh!" The Iron Dragon Slayer growled in pain as he tensed his body; while trying to withstand the pain.

However, Natsu didn't give him time to recover. Since the dragon slayer, moved his fist back and ran forward. *Fang of the Lightning Flame Dragon!* Natsu shouted as he buried a lightning and flame coated fist into Gajeel's chest. Resulting in the Iron Dragon Slayer being sent rocketing back into a wall.

"Now for the finishing touch." Natsu mumbled, bringing his hands around his mouth. Though he stopped for a moment to think. "I can't use my roar, I would demolish half the city and hurt a lot of people. Dammit this sucks!"

Natsu then heard boxes being smashed and thrown. Signaling that Gajeel was back on his feet and pissed. "What the hell is that! You're a Fire Dragon Slayer, but you are using Lightning!" The man roared in anger, as he stumbled back in front of Natsu. A little beaten, but all around still fine.

Natsu smirked and looked down to the lightning cracking around his fist. "It was the results of training with Sasuke sensei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

Natsu started to gasp for air as he laid on the ground. Over top of him stood a transformed Sasuke; who was looking over him with an emotionless gaze.

"Get up Natsu." The raven haired mage ordered.

Natsu slammed his hands onto the muddy surface of the earth; and struggled to push himself up. "Yes sensei." The teen replied, already halfway on his feet.

"Good. Now hit me with your best shot." Sasuke commanded, giving Natsu a come on sign with his hand.

Natsu ran forward at a slower pace. He was exhausted from Sasuke's thrashing, but he wouldn't give up.

"Take this!" Natsu roared in anger, pushing a fist forward without using any magic.

Sasuke easily redirected the punch and kneed Natsu in the stomach; knocking the wind out of him. Then without stopping he spun around and kicked Natsu in the chest. Sending the dragon slayer flying backwards.

Landing on his backside, Natsu grunted in pain. "Dammit why can't I hit you!" The pink haired teen shouted in rage. Slamming his clenched fists into the mud.

Sasuke allowed his transformation to drop as he walked over to Natsu. "Several reasons actually, for starters you allow your anger to cloud your judgment when fighting. Then there is the fact that I'm just stronger than you."

Natsu looked up to the darkened sky, rain slowly starting to fall on his face. "I need to get stronger then, I won't lose anyone I care about ever again! I'll get stronger and stronger and stronger until I can protect everyone!" He declared, his tears being hidden by the rain drops.

Sasuke sighed and brought a hand up. "Fine if you want to get strong so bad I'll help you get there." He replied, his hand sparkling blue with lightning; followed by a loud roar. "After all I can't have Milko-bitch bragging how he trained Gray better than I trained you."

Natsu's eyes grew wide when he watched a large dragon made of blue lightning poke it's way out of the clouds.

"Learn to eat my lighting and use my power Natsu. Or die here in your own pathetic misery." Sasuke gave Natsu his only two options, before he moved his hand downward. "Come, Vanish with the roar of Thunder. Kirin!"

Natsu watched helplessly as the monumental sized attack came barreling down on him. Thinking to himself he was done in for, but as he closed his eyes waiting for the enviable. His thoughts were taken to Lisanna, causing him to shot his eyes open and flare his remaining magical power.

"I won't fail ever again!" Natsu shouted loudly, right as Sasuke's Kirin collided with Natsu's body.

Sasuke watched with a proud smirk as Natsu started to devour his magical power. While at the same time controlling his lighting to make sure he didn't overwhelm and kill his student.

"Keep going and never give up Natsu, it's what Lisanna would have wanted."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback end)

"Thanks to Sasuke sensei's training I can now use two types of dragon slayer magic. I might not be anywhere as good as Sasuke sensei is, but that doesn't matter. I'm still going to defeat you." Natsu revealed with a hidden smirk.

Gajeel growled and turned both his arms into buzz saws. "I'm going to shred you to pieces."

Both men glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move first. However, an unknown object came crashing through the wall and in between them.

"Mystogan!" Natsu shouted in surprise, running over to the downed S-class mage. "Where did you come from? And why are you so beat up."

Mystogan looked over to Natsu and grabbed him by his scarf so he could pull him closer. "Listen carefully Natsu, Mira is in her Satan Soul and she is out of control. I couldn't stop her, please you need to help her before someone gets hurt. Do it for Sasuke." The masked mage begged, before he slumped over into unconsciousness.

"Gehee what a loser." Gajeel laughed arrogantly as he tossed his head back and started to laugh some more. "A weakling begging to help that poor excuse for a dragon slayer."

Natsu's blood ran cold as he looked towards the hole in the wall. Two blood red eyes were fixed on the unsuspecting Gajeel.

"Gajeel shut the hell up." Natsu warned in a low voice. Already taking up a defensive stance.

Gajeel continued to laugh and moved his sight down to Natsu. "And why should I? You Fairy Tail mages drop like the flies that you are. Strongest guild my ass, after I'm done here I'll go after that blond dragon slayer. That way I can be the man who defeated both of the Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail!"

"You were the one who hurt my Sasuke." The voice of Mira growled in rage. Causing Gajeel to finally notice her presence. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did."

Natsu's eyes grew wide as he listened to Mira speak. Finally realizing how strange her behavior was when he heard her demonic voice.

"Mira stop this!" Natsu shouted out to her, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Mira shot towards Gajeel and planted a fist into his stomach. Causing him to double over in pain. Then by placing an open palm in front of his face. Mira unleashed a twister of black magical energy, that sent Gajeel flying out of the building already near unconsciousness.

Natsu rose to his feet and grabbed ahold of Mira's wrist. "Mira stop this, there is no need to kill him!" The dragon slayer pleaded.

Paying no attention to Natsu, Mira batted him away with her tail. Then by flapping her wings; she flew after Gajeel. Quickly landing on the mage's arm; as he tried to crawl away. Causing his arm to snap and Gajeel to cry in pain.

"Now lay there and die." Mira growled as she held a sphere of magical energy over Gajeel.

Gajeel dropped his transformation and gritted his teeth. Slowly waiting for death to over take him. However, before Mira could finish Gajeel off. Natsu barreled into her and knocked her away.

"Salamander!" Gajeel shouted out in pain, actually relived to be saved by the pink haired mage.

"I told you that you should shut up." Natsu yelled, already jumping to his feet and standing between Mira and Gajeel.

Mira unleashed a loud cry that caused both dragon slayers to wince. Having a heightened sense of hearing wasn't always the best thing to have.

"Get out of my way Natsu." Mira warned in a rage filled voice. "If you don't then I'll just go through you."

Natsu sighed in exhaustion, talking wasn't going to get him anywhere. He already saw what she did to Mystogan. So he knew he only has one option left.

"Sorry Sasuke sensei, I don't have a choice. I'm going to rough up your girlfriend a little. I hope you'll understand." The Fire Dragon slayer mumbled, slowly dropping into a fighting stance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto jumped into the air and held two hands out in front of him. *Crystal Dragon's Barrage!* he shouted loudly, a pink magical circle forming before him.

The mask man jumped back and disappeared in a flash of light. Right before thousands of pink crystals came crashing down towards him.

"Not bad brat." The masked man praised as he appeared a few feet behind Naruto.

Landing on his feet in a hunched over position. Naruto tapped the concert floor and silently casted another spell. *Ice Make: Floor.*

Ice incased the floor around Naruto and quickly moved to the mask man. Locking him in place before he could even react.

"Got you." Naruto shouted in victory, as he spun around. Pink energy already leaking out of his mouth. *Crystal Dragon's Roar!*

The mask man stood motionlessly, while a twister of pink magical energy ripped up the floor and ice as it traveled towards him. Though right before the attack made contact. The man disappeared in another flash of light.

The man reappeared by Jose and held his hands out. "Nice try brat, but you are too slow. Just like your father!"

Naruto smirked and flashed away. "What was that?" The blond asked, his body reforming behind the masked man a Rasengan already formed and ready to attack.

"What the-.." The man stuttered before a Rasengan slammed into his backside; sending him spiraling forward into a wall.

Bara flew into her dragon slayer's shoulder and cocked a grin. "Good job Naruto." The cat praised.

Naruto kept his focus on the masked man; who was already recovering himself. "Thanks Bara, but I want you to leave. I can smell Kiba and Elfman are still close by. Go find them and get them some help. Thy may need it."

Bara frowned, but sighed and started to float. "Fine Naruto, but you be carful. Levy would never forgive you if you got hurt."

"Don't worry about me Bara, you know I haven't even got serious yet." Naruto replied in a casual tone. His body glowing pink as he activated his Crystal Drive.

"Yeah, but who says he has either." The cat shot back, looking over to the masked man. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. "I promise partner. Now go help our friends."

Bara chuckled and floated off. "Aye sir."

The mystery man watched emotionlessly as Bara flew off. "Tch I wouldn't have never thought you knew Minato's Light Magic." The masked man then turned to Naruto. "That's how you snuck up on me so easily wasn't it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and a yellow magical circle formed around his right palm. "You sure know a lot about me and my father. You even know his Light Magic; just like me and the master. So I ask once before I beat the answer out of you. Who the hell are you!"

The masked man flashed towards Naruto without uttering a word. However, Naruto was ready and he caught the man's attack by blocking a fist aimed at Naruto's head.

"I'd like to see you try." The man challenged, as he tried to push past Naruto.

"Alright I will." The blond replied, gripping onto the man's fist and incasing his arm in pink crystals. Causing said man to gasp in surprise. However, just like all the times before he flashed away; leaving Naruto's crystals behind.

Reappearing away from Naruto, the masked man began to laugh. "Nice try brat, I'll commend you for your effort. I would have never imagined you would have progressed so far in strength. Though I fear you are not strong enough." The man revealed, in a condescending tone. "After all you weren't even strong enough to protect your little girlfriend."

Naruto used his light magic to flash towards the man. His anger instantly taking over, as no one was to talk about Levy like that in his presence.

"That's right get mad." The man laughed out, as he disappeared in his own flash of light.

This caused Naruto and the masked man to flash all around the entire room. Occasionally stopping for a brief moment to exchange blows, though they were moving so fast. Their battle appeared like nothing more besides flashes of light followed by sounds of fists clashing.

After a moment Naruto shot away from the man an held both hands forwards. His right hand glowing with a pink magical circle; while his left hand sported a blue magical circle.

*Crystal Dragon's Barrage!* he yelled, as pink shards flew out of his hand. Causing the masked man to scatter around the room in flashes of light. However, none of the crystals made contact with the man, but for some odd reason only known to Naruto. His crystals that missed started to glow and float in the air.

The masked man flashed into the middle of the room and started to laugh. "That old trick again brat? Is throwing stones all you can do?"

Naruto smirked and held his left hand up. *Ice Make: Missiles!* the blond called out, as all the pink shards shattered. Revealing ice missiles that quickly darted towards the surrounded masked man.

The masked man sighed and shook his head. And just like all the times before, he disappeared in a flash of light. Right before all the ice missiles collided in the middle of the room and exploded.

"Nice attempt, but you are too slow." The man spoke up, as he reappeared. Though to his shock, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "What the hell, where did he run off to? Don't tell me you ran off scared brat!"

"Please I never run from a fight!" Naruto yelled loudly, as he ran behind the masked man and slammed a foot into his back; sending him stumbling forward.

"I'm going to defeat you and get some damn answers!" Another Naruto shouted as he gave the man a strong upper cut.

"Take this!" Two more Naruto's shouted as they smashed their fists into the man.

*Milk-* three more Naruto's jumped into the air. *O-* two of the Naruto clones punched the man in his kidneys; while the third brought a foot down onto his head. Sending him plummeting towards the ground. *Vich!* the real Naruto dashed under the man and held his hands out. A pink magical circle formed around his mouth; while a blue and yellow magical circle appeared around his hands. *Barrage!* the blond yelled loudly; as three beams of blue, yellow and pink magical energy shot towards the man.

The three beams of magical power slammed into the man and carried him towards the ceiling. Using enough force and power to break through the roof and carry him into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In front of the guid: 10 minutes ago)

The remaining members of Fairy Tail had been fighting off an onslaught of Jose's shades for some time. Though to their surprise and utter joy the shades had vanished. Leading some to believe that Jose had fallen.

"I can't believe he did it!" Cana shouted in relief, as she fell onto her backside.

"Are you surprised Cana? I mean Naruto has always been able to come through for us." Macao replied in a happy tone. "I bet he has already kicked Jose's ass all up and down that fortress."

"Yeah." Fairy tail's resident drunk replied with a small laugh. "I just hope Kiba-kun is okay."

Macao placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he is fine." The older Mage reassured.

Cana let a small smile pass her lips, but a new arrival grabbed her and her fellow guild members attention. It was Gray who looked badly beaten, but overall fine. Though to everyone's confusion he was holding a blue haired woman in his arms.

"Gray you're back! Where is everyone else? Did we defeat Phantom and who is that girl?" Warren asked, as he ran over to Gray's side.

The rest of the Fairy Tail mages looked towards Gray for answers. Though Gray remained silent for a moment and held his hands out; in order to make a small bed of ice to lay Juvia down on. "For starters I don't know what is going on in there. I defeated this woman here and decided to bring her over to safety. Considering she didn't even want to fight, Jose was using her curse mark to force her to fight us." Gray then looked over to the fortresses. "Im not sure who is safe and who is in danger."

"Then we should mount up a rescue squad and head in there." Alzack spoke up, trying to look around for the guild members in the best condition. "Anyone here have enough magical power to keep fighting?"

"No you shall stay here." A familiar and commanding voice declared, causing all the members to freeze in place.

"Erza!" Half the remaining guild shouted out together; while they looked towards the exhausted Fairy. Who was slowly limping towards them.

"Did you know what's going on in there Erza? Did we win?" Max asked, his voice filled with anticipation.

Erza frowned. "I have no idea, but I did defeat Aria in combat." She said before turning towards Gray. "And it looks like you have beaten Juvia, so that's two confirmed victories. Good job Gray."

Gray cocked a small smile. "Thanks Erza, I just hope Naruto-nii is okay. He is fighting their master after all."

"Ahh he will be fine. It's Naruto we are talking about, that brat went toe to toe with Gildarts of all people. I'm pretty confident he can handle Jose." Wakaba pointed out, trying to lift Gray's mood up.

"Yeah that's true, but what should we do now?" Gray asked, looking towards Erza for answers. "Kiba, Elfman, Natsu, Happy, Bara and Naruto are all off somewhere fighting. I really think someone should at least go see if they are ok."

Erza brought a hand to her chin and started to think; the war was drawing towards an end. Though now wasn't the time to get careless, but before Erza could think of anything. A familiar voice called out towards her.

"Everybody! We need help and fast!" Lucy called out towards her fellow guild members, causing everyone to look towards the blond with wide eyes.

"Lucy what happened!" Erza demanded to know, as she ran over to the Celestial Mage and looked over her beaten and bloodied comrades.

Lucy started to tear up. "They were protecting me from Gajeel Redfox. They both kept me safe, but doing so got them injured pretty bad." The blond explained through her tears.

Gray latched onto Lucy and brought her head into his chest. "Shhh it's okay Lu-chan you are safe now and these two will be okay. Though what happened to Gajeel?" Gray asked in an angered tone, thinking of the man who caused not only Lucy grief, but Naruto as well. "I wanna teach that bastard a lesson."

Happy floated on Gray's shoulder. "Don't worry about Gajeel, Natsu is already taking care of him." The blue cat explained, causing Gray to nod and Erza to smile.

"Then we know of three Fairy Tail victories." Erza spoke up in a relieved tone. "After all Natsu won't give up till he wins and avenges his sensei."

Some of the Fairy Tail mages smiled at Erza's comment; while the rest continued to look after their wounded friends.

"Actually Erza add two more victories to your count." Bara spoke up from above, earning everyone's full attention.

The Fairy Tail mages looked up in surprise to see the white haired cat slowly floating down towards her friends. She was struggling, but that was a given considering she had Kiba wrapped around her tail and Elfman in her tiny paws.

"Kiba-kun!" Cana shouted out in joy, as she rushed over to help Bara with the Takeover Mage.

"He is fine Cana, Kiba and Elfman both are just resting. I found two defeated members of Phantom Lord by them, but I decided to leave them for now." Bara explained, as she finally landed on the ground.

Gray made a b-line to get over to Bara. "How is Naruto-nii? Should I go in and help him?" The Ice Make Mage asked, showing his concern for his surrogate brother.

"How do I put this." Bara mumbled lowly, as she looked down causing the stomach's of the Fairy Tail mages to grow sick as they began to worry.

"Sis what is going on?" Happy asked noticing his sister's out of place mood. He knew something wasn't right. "Is Naruto ok?"

The remaining Fairies looked towards Bara for answers. "He is ok..." Bara began causing everyone to sigh in relief. "But Jose is dead and Naruto is fighting his killer."

"What!" Everyone shouted in surprise, shocked by the bombshell that Bara had just dropped.

Though before anyone could ask any more questions, the ground started to shake and a loud explosion went off. Causing everyone to look towards the Phantom Lord fortress; where three beams of magical power could be seen shooting up into the sky.

Gray noticed the pink, blue and yellow colors of the magic and could only think one thing. 'Naruto-Nii who is pushing you to go that far? Using three magics at once is unheard off.' The ice wizard thought to himself; as like his fellow Fairies he was to shocked to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Natsu)

Natsu prepared himself to fight Mira, but the sound of a large explosion grabbed his attention. "What the hell." The dragon slayer mumbled as he looked over towards Naruto's attack.

Gajeel looked up to the attack with a shocked expression. "What kind of monster can do that? I can feel the magical power from here." The black haired Mage gasped in surprise.

Mira ignored Naruto's attack and dashed around Natsu, then by forming a ball of dark magical energy; she set her sights on Gajeel. "I'll show you a monster, you bastard!" The demonic Mira shouted, as she quickly brought the sphere down onto Gajeel.

Shutting his eyes Gajeel prepared himself for Mira's attack. Though after a moment he noticed the pain never came. So in confusion Gajeel opened his eyes to find Natsu standing over him; with his hand gripped firmly around Mira's wrist.

"Salamander." The Mage gasped in surprise.

"Natsu." Mira growled in rage once more, she was growing tired of the dragon slayer getting in her way. "Move or I will force you to stand down."

"No I'm not moving, this isn't like you Mira. You are loosing control of who you are. The Mira I know isn't a killer." Natsu replied in a stern voice, his eyes focused on the demonic girl. "Drop you transformation and we can go help the others."

Mira moved her other hand a blinding speeds and clamped onto Natsu's neck. "The nerve of you, first you get my Sasuke hurt and know you are protecting the man who hurt him. You are pathetic Natsu, but since you wanna get in my way. I'll kill you too." The she devil revealed as she started to squeeze down on Natsu's neck; while at the same time hoisting him into the air.

Natsu started to kick his legs and fight to break free, but for some reason Mira's grip was too strong. So Natsu did the only thing he could think of, he channeled Sasuke's Lightning through his body. Sending large jolts of electricity throughout Mira's body.

"Really I fought against Sasuke for years. Do you really think your cheap imitation would harm me?" Mira taunted as she continued to strangle the dragon slayer. "You're the lowest form of trash, claiming to be Sasuke's friend and student. But you've done nothing but bring him trouble and harm."

Natsu's started to see black as his arms went limp, he couldn't take much more of Mira's abuse. Which was something Gajeel picked up on and since he figured Natsu was his only chance of survival. He decided to help his fellow dragon slayer by grabbing onto Mira's legs and using his reaming strength to pull her off balance.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Mira ordered as she jerked her right leg back and slammed her foot into Gajeel's head. Causing the Iron Dragon slayer to let go of Mira and go limp, but he was still conscious.

Natsu stopped struggling and his hands fell to his side. He just couldn't break out of Mira's grip and the thing was that Natsu did have the power to stop Mira. Though if the dragon slayer did so, it would result in Mira getting hurt. Something that Natsu didn't want to happen.

'I don't know what to do.' Natsu thought to himself as he stared to drift off. 'I'm sorry Sasuke Sensei, I couldn't stop her.'

*Chidori Current!* A familiar voice shouted before a stream of blue lightning filled the area, causing Mira to gasp in pain. Ultimately resulting in her dropping Natsu onto the ground. "So if the imitation isn't enough for you, how about the real thing."

Natsu stared to cough and gasp for air; while at the same time looking towards where the voice came from. "Sensei!" The pink haired teen gasped in joy as he noticed Sasuke standing confidently across from him. He was wearing nothing besides a long pair of sweat pants and a large body wrapping around the area where he was wounded.

"So tell me Natsu." Sasuke began as he looked between the two dragon slayers and the slowly recovering Mira. "What the hell is going on?"

Natsu staggered to his feet and looked down to Mira. "I don't know Sensei, she is acting like she lost control of her takeover. Though she is in control not the demon." Natsu explained causing Sasuke to frown.

"Alright you get the Phantom Lord ass out of here. I'll deal with Mira." Sasuke instructed, while making short steps towards Mira.

Natsu's eyes grew wide. "But you are still hurt." The pink haired mage tried to reason, but Sasuke didn't care.

"Just go Natsu, this war is almost over and I am the only one who can deal with her." The elder dragon slayer fired back. His attention completely focused on Mira.

Natsu grabbed Gajeel and started to drag him away from Mira and towards the guild. "Alright, but don't do anything reckless Sensei."

"Hn, I'm not you or Milko-bitch. I know what I'm doing." Sasuke then walked close to Natsu and placed his hand on his students shoulder. "I'm proud of you by the way Natsu, thanks for taking care of everyone while I was out of commission."

Natsu smiled at his sensei's praise. "Thanks Sensei."

Sasuke cocked a grin. "Don't thank me yet after all I'm about to make your job a little harder." Sasuke replied cryptically before punching Gajeel in the stomach with a lightning coated fist; resulting in the iron dragon slayer getting the shock of his life. "That was for my little sister."

Natsu felt Gajeel go limp in his hands, signaling that the mage was out cold. "I see,what you mean now." The fire wizard deadpanned as he started to drag Gajeel off, but he was stopped by Sasuke placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do I smell Je- I mean Mystogan close by?" The thunder dragon skater asked, causing Natsu to perk up.

"Damn I forgot, he got knocked out earlier trying to stop Mira."

Sasuke frowned. "Then go get him and make sure he is okay." The elder Mage ordered in a rage filled voice.

Natsu nearly jumped out of his skin as he gave a salute. "I'm on it Sensei!" The pink haired teen shouted before dashing away towards Mystogan.

Sasuke watched Natsu retreat away for a moment and then shifted his attention towards Mira. She was hunched over and her hands were clamped around her head; Sasuke could tell she was in pain.

"Mirajane look its me Sasuke." The dragon slayer spoke up, as he walked towards his girlfriend. "I'm alive and kicking, so why don't you drop your transformation and head back to the guild with me. I'm sure that big idiot brother of yours is worried about you." Sasuke placed a gentle hand on Mira's backside. "I know I've been worried about you."

Mira tensed up and didn't move, but after a second she turned her head to face Sasuke. "Sasuk-..." She began slowly only to stop and wince in pain. Her eyes turning completely red; while purple magical energy radiated from her body.

Sensing danger Sasuke jumped backwards just in time to avoid a punch from Mira.

"Woah Mira-chan what's the matter, did I forget our anniversary again?" Sasuke asked, cracking a small joke. Hoping he could get through to the girl.

Mira let loose a loud scream, causing Sasuke to fall to his knees. Then without waiting she charged after Sasuke.

"Damnit Mira.' Sasuke growled as he jumped up and dashed into Mira. Then by grabbing her hands, he held her in place. "Get ahold of yourself you've lost control!"

Mira struggled to break free, but she couldn't over power Sasuke. So instead she kneed the dragon slayer in the gut; causing his wound to open and his grip to loosen. Then with brutal speed and power she stared to hit Sasuke with a flurry of punches, resulting in Sasuke staggering back in pain. His old wound from Gajeel was holding him back in pain and leaving him defenseless.

"Mira stop." The dragon slayer begged before coughing up some blood. "If you don't I'll have to hurt you."

Mira ignored Sasuke and formed a sphere of dark magical power in her hand and slammed it into Sasuke's shoulder. Gritting in intense pain Sasuke fell forward and warped his arms around Mira. "Fine have it your way." The teen replied, before he and Mira both were coated in blue lightning. Causing Mira to shriek in pain as the electricity flowed through her body.

Unfortunately Sasuke held back his power and Mira started to regain herself. First doing so by head butting Sasuke, causing him to flinch in pain. Then when she had an opening she broke free from his embrace and kicked Sasuke away. This resulted in the dragon slayer being sent flying back into a building.

"Gawahh!" The Uchiha cried in pain, while he watched Mira stalk closer towards him. "Stop this Mira before you do something you will regret!"

The white haired girl paid not attention to his words; she wasn't in control anymore and there wasn't anything either of them could do. Sasuke knew he wasn't going to get through to her in time; his vison was starting to grow black and Mira was drawing closer for the kill.

"I love you." The teen mumbled in a low voice, while giving the transformed girl a bloodied smile.

Mira stopped in place, but it wasn't Sasuke's words that made her freeze in place. No her eyes were locked on the individual wearing a black hood; standing above the building where Sasuke was leaning against.

"Enough." The mystery man spoke in a low voice, right before Mira's eyes returned to their normal color. Followed by her transformation disappearing all together; causing her to fall over unconscious.

However, before she could hit the ground; the hooded man dashed over to her side and caught her in his arms. Then without wasting a second, he walked over to Sasuke and placed Mira beside him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked on the verge of passing out, but he still managed to out his arms protectively around Mira. "Why did you help me!"

"I'm no one, but I helped you merely on a whim. Don't except to see me again." The man replied vaguely, before disappearing right before Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was surprised, the man completely vanished, no scent to follow and he heard no sounds of someone running away. "Whoever you are, thanks for saving my Mira." The raven haired teen mumbled as he started to stroke his hand through her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Huffing in exhaustion, Naruto looked up towards the large hole in the ceiling in which he had made. The masked man was nowhere to be found and the blond used a great deal of magic in his last attack.

"Heh I have a real bad habit of placing all my magic in to one final attack, but looks like that bastard is done in. I can't smell him anywhere so he must have either got blasted far away. Or blown to pieces, either way it's finally over."

"Wrong." A familiar voice whispered right before Naruto felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

"What the hell?" Naruto gasped in shock, as he looked down to the blade poking out of his body.

Suddenly the masked man kicked Naruto in the back and sent him stumbling forward. While the dragon slayer rolled across the room; the knife in his body jerked around and increased the size of his wound.

"Master gave me instructions to test your power, but I'm rather disappointed in you. You placed all your power into one attack and didn't even think about me using light magic or rune magic to counter you." The masked man gloated in an arrogant tone, as he walked towards Naruto. "You fight nothing like Minato, he calculated every situation and scenario. You act like his foolish wife; who would always fight head first and rely on brute strength rather than intellect."

"Go to hell." Naruto groaned, before coughing up some blood. "My mother was and will always be a great mage."

The masked man stopped over top of Naruto and laughed. "Pathetic you really believe you and your mother are special. Please spare me your ignorance, you know what after I kill you I'm going for her."

Naruto's eyes flashed blue and he tried to push himself up. "I'm going to kill you!" The blond declared, before a powerful foot slammed him into the floor.

"No, no you're not." The man taunted, raising a hand into the air and materializing another knife in his hand. "Your just going to die."

Naruto gritted his teeth and waited for the pain to hit him, but he felt nothing. All he heard was the sound of the masked man growling in anger. So curiosity get the better of him, Naruto opened his eyes and what he found sent a chill down his spine.

"Tou-San." The blond gasped while looking up to his father Minato Namikaze; who was holding the man in place and looking no older than the day he left all those years ago.

"Sorry but hurting my child and wife is something I'm not onboard for." The elder blond mumbled before he punched the man straight in the face; causing said man to fly backwards.

Naruto's eyes grew wide as his senses kicked in, the smell was without a doubt his father. "It really is you! What are you doing here and where have you been all these years!" Naruto shouted in a burst of rage.

Minato bent down and placed a hand on Naruto's head. "Im sorry Naruto, but I don't have time to talk. But thank you for saving your mother, just don't give up on her yet. She needs her son to help her. So close your eyes and rest, I'll finish everything up here, my sins shouldn't get involved with you."

"What are you talking about bastard!" Naruto yelled in confusion, right as Minato's hands started to glow white.

"Rest Naruto, when you wake everything will be fixed and I'll be gone." The former Fairy Tail mage replied just as Naruto's vision blurred and he drifted into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(One day later)

Naruto shot uptight and brought a hand to his beating chest. "What happened?" The blond mumbled in confusion.

"Naruto!" A familiar and happy voice shouted before Naruto found one Levy McGarden wrapped around his body. "I'm so glad you are ok."

Naruto hesitated for a moment, but after a moment he retuned the girl's embrace. "I'm fine Levy, I'm just glad to see you are ok. I was so worried about you." The blond wizard whispered before kissing the top of Levy's head. "Tell me though what all happened after I was knocked out."

Levy nuzzled into her favorite blond. "Well Phantom was completely beaten and a few of the guilds members found you unconscious by a dead Jose. Apparently you were unconscious from your battle with his killer and you were taken to a make shift medical ward in the remains of the guild."

Naruto smiled. "And you have been my side the whole time."

"Of course I have." The blue haired beauty replied, causing Naruto to smile. "But you should know the council is coming to the guild tomorrow for an investigation."

Naruto snorted. "That's great I can't wait." The blond mumbled sarcastically, causing his girlfriend to snicker.

"I'm so glad you are awake, everyone has been worried about you."

Naruto couldn't help to smile. "How is everyone holding up?" The blond asked in a cheery voice

Levy looked off to the side of the room. "All in all everyone is ok, but the cats out of the bag."

"What?" Naruto laughed in confusion. "I don't follow."

"Everyone knows who Mystogan really is and they know where he is from."

Naruto inwardly cursed. "Shit, how did Wendy take the news?" The wizard asked without thinking.

Levy frowned. "I'm not gonna lie she was hurt and probably will be distant from you and Sasuke for awhile, but she is happy to have all three of her brothers back."

Naruto sighed. "I guess it's for the best, after all I'm sick of secrets." The dragon slayer admitted in an off tone.

"Naruto-kun what is the matter?" Levy asked, noticing the blond's unusual tone.

"I had a run in with Orochimaru and I think my sister is alive. And worst of all I think the master and Sasuke know something about her."

Levy's eyes were wide, she couldn't believe what Naruto had told her.

"Do you really think she is alive?"

Naruto brought Levy close into his chest. "I don't know Levy, but I'm gonna find out. I'm not letting anyone else I love get hurt again, so I'm going to find out the truth about my sister. Though I need you by my side."

Levy snuggled into Naruto. "All always be by your side Naruto-kun. And who knows we may even find your father too."

Naruto cracked a small grin, his memory completely erased from his previous encounter with Minato. "Maybe, but I don't see our paths crossing anytime soon. Though forget about that lets go see how everyone is doing."

Levy nodded in agreement. "Yeah let's go, just after a few more minutes of cuddling."

Chucking to himself Naruto held onto Levy tightly. "Alright I can agree to that."

Chapter end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm back! And sorry for the wait, if you follow my other stories you would know life has been hard for me recently and I even lost all my files. So this chapter was completely rewrttien from scratch. Though I hope it's good enough for the long wait. But I wanted to say thank you all for the positive support of this and all my other stories! I hope to post other chapter again soon! Until next time have a good day :)


End file.
